Between Lemuria and Atlantis
by Private Kwon
Summary: (GS!EXO, Cameo!BTS&SVT) Obrolan malam antara Kai dan Yoongi berhasil menguak semuanya -masa lalu kelam mereka dan hubungannya dengan Pangeran Chanyeol. Akankah Kai melakukan sesuatu setelah tahu Sang Pangeran sedang berusaha menyakiti Kyungsoo? Akankah rencana jahat Chanyeol menjatuhkan korban lagi -selain Luhan. Bagian kedua dari Chap 11. Happy 400 review XOXO. RnR?
1. Chapter 1 : Frozen Antartic

**Notes** :

Aloha semua pembaca, pemfavorit, pemfollow dan pereview tercinta! #kecupbasah

Karena gue termasuk seseorang yang sangat suka mempelajari hal-hal super rumit yang ga akan ada dalam kehidupan gue sehari-hari (?), gue memutuskan untuk membagi hasil belajar gue dalam bentuk FF.

Dan kali ini, tema yang gue pilih adalah, _**Peradaban Maju di Masa Lalu**__ (prok prok)_

Bisa dibayangkan?

Bagaimana serunya Kyungsoo jadi cewek super pinter yang ga banyak omong dan cinta damai sementara Kai jadi cowok tegas nan jantan yang demen perang?

Gue mohon dukungannya buat FF ini ya! _(senyum lima jari)_

.

.

.

"_Perbedaan ideologi, adalah perintang cinta yang sangat keji."_

.

.

.

Lemuria. Hamparan luas nan rindang berhiaskan keindahan botani murni. Peradaban yang pertama tercipta di permukaan bumi ini terdiri atas sekumpulan manusia cinta damai dengan intelegensi sekaligus kecerdasan spiritual yang tinggi. Karena itulah, para Lemurian _(julukan untuk penduduk Benua Lemuria)_ disebut juga sebagai manusia-manusia maju.

Di sinilah, kisah cinta terlarang sepasang manusia pertama di bumi, terjadi.

"Kau belajar dengan rajin sekali, Kyungsoo-ya." Gadis berambut hitam sebahu mendudukkan tubuh sintalnya di sebelah sahabat wanitanya.

Mereka berdua tampak begitu mempesona dalam balutan seragam sekolah berjas hitam yang roknya sepanjang mata kaki. Meski dari depan telihat begitu sopan, namun rok panjang itu memiliki belahan yang tinggi di bagian belakang sehingga kaki para gadis yang memakainya akan terlihat seksi.

"Bahkan jam istirahat saja, masih kau manfaatkan untuk membaca."

Tersenyum kecil, Kyungsoo meletakkan _Kristal Baca_ kesayangannya di atas meja lalu menatap gadis di sebelahnya. Perangkat tembus pandang berbentuk kotak yang bisa menyimpan, mengunduh sekaligus menampilkan literatur data dan bacaan dari seluruh dunia itu pun mengunci dengan sendirinya. Menampilkan_ screensaver _berupa foto Kyungsoo bersama seorang pemuda yang segera dapat menarik perhatian Luhan.

"Siapa dia?" Mata indah berukuran besar milik Luhan mengerjap penasaran seperti anak Rusa.

"Apa salahnya membaca, Eonnie? Bukankah kita harus menabung nilai pengetahuan sebanyak mungkin, jika mengingat Laporan Hasil Pembelajaran kita akan di kirimkan kepada semua orangtua satu minggu lagi." Kyungsoo menyeruput segelas jus buah yang sejak tadi berdiam di atas mejanya.

"Oh iya, terimakasih telah mengingatkan!" Luhan menepuk dahinya dengan lucu, rasa penasarannya akan pemuda di dalam foto tadi lenyap seketika. "Aku juga harus menambah nilai, kurasa. Kunjunganku ke Antartika kemarin adalah penyebab utama atas kosongnya nilai-nilaiku untuk mata pelajaran Bisnis dan Perdagangan."

Sebagai siswa SMU Lemur yang aktif, beberapa hari lalu Luhan dengan semangat mengikuti rombongan kemanusiaan Lemurian menuju Antartika. Benua yang sangat jauh dari Lemuria itu tengah dilanda musibah akibat penyerangan militer yang baru-baru ini dilancarkan oleh para Atlantean.

"Peradaban yang baru muncul dan berkembang pesat itu memang pembuat masalah!" Luhan menggigit roti isi keju kesukaannya seraya memberengut kesal. "Kau harus tahu kerusakan macam apa yang telah mereka timbulkan di Antartika, Kyung! Benua hijau nan permai itu berubah tiga ratus enam puluh derajat. Hanya ada es beku di seluruh wilayahnya. Dan bahkan, beruang-beruang cokelat lucu yang biasanya makan di semak berry, kini harus berjuang hidup mati-matian dengan menahan hawa dingin hingga bulu mereka berevolusi menjadi putih. Ya Tuhan, semoga kau memberikan keajaiban bagi Antartika dan semua yang makhluk ada di dalamnya..."

"_Amin_." Kyungsoo menatap Luhan penuh rasa iba. "Sayang sekali kemarin aku tidak dapat mengikuti kunjungan ke sana. Ternyata, separah itu?"

"Hum!" Luhan mengangguk semangat. "Entah senjata iblis macam apa yang telah digunakan oleh para Atlantean itu, hingga dapat merubah wilayah seluas Antartika menjadi kulkas pribadi."

"Menurut penelitian yang kulakukan bersama para Profesor yang kemarin juga mengunjungi Antartika, itu bukanlah senjata iblis."

Suara lembut nan merdu seorang pemuda membuat Kyungsoo dan Luhan refleks menolehkan kepala. Ternyata, si Ketua Kelas Kim Suho sedang bergabung dalam obrolan hangat mereka.

"Oh, hai Suho. _Semoga kebaikan selalu menyertaimu_!" Kyungsoo dan Luhan menunduk sejenak dengan mata terpejam saat mengucapkan salam khas Lemurian.

"_Semoga kebaikan juga selalu menyertai kalian_. Bolehkah aku bergabung? Pembicaraan kalian nampaknya cukup menarik. Dan sebagai pemimpin kelas, aku merasa berhak meluruskan rasa ingin tahu kalian tentang Tragedi Antartika yang terjadi pada saudara jauh kita." Senyum malaikat dan cara bicara Suho yang lembut sekaligus tegas membuat dua gadis di depannya membatin, betapa sempurnanya dia sebagai pemimpin.

"Jadi, menurut penelitian yang kulakukan bersama para Profesor yang kemarin juga mengunjungi Antartika, sebelum menyerang, para Atlantean terlebih dulu memasukkan butir-butir atom pembeku ke dalam setiap sumber mata air di Antartika. Selain itu, mereka juga melepaskan zat kimia ke udara hingga atmosfer di wilayah Antartika menebal. Dengan demikian, dalam beberapa tahun saja seluruh Antartika sudah berubah menjadi padang es." Jari telunjuk Suho menaikkan bingkai kacamatanya yang melorot.

Dari samping, Kyungsoo membulatkan mulut dengan lucu mengetahui semua penjelasan Suho ternyata tertulis di kacamata pemuda itu. Kecerdasan Lemurian memang luar biasa, sehingga dapat mengaplikasikan teknologi penyimpanan informasi di dalam lensa kacamata bening yang nampak begitu biasa.

Ini adalah ciri khas para Lemurian –mereka memiliki pengetahuan setinggi pohon namun perilakunya tetap merunduk seperti padi. Barang-barang mewah dari kristal atau emas hanya akan membuat Lemurian merasa sungkan dan tidak nyaman. Sehingga, mereka selalu menciptakan benda yang tampilannya sederhana, namun sebenarnya memiliki kecanggihan luar biasa.

"Untuk apa mereka membekukan Antartika sebelum menyerangnya?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Antartika adalah benua dengan populasi binatang terbanyak di bumi, sehingga Atlantean mengincar beberapa jenis binatang yang ada di sana untuk benua mereka sendiri. Daripada menggunakan obat bius yang bisa mempengaruhi sistem metabolisme tubuh para hewan, para Atlantean memutuskan untuk membekukan mereka dan memindahkannya ke Atlantis." Jelas Suho panjang lebar. "Buktinya, setelah diperiksa, jumlah binatang di Antartika berkurang sampai delapan puluh tujuh persen."

"Ini benar-benar kejahatan _genosida_!" Luhan mengepalkan tangannya kuat –_sesungguhnya dia tidak biasa marah namun baginya, tingkah para Atlantean ini sangat keterlaluan!_ "Mereka seharusnya menggunakan cara baik-baik! Kalau menggunakan senjata masal seperti ini, para manusia dan binatang yang tidak diperlukan oleh Atlantean kan jadi ikut menanggung penderitaan."

Seraya mengangguk, sepasang mata bulat Kyungsoo tanpa sadar menitikan cairan kesedihan. Membayangkan wilayah daratan seluas Antartika dibekukan hanya demi dikuras sumber daya alamnya, membuat dia sangat merasa bersalah.

Karena, kekasih Kyungsoo adalah seorang Atlantean _(penduduk Atlantis)._

Bukan hanya Atlantean biasa, melainkan seorang pemimpin pasukan militer yang baru saja menyerbu Antartika dan menjadikannya gurun es.

Secara langsung, pemuda tampan nan garang itu bertanggung jawab atas lenyapnya lebih dari delapan puluh tujuh persen hewan tak berdosa, bekunya benua Antartika dan menderitanya para Antartikan yang tersisa karena hawa dingin mematikan.

Astaga, parah sekali.

Untungnya, Kyungsoo dan kekasihnya ini membina hubungan secara diam-diam, atau sinonimnya _backstreet_. Kalau sampai Lemurian lain tahu jika dirinya berpacaran dengan bangsa perusak kedamaian semacam Atlantis, bisa tamat riwayat Kyungsoo.

"Sudah, tenanglah." Suho mengacak rambut indah Luhan. "Setidaknya, Lemurian kan sudah berusaha membantu Antartikan dan sedikit binatang yang tersisa di sana. Serum hemoglobin, pil nutrisi dan obat-obatan yang telah kita berikan kemarin pasti berguna. Daripada mengutuk, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita mendoakan yang terbaik bagi kedua bangsa itu?"

"Ide bagus, Suho-oppa. Ayo!" Kyungsoo segera mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum –palsu.

"Aku hanya akan mendoakan Antartikan, Demi Langit! Untuk apa mendoakan hal baik bagi bangsa seburuk Atlantean?" Luhan tersenyum kecut dengan tidak ikhlas.

"Eonnie, nilai sikap perbuatanmu bisa menurun jika kau terus mengutuk begini. Kamera pengamat ada di mana-mana, dan aku tidak bertanggung jawab atas semua umpatanmu tadi." Kyungsoo mencoba meredakan emosi Luhan karena tidak tahan mendengar ras kekasihnya dihina.

"Oh, kenapa kau baru mengingatkan sekarang, Kyung?!"

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Setelah menyetorkan semua pengetahuan yang dia dapat dari membaca sebentar saat istirahat tadi kepada guru Ilmu Pengetahuan Umum, Kyungsoo membawa _Kristal Baca_nya ke ruang kelas Perdagangan dan Bisnis. Ini merupakan mata pelajaran utama di seluruh SMU di benua Lemuria.

Pemerintahan Tunggal di Lemuria memang menerapkan sistem pendidikan perdagangan kepada semua pelajar yang berusia lima belas sampai dua puluh tahun. Selain mempelajari Teknologi Tinggi, Ilmu Alam dan Ilmu Rohani, para pelajar juga diwajibkan mempelajari seputar Bisnis dan Perdagangan –_yang merupakan profesi mayoritas di Lemuria, dengan tingkat kesejahteraan hidup mencapai seratus persen._

Pola pengajaran dengan materi inti seperti ini, merupakan kunci kesuksesan bagi Lemurian. Para orangtua dapat mencukupi kebutuhan anaknya dengan mudah, sementara para anak dapat melaksanakan kewajibannya tanpa merasa tertekan.

Melalui kelas Perdagangan dan Bisnis selama dua jam, bel istirahat kedua pun berbunyi. Kyungsoo segera mengunci _Kristal Baca_nya, menyimpannya di dalam loker dan berpamitan pada Luhan untuk pergi keluar.

"Mau ke mana? Kau tidak mau ikut aku ke Pusat Penyelidikan Antartika bersama Suho?" Luhan mengemasi perangkat elektroniknya dengan kuwalahan _(dia memang memiliki kebiasaan buruk yaitu membawa banyak barang tidak penting)._

"Maaf, aku sudah ada janji dengan seseorang. Lain kali saja aku ikut. Nanti, jangan lupa ceritakan apa saja yang sudah kau dapat kepadaku, ya!"

Kyungsoo berlari keluar dari kelas dan bersembunyi di belakang pintu. Memegangi _Arloji Teleportasi_ di pergelangan tangan kirinya, Kyungsoo menghirup napas dalam kemudian mengetikkan nama benua yang menjadi tujuan kepergiannya.

Atlantis.

Jari telunjuknya menekan tulisan itu selama tiga detik, dan dua detik berikutnya, sebuah cahaya terang melapisi seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo. Satu detik kemudian, tubuh gadis itu pun sudah lenyap –_berpindah ke Atlantis._

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

"Sekarang, Atlantis bukan lagi daratan membosankan tanpa mamalia berkaki empat."

Gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang tampak antusias melihat pergerakan seekor Panda melalui pagar pembatas dari kristal tembus pandang. Binatang gemuk bercorak hitam-putih itu tampak mengunyah batang bambu yang manis dengan lahapnya. "Bukan begitu, Kris-ge?"

"Benar sekali, _Honey_." Pemuda tinggi berambut pirang terang melangkah ke sebelah gadis itu, merangkulnya erat dan mencuri ciuman menggigit di bibir ranum kekasihnya. "Aku baru tahu, jika seorang gadis bermata Panda mengamati seekor Panda, maka si gadislah yang lebih menggemaskan."

Tao menunduk karena rona merah tidak nyaman yang menghangatkan pipinya. Sementara Kris terkekeh puas, sebelum lanjut menarikan tangannya di sekujur titik sensitif tubuh sang kekasih.

"Astaga, kumohon segera cari kamar untuk _'begituan'_." Pemuda lain memasuki area sejoli ini seraya mengeluh. "Habitat Panda bukanlah tempat yang menggairahkan kan, Noona?"

"Yak, Kim Kai jangan berbicara kotor di dekat Naga Liar ini!" Tao melirik kekasihnya dengan ketus –_yang anehnya membuat gadis bertubuh indah ini tampak semakin cantik._ "Dia sangat mudah terangsang, kau tahu? Sensitif sekali."

"Tapi kan aku hanya akan mudah terangsang olehmu, _Honey_." Kris menaikkan bibirnya hingga menemukan telinga kanan Tao yang berhiaskan tiga tindik. Bibir lihainya pun segera bergerak lincah dan menggoda di _sana_.

"Ayolah, aku kemari bukan untuk menyaksikan Panda dan Naga bersetubuh." Kai mendudukkan tubuhnya di permukaan lembut sofa. Seragam tentara bercorak hijau yang dia pakai membuatnya tampak begitu garang dan jantan. "Aku ingin membicarakan tugas kenegaraan kita, Kris-hyung."

Melepas pelukannya dari tubuh Tao dengan tidak rela, Kai terkekeh pelan berkat ekspresi bosan Kris yang _(baginya)_ sangat lucu. Pemuda jenius yang masih berada dalam balutan jas laboratorium itu mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya sembari menghidupkan _Kristal Navigasi_ di atas meja.

_Kristal _tersebut menampilkan _hologram_ kenampakan seluruh bumi. Bulatan semesta itu berputar perlahan, dan Kai tersenyum samar saat melihat sebuah benua luas bertuliskan Lemuria –_yang merupakan tempat tinggal kekasihnya._

Ah, Kai jadi merindukan Kyungsoo.

'_**Sedang apa gadis dingin tapi manis itu? Apa dia makan dan belajar dengan baik? Tidakkah dia merindukanku, seperti diriku merindukannya?'**_

"Hentikan lamunanmu Kai, dan tolong konsentrasi pada Peta di depanmu." Kris memutar bola matanya penuh kebosanan.

Kai mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, kemudian mengangguk patuh.

"Seperti yang kau tahu, baru-baru ini kita telah melakukan penyerangan ke Antartika melalui jalur dingin. Kenapa aku menyebutnya begitu? Karena kita melumpuhkan mereka dengan atom pendingin hingga benua itu kini menjadi gurun es. Keuntungan bagi kita, adalah keragaman hewani yang berhasil kita ambil dari Antartika untuk melengkapi koleksi bagi Atlantis."

Kai mengangguk paham, tatapan matanya atas benua Antartika begitu tajam penuh ambisi. Seperti Atlantean lainnya, dia memang memiliki semangat pertempuran yang sangat besar. Kemampuannya membela diri, ketegasannya memimpin pasukan, tak ayal membuat dia layak menyandang gelar sebagai Pemimpin Pasukan Militer Atlantis.

"Saat ini, kurasa kita harus berfokus untuk mengeksplorasi Antartika dulu. Benua itu teramat luas, dan jika digali lebih dalam lagi aku yakin kita akan bisa menemukan hal yang lebih berharga –selain para mamalia berkaki empat itu." Lanjut Kris sembari melirik kembaran Tao yang begitu gembul dan menggemaskan –Panda.

"Mengerti!"

"Baiklah, sekarang kau bisa pergi. Jika ada instruksi baru dari Raja, aku akan langsung menghubungimu." Kris mematikan _Kristal Navigasi_nya, kemudian bangkit dari sofa dan menjabat tangan Kai.

Menggunakan jangka kakinya yang panjang dan cepat, Kai meninggalkan ruang kerja Kris segera. Sebelum mencapai bagian luar gedung, batinnya tiba-tiba mendapat sergapan _Telepati_ dari kekasihnya.

Sejujurnya, nilai Spiritual yang Kai miliki sebagai manusia sangatlah rendah _(secara, dia hobi perang dan menghancurkan negeri orang lain)._ Namun, cintanya yang terlampau besar membuat dia sanggup berkomunikasi secara batiniah dengan gadisnya.

Kekasih Kai adalah seorang gadis yang sangat baik hati, cerdas dan murni. Kepolosannya inilah yang membuat dia mahir berkirim telepati dengan orang lain. Termasuk, dengan kekasihnya yang bermoral _kurang._

'_**Kim Kai, aku sudah berada di bawah Air Terjun Lantis. Jika dalam enam puluh detik ke depan kau tidak kemari, aku akan kembali ke Lemuria.'**_

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Duduk di sisi Air Terjun yang terus bergerak dinamis hingga memercikkan riak air ke arahnya, Kyungsoo mengamati semua ciptaan alam ini dengan riang. Senyum manis di wajah cantiknya seakan tengah menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa dia sangat menyukai suasana damai seperti ini.

Sangat berlawanan dengan kekasihnya, yang malah menyukai mengerikannya suasana perang.

"Dasar gadis galak."

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya saat sebuah bibir hangat mengecup pipinya untuk beberapa saat. Menoleh ke samping, ternyata pemuda yang sudah dia tunggu-tunggu akhirnya telah datang.

"Dasar pemuda menyebalkan."

Kai tertawa renyah, mencubit ujung hidung Kyungsoo dengan gemas sebelum memporak-porandakan rambut hitam gadis itu. Aroma harum nan manis yang menguar dari rambut Kyungsoo mengundang hidung Kai untuk mendekat dan membenamkan diri di sana.

"Shampoo apa yang kau pakai, Noona?" Tangan-tangan Kai masih senang mendekap kepala Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya. "Hidungku sampai meleleh karenanya."

"Stroberi Mint." Kyungsoo mendorong dada Kai agar melepaskan dirinya.

Sembari merapikan rambut pendeknya yang berantakan, Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kai.

"Kau tahu kenapa?" Gelengan polos Kai membuatnya makin semangat bercerita. "Karena, perpaduan Stroberi dan Mint akan menghasilkan aroma segar yang begitu manis, polos sekaligus menggoda."

"Sungguh?" Kai menatap kekasihnya dengan antusias. Tangannya diam-diam meraih tangan Kyungsoo, kemudian menggenggamnya erat.

"Sungguh! Menurut penelitian yang sudah aku dan Luhan-eonnie lakukan, aroma Stroberi setara dengan _pheromon_, dan dapat meningkatkan keinginan untuk bercinta."

"Kalau begitu –" Kai memegangi tengkuk Kyungsoo, lalu menghembuskan napas di permukaan halus pipinya hingga gadis itu merona parah. " –dengan memakai Shampoo Stroberi Mint, kau bermaksud mengajakku bercinta?"

Kelenjar ludah Kyungsoo seakan mengering, karena dia mendadak kesulitan menelan ludahnya sendiri. Jantung di dalam rongga dadanya berdegup keras sementara tubuhnya melemas akibat sentuhan kecil yang sejak tadi Kai lakukan.

"Bukan begitu maksudku!" Kyungsoo mati-matian berusaha agar akal sehatnya tetap bekerja _(karena dia tidak mau melepas keperawanannya di sisi air terjun, itu tidak logis!)_.

"Lalu?"

"Tentu saja, karena aku mencintaimu."

Kai terkejut setengah mati akibat ulah Kyungsoo yang _tiba-tiba lebih dulu_ mengecup bibirnya. Meski hanya kecupan polos, sentuhan kecil itu nyatanya berhasil membuat hasrat Kai bergejolak liar _(salahkan saja ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo yang begitu menggemaskan sekaligus menggoda!)._

"Karena aku mencintaimu, setiap hari aku jadi termotivasi untuk menjadi semakin baik. Aku hanya memakan sayuran agar bentuk tubuhku terjaga, belajar keras agar kelak dapat membuatmu bangga, serta selalu mempercantik diri dengan produk-produk alami buatan Lemurian." Kyungsoo memainkan jemarinya pada rambut belakang Kai dengan gaya lugu.

Pengakuan jujur itu membuat Kai tersentuh. Memeluk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo, kali ini dia membiarkan perasaan yang membimbing pergerakannya melumat bibir gadisnya.

"Aku, lebih mencintaimu..."

Kewarasan Kyungsoo runtuh seketika. Kekhawatiran yang sedari tadi dia tahan mendadak bangkit lagi. Membuat dia harus menikmati cumbuan kekasihnya sembari merasakan ketidakpastian yang menyiksa.

Karena Kyungsoo sadar betul, jika cinta mereka, adalah cinta yang terlarang.

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Continued When The Time's Coming ^^

Selamat hari Sabtu! Bagi yang punya pacar silahkan MalMing-an, bagi gue cukup MalMingKo aja hehe _(Malam Minggu Miko)_

Satu lagi bentuk kecintaan gue terhadap KaiSoo, menghasilkan FF ini. Gimana menurut kalian? Apa udah manis? Apa udah pahit? Santai, seiring waktu ini pasti bakal makin greget

Beberapa hal di dalam FF ini adalah fiktif, tapi ada juga beberapa yang fakta. Gue belajar seputar Peradaban Maju Masa Lalunya lewat _Gugel _(?), jadi kalo rancu ya udah gue tambahin fakta fiktif _(apa pula ini -_-)_.

Mungkin ada di antara kalian yang pernah _Gugelingan_ seputar Atlantis dan Lemuria? Ato cuma nonton Atlantis di filmnya Sponge Bob? Ga usah malu, gue juga nonton itu kok (?)

Tujuan gue mengangkat tema Peradaban Maju Masa Lalu adalah bukan cuma untuk menunjukkan ke kalian mengenai teknologi macam apa yang berhasil mereka buat. Melainkan juga, supaya kita semua bisa meneladani sifat baik dan buruk manusia yang ternyata dapat menyelamatkan atau malah mencelakai diri mereka sendiri _(bijak amat gue -_-)_

Kedepannya, bakal ada KrisTao sama SuLay moment _(secara, mereka udah nongol tadi)_. Dan Sehun, akan menjadi makhluk dingin pengganggu KaiSoo hoho.

Jadi, adakah yang minat untuk kelanjutan FF sekaligus pembelajaran ini?

Sincerely,

Acetaminophen Kwon

27 Des. 14

18.38


	2. Chapter 2 : Under the Waterfall

Notes : Gue ga bakalan pernah capek buat bilang makasih sama semua makhluk (?) yang udah membaca, mem-fave, mem-follow dan terutama, me-REVIEW FF ini #gunting pita

SARANGHAJA!

Udah pada penasaran sama kelanjutannya 'Cinta Terlarang' ala d'Virgin (coret) KaiSoo?

Silahkan disimak baik-baik ^^.

.

.

.

_"Cinta adalah keberanian. Karena, dia tidak takut menyatukan dua individu yang isi kepalanya saja sangat berbeda."_

.

.

.

"Hari ini kau sensitif sekali. Saat kita membicarakan seputar Antartika dan Atlantis tadi, dirimu adalah pihak yang paling bersemangat dalam mengutuk Peradaban Baru tersebut. Boleh kutahu sebabnya, Lu?" Suho bertanya pada gadis seimut Rusa di sebelahnya menggunakan nada bicara sopan nan bermartabat.

Sembari melangkah beriring dengan sahabat tampannya, Luhan memandangi langit Lemuria yang begitu indah dan anggun berhiaskan pancaran cahaya merah muda _Aurora_. Suhu udara sore ini enam puluh persen dingin dan empat puluh persen panas sehingga rasanya begitu sejuk menyegarkan. Angin yang berhembus bahkan juga terasa sangat menyenangkan karena membelai kulit dan rambutnya dengan lembut.

Sepasang muda-mudi yang masih memakai seragam SMU Lemur warna hitam dengan model panjang elegan ini tengah berada di taman depan gedung Pusat Penyelidikan Antartika. Bangunan ekstra luas tanpa tingkat berlapiskan cat putih yang memiliki empat pilar besar di bagian depannya itu baru diresmikan oleh pemerintah Kekaisaran agar para Professor Lemurian yang cerdas dan amat berperikemanusiaan dapat senantiasa memantau serta menjaga benua Antartika pasca penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh Atlantean.

Karena Lemurian, adalah sekumpulan manusia maju yang memiliki hati semurni malaikat.

Tanpa mengharap imbalan atau sanjungan apapun, mereka rela memberi banyak bantuan ke Antartika. Baik berupa pengetahuan yang luas, teknologi mutakhir serta doa-doa tulus. Lemurian selalu berusaha keras demi menyelamatkan sisa-sisa kehidupan di Antartika tanpa sedikitpun menaruh dendam kepada para Atlantean.

Semua Lemurian, kecuali Luhan.

Karena gadis cantik itu, memiliki alasan sekuat fondasi bambu berlapis baja, untuk membenci setiap Atlantean yang bernapas di muka bumi ini.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menerima kenyataan, bahwa bangsa Militer bernama Atlantean itu telah tega membunuh orang-orang tak bersalah di Antartika hanya demi menguras sumber daya di alamnya." Hembusan napas berat menandakan betapa galaunya keadaan Luhan sekarang. "Dan sahabatku, adalah bagian dari orang-orang tak bersalah itu..."

"_Aku turut berduka atas kehilangan yang terjadi padamu._" Suho segera mengusapi punggung teman wanitanya dengan penuh kepedulian. "Kau harus tenang, Lu."

Gadis itu pun segera memejamkan mata dan mengatur napasnya sendiri, agar emosinya dapat segera terkendali.

"Aku tidak mau bersahabat dengan seorang gadis cantik yang pemarah." Suho menusukkan jemarinya di pipi tembam Luhan dengan jahil. "Jadi, jangan pernah marah! Mengerti?"

Luhan menatap Suho dengan berbinar, kemudian mengangguk lucu.

"Kau adalah Lemurian, Lu. Yang mengalir di dalam darahmu adalah gen perdamaian, bukan gen peperangan –_seperti yang dimiliki oleh semua Atlantean_. Jadi, tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk membenci sesuatu, meski hal itu bahkan telah menyakitimu. Mengerti lagi?" Sepertinya Suho memiliki bakat alamiah untuk menjalankan dua peran sekaligus ; sebagai teman yang pengertian dan guru yang perhatian.

Memberengut manis, Luhan kembali mengangguk patuh. Suho pun tersenyum dan mengacak surai hitamnya secara brutal.

Sementara gadis itu merapikan kembali tatanan rambut pendeknya yang anggun sekaligus manis, Suho baru menyadari jika Kyungsoo tidak sedang bersama mereka. Akhirnya, dia menanyakan kemana perginya gadis bermata bulat itu kepada Luhan.

"Dia sedang ada kencan. Pasti." Luhan memainkan helaian rambutnya menggunakan jari telunjuk dengan gaya polos yang terlalu menggemaskan.

"Oh, benar begitu?" Suho sedikit kaget, namun kemudian tertawa kecil. "Siapakah pemuda beruntung itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu namanya. Tapi tadi, aku melihat foto seorang pemuda di _Kristal Baca_ milik Kyungsoo. Ku kira, itulah kekasihnya."

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita berhenti membicarakan orang lain dan langsung saja ke dalam." Suho menghentikan obrolan singkat mereka dan meraih tangan Luhan saat melewati _robot alumunium_ _Penjaga Pintu_ demi memasuki gedung Pusat Penyelidikan Antartika.

.

.

.

"Halo, apa kabar Professor? _Semoga kebahagiaan selalu menyertai anda!_" Sapa Luhan ceria seraya tersenyum manis kepada Ayah Suho –_yang terlihat begitu dewasa, tampan dan cerdas dalam balutan jas laboratorium putih._

Kim Siwon membalas salam Luhan, kemudian mengacak rambut Suho sebagai tanda non-verbal bahwa dia sedang menunjukkan kasih sayang kepada putranya itu sebelum kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya.

Layar _Kristal Pengamat_ berukuran satu kali tiga meter di hadapan Siwon menunjukkan wilayah darat dan laut di Antartika yang sudah beku menjadi es –_lengkap dengan koordinat dan laporan suhunya_. Tampaknya, Professor satu anak ini tengah sibuk memeriksa keadaan benua kulkas tersebut menggunakan kecanggihan teknologi.

"Ada apa kemari, anak-anak? Aku sedang sibuk, jika kalian ingin tahu."

"Maaf kalau kehadiran kami mengganggu, tapi bisakah kami melihat _'objek'_ terbaru yang kalian temukan dari benua Antartika pagi ini?" Suho menatap sang Ayah dan beberapa Professor lain dengan penuh permohonan _(astaga, bagaimana bisa wajah setampan malaikat itu bisa berubah jadi menggemaskan begini?!)_.

"Temuan yang mana, Suho-ya? Pinguin setinggi lima kaki?"

"Bukan, Professor Hyukjae." Suho memasang wajah datar tanpa minat pada seorang professor wanita yang sedang mencoba bergurau padanya. "Maksudku, adalah yang baru kalian temukan pagi ini. Aku mengetahuinya dari _telepati_ yang sepertinya _tak sengaja_ Ayah kirimkan, sehingga kalian tidak akan bisa membohongiku dengan kata _'tidak ada'_."

Semua Professor di tempat segera menghujani Siwon dengan tatapan yang seolah meminta penjelasan. Pria itu pun segera meminta maaf atas kesalahannya yang benar-benar di luar kendali. Karena Siwon dan Suho memiliki hati yang terlampau murni oleh kebaikan berkadar seratus persen, mereka pun dapat melakukan _telepati_ satu sama lain dengan terlalu mudah, cepat dan jelas.

"Oh, si _Yeti Tampan_?"

"Kita sudah sepakat untuk memberinya nama _Makhluk Dingin_, Lee Hyukjae." Bantah Siwon bersama tatapan datar pada rekan kerjanya yang 'agak' itu.

"Oh, jadi namanya _Makhluk Dingin_? Keren! Bolehkah kami melihatnya, Professor?" Luhan menatap Siwon penuh antusiasme menggemaskan hingga sang Professor luluh dengan mudahnya.

"Boleh. Silahkan masuk ke pintu berwarna biru, anak-anak! Tapi ingat, hanya lima menit kemudian cepat keluar dari sana. Mengerti?"

"Sangat mengerti. Terimakasih! _Semoga kebahagiaan selalu menyertai anda!_" Luhan dan Suho membungkuk pada semua Professor di hadapan mereka, kemudian segera melangkah menuju si pintu biru.

.

.

.

Membuka pintu biru yang dimaksud oleh Ayahnya, Suho membeku seketika akibat serangan hawa dingin yang menyapa kulitnya dan langsung menusuk ke dalam tulangnya. Melihat dinding di sebelahnya, pemuda itu mendengus saat menemukan sebuah _termostat_ pengatur suhu ruangan yang menunjukkan angka negatif seratus derajat celsius.

Pantas saja Siwon menyuruh mereka agar tidak berlama-lama. Lebih dari lima menit di bawah paparan suhu ala Kutub seperti ini, manusia normal manapun pasti akan mati!

Setelah menghentikan keluhan kecil akibat gangguan suhu dingin, Suho dan Luhan segera mengalihkan pandangan mata mereka pada sebuah balok besar yang menjadi satu-satunya penghuni ruangan ini.

Suho membulatkan mata dan mulutnya akibat impuls kaget yang menerjang saraf _parasimpatis_nya. Sementara Luhan, malah memegangi area mulutnya yang membuka tercengang dengan mata Rusa yang sedih.

Di hadapan mereka, telah ada sebuah balok es super besar –_bahkan besarnya melebihi kulkas dua pintu_. Es beku itu sangat tebal dan warnanya putih. Namun, ada beberapa bagian yang mulai mencair sehingga terlihat sedikit bening _transparan_.

Dan dari bagian yang jernih itulah, tampak jelas sesosok tubuh tengah terjebak di dalam balok es tersebut.

Gendernya laki-laki. Tubuhnya berhabitus tinggi langsing namun tampak begitu perkasa bagai _Harimau Purba_, sementara rambut dan kulitnya putih pucat seperti _Albino_. Kedua matanya terpejam dan tubuhnya yang polos dari kain apapun sama sekali tak bergerak. Pemuda itu membeku, karena es balok yang sedang memeluk dirinya merupakan penjara dingin paling ekstrim yang dapat membekukan segala hal.

"S -Sehunnie?!" Luhan berusaha keras agar tidak menangis di sini. Alhasil, suaranya jadi bergetar dan parau seperti gagak lumpuh –begitu menyayat hati siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Melangkah tanpa keraguan, dia berhasil menjadi sangat dekat dengan si balok es super dingin. Mengabaikan suhu menusuk yang sangat tidak nyaman serta kemungkinan seragam sekolahnya basah terkena embun es, Luhan menempelkan tubuhnya di permukaan balok es tersebut sembari menatap Sehun –_yang masih membeku di dalam balok es yang sama._

Kombinasi rasa rindu, terkejut, sedih, panik dan takut berhasil melelehkan air mata Luhan hingga saling berlomba untuk keluar dari mata indahnya. Keadaan sahabatnya yang sedemikian menghawatirkan ini membuat dia larut dalam kebingungan menyedihkan. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk membebaskan Sehun dari belenggu es penuh resiko berbahaya ini.

Sehingga, yang bisa Luhan lakukan sekarang, hanya mengusapi permukaan balok es itu. Seakan sentuhan lembutnya dapat dirasakan langsung oleh Sehun di dalam sana.

Suho akhirnya sadar dari rasa terkejut yang sempat mengaburkan akalnya. Memandangi Luhan dan pemuda di dalam balok es itu secara bergantian, dia pun segera menyadari sesuatu.

Bahwa Sehun, adalah sahabat yang tadi Luhan bicarakan. Sahabat yang gadis itu pikir sudah tewas akibat penyerbuan Atlantean ke Antartika.

Dan sekarang, dia ada di sini. Di dalam sebuah balok es penuh rangsang kedinginan, tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun apakah nyawanya masih melekat di tubuhnya atau malah sudah pergi meninggalkannya dalam kematian.

"Sehunnie..." Luhan terisak pelan. Meski sembab dan memerah, mata Rusa yang bulat dan berbinar itu tetap terlihat cantik. "Bertahanlah. Karena aku percaya, jika saat ini kau hanya sedang _hibernasi_. Bukannya, mati..."

Suho memandangi sahabatnya yang imut itu dengan nanar. Sebagai putra Professor, dia pun memiliki intelegensi yang sedikit lebih tinggi daripada murid yang lain. Dan menurut analisanya, pemuda bernama Sehun ini _kemungkinan besar_ sudah _mati_.

Bayangkan saja. Mana ada manusia yang sanggup bertahan terjebak dalam balok es beku yang kerapatannya tinggi serta dilingkupi suhu ekstrim mencapai negatif tujuh ratus empat puluh delapan derajat celcius?!

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Figur seorang pemuda jantan yang padat akan masa otot serta terlapisi oleh kulit cokelat eksotis sedang bergerak lincah dalam air tepat di bawah derasnya air terjun. Kai sedang berenang memakai teknik gaya dada dengan senangnya. Dia mampu mempertahankan napasnya di bawah air, namun sering juga dia naik dan menghirup udara segar sebanyak mungkin.

Saat menyembulkan tubuhnya keluar dari air, dia terlihat sangat menggoda. Kulit cokelatnya yang basah bersinar seperti _Mutiara Hitam_, otot padat pada lengan atasnya seakan sangat menyenangkan untuk disentuh, serta tatapan matanya yang tajam nan dalam mampu membuat gadis manapun leleh tanpa ampun.

Termasuk juga, Kyungsoo.

Di pinggiran air terjun, gadis cantik itu duduk di atas sebuah batu super halus dan menjadi penunggu atas kegiatan kekasihnya di dalam air.

Sebagai pemuda Atlantean yang jantan, Kai memang sangat suka berolah raga. Benar-benar keterbalikan dari Kyungsoo –_yang lebih suka berdiam diri sambil membaca_.

Menunggu Kai meliukkan tubuhnya di dalam air terus menerus sejak setengah jam yang lalu mulai membuat Kyungsoo jenuh. Dia sangat ingin membaca, namun _Kristal Baca_ kesayangannya dia tinggalkan di Lemuria. Kebosanan pun semakin menjadi tangan-tangan tak kasat mata yang mencekiknya dalam perasaan tidak nyaman.

"Kai-ya, tidakkah kau memiliki sesuatu untuk dibaca?" Kyungsoo berseru keras, takut-takut kalau Kai tidak dapat mendengar suaranya akibat pergerakan dinamis si Air Terjun.

Tubuh cokelat seksi itu bergerak mendekat ke dekat Kyungsoo, kemudian menyembulkan diri. Kai menghirup napas sebanyak tiga kali sebelum dapat menjawab pertanyaan gadisnya.

"Tentu tidak. Aku kan selalu belajar dari perbuatan, bukan tulisan."

Menghela napas, Kyungsoo sedikit menyesalkan situasi semacam ini. Memiliki kekasih yang berasal dari budaya, ideologi dan benua yang berbeda darinya memiliki tingkat kesulitan amat tinggi. Atlantean dan Lemurian seakan tidak pernah ditakdirkan oleh Tuhan untuk bersatu, karena perbedaan mereka yang sangat bertolak belakang.

"Oh, iya, aku baru ingat. Kita kan berasal dari budaya yang berbeda. Maaf jika pertanyaanku mengganggumu. Lanjutkan saja kegiatanmu yang –"

Sekonyong-konyong, Kai menarik tengkuk Kyungsoo hingga gadis itu menunduk sangat dalam. Saking dalamnya, sampai bibir mereka berdua dapat bertemu.

Ciuman Kai memang agresif, karena pada dasarnya dia memiliki tempramen tinggi yang tidak pernah sabaran. Hanya saja, kali ini emosi yang dia curahkan dalam setiap lumatannya pada bibir Kyungsoo malah didominasi oleh kemarahan tak berakal. Gadis itu menjerit tertahan, bukan karena impuls kenikmatan, melainkan karena rasa nyeri di tepian bibirnya yang dihisap oleh Kai secara brutal.

"Jangan pernah membicarakan perbedaan, karena aku tidak suka." Melepas ciuman singkat yang panas menyakitkan itu, Kai menatap Kyungsoo dengan sepasang mata kucingnya yang garang. "Sejak awal kita menjalin cinta ini, bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk saling memahami dan percaya satu sama lain?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk polos, karena itu memang kebenarannya. Kemarahan Kai menenggelamkan dirinya dalam ketakutan, namun pancaran rasa cinta dari dalam mata gelap itu menjadi alasannya untuk bertahan.

"Apa sekarang, Noona mulai tidak memahamiku?"

Kyungsoo segera menggeleng kuat tanda ketidaksetujuan.

Dia memahami Kai dengan seluruh pikiran dan hatinya, sungguh! Pemikiran pendek dan emosi kuat yang Kai miliki memang sudah sering menjadi api yang meledakkan mereka dalam perdebatan –_hanya karena sesuatu yang sepele._

Namun, itu sama sekali tidak membuat Kyungsoo jengah. Perasaan cintanya pada Kai yang begitu besar dan murni menjadi obat penenang alami yang membuatnya bisa bertahan dengan pemuda keras kepala itu, sejak dua tahun lalu hingga kini.

Secepat kedipan mata, Kyungsoo menggerakkan bibirnya maju demi memberi sebuah kecupan manis pada bibir Kai.

"Aku memahamimu, Kai. Jadi sekarang, mari kita hentikan perdebatan ini dan kembali bersikap seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa."

"Jika kau memahamiku, kenapa tidak mau ikut berenang bersamaku?" Perlahan namun pasti, Kai menarik rahang Kyungsoo semakin ke bawah hingga gadis itu nyaris terjungkal ke dalam air.

Kyungsoo yang menyadari kenakalan kekasihnya pun segera melepas tangan kaya pigmen itu dari wajahnya, kemudian menoleh ke arah lain dengan pipi dihiasi rona merah tanda malu.

"Karena, kau berenang tanpa memakai pakaian apapun, Kim Kai! Aku malu melihatnya!"

Kai memandangi tubuhnya sendiri, yang sedang mengapung di atas air, dengan polos. Memang benar, sejak tadi dia berenang tanpa memakai celana pendek atau apapun untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Kai sadar benar dengan perbuatannya ini, namun dia sama sekali tidak merasa malu, sungkan atau apapun sejenisnya.

"Ini kan sudah biasa, Noona." Ujar Kai menggunakan nada yang kelewat santai –hingga Kyungsoo gemas ingin melempar batu besar ke arahnya. "Di Atlantis, kami memang diharuskan melepas semua pakaian saat masuk ke dalam air. Karena, bahan logam yang terdapat di pakaian akan rusak jika basah. Kalau logam itu rusak, tubuh Atlantean dapat kehilangan pelindungnya sehingga mudah terserang virus penyakit."

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk paham. Ternyata, setelah dua tahun bersama sebagai sepasang kekasih, dia baru tahu jika para Atlantean sangatlah vulgar dalam hal berbusana.

Sekali lagi, berbeda dengan para Lemurian yang sangat memperhatikan busana yang hendak mereka pakai. Syarat utama bergaya ala Lemurian cukup sederhana ; _panjang_. Sehingga, seragam Kyungsoo adalah kemeja, jas serta rok panjang.

Namun, gadis ini sama sekali tidak terlihat kuno. Justru, dia malah tampak seksi karena rok belahan belakang membuat pemandangan betis serta pahanya yang bersih nan indah terbuka bagi mata siapapun.

Termasuk, bagi mata Kai.

Entah sudah berapa kali pemuda ini menegang hanya karena melihat kenampakan kaki cantik kekasihnya dari belakang.

Larut atas pemikirannya yang dalam dan analis membuat Kyungsoo lengah. Hingga dengan sekali tarik, tubuhnya jatuh ke dalam danau tempat Kai mengapung.

Terkejut, membuat teriakan Kyungsoo terdengar lebih keras dibanding Singa manapun. Dia nyaris tenggelam seandainya Kai tidak memeganginya dengan kuat. Seluruh tubuhnya basah, mulai dari ujung kaki hingga ke ujung kepala. Seragam panjang nan sopan yang tadi menjadi penutup tubuhnya, malah berubah fungsi menjadi pembuka keindahan tubuhnya.

Kemeja putih Kyungsoo yang basah menjadi tembus pandang hingga membuat mata Kai dapat menangkap gundukan besar, padat nan kenyal yang ada di dada gadis itu. Kulitnya yang putih pun semakin mengkilap bagai porselen akibat terpaan air.

Kyungsoo yang manis menggemaskan mendadak berubah jadi seksi menggoda akibat efek basah –_yang menghiasi wajah serta rambutnya secara sensual._

Semua keindahan imut sekaligus erotis yang menerjang matanya membuat Kai merasa panas. Saraf_ simpatis_ menghantarkan impuls gairah ke dalam pembuluh darahnya hingga melebar, membuatnya berdebar dan menegakkan sesuatu di antara kakinya.

"Yak! Kim Kai, tidak sopan! Tega sekali membuatku jadi basah begini!" Kyungsoo memukuli air di depannya hingga terpercik ke wajah Kai dan wajahnya sendiri.

Dalam jarak sedekat ini, Kyungsoo baru sadar jika Kai semakin tampan dalam kondisi basah. Mata dan kulitnya tampak segar, bentuk tubuhnya yang kekar sangat menggoda, dan tatapannya yang sayu seakan mampu membuat Kyungsoo orgasme tanpa disentuh sedikitpun.

Tapi, pengamatan Kyungsoo yang menunjukkan bahwa tatapan Kai sedang tertuju ke arah dadanya, membuat dia gerah.

"Jangan melihatnya! Kita belum menikah, Kim Kai!" Omel Kyungsoo dengan bibir cemberut yang menggemaskan.

"Aku punya dua mata yang masih berfungsi, Noona. Dan aku adalah pria normal." Kai tersenyum ringan seakan tidak memiliki dosa.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."

Sembari menggigit bibir, iris hitamnya yang bulat besar bergerak ke bawah. Kai sudah sangat hafal, jika ini merupakan 'pose berpikir' ala seorang Do Kyungsoo.

"Katakan apa yang sedang membebani pikiranmu, Kyungie-noona..." Mengajak Kyungsoo bergerak ke tengah danau perlahan, Kai mampu membuat gadis itu selamat dan nyaman dalam bimbingannya.

"Ehm, Kai-ya, aku ingin tahu..." Menatap Kai dengan ragu, Kyungsoo butuh dua kali hirupan napas agar bisa mengucapkan hal yang sempat tertahan di tenggorokannya. "Sebagai pemuda normal, kau pasti membutuhkan seks secara rutin, bukan begitu? Sejujurnya, pernahkah kau berhubungan seks?"

Kyungsoo sangat gugup karena Kai terdiam beberapa saat setelah pertanyaannya terucap.

Ekspresi wajah Kai berubah menjadi kaku, sarat akan kebingungan dan perasaan serba salah. Redupnya cahaya kepercayaan diri yang biasa memancar dari mata kucing itu membuat Kyungsoo mampu memprediksi jawaban dari pertanyaannya sendiri. Meski sejujurnya, prediksi itu sangat tidak dia harapkan.

'_Ya, dia pernah...'_

"Ya, aku pernah, Noona. Maafkan aku..." Kai menunduk, membuat hidungnya bertempelan dengan hidung Kyungsoo sementara matanya terpejam erat. Dia tidak mau melihat ekspresi kecewa atau sedih di wajah gadisnya.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Mulutnya mengatup. Baginya, diam adalah cara terbaik untuk meredam emosi. Daripada menangis dramatis atau menjejalkan sumpah serapah ala iblis di depan Kai, gadis Lemuria ini memilih untuk bersikap setenang air.

Dan ketenangannya, malah semakin menenggelamkan Kai dalam pusaran rasa bersalah.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, kau harus tahu itu!" Kedua lengan Kai menempelkan tubuh Kyungsoo pada tubuhnya, hingga mereka berpelukan.

Sementara kaki-kaki mereka di bawah sana aktif bergerak demi tubuh mereka dapat mengapung, dua penghuni Benua yang berbeda itu membagi perasaannya masing-masing dalam pelukan menghangatkan.

"Di Atlantis, pemuda yang sudah mengalami mimpi basah diharuskan untuk berhubungan seksual dengan gadis. Ini menjadi kewajiban, karena hormon _Dopamin _yang dilepas setelah bersetubuh baik bagi kesehatan dan kelincahan pria saat berperang. Sehingga, sampai sekarang, aku masih rutin melakukan senggama dengan seorang gadis, meski sudah memiliki dirimu. Itu semata-mata karena kewajiban, Noona! Kumohon, jangan salah menilaiku brengsek atau menghianatimu..."

Kyungsoo benar-benar menangis sekarang. Tanpa suara, bulir kesedihan menuruni pipinya. Mata bulat seimut burung hantu itu mengerjap pelan, membuat lebih banyak air matanya semakin mengucur deras. Dengan menangis, Kyungsoo berharap kesakitan di hatinya dapat diobati oleh air matanya.

Gadis manapun di dunia pasti akan sakit mengetahui kekasihnya berhubungan dengan gadis lain. Meski hanya sebatas demi kebutuhan seksual, tetap saja rasanya menyakitkan.

Otak cerdas Kyungsoo segera merefleksikan bayang-bayang imajiner, tentang malam-malam yang telah Kai lewati bersama gadis lain. Mereka berbagi sentuhan mesra, bercumbu penuh gairah, kemudian menjadi satu dalam tarian purba yang menjanjikan kenikmatan luar biasa.

Sementara di sini, Kyungsoo hanya bisa sebatas memeluk atau mencium Kai saja.

Apa ini adil?

Tidak sama sekali.

Mendengar isakan lirih Kyungsoo, membuat Kai refleks semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Dia sadar jika pengakuannya ini telah membuat gadis yang dia cintai sakit hati. Dan dia sadar, apabila Kyungsoo menangis karena membayangkannya setiap malam tidur bersama gadis lain.

Hanya saja, dia tidak sadar kalau dirinya telah membuat Kyungsoo merasa gagal menjadi kekasih yang baik.

Kai, telah membuat Kyungsoo merasa tidak berguna.

"Siapa dia?" Lirih Kyungsoo lemah, setiap kata yang dia keluarkan laksana peluru perak yang langsung menembus jantung Kai hingga membunuhnya dalam penyesalan.

"Byun Baekhyun..."

Baiklah, Kyungsoo tidak tahu siapa dia. Hubungan diam-diam yang mereka jalani membuatnya tidak pernah mengenal satupun teman Kai –_begitu juga sebaliknya._

Namun, dari nama indah itu, Kyungsoo bisa membayangkan seorang gadis yang sangat cantik, melebihi dirinya. Tubuh gadis itu pasti sangat sintal dan menggoda, berkat kumulasi hormon _Eosinofil _yang tercipta akibat sentuhan Kai pada beberapa bagian kewanitaannya setiap malam.

Kembali membayangkan kekasihnya menyetubuhi gadis lain, membuat kelenjar air mata Kyungsoo seakan pecah hingga tangisannya enggan mereda.

"Pria sejati, mampu membedakan mana cinta dan mana seks. Meski aku selalu menyetubuhi dia, aku hanya mencintaimu, Kyungie-noona..." Kai melepas pelukannya, menatap Kyungsoo penuh kesungguhan seorang kekasih. "Hanya dirimu..."

Kyungsoo diam, karena dia masih berusaha meredam emosinya. Baik emosi kemarahan maupun kesedihan, sedang berusaha dia tahan sedemikian rupa agar tak terlihat di hadapan Kai. Dia memang tipe gadis yang lebih suka memendam segala hal sendirian.

"Untuk apa kau mencintaimu, jika tubuhmu telah memilih tubuhnya?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan miris, bersama sepasang mata bulatnya yang dipenuhi kesedihan.

"Aku sudah bilang, cinta dan seks itu berbeda, Noona..." Sebelah tangan Kai mengusap rambut Kyungsoo pelan. "Baekhyun hanya seks, sedangkan dirimu adalah cintaku."

"Apa bedanya? Huh? Kita berciuman di siang hari. Kemudian, kau dan Baekhyun akan berciuman di malam hari nanti. Satu-satunya perbedaan adalah kau menghujaniku dengan kata-kata kosong namun langsung menghujani Baekhyun dengan tindakan!" Nada bicara Kyungsoo naik satu tingkat, menandakan bahwa emosi luar biasa yang dia tahan mulai meledak.

"Tentu saja beda, Lemurian Dungu!" Tangan besar nan kasar milik Kai menangkup kedua sisi wajah Kyungsoo, menariknya cepat hingga wajah mereka kembali berdekatan. Kemarahan tak berakal telah menuntun mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata sedemikian kasar.

"Lupakan kesimpulan sepihakmu tentang kata-kata kosong atau tindakan." Kai terengah, tatapannya semakin tajam penuh emosi karena tangisan Kyungsoo membuatnya marah –_pada dirinya sendiri._ "Seks, menuntun tubuhku untuk merusak Baekhyun-noona dengan semua kegiatan kami yang sangat kasar dan liar. Namun cinta, menuntun tubuhku untuk menjagamu, Kyungie-noona..."

Mata Kyungsoo masih berair. Hanya saja, kini tatapannya pada Kai tidak kosong lagi. Melainkan, dipenuhi oleh pengharapan polos akan kebaikan.

"Kau sudah mengalami masa-masa sulit akibat hubungan kita yang terpisah oleh jarak dan dibedakan oleh budaya. Jadi, aku tidak mau menyulitkanmu lagi dengan hasrat lelakiku yang tak kan ada habisnya. Aku ingin menjaga dan membahagiakanmu selalu. Begitulah, caraku mencintaimu, _Belahan Jiwaku..._"

Kyungsoo merasakan semua batu kemarahan yang nyaris menghancurkan kerongkongannya lenyap. Penjelasan Kai laksana permen _Mint_ yang membuatnya lega. Seperti cahaya yang menuntunnya percaya. Sekaligus bagaikan semua hadiah terindah yang membuatnya bahagia.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Kai, dengan seluruh hidup dan matiku. Sungguh..."

Kai tersenyum kecil namun sarat akan kebahagiaan, saat Kyungsoo menyatukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman lembut penuh ketulusan.

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Maaf ya, di sini ga ada moment KrisTao ama SuLay #bungkuk

Kemaren, gue nulis Sehun sebagai makhluk dingin karena dia adalah Antartikan. Dan Baekhyun, jadi _'boneka seks'_nya Kai. Dua makhluk ini akan menjadi pengganggu paling ekstrim sepanjang sejarah Peradaban Maju Masa Lalu!

Udah baca? Suka? Tunjukin lewat review dong!

Sincerely,

Panadol (?) Kwon

13 Jan. 15

18.59


	3. Chapter 3 : The Wise One

Notes : Gue rasa, ini bukanlah update lama. Melainkan, cara lain gue untuk ngebikin semua orang yang me-review, mem-fave, mem-follow dan membaca FF ini menjadi semakin penasaran lagi dan lebih hehehe _(ketawa sepanjang Tembok China)._

Makasih atas kritik dan sarannya ya. Maaf kalo kemarin penulisan FF gue pada berantakan semua. Tapi jangan kau kesal atau ilfill, karena gue udah mulai ngeberesin semuanya!

Dan sekarang, waktunya buat kembali ke cerita cinta super romantis di Peradaban Masa Lalu...! ^^

.

.

.

.

.

"_Dia terlalu aktif, sementara aku sangatlah pasif. Sungguh perbedaan yang ekstrim, bukan?"_

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Kai memutuskan untuk menyudahi olahraga airnya hari ini dan mengajak Kyungsoo naik kembali ke daratan. Setelah tubuhnya yang cokelat penuh otot bermassa sedang terlapisi seragam kemiliteran Atlantis berwarna hijau dengan corak menyerupai kulit _Leophard_, pemuda tampan itu pun menjatuhkan diri dan duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo yang tengah sibuk mengotak-atik sesuatu di tangannya.

Melepas _Arloji Teleportasi_nya yang mendadak terasa menyengat bagai belut listrik, Kyungsoo mendesah kecewa saat mendapati bahwa hasil kecil dari teknologi bangsanya telah rusak. Arloji yang kacanya terbuat dari _Cairan Kristal Cokelat_ terbaik Lemuria dalam bentuk _pentagram_ itu redup, menandakan jika benda mungil berwarna biru muda ini tidak bisa lagi digunakan sebagai alat _teleportasi_ antar benua.

"Bagaimana caraku pulang?!" Kyungsoo menggosok-gosokkan _Arloji Teleportasi_nya dengan kedua tangan. Mata bulatnya yang jernih berubah keruh, indikasi sederhana jika sang pemilik hendak menangis.

"Kenapa dia bisa tiba-tiba rusak, Noona?" Kai mengambil arloji dari tangan kekasihnya, kemudian memeriksa benda itu sebisanya. Menekan tombol manapun, usaha pemuda Atlantis ini sia-sia karena arloji milik Kyungsoo tetap tidak bisa menyala seperti sedia kala.

"Kurasa, terdapat zat tertentu di dalam air danau, yang sudah membuat _Kristal _pada _Arloji Teleportasi _ternon-aktifkan." Jawab Kyungsoo seraya memicingkan mata, pemikiran analisnya yang tengah bekerja keras membuat kedua pupilnya membutuhkan lebih sedikit cahaya sehingga memutuskan untuk mengecilkan diri.

Kai menggeleng. "Tidak ada materi asing selain _hidrogen dioksida_ di dalam air terjun Lantis. Bagaimana mungkin senyawa sesederhana itu mampu melakukan perusakan secepat ini?"

Kyungsoo termenung. Meraba sisi kepalanya sendiri, gadis ini segera mampu merasakan rambut hitamnya yang masih basah oleh air Atlantis. Bulir air dingin itu menggelincir di helaian rambutnya, berpindah ke tangannya yang seputih salju, kemudian membuat kulitnya berubah warna jadi merah –_melepuh_.

Sebenarnya, ini air danau atau air keras?!

Air Atlantis _(bagi Kyungsoo)_ terasa sangat berbeda dengan air di Lemuria. Meski sama-sama mengandung senyawa H2O, entah bagaimana air di benua ini seakan berubah menjadi asam yang begitu _korosif _bagi Kyungsoo–_hingga menyebabkan Arloji Teleportasi nya rusak dan kulitnya melepuh seperti baru tersiram air panas_.

Sepertinya, itu wajar. Karena, ini adalah air milik wilayah Atlantis sementara Kyungsoo bukan seorang Atlantean. Melalui sebuah penjelasan sederhana, dapat disimpulkan bahwa tubuh Kyungsoo tidak cocok dengan semua unsur kehidupan yang ada di Atlantis karena dia memang tak diciptakan untuk tinggal di sana.

Lantas jika Kyungsoo tidak pernah diciptakan untuk tinggal di Atlantis, kenapa Sang Takdir tega sekali menjadikan seorang Atlantean sebagai kekasih hatinya?!

Garis Takdir ternyata merupakan sebuah jalinan simpul paling rumit yang pernah ada di dunia. Dan sekarang, garis itu sedang berusaha melilit hubungan cinta antara seorang pemuda Atlantis super jantan dengan gadis Lemuria berhati lembut.

Unsur kehidupan paling sederhana yang dimiliki oleh tempat tinggal Kai dan Kyungsoo saja sudah berbeda, bagaimana mungkin dua penduduk benua yang bertolak belakang ini bisa bersatu?

"Biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang." Sedetik kemudian, sebuah kecupan manis menyapa pipi Kyungsoo yang masih lembab, hingga membuatnya jadi merah dan panas layaknya udang baru matang.

"K –Kau bercanda?!" Kyungsoo membulatkan mata penuh urat keraguan. "Alat transportasi macam apa yang mampu mencapai benua sejauh Lemuria dalam waktu singkat?"

"Tentu saja, alat transportasi milik Atlantean." Kai tersenyum bangga. "Pernahkah Lemurian sepertimu mendengar istilah _Kristal Hitam_?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng polos, membuat kadar kegemasan Kai terhadap dirinya meningkat cepat. Seraya mengacak rambut pendek gadisnya yang basah, pemuda itu dengan semangat melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Itu adalah bentuk energi baru yang digunakan oleh kami –para Atlantean- untuk kendaraan bermesin. Cukup meletakkan sebuah _Kristal Hitam_ berdiameter lima centimeter dengan berat hanya seratus gram di dalam motor atau mobil, maka kendaraan tersebut akan mampu berjalan tanpa bahan bakar sampai sepuluh tahun ke depan."

Mulut Kyungsoo membulat paham, kemudian sebuah pujian polos terlontar dari sana.

"Canggih sekali! Di Lemuria, tidak pernah ada kendaraan bermesin seperti itu. Para Lemurian muda harus menggunakan _Arloji Teleportasi_ untuk bepergian, kemudian saat dewasa baru akan dilatih melakukan _teleportasi_ menggunakan kekuatan _cakra_."

"Cakra?"

"Ya, _cakra_." Jari telunjuk mungil berhiaskan kuku bening milik Kyungsoo menunjuk ke arah keningnya, tepat di atas hidung dan di antara kedua alisnya yang tebal mempesona. "Setiap manusia memiliki _cakra_, yang jika rajin dilatih akan dapat digunakan untuk membuat hidup kita menjadi bahagia dalam ketenangan."

"Sungguh? Bagaimana bisa kau memaknai kebahagiaan hidup tanpa serunya berkendara di atas motor besar yang melaju kencang, Noona?" Kai tertawa kecil, lalu mengacak rambut Kyungsoo yang setengah basah sembari menghujani gadis itu dengan tatapan pemujaan sekaligus kasih sayang tulus.

"Ini sedikit rumit, Kim Kai. Setiap orang kan memaknai kebahagiaan dari sudut pandang yang berbeda-beda. Lagipula, _aku adalah seorang Lemurian yang memiliki jalan pemikiran berbeda darimu_, Atlantean tampan..."

Ini, merupakan kali pertama Kai merasa tidak senang atas pujian Kyungsoo kepadanya. Dalam kalimat itu, seakan tersirat sebuah keluhan tak berwujud yang berbunyi _'perbedaan kita tidak akan pernah kau mengerti, Sayang'..._

Mulai sekarang, Pemimpin Pasukan Perang Atlantis ini bersumpah, untuk berusaha memahami segala perbedaan antara dirinya dan gadis Lemuria yang menjadi kekasihnya.

Karena, seluruh perasaan cinta yang Kai miliki, adalah mutlak untuk Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Angin seakan berhembus seratus kali lipat lebih cepat saat Kyungsoo diboncengi oleh Kai, yang bertunggangkan _Motor Jet Hitam_.

Kendaraan bermotor itu melaju kencang di atas Samudra Atlantik demi mencapai sebuah daratan serba biru dan putih bernama Lemuria.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, Kai tampak seperti _Ksatria Kegelapan_ yang sangat jantan ketika tubuh atletisnya yang dihiasi pakaian khas tentara menaungi motor besar, sementara matanya yang runcing seperti milik kucing menatap tajam ke depan dengan karisma yang memancar kuat –_meski kepalanya tertutupi helm hitam_.

Meski demikian, Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak punya waktu untuk mengagumi kerennya sang pacar. Kecepatan berkendara di atas normal dan pergerakan angin yang semakin brutal menyentuh rambutnya membuat dia senewen. Secara, ini adalah kali pertamanya naik motor dan Kai dengan santainya mengemudi sampai angka seribu kilometer per jam. Terang saja Kyungsoo langsung terserang _Motion Sickness._

"Aku takut!" Kyungsoo berujar dengan susah payah akibat terjangan sang angin, tepat di sisi helm sang kekasih. "Kau mengemudi seperti seorang Lemurian yang sedang mengendalikan gelombang laut besar."

"Kau akan aman selama bersamaku. Percayalah..." Mengubah posisi kaca spionnya agar dapat menangkap wajah Kyungsoo, Kai tersenyum penuh makna ketika mata mereka bertemu –_walau hanya melalui media cermin_.

Kyungsoo merona, mendiamkan mulut ceriwisnya, kemudian memutuskan untuk mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Kai. Kepalanya bersandar di punggung kokoh si pemuda Atlantis dengan manja. Sebuah senyum bahagia diukir oleh bibirnya saat kehangatan menyenangkan yang menguar dari tubuh Kai menyapa tubuhnya yang menggigil.

"Kau hangat, Kai. Aku sangat menyukai kehangatanmu..."

"Jika kau menyukainya, maka ambillah semua yang kau inginkan, _Potongan Jiwaku yang Cantik..._"

Meski benua tempat tinggal Kai tidak menerima Kyungsoo sebagai bagian dari penduduk, namun Kai bersedia menerima gadis itu sebagai separuh jiwanya dengan senang hati. Memberinya perlindungan, cinta, sentuhan penuh debar serta kehangatan.

Empat elemen tanpa wujud yang absolut itu segera membuat kadar rasa cinta Kyungsoo pada Kai meningkat. Dan seiring dengan naiknya level cinta mereka, akan bertambah pula gangguan dan masalah yang terjadi.

Seperti kata orang bijak, _'Semakin tinggi pohon tumbuh, semakin kencang angin berhembus...'_

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Dalam waktu setengah jam _(namun bagi Kyungsoo terasa seperti setengah hari)_, _Motor Jet Hitam _dengan merek dagang Atla itu sampai di tepi Pantai Icemu, Lemuria.

Perbandingan waktu yang dihabiskan saat menggunakan _Arloji Teleportasi_ dan _Motor Jet Hitam_ cukup drastis. _Tiga detik_ lawan _tiga puluh menit_, jelas _tiga detik_ yang jadi pemenangnya.

Namun, semua kehangatan dan perasaan dilindungi yang Kyungsoo dapatkan ketika dibonceng oleh Kai, menjadi pelipur kebosanan serta ketakutan yang dia alami akibat duduk di atas setumpukan logam terakit yang bergerak dengan tenaga _Kristal hitam_.

"Terimakasih atas tumpangannya!" Turun dari motor besar secara hati-hati, gadis Lemuria itu melipat kedua tangannya dengan sopan seraya menunduk. "Semoga kau bisa kembali ke Atlantis dengan selamat."

"Sikap sopanmu sungguh keterlaluan." Kai menggerutu, namun tawa dan sentuhan gemasnya yang mengacaukan rambut Kyungsoo menyamarkan segala keluhannya. "Aku adalah pacarmu, jadi bersikaplah seperti orang pacaran kebanyakan, Noona."

"Aku sudah bersikap seperti orang pacaran, Kai-ya. Di Lemuria, temanku yang bernama Suho bahkan bersikap jauh lebih formal dari ini dengan Yixing, kekasihnya."

Menepuk dahinya sendiri, Kai baru sadar jika mereka berasal dari budaya yang berbeda. Kyungsoo adalah seorang gadis Lemuria yang masih suci, cerdas namun pasif. Sementara, dirinya merupakan seorang pemuda Atlantean yang sangat jantan, tempramental dan aktif. Sungguh perbedaan yang ekstrim.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita bersikap seperti orang pacaran yang umum di Atlantis?" Melepas helm yang menutupi wajahnya, Kai mengajukan sesuatu yang sedari dulu dia inginkan –_untuk dilakukan bersama Kyungsoo_.

"Seperti apa itu?" Kyungsoo memicingkan matanya akibat terpaan rasa curiga.

"Tidak usah menunduk dan berbicara formal. Tidak usah sungkan. Tidak usah malu. Kau pun bisa menyentuh, memeluk, atau bahkan menciumku lebih dulu jika dirimu menginginkannya. Jangan menahan hormonmu, karena rasanya menyiksa sekali." Salah satu dari mata kucing itu mengerling manja, membuat Kyungsoo merona sekaligus mendecak sebal.

"Hanya _Animalia_ yang tidak mengendalikan hormon mereka sendiri, Kim Kai. Sungguh? Maksudku, entahlah. Kenapa aku diperbolehkan menyentuhmu lebih dulu? Derajat pria kan lebih tinggi daripada wanita."

"Karena, di Atlantis para wanita sudah beremansipasi –_sudahlah_. Perbincangan ini tidak akan pernah selesai jika membicarakan dua benua yang telah kejam menjerumuskan kita dalam jurang perbedaan." Kai memberengut, mengesalkan keadaan yang membuatnya kesulitan mengekspresikan perasaan cinta pada kekasihnya sendiri.

Jemari lentik itu bergetar ragu, lalu memberanikan diri untuk bergerak maju ke permukaan wajah tampan sang kekasih. Menyapukan sentuhan polos nan lembut di permukaan pipi Kai, Kyungsoo berharap bisa menularkan semangat cintanya kepada pemuda itu.

"Bertahanlah, bersamaku. Aku tahu, cinta kita memang sulit untuk dijalani karena perbedaan ideologi, bangsa dan geografis yang ada. Tapi, aku tidak akan pernah menyerah tanpa berjuang..." Kyungsoo berujar lirih, suaranya yang merdu bergetar akibat tangis yang tertahan dalam kerongkongannya.

Menatap iris hitam Kai hingga dapat menemukan sebuah cinta yang sangat besar terkandung di dalam sana, membuat mata Kyungsoo jadi basah sendiri.

"Pegang tanganku, kemudian jangan pernah melepasnya." Meraba tangan halus yang menempel di pipinya, Kai segera menurunkan tangan Kyungsoo dari wajahnya untuk dia genggam erat. "Tentu, _Cintaku_, aku akan bertahan dan terus berjuang, demi membahagiakan dirimu di sisiku. Jadi, jangan pernah menangis di depanku seperti ini..."

Setetes cairan yang menuruni pipinya membuat Kyungsoo terkesiap. Dia baru sadar kalau air matanya benar-benar jatuh. Hanya saja, kesedihan itu tiba-tiba luruh begitu saja ketika ingatannya memutar semua masa-masa sulit serta perjuangannya dan Kai untuk bersama.

Perjuangan mereka sudah berlangsung selama dua tahun. Setiap hari terasa berat akibat rasa rindu yang memuncak namun tak bisa dituntaskan. Belum lagi, keberadaan pemuda dan gadis lain di sekitar mereka yang seringkali menimbulkan salah paham. Bagi Kyungsoo, semua ini amat sulit dan rumit, hingga menyebabkan tangisnya pecah tanpa suara.

Ibu jari kaya pigmen milik Kai bergerak menuju pipi Kyungsoo, mengusapi jejak air mata di sana hingga kering, kemudian menarik dagu gadisnya agar bibir mereka dapat bertemu.

Hanya sebuah ciuman manis, yang seakan menjadi kekuatan penolong mereka dalam bertahan dan selalu bersama –_kini hingga nanti_.

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo-ya!" Berseru heboh, Suho berlari secepat angin menuju seorang gadis yang sedang berdiri di tepi pantai Icemu, Lemuria. "Dari mana saja kau?!"

Kyungsoo meringis seperti orang yang tidak punya dosa. "Menemui kekasihku."

"Ya ya, Luhan sudah memberitahuku. Memangnya, dia berasal dari kota mana? Kau tahu, durasi yang telah kau habiskan sejak istirahat kedua sampai sekarang, adalah tiga jam lebih tiga puluh menit. Astaga, aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya jika Kaisar sampai tahu. Kau bisa diasingkan karena berpacaran secara vulgar dan berlebihan, Kyungsoo!" Suho yang _paranoid _menggeleng tak habis pikir pada teman wanitanya yang satu ini.

"Kekasihku? Ya, dia berasal dari, sana..." Melambai-lambaikan jemari lentik yang berhiaskan kuku jernih, akhirnya Kyungsoo menunjuk sebuah daratan yang sangat hijau dan berkilauan akibat cahaya lampu _kristal _tanda kemajuan teknologi.

Memicingkan mata demi melihat objek yang ditunjuk oleh sahabatnya dengan jelas, mata indah nan polos milik Suho sekonyong-konyong melebar tanpa rasa santai.

"Sungguh? Maksudku, kekasihmu benar-benar, berasal dari, Atlantis?!"

Kyungsoo sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi –_dia tak kuasa_. Saat kondisinya sedang kacau dan jiwanya merapuh, Lemurian cantik ini sangat membutuhkan suatu tempat yang bersedia menampung keluh kesahnya.

Dan tempat terbaik bagi Kyungsoo –_selain Kim Kai_, adalah Kim Suho.

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

"Sebagai sahabat, tidak ada lagi yang bisa ku lakukan, selain mendukungmu." Sembari melangkahkan kaki telanjangnya di atas hamparan pasir lembut, Suho berujar. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu pun tersenyum bijak hingga mampu menenangkan hati Kyungsoo. "Selama, kau masih berada dalam jalurmu sebagai seorang Lemurian."

"Terimakasih, Suho. Aku beruntung memiliki dirimu sebagai sahabatku." Kyungsoo tersenyum, pelupuk matanya terasa lebih berat akibat tumpukan air mata haru. "Tapi, kumohon, jangan beritahukan hal ini kepada siapapun ya. Mengerti?"

"Selama tak ada yang bertanya, tentu saja aku tidak akan menjawab." Balas Suho diplomatis.

Mengamati pergerakan dinamis _aurora_ merah muda pada langit yang menaungi mereka, membuat pemuda tampan itu segera mengecek waktu setempat di _Arloji Teleportasinya_.

"Hari sudah sore. Kita harus segera kembali ke kota Mu sebelum gelap!"

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

"Kau pulang terlambat, Kai. Tumben sekali." Melipat kedua lengan kurusnya tepat di bawah dadanya yang bulat nan sintal, Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya dan menghujani Kai dengan tatapan polos.

Gadis Atlantis yang memiliki tubuh indah serta berlekuk sensual di beberapa bagian itu sedari tadi berada di ruang tamu _Dom_ milik Kai –_itu adalah sejenis rumah pribadi yang luas dengan fasilitas mewah, namun hanya memiliki satu atau dua orang penghuni._ Gaun hitam bertaburkan berlian yang memamerkan lebih dari tiga per empat paha dan belahan dadanya yang begitu padat sangatlah menggoda, kontras dengan wajah polosnya yang menggemaskan.

Maksud hati Baekhyun sebenarnya sangat sederhana ; _menyambut kepulangan Kai, mengurusnya, kemudian memuaskannya_. Padahal, mereka sama sekali tak terikat dalam hubungan apapun –_kecuali partner sex, tentu saja._

"Tadi, aku mencoba melepas penat dengan berenang sebentar di bawah Air Terjun Lantis. Jadi, kau tak perlu khawatir, Noona." Melepas jaket tentaranya, Kai berbalik dan memberi Baekhyun sebuah senyum kecil yang sangat tampan sekaligus menenangkan.

"Oh, baiklah. Setelah berenang, kau pasti lapar, bukan begitu? Kemarilah, aku sudah memasak ayam kesukaanmu." Tersenyum hingga mata indahnya membentuk sepasang bulan sabit terindah, Baekhyun menarik lengan Kai kemudian menuntunnya menuju ruang makan.

Sejak dulu, Baekhyun memang senang sekali memperlakukan Kai dengan istimewa. Kebahagiaannya meletup-letup saat pemuda itu tersenyum dan menyentuhnya. Sepertinya, intensitas hubungan intim yang telah mereka lakukan malah menenggelamkan Baekhyun dalam perasaan yang lebih serius. Yakni, perasaan cinta.

"Tidak, itu bisa ditunda. Ada hal lain yang lebih mendesak dalam diriku, yang harus segera dipenuhi." Menahan tangan Baekhyun dan mencengkeramnya menggunakan kuku, Kai berhasil membuat tubuh gadis itu balik melenting ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku menginginkanmu, Baekkie-noona..."

Baekhyun hanya mengulum senyum, berusaha sekuat tenaga mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menggerayangi pergelangan tangannya. Tangan besar Kai mencengkeramnya dengan kuat, sementara permukaan kuku pemuda itu seakan tengah berlomba-lomba mengukir cakaran di tangan mungilnya.

Kai memang emosional dan kasar, Baekhyun sangat memahaminya setelah menjadi _sex partner _pemuda Atlantis itu sejak mereka baru pubertas –_kurang lebih, enam tahun lalu._

"Aku ingin melebur bersamamu, membawa kita ke puncak kenikmatan bersama semalaman agar semua kekalutan di hatiku sirna..."

Kedua pipi tembam nan halus itu terhiasi oleh remah merah muda yang begitu cantik, membuat Kai membatin betapa beruntungnya dia bisa memiliki _teman ranjang_ seperti Baekhyun.

Gadis itu sangatlah menarik dan tidak pernah membuatnya bosan seujung kuku pun. Tatapannya yang manja, suaranya yang merdu nan menggoda, serta ekspresi wajahnya yang menggemaskan selalu berhasil membuat Kai _kalap_, hingga tanpa sengaja berlaku kasar kepadanya.

Kai menabrakkan bibir Baekhyun tepat di ujung giginya yang tajam dan mengkilat. Bibir tipis itu berada dalam kendali sang Prajurit Atlantis yang kasar dan agresif, untuk kemudian dimainkan secara cepat dan menuntut tanpa membiarkannya bernapas sedikitpun.

Dada Baekhyun sesak, namun semua kenikmatan menyakitkan yang Kai tawarkan seolah merupakan hal yang lebih baik. Meski rasa anyir khas besi meresapi indera pengecapannya berkat lumatan ganas pemuda itu, dia tidak keberatan sama sekali. Malahan, dia dengan senang hati menikmati semuanya.

Karena, Baekhyun sangat mencintai Kai –_sehingga rela dengan tindakan apapun yang pemuda itu lakukan atas tubuhnya._

Baekhyun mencintai Kai lebih dari apapun. Meski menyakiti fisiknya, hati gadis ini selalu mengembang setiap kali kuku dan kulit Kai menjamah tubuhnya, menciumnya dengan sembarangan dan melukiskan api-api panas yang mampu meletupkan aliran listrik di dalam darahnya.

Pemuda jangkung itu menggendong tubuh Baekhyun dan menjatuhkannya di sofa, dengan bibir mereka yang tetap saling mencumbu. Tubuhnya menaungi gadis itu, menyapu keindahan di bawahnya dengan tatapan tajam penuh gelora sementara kedua tangannya bergerak menuju bagian belakang gadis itu. Setelah menyingkapkan rok dari gaun yang Baekhyun pakai, tanpa pemanasan apapun Kai langsung melayangkan tamparan keras nan nyaring pada permukaan kenyal di sana.

"Yak! Kai!"

Suara Baekhyun begitu manis memanjakan telinga Kai. Sayangnya, dia harus teredam oleh penyatuan bibir mereka. Kai memiringkan kepala dengan mata terpejam saat merasakan lidahnya menabrak milik Baekhyun. Dengan tidak sabaran, dia menggigit selapis otot tanpa tulang itu hingga sang pemilik memekik ngilu. Terasa seakan Kai hendak memakannya mentah-mentah, dan Baekhyun yakin jika dirinya akan terserang _skorbut_ setelah ini.

"Tubuhmu indah, Noona..." Berujar lirih tepat di sisi telinga Baekhyun, Kai yang tidak sabaran langsung menarik gaun bagian atas gadis Atlantis itu hingga mengeluarkan sepasang payudaranya yang ranum. Kemudian, dia pun memainkannya dengan pergerakan dan tekanan yang menakjubkan.

Api gairah dalam diri Kai semakin membesar dan menyebarkan hawa panas ke seluruh pemukaan kulit tubuhnya. Membuat darahnya yang mendidih berkumpul ke area selangkangannya dan menegangkan sesuatu yang begitu perkasa di sana.

Tangan-tangan Baekhyun yang tidak bisa diam mulai bekerja dalam melepas pakaian yang menjadi penutup bagian tubuh bawah Kai. Setelah berhasil, dia pun tanpa ragu mengeluarkan dan meremas kejantanan Kai –yang sudah sangat panas, lengket, tegak dan keras. Pemimpin Pasukan Perang Atlantis ini memanglah pemuda paling jantan di dunia –_bagi Baekhyun_.

Sembari menjatuhkan gigitan kecil pada permukaan leher jenjang di bawahnya, Kai juga sedang berusaha melebarkan paha Baekhyun dan menurunkan kain yang melapisi kewanitaan gadis itu. Menemukan fakta bahwa si cantik ini bahkan sudah teramat basah akibat gairah, membuat senyuman miring penuh sensualitas terlukis di sudut bibir Kai.

Dua bagian dari diri mereka telah saling mengisi, menyatu dalam hawa panas penuh api untuk kemudian saling mengejar dalam sebuah tarian liar yang hanya terdiri atas dua gerakan inti yakni maju dan mundur. Suara tabrakan antar kulit terdengar nyaring berkat tusukan Kai yang begitu cepat dan telak. Memicu teriakan penuh ekstasi dan rasa pusing menyelimuti kepala Baekhyun akibat kenikmatan bertubi yang menghantam seluruh saraf _parasimpatis_nya.

Baekhyun merasakan lehernya mendadak jadi selembek bubur hingga kepalanya terbanting ke sofa. Desahan napasnya yang seringan angin namun sepanas kawah benar-benar membuat libido Kai semakin meningkat.

"Kyungsoo-noona..."

Membulatkan mata selebar-lebarnya, Baekhyun segera kehilangan _mood_ nya untuk bersenggama. Sebuah nama asing yang mengalir lancar dari bibir Kai, sementara tangan, bibir dan kejantanan pemuda itu sedang menjamah dirinya, benar-benar merusak suasana.

"Siapa itu?!" Memukul dada Kai sekeras mungkin, Baekhyun tanpa sadar merapatkan kewanitaannya sendiri –_hingga Kai menggeram sensual akibat rasa nikmat yang menyelimuti kejantanannya._

"H –Huh?" Kai memicingkan mata, menatap Baekhyun dengan tidak senang karena dia tak terbiasa bersetubuh sambil berbicara.

"Barusan, kau menyebutkan nama 'Kyungsoo'. Siapa dia?!"

"Apakah itu adalah urusanmu?" Mengerutkan alisnya penuh rasa jengkel, Kai semakin mempercepat ritme tusukannya dalam diri Baekhyun namun sengaja tak menjamah titik kenikmatan gadis itu sedikitpun –_biar tahu rasa._

"Tentu saja! Aku adalah pasangan ranjangmu!" Pekik Baekhyun dengan penuh penekanan. Lehernya mencekung akibat amarah yang tertahan, sementara gairah seksualnya semakin menurun drastis hingga hilang sama sekali.

"Kau hanya pasangan ranjangku, bukannya pasangan hatiku! Kita tidak terikat dalam hubungan resmi, dan kita tidak saling mencintai. Jadi, urusanku sama sekali bukanlah urusanmu. Mengerti?!"

Saat kenikmatan yang menyirami otaknya dengan gula manis mendadak menggantinya dengan racun pahit, yang Baekhyun rasakan adalah hal lain yang begitu mengerikan. Campuran antara kemarahan, kesakitan, dan cinta benar-benar membuatnya gila seketika. Kegilaan, karena cintanya bertepuk di sebelah tangan.

"Aku mencintaimu, _Keparat_! Selama kita tinggal bersama enam tahun ini, kenapa kau tidak pernah peka?!" Baekhyun bergerak tak nyaman karena ingin melepaskan tautan tubuh mereka.

Namun, respon yang dia dapat malah geraman buas sang _Karnivora _yang sedang kecanduan dengan pesona, tubuh, serta wajah. Padahal, otak _Karnivora _tampan bernama Kim Kai itu sedang asyik membentuk imajinasi liar yang memproyeksikan posisinya digantikan oleh gadis lain –yang bernama Kyungsoo.

Hal ini, jelas saja membuat Baekhyun merasakan sakit –_sampai ke dasar hatinya_.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun!" Kuku-kuku Kai kembali berulah, menusuk permukaan lengan Baekhyun hingga kulit pinkis gadis itu terkelupas dan berdarah.

"Meski begitu, aku telah memiliki seluruh tubuhmu!" Balas Baekhyun sengit, tatapannya tetap tajam meski _sklera_nya memerah –_akibat dari marah dan kesakitan di saat bersamaan._

"Namun, tidak ada satupun bagian terkecil dari hatiku yang berhasil kau miliki!" Kemarahan buas yang semakin mendominasi kewarasannya, menuntun tangan kasar berlapiskan pigmen cokelat milik Kai menampar pipi Baekhyun dengan keras.

Setiap pekik kesakitan atau darah yang menghiasi kulit Baekhyun setara dengan pemantik api gairah bagi Kai. Semakin gadis itu sakit akibat ulahnya, semakin dekat pula kesempatannya untuk meraih puncak kenikmatan atas pergolakan tubuh mereka.

"Yak! S –Sakit!" Baekhyun kali ini hanya merasakan sakit tanpa kenikmatan. Kulit pipi dan lengannya diselimuti rasa perih tak kuasa dia tahan.

Dalam diam, gadis Atlantis itu pun menangis...

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

"Sungguh?!" Kyungsoo membulatkan mata penuh denyar kejut, kemudian tanpa sengaja membanting _Kristal Baca_ nya ke atas meja. "Pusat Penyelidikan Antartika menemukan, manusia beku dari Antartika?!"

"Kau ketinggalan informasi, ya?" Luhan tersenyum jahil, kemudian lanjut mematut kembaran cantiknya di permukaan cermin mungil. "Aku dan Suho sudah tahu dari kemarin. Kami langsung ke Departemen Pusat Penyelidikan Antartika untuk melihatnya."

Saat ini, para siswi semester akhir Sekolah Menengah Atas itu sedang duduk-duduk di kelas menunggu guru mereka masuk. Ilmu Teknologi Tinggi yang akan mereka pelajari, membuat Kyungsoo merasa tidak perlu mengunci dan menyimpan Kristal Bacanya di loker.

"Bagaimana? Ceritakan padaku..." Kyungsoo memohon, hingga tanpa sengaja menyebarkan keimutannya pada dunia.

"Tidak banyak yang bisa ku ceritakan, Kyungsoo, karena penghuni Antartika ini masih benar-benar beku sehingga kami semua kesulitan menelitinya. Yang jelas, dia adalah seorang laki-laki yang sangat tampan!" Rona manis yang menghiasi kedua pipi Luhan, membuat Kyungsoo yakin jika sahabatnya itu sedang tertarik kepada si Antartikan beku.

"Mungkinkah..., itu adalah sahabat jauh yang pernah kau ceritakan padaku?"

"Ya, itu memang dia. Pemuda beku dari Antartika itu, adalah Sehun –_sahabatku..._"

"Sahabat, atau lebih?" Kini, giliran Kyungsoo yang tersenyum jahil. "Kau menyukainya, ya?"

Luhan menggeleng cepat, menimbulkan sebuah kontras akibat rona merah yang semakin membakar wajahnya dalam kecantikan absolut.

Lemurian memang memiliki sebuah keajaiban yang sangat memukau. Ketika mereka sedang jatuh cinta, maka wajah mereka akan semakin cantik atau tampan. Ini, dikarenakan energi positif yang memenuhi _cakra_ sehingga memperindah tampilan fisik mereka.

Dan hari ini, Luhan tampak beribu kali lipat lebih cantik dari biasanya. Apa lagi yang bisa menyebabkan dia bersinar seperti ini, kalau bukan cinta?

"Sekarang, kau mulai menjadi seorang Lemurian pembohong?"

"Tidak, tentu tidak! Baiklah, aku menyerah." Menghembuskan napas panjang yang membuat pipinya menggembung sejenak, Luhan akhirnya mengangguk juga. "Ya, aku, memang menyimpan perasaan cinta kepada Sehunnie. Tapi, aku takut gagal..."

"Tupai yang jatuh dari pohon saja, tidak pernah takut untuk melompat lagi. Kenapa kau yang manusia bisa lebih pesimis dari binatang? Kegagalan bukan untuk ditakuti, Lu." Menggunakan jarinya untuk menggulung rambut sahabatnya yang telah berubah warna menjadi cokelat terang, Kyungsoo berusaha menjadi motivator bagi Luhan.

"Tidak, bukan itu masalahnya!" Luhan mengelak dengan sopan. "Kegagalan yang kumaksud di sini, adalah, kematian Sehun dalam melawan hawa dingin..."

Memiringkan kepala dengan tatapan polos, Kyungsoo memilih diam dan menantikan cerita lanjutan dari Luhan.

"Dia, sudah terjebak di dalam balok es beku selama berhari-hari. Jantungnya tidak berdenyut, tubuhnya pun tak bergerak. Aku percaya jika dia masih hidup, namun kebanyakan orang menganggapnya telah mati. Bagaimana aku tidak menjadi ketakutan dalam situasi begini?"

Satu tangan Kyungsoo terangkat, menepuk bahu Luhan beberapa kali, kemudian memeluknya dengan sayang.

"Berdoalah, Lu. Hanya itu yang bisa kau lakukan saat ini. Karena, kekuatan sang _Pencipta Kehidupan_ di atas sana jauh lebih dahsyat dan ajaib, dari semua ilmu pengetahuan dan teknologi yang berhasil ditemukan oleh bangsa kita."

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah di sore hari, Kyungsoo sebenarnya sudah menata jadwalnya seefektif mungkin. Pulang ke rumah, istirahat, makan dan belajar.

Namun, Suho tiba-tiba saja mengacaukan semuanya!

"Datanglah ke Kediaman Kaisar malam ini!"

"Aku bukan bagian dari keluarga Kekaisaran, Suho." Kyungsoo menatap pemuda tampan yang menjabat sebagai Ketua Kelas selama bertahun-tahun itu dengan datar.

"Tidak masalah! Aku dan keluargaku juga datang, jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir akan sendirian." Suho tersenyum ramah seraya menjawab Kyungsoo dengan sabar.

"Aku tidak memiliki orang tua yang berprofesi sebagai Professor seperti dirimu, Suho." Luhan pun menatap Suho dengan datar.

"Astaga, teman-teman, ini bukan soal status keluarga. Ini hanya sebuah acara berkumpul yang sederhana, demi menyambut selesainya meditasi yang dilakukan oleh kekasihku di Muentain." Suho akhirnya menjelaskan apa tujuannya mengundang Kyungsoo dan Luhan ke rumah Kaisar yang memimpin benua dan negara mereka tercinta.

"Oh. Astaga, berarti Yixing sudah kembali?!" Luhan membulatkan mata Rusanya dengan antusiasme tinggi.

Kekasih Suho yang merupakan putri tunggal Kaisar Yixuan itu memang merupakan teman dekat Luhan –_sebelum Kyungsoo_. Dulu, mereka berempat masuk sekolah bersama. Namun, sebagai seorang calon pemimpin Lemuria di masa depan, Yixing memutuskan untuk menunda pendidikan formalnya demi menjalani meditasi yang dapat _mempertajam cakranya_.

Karena, _ketajaman cakra_ adalah syarat mutlak yang harus dimiliki oleh pemimpin bangsa peradaban tinggi seperti Lemuria, agar dapat membimbing rakyatnya dengan benar.

"Ya. Aku ingin merayakan kegembiraanku dan keluarga Kaisar bersama kalian, teman-temanku yang cantik!" Kedua tangan Suho meraih sebelah pipi Luhan dan Kyungsoo, kemudian mencubitnya pelan. "Bagaimana? Bersedia datang?"

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan akhirnya datang juga, di rumah Kaisar Yixuan yang berbentuk segitiga dengan Burung Hantu sungguhan bertengger di ujungnya. Bangunan berhiaskan cat putih itu bersinar dalam gelap, seakan sedang memberi tahu seluruh alam jika mereka yang berada di dalamnya sedang bersuka cita.

Dua gadis cantik dalam balutan gaun biru yang bagian roknya panjang itu menyerukan salam, kemudian masuk setelah seorang pelayan mempersilahkan.

Di dalam rumah Kaisar, hanya ada sedikit tamu –yang mayoritasnya berasal dari keluarga Kekaisaran serta para professor terkemuka. Kyungsoo jadi yakin, jika dirinya dan Luhan adalah satu-satunya rakyat biasa di sini. Namun, dia tidak merasa minder sama sekali.

Karena, dia ke sini demi menemui temannya, bukannya menyombongkan dirinya.

"Yixing!" Luhan mengangkat sedikit bagian dari gaunnya dan berlari menuju seorang gadis cantik yang berada di sisi Suho. Mereka pun melepas rindu dengan cara berpelukan sejenak.

"Aku merindukanmu, Lu!" Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu tersenyum, sebuah lesung manis terbentuk di sebelah pipinya.

Kyungsoo memandangi pasangan kekasih di hadapannya dengan senyum bahagia –meski batinnya sedang nanar. Suho semakin tampan ketika memakai jas hitam formal, sementara Yixing bertambah cantik berkat gaun putih bertabur mutiara murni yang bagian rok dan lengannya memanjang. Mereka sama-sama memiliki kebaikan hati, wajah menawan dan senyum malaikat yang sama sehingga sangat serasi ketika disatukan.

Suho dan Yixing tampak seperti pasangan cinta baru keluar dari buku dongeng, yang memiliki kisah super manis dengan akhir yang bahagia selamanya.

Tidak seperti yang Kyungsoo alami. Dirinya sangat berbeda dengan kekasihnya, sehingga kesulitan untuk bersatu.

Kyungsoo suka membaca, sementara Kai gemar berolahraga.

Kyungsoo mencintai kedamaian, sementara Kai menyukai peperangan.

Kyungsoo adalah seorang perawan yang menjaga kesuciannya dengan sepenuh hati, sementara Kai adalah seorang pemuda nakal yang sudah meniduri gadis lain sejak baru pubertas.

Dengan semua poin itu, bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo memiliki kisah cinta semanis Suho dan Yixing? Entah kenapa, gadis bermata bulat ini tiba-tiba menerima sebuah firasat asing, yang menyatakan jika dirinya dan Kai tidak akan memiliki akhir kisah cinta yang bahagia.

"Oh, Kyungsoo, kau datang juga? Kemarilah, aku merindukanmu!" Lamunan Kyungsoo dibuyarkan oleh lambaian tangan Yixing yang memanggil dirinya.

Kyungsoo mendekat dan tersenyum canggung karena ini adalah pertemuan pertamanya dengan Yixing sejak tiga tahun berlalu.

"Kau semakin cantik, Xingie. Penantian Suho benar-benar terbalaskan." Gurau Kyungsoo agar suasana di sekitarnya mencair.

Yixing tertawa kecil, sementara Suho hanya menampilkan senyum tanpa dosanya yang begitu polos.

"Sebagai _Sang Bijaksana_, tentu saja Xingie harus selalu tampil cantik. Benar kan?"

Meski sudah berpacaran selama enam tahun, namun dari dulu sampai sekarang Suho tidak pernah menyentuh kekasihnya secara frontal. Bahkan, saat ini, dia sama sekali tak menggenggam tangan atau merangkul bahu Yixing.

Sebagai anak dari Kaisar dan Professor, Yixing dan Suho dituntut untuk menjadi warga negara yang baik dan mematuhi aturan. Sehingga, mereka kini sedang mematuhi aturan berpacaran yang berlaku di Lemuria ; _Dilarang bermesraan di depan umum. Ciuman dan pelukan harus dilakukan di tempat pribadi. Berhubungan intim baru dilegalkan setelah resmi menikah_.

Sangat kontras dengan gaya berpacaran di Atlantis –_yang tadi dikatakan oleh Kai_, bukan?

"_Sang Bijaksana_? Berarti, kemampuan memimpin dan cenayangmu sudah sempurna?" Kyungsoo memandangi Yixing dengan takjub, kagum dengan kemampuan temannya menjadi pemimpin negara walau usianya masih dua puluh tahun.

"Kesempurnaan, hanya milik _Sang Pencipta_. Sebagai _Sang Bijaksana_, tugasku di sini hanya memimpin bangsa Lemuria dalam menjalani hidup –_nanti, setelah Ayahku lepas jabatan_. Selain itu, aku juga bisa melihat ke masa depan, sebagai pelengkap apa saja yang harus kumiliki sebelum menjadi Ratu Lemuria."

"Kau bisa meramal? Keren sekali! Maukah kau meramal masa depanku?" Mengadahkan tangannya, Luhan sudah bersiap untuk membiarkan Yixing membaca masa depannya.

"Bagaimana kalau, Kyungsoo saja yang aku ramal lebih dulu?" Yixing meringis pada Luhan –_yang sedang memberengut sebal_.

"Aku? Oh, tidak perlu, Xing! Aku lebih suka mengikuti permainan kehidupan." Jawab Kyungsoo diplomatis.

"Kau sangat perlu, Kyung. Wajahmu terlihat suram akibat garis kebingungan yang menutupi kecantikanmu. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengatakan hasil ramalannya kepada siapapun, kecuali dirimu. Mau ya?"

Kyungsoo tak punya pilihan selain mengangguk. Tangan kanannya pun terulur di hadapan Yixing.

Meraba permukaan halus telapak tangan Kyungsoo menggunakan jemari cantiknya, Yixing memejamkan mata demi sebuah gambaran jelas yang menurutnya akan terjadi di masa depan temannya ini.

Tak lama kemudian, Yixing melepas tangan Kyungsoo cepat dengan tatapan yang sulit ditebak. Saliva menuruni kerongkongannya dengan susah akibat semua bayang-bayang masa depan Kyungsoo yang muncul dan membingungkan isi kepalanya. Tidak tahan berdiam diri, Yixing pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke sisi telinga Kyungsoo dan berbisik lirih.

"Kenapa, kau terus melanjutkan sebuah hubungan yang sudah jelas-jelas terlarang? Kelak, kalian malah akan menyakiti banyak orang, Kyungsoo..."

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Review?

Acetaminophen Kwon

13 Feb. 15

20.28


	4. Chapter 4 : The Rise of Frozen Creature

"_Meski aku memiliki tingkat kecerdasan intelegensi dan spiritual yang tinggi, aku tetaplah manusia biasa –yang bisa merasa putus asa sesekali. Bahkan dalam menjalani hubungan dengan seorang Atlantean yang sudah jelas sangat ku cintai, aku masih sering ragu dan berpikiran untuk mengakhiri semuanya."_

_._

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

"Kau baik sekali, Baekhyun." Wanita cantik dengan mata indah nan runcing di ujungnya seperti musang betina itu tersenyum pada gadis yang sudah bermurah hati membawakannya anggur merah hangat –_minuman yang sangat cocok diminum di pagi hari yang dingin di Atlantis._

Ini masih sangat pagi ketika Irene bertamu ke rumah putra bungsunya. Tubuh mungil wanita ini berlapiskan gaun cantik terbuat dari benang emas yang sama dengan warna rambutnya. Tujuannya hanyalah demi menyapa sang anak, namun dia kesiangan untuk itu. Kai sudah pergi ke medan latihan pertempuran sejak fajar mulai menyingsing.

Alhasil, Baekhyun sebagai penghuni rumah selain Kai, memiliki kewajiban mutlak untuk menemani dan menjamu tamunya.

"Tidak masalah, Bibi Irene –"

"Eits, tidak perlu seperti itu! Bukankah aku sudah memberimu sebuah keistimewaan untuk memanggilku _'Ibu'_?"

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar betapa spesial perlakuan seorang wanita terhormat dari kasta tertinggi dalam masyarakat bernama Bae Irene ini pada dirinya.

Wanita yang memiliki wajah nampak jauh lebih muda daripada usia yang sesungguhnya itu memang sangat menyayangi Baekhyun, meski tidak memiliki darah yang sama dengan dirinya.

"Aku takut Kai akan marah jika mendengarnya, Bibi Irene." Baekhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas sofa hitam selentur karet –_yang kemarin malam menjadi tempat Kai menyiksa dirinya_\- yang ada di samping Irene. "Dia kan _sangat _emosional."

"_Masih_? Bahkan setelah enam tahun berlalu? Astaga, dia benar-benar kekanakan." Irene menyeka rambut pirangnya yang panjang nan halus ke atas. Irisnya yang hijau seperti milik kucing memancarkan perasaan tidak senang dengan jelas.

Baekhyun hanya tertawa kecil sebelum menyeruput sebagian kecil dari anggur merah yang dia hidangkan dalam jumlah banyak. Kehangatan buah kaya antioksidan itu sedikit mampu memberi kelegaan pada dadanya yang terasa sesak –_karena semalaman menangisi cintanya yang bertepuk hanya di sebelah tangan._

"Jangan begitu, Bibi Irene. Kim Kai adalah Pemimpin Prajurit terbaik yang pernah ada di Atlantis. Semua yang berhasil dia capai untuk negara terlalu luar biasa untuk sekedar diberi pujian, sungguh!" Baekhyun tersenyum lembut ketika mengungkapkan kekaguman murninya kepada Kai.

"Tapi di balik semua itu, Kai tetaplah seorang pemuda yang emosional dan sedikit kekanakan. Bahkan pada pasangan ranjangnya sendiri. Apa dia pernah menyakitimu? Katakanlah, biar ku beri dia pelajaran." Irene menepuk bahu Baekhyun perlahan, membuat gadis itu menahan jerit ngilu karena itu merupakan area yang kemarin mendapat gigitan ganas dari Kai.

Untung hari ini dia memakai gaun perak terlapisi mantel hitam yang menutupi area bahu dan lengannya.

"Kai tak pernah menyakitiku. Meskipun dia selalu kasar ketika di ranjang, namun aku memakluminya. Para lelaki memang seperti itu, bukan?"

Dua wanita cantik itu tertawa berkat selipan humor _kotor _tadi. Baekhyun memang sangat ahli dalam mewarnai percakapan, dan Irene begitu menyukainya.

"Kau tahu, Baek?" Wanita berkulit putih _pinkis _itu menatap gadis di sampingnya dengan serius. "Aku sangat bahagia dengan kehadiranmu di sini. Kau menjadi seorang _teman_ yang sangat Kai butuhkan di ranjang sekaligus di dalam kehidupan nyata, merawatnya, membuatkan dia makanan dan menyemangatinya sebelum berangkat ke medan perang. Kau bahkan lebih mampu memahami sifat Kai dengan lebih baik daripada aku selaku Ibunya."

Mata jernih Irene mulai keruh dan memerah. Perasaan sedih menghinggapi hatinya karena ketidakmampuannya sebagai seorang Ibu untuk memahami, merawat dan memberi semangat kepada putranya sendiri.

"Aku benar-benar harus berterimakasih dan membalas kebaikanmu. Katakanlah, apa yang paling kau inginkan, Baekhyun?"

"Semua itu sudah kewajibanku sebagai _teman_, Bibi Irene." Meski enam tahun sudah mereka lewati dengan penyatuan yang menyebabkan munculnya semua desahan nikmat, status di antara Baekhyun dan Kai tidaklah lebih dari sekedar _teman_.

Dan hal itu, diam-diam membuat Baekhyun sakit hati.

" –tapi jika kau memaksa, bolehkah aku meminta dia?"

"Dia?" Irene membeo, caranya berkedip menandakan bahwa dia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa maksud dari keinginan Baekhyun.

"Kim Kai." Ujar si gadis berambut cokelat penuh penekanan. "Bolehkah, aku meminta Kim Kai untuk menjadi pasangan hidupku? Hanya menjadi _pasangan ranjang_ selama enam tahun lamanya, membuat cinta ini muncul secara otomatis. Dan kini aku nyaris gila, karena Kai menampakkan dengan jelas kalau dia tidak mencintaiku juga."

Memandangi Baekhyun dengan sendu, tangan kecil Irene naik dan membelai rambut indah _pasangan ranjang_ sang putra yang terasa halus dalam sentuhannya.

"Tentu, Baekhyun. Kau boleh memiliki anakku! Dengan semua yang telah kalian lakukan dan segala kebaikanmu padanya selama enam tahun ini, bukankah sebaiknya kalian memang menjadi _pasangan yang sesungguhnya_ saja?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, bibirnya mengulum sebuah senyum cantik yang didominasi oleh harapan.

"Kau adalah sosok menantu yang ku impikan, Byun Baekhyun. Akan ku buat putraku mencintaimu. Bersabarlah sedikit, oke?"

"Dengan senang hati, _Ibu._.," Baekhyun kembali mengangguk pelan. "Aku akan sabar menunggu."

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa tidur untuk beberapa periode, setiap mata bulatnya secara tegas menolak untuk dipejamkan. Semenjak kabur dari pesta penyambutan Yixing dengan alasan klasik jika Ibu memintanya segera pulang, gadis Lemuria itu segera memasuki kamar pribadinya dan mengurung diri di sana. Dia benar-benar butuh waktu sendiri untuk berpikir.

Mari kita biarkan si rajin dan cerdas Do Kyungsoo untuk mengesampingkan sekolah tinggi dan kekasih tampannya –_yang sudah ribuan kali mengirimkan telepati dan surat merpati dari daratan Atlantis yang jauh_\- itu dulu.

Memikirkan kelanjutan hubungan asmaranya dengan Kai adalah hal yang telah Kyungsoo lakukan sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Namun sampai sekarang, jalan keluar paling terang masih belum juga dapat dia temukan.

Sudah ada dua orang yang mengetahui hubungan sembunyi-sembunyi mereka, yaitu pasangan Suho dan Yixing.

Suho hanya menunjukkan keterkejutannya lalu menyerahkan semua keputusan pada Kyungsoo, apa gadis itu ingin melanjutkan hubungannya –_meski penuh resiko_\- atau mengakhirinya segera –_sebelum terlambat_.

Sementara si Calon Ratu Lemuria, Zhang Yixing, secara oposit menyatakan bahwa dia tidak setuju. Malah, dia menyertakan petaka di masa depan dan nama-nama tidak berdosa yang kelak akan ikut menderita akibat cinta terlarang Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Jelas saja hal itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin frustasi.

Kyungsoo hanya seorang gadis biasa yang sedang jatuh cinta dan menjalin ikatan sederhana dengan pemuda yang juga mencintainya sebagai tahap persiapan apabila mereka berjodoh dan kembali disatukan oleh Tuhan dalam ikatan yang lebih serius –_semacam pernikahan_. Apa itu merupakan sebuah kesalahan, sehingga banyak pihak yang menyebutnya sebagai hubungan yang terlarang?

"Ini sudah genap seratus dua puluh jam yang kau lewati untuk mengurung diri di dalam kamar, Kyungsoo-ya. Ada apa?"

Bangkit dari pose berbaring yang sedari tadi dia lakukan di atas ranjangnya, Kyungsoo terkejut mendapati sang kakak laki-laki tiba-tiba muncul dan duduk di sisinya.

"Jongdae-oppa?! Kau mengejutkanku! Pintunya kan terkunci, darimana kau bisa masuk?"

"Apa kau lupa dengan kemampuanku berteleportasi? Memangnya dirimu, yang masih kecil dan belum bisa melakukannya?" Pemuda tampan dengan sudut bibir yang terangkat manis itu tertawa saat tangan besarnya mengacak rambut sang adik.

"Teleportasi bukan alasan untuk melenyapkan kata permisi." Kyungsoo memberengut.

Di antara keheningan malam, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengajak Jongdae berbincang. Mengenai segala hal, yang bidangnya masih dalam lingkaran percintaan rumit manusia unggul seperti mereka. Kecerdasan intelegen dan spiritual yang Kyungsoo miliki memang terlampau tinggi –_empat ratus bukan angka yang sedikit untuk ukuran IQ seseorang_\- namun dia bahkan masih tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan dalam kehidupan cintanya sendiri.

"Oh, jadi yang membuatmu beberapa malam ini tidak tidur seperti burung hantu, adalah cinta?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, memberi konfirmasi atas pertanyaan Jongdae.

"Oppa sarankan padamu untuk jangan terlalu memikirkannya sampai membuat hidupmu sendiri kacau balau."

"Kenapa?" Ekspresi santai yang mendominasi wajah tampan sang kakak membuat Kyungsoo tak habis pikir.

"Karena, tidak pernah ada yang abadi dalam hidup ini. Semuanya, kecuali Tuhan. Baik Oppa, kau, kekasihmu, atau pun suatu hubungan abstrak yang kalian berdua sebut sebagai _'cinta'_, kelak pasti akan musnah di bawah kehendak-Nya."

Kyungsoo termenung. Jawaban sederhana dari Jongdae berhasil membuat benang-benang kusut yang sempat melingkupi otaknya mulai lurus kembali.

"Sungguh? Benarkah tidak pernah ada hubungan cinta di antara laki-laki dan perempuan yang dapat bertahan selamanya dalam keabadian?"

"Tentu saja ada, namun jumlahnya sedikit sekali –sehingga aku menilainya _tidak ada_. Cinta yang abadi, adalah kasih sayang sejati yang murni –_bebas dari perjanjian ataupun nafsu berlebih- _dan senantiasa berjuang untuk mempertahankan masing-masing. Karena itulah, tidak semua cinta bisa menjadi sebuah keagungan yang abadi."

Ucapan Jongdae adalah mutlak kebenaran. Cinta yang abadi nyaris tidak ada lagi. Bahkan di tanah surga kedamaian seperti Lemuria saja, cinta yang agung di antara laki-laki dan perempuan bukanlah mayoritas lagi.

Para Lemurian lebih suka melakukan meditasi, mendekatkan diri secara tulus dan menjadi satu dengan _Sang Pencipta Kehidupan_ daripada memikirkan aktivitas panas bersama lawan jenis. Kebanyakan Lemurian memang mengutamakan kebutuhan spiritual mereka akan agama daripada hal lain –_misalnya cinta dan kebahagiaan duniawi_. Jadi, seringkali yang menjadi alasan bagi mereka untuk berkencan adalah bukan cinta –_melainkan perjanjian_.

Ya, _perjanjian cinta_.

Setali tiga uang dengan perjodohan. Hanya saja, pernjanjian cinta di sini tidak diwarnai oleh kemunculan _drama_ tidak penting seperti kabur dengan pria lain atau penyiksaan dalam rumah tangga yang menjijikkan.

Suho dan Yixing adalah contoh nyata.

Sebenarnya, sejak mereka baru memasuki masa pubertas, Kaisar Yixuan dan Profesor Siwon sudah membuat perjanjian untuk menyatukan anak mereka masing-masing dalam _ikatan cinta_ resmi nan terhormat. Untung saja di kemudian hari Suho dan Yixing benar-benar menyukai satu sama lain, sehingga hubungan cinta keduanya mampu berjalan semulus daratan es.

Jadilah, sekarang mereka menjadi _pasangan negeri dongeng_ yang tampak sempurna dan bahagia, meskipun hanya dengan sebuah cinta yang tidak akan abadi karena berdiri di atas sebuah pondasi _perjanjian _yang rapuh_._

Lantas, bagaimana dengan Kai dan Kyungsoo sendiri?

"Sejauh ini, rasanya hanya aku yang berjuang, Oppa." Lirih Kyungsoo dengan suara tercekat, tangis di kerongkongannya terasa mencekik hingga membuatnya sakit. "Dia memintaku untuk memahaminya, tanpa pernah melakukan hal yang sama."

"Kalau begitu, cepat pertimbangkan keputusan lain untuk meninggalkannya."

"EH?!"

"Para pria memang lebih suka mendapatkan seorang wanita yang mereka cintai. Namun bagi wanita, hal yang berlaku adalah _sebaliknya_, Kyungsoo-ya. Lebih baik kau menerima seorang pria yang mencintaimu, daripada pria yang kau cintai."

Mata bulat Kyungsoo berkedip beberapa kali sementara si pemilik yang cantik berusaha berpikir keras untuk mendalami makna dari ucapannya yang _abstrak._ Jongdae lagi-lagi benar, mengenai dirinya yang sangat mencintai Kai namun pernyataan cinta pemuda Atlantis itu cukup patut untuk dipertanyakan keabsahannya.

Bagaimana bisa kakaknya mengetahui semua hal rumit yang selama ini bersembunyi di sudut otak Kyungsoo?

Sepertinya Jongdae adalah seorang _cenayang _seperti Yixing.

"Pria yang mencintaimu, _takkan pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkan dirimu_ sekalipun kau tidak mencintainya. Tapi, pria yang kau cintai, _tidak akan pernah berpikir untuk bertahan denganmu_ sekalipun kau sangat mencintainya. Bukan begitu?"

Air mata Kyungsoo jatuh. Ketakutan yang menggerogoti kewarasannya berhasil menjadikan kesedihan sebagai selimut yang melapisi akal pikirannya.

Bagaimana kalau ternyata Kai tidak mencintainya sebanyak cinta yang dia berikan? Bagaimana jika Atlantean tampan itu mulai berpikir untuk meninggalkannya demi seorang gadis yang sudah dia tiduri sejak pubertas? Bagaimana kalau Kai lebih mencintai Baekhyun daripada dirinya?

Semua pertanyaan itu terkurung dalam status retoris, untuk saat ini. Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak tahu jawaban klarifikasi terbaik macam apa yang akan dia dapatkan jika bertanya langsung kepada Kai.

Bukan berarti Lemurian cantik ini tidak mempercayai kekasihnya, bukan!

Hanya saja, gadis ini membutuhkan sesuatu –_yang tentu saja dibutuhkan juga oleh seluruh gadis dari semua suku bangsa_. Yaitu, _pembuktian_.

Sebelum bukti cinta Kai terhadir di hadapannya, Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah bisa bernapas dan memejamkan mata dengan tenang. Sumpah!

"Terimakasih atas kata-kata berharga yang sudah kau tuturkan padaku, Oppa." Kedua tangan mungil Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh Jongdae erat, pertanda sederhana akan kasih sayangnya pada saudara satu-satunya.

Menyembunyikan wajahnya di permukaan dada bidang Jongdae yang terlapisi oleh hangatnya sutera baju tidur, diam-diam Kyungsoo sudah memutuskan sesuatu yang membuat tangisnya semakin luruh sendiri.

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Atlantis adalah satu benua yang dimiliki oleh sebuah negara yang bernama Atlantis pula. Pemerintahannya berdiri di atas sistem liberal, dan prinsip hidup yang dianutnya sehari-hari adalah iluminasi. Setiap Atlantean berhak hidup sesuka hatinya, mencintai siapapun yang dia mau dan membunuh siapa saja yang berani mengusik dirinya. Hal itu sama sekali tidak mencengangkan, jika mengingat tidak satupun dari Atlantean yang mengenal sebuah tiang hidup yang suci nan agung bernama _agama_.

Seperti kata orang bijak, _'Ketika kau tidak menyembah Tuhan apapun, maka Iblis yang akan menjadi Tuhanmu, bahkan tanpa kau sadari'_.

Pemimpin Atlantis adalah seorang Raja yang masih sangat muda –_sehingga, lebih baik kita sebut saja dia sebagai 'Pangeran'_. Pemuda tampan bernama Park Chanyeol itu berhasil menjadi orang nomor satu se daratan Atlanta karena mendapat jabatan turunan dari sang ayah yang merupakan Raja pada periode sebelumnya. Park Yoochun mengalami kecelakaan maut ketika melakukan kunjungan antar benua, sehingga kekuasaan pemerintahan secara otomatis pun jatuh ke tangan putranya yang masih berusia dua puluh lima tahun.

Meski keberhasilannya dinobatkan sebagai Raja hanya berkat keberuntungan, nyatanya Chanyeol mampu menjadi seorang pemimpin muda yang luar biasa –_di bidang kebaikan maupun keburukannya._

Chanyeol mampu menjadikan Atlantis sebagai negara paling maju di dunia yang unggul sumber daya manusianya –_melebihi Lemuria, Yucatan dan Antartika_. Teknologi ciptaan Atlantean telah mencapai tingkat tertinggi yang pernah dibuat oleh tangan-tangan manusia, sehingga kemudahan untuk hidup di sana mencapai angka sembilan puluh sembilan persen. Persenjataan yang dimiliki angkatan perang mereka juga lengkap. Didominasi oleh rudal, jutaan tank baja serta helikopter perang komando otomatis tanpa awak.

Tak heran jika negara termuda yang baru berdiri sejak lima ratus tahun lalu ini berhasil meraih predikat sebagai Negara _Superpower _Sedunia.

Tapi karena tidak memiliki sumber daya alam yang cukup, Chanyeol menggagaskan sebuah ide cemerlang _(sekaligus keji)_ untuk membangun koloni di Antartika, benua luas yang letak geografisnya paling dekat dengan Atlantis.

Antartika menjadi pilihan karena benua paling luas di dunia itu dihuni oleh lebih dari sembilan juta spesies tumbuhan hijau dan hewan mamalia berbulu cantik yang tidak dimiliki benua Atlantis. Atlantean sedang membutuhkan banyak biota alam untuk membangun kota-kotanya agar dapat meraih predikat sebagai Negara Terindah di dunia –_itu merupakan sebuah kontes internasional yang selalu diikuti oleh empat benua besar_ _(Lemuria, Yucatan, Antartika dan Atlantis)_.

Demi mewujudkan keinginan nasional, Chanyeol dengan senang hati menyatakan perang terhadap Antartika. Tidak hanya melalui jalur darat, tetapi jalur air dan udara juga tak luput dari sasarannya. Chanyeol mengutus para ilmuwan terbaik di bawah komando Professor Kris Wu untuk menjatuhkan butir-butir atom pembeku ke dalam semua sumber mata air milik di Antartika dan menyemprotkan ion dingin ke lapisan atmosfer yang menaungi benua tersebut.

Akibatnya, kurun waktu tiga bulan saja mampu merubah Antartika jadi berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dari sebelumnya. Negara tropis berompikan hutan hijau subur nan ramah lingkungan itu berubah menjadi _kulkas _dunia yang hampa dan berbahaya bagi kehidupan normal.

Setelah kondisi lingkungan fisika dan biologisnya kacau balau, Pasukan Elit Atlantis pun datang. Dengan tank baja serba hijau, helikopter kendali otomatis tanpa awak dan ribuan prajurit militer gagah berani berbekal senapan laras panjang, mereka siap bertempur di bawah komando sang _Leader_ yang tak kenal ampun.

Kim Kai namanya.

Pasukan Elit Atlantis itu melakukan penjajahan secara brutal, hingga menewaskan kurang dari sembilan puluh persen populasi Antartikan. Jika lapisan es di Antartika dicongkel, niscaya akan dapat ditemukan tubuh-tubuh remuk yang tewas akibat terlindas tank baja, ditembusi peluru serta _hipotermia_ akut.

Kematian para Antartikan yang tragis, mengindikasikan kemenangan yang manis bagi para Atlantean. Sebagai orang yang berjasa dalam memimpin Pasukan Elit, tentu saja hal ini membuat derajat Kai di mata masyarakat semakin naik dan kebanggaan nan angkuh memenuhi dadanya.

Kai sama sekali tidak tahu, jika sang Pangeran diam-diam tengah menggeram murka melihat kejayaannya.

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

"Aku harusnya tahu dari dulu jika Pangeran kita yang terhormat itu menyimpan dendam padaku." Sungut Kai sebal ketika melangkah keluar ruangan kerja Chanyeol di Gedung Lanta.

Gedung Lanta adalah gedung pemerintahan yang paling megah di Atlantis. Arsitekturnya rumit namun elegan dengan keberadaan pilar tinggi nan kokoh mendominasi di setiap penjuru. Warna kuning cerah yang melapisi dinding berasal dari emas asli yang sudah dicairkan, yang mana memang menjadi poin penting dalam ciri khas bangunan Atlantis.

"Pemikiranmu dangkal sekali. Memberikan libur selama beberapa hari bukanlah sebuah kejahatan, Kim Kai."

"Itu memang kebaikan, Kris-hyung. Tapi jika di balik pemberian cuti itu dia _malah_ menugaskan Bobby Kim untuk memimpin Pasukan Elit Atlantis melakukan ekspedisi lanjutan ke Antartika, itu berarti Pangeran tidak menghargai posisiku. Akulah Pemimpin Pasukan Perang Militer Atlantis yang sebenarnya!" Sebelah tangan cokelat berhiaskan benang otot milik Kai mengepal erat, tatapannya ke depan semakin tajam dan napasnya dua-dua.

Tentara kita yang tampan ini nampaknya sedang _benar-benar_ marah.

"Ke mana saja kau selama ini? Bukankah Park Chanyeol memang sudah membencimu sejak lama?" Kris berusaha mengimbangi langkah Kai yang begitu cepat dan berjangka panjang sembari menunggingkan senyum paling naif sejagad.

"Aku terlalu sibuk latihan dan berperang, Professor Wu yang jenius. Bagaimana bisa kau masih menanyakannya?" Ketus Kai sebelum melayangkan lirikan sinis kepada pria berambut cokelat karamel di sampingnya. "Apa alasan Pangeran itu membenciku?"

"Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak terlalu memperhatikan perkembangan gossip di wilayah pemerintah. Tapi, pada satu waktu Tao pernah bercerita, jika Pangeran membencimu karena kau memiliki sesuatu yang sangat dia inginkan."

Mata Kai secara otomatis membulat dengan tidak wajar dan rahangnya nyaris jatuh karena membuka terlalu lebar. Seorang pemuda paling diinginkan di Atlantis, yakni Pangeran_ -luar biasa-_ Park Chanyeol, yang jabatannya selangit meski usianya masih muda sehingga membuat hidupnya begitu makmur bergelimang harta, masih merasa kekurangan dan iri kepada rakyat biasa seperti Kim Kai?

Lelucon macam apa ini?!

"Huh? Bajingan bermahkota delima itu iri padaku? Murahan!" Untung saja tubuh Kai dan Kris sudah keluar dari gedung Lanta. Kalau tidak, pasti pemuda itu sudah mendapat hadiah berupa timah panas yang menembus tengkoraknya akibat kelancangan menghina sang Pangeran. "Memangnya apa yang dia inginkan namun menjadi milikku? Jabatan sebagai Pemimpin Perang yang tak terkalahkan?"

"Pasangan ranjangmu."

"Apa?"

"Park Chanyeol tertarik pada Byun Baekhyun, namun dia kecewa karena gadis itu sudah menjadi pasangan ranjangmu. Meski tahta tertinggi ada di tangannya, namun dia sama sekali tidak bisa merebut Baekhyun secara paksa karena gadis itu menggunakan haknya untuk terus bersamamu. Itulah yang ku dengar dari Tao. Dia kan penggosip paling handal se-Atlantis." Jelas Kris berusaha meyakinkan teman yang lebih muda dari dirinya itu dengan kejujuran apa adanya.

"Tolong jangan membuatku tertawa, Hyung." Ekspresi polos Kai menunjukkan bahwa dia menganggap semua ini hanya lelucon kering tanpa makna. "Sungguh? Maksudku, kenapa ini sangat konyol? Di Atlantis ada ribuan gadis cantik yang mendambakan Park Chanyeol, namun dia malah memilih untuk menyukai _gadisku_?"

"_Gadismu_? Oh, jadi kau sudah mengikat dia dalam sebuah komitmen resmi? Ciss.., ku kira kau hanya menyukai tubuhnya." Tawa renyah Kris terasa begitu mengganggu seperti dengungan lebah tua di telinga Kai.

"Karena aku menyukai tubuhnya, tentu saja dia layak mendapat julukan sebagai _'gadisku'_." Balas si pemuda berkulit karamel diplomatis. "Aku masih terlalu muda untuk hal serius semacam itu."

Kris menaiki sebuah katrol berbahan baku baja ringan, diikuti Kai di belakangnya. Alat transportasi yang hanya muat untuk dua orang itu pun bergerak, melaju dengan ringannya ke tempat yang mereka tuju.

"Mengkaji ulang prinsip hidup di Atlantis yang keji, tidak menutup kemungkinan akan rencana pembunuhan sang Pangeran atas dirimu. Harusnya mulai sekarang kau lebih berhati-hati, Kim Kai." Yang lebih dewasa mengungkapkan nasehatnya.

"Sebelum dia dapat mencekikku, akan ku pastikan kepalanya sudah berlubang karena satu tembakan dari senapanku, Kris Wu." Namun yang lebih mudah malah menampiknya dengan emosi dan kesombongan berlebih.

Kris tertawa jenaka dan menepuk salah satu pundak Kai dengan keras.

"Kau ini kekanakan dan emosional sekali! Sudahlah, jangan bicara omong kosong. Selama kau bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri, kebencian seorang Park Chanyeol tidak akan menjadi masalah besar. Apalagi, bagi _Leader_ Pasukan Elit sehebat dirimu. Aku benar, kan?"

"Kau benar sekali, Hyung." Kai tersenyum separuh dengan begitu angkuh dan tampannya. "Park Chanyeol keparat itu tidak akan pernah bisa menghancurkanku."

Padahal sesungguhnya, Kai hanya belum mengetahui satu hal penting.

Kesombongan _laksana bumerang_, yang dapat kembali pada siapapun yang sudah dengan berani dan begitu bodoh mengungkapkannya secara sembarangan.

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Libur panjang yang Pangeran Chanyeol berikan membuat Kai kebingungan akan kegiatan apa yang ingin dia lakukan.

Kawan-kawannya militernya banyak yang terbunuh di medan tempur. Para Ilmuwan yang menjadi sahabatnya sibuk menyiapkan senjata biologis untuk penjajahan ke benua berikutnya. Sementara keluarganya sendiri terlalu repot mengurusi Pusat Energi Kristal yang menjadi ladang usaha milik pribadi dengan keuntungan ribuan koin emas tiap harinya _(setelah pensiun dari dunia militer, Yesung memilih untuk membuka perusahaan sendiri bersama istri dan kedua putrinya)_.

Mereka semua tidak ada yang bisa diajak menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Hey, bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?

Oh, tolonglah! Gadis itu hanya nomor paling belakang dari semua hal yang Kai utamakan dalam hidup.

Baekhyun tidak lebih penting bahkan daripada anjing-anjing imut yang tempo hari Kai pungut dari Antartika sebagai hadiah untuk Ibunya. Di matanya, status gadis itu hanya boneka seks, tidak kurang apalagi lebih.

"Sebenarnya, yang pertama ada di dalam pikiranku untuk diajak berlibur adalah, Kyungsoo. Tapi, ku rasa dia sedang sibuk. Bahkan semua Merpati Pos yang ku kirimkan tak ada satu pun yang dibalasnya." Gumam Kai pada Monggu, salah satu dari pudel manis yang sangat disukai oleh Ibunya –_saat kembali ke Dom, Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa Irene tadi berkunjung dan menitipkan seekor anak anjing untuknya._

"Aku mendengar sesuatu tentang berlibur." Baekhyun memasuki kamar dan segera duduk di tepi ranjang, sementara Kai di sebelahnya tetap berbaring dengan santai.

"Ya, Pangeran Park memberiku jatah hari libur selama empat belas hari. Bukankah itu waktu yang cukup lama untuk bersenang-senang?" Meski penjelasan Kai ditujukan untuk Baekhyun, namun tatapan mata pemuda itu malah fokus pada anjingnya yang lucu.

"Lantas, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Aku bersedia menemanimu ke manapun, seandainya kau memang ingin pergi berlibur." Membaringkan tubuhnya, Baekhyun membelai lengan kokoh pemuda yang dia cintai seraya tersenyum imut.

"Terimakasih atas tawaranmu, tapi aku sudah punya rencana lain, tanpa melibatkan dirimu di dalamnya." Kai membangkitkan tubuhnya dari permukaan ranjang kapuk yang terlampau empuk sembari menepis tangan Baekhyun dengan tenaga seminimal mungkin.

Membiarkan Monggu turun dan berjalan-jalan di sekitar kamar, pemuda itu kemudian meraih sebuah mantel besar warna merah bertaburkan batu safir yang tergantung di sisi lemari.

"Aku harus pergi. Ada janji dengan seseorang yang sangat penting. Jika aku tidak pulang, jangan mencariku karena aku akan baik-baik saja selama bersamanya." Kai menghampiri Baekhyun, menatapnya dalam kemudian memejamkan mata dan mengecup bibirnya perlahan.

Kehangatan yang ditawarkan oleh halusnya ciuman Kai membuat Baekhyun leleh seperti es di siang hari. Kecupan manis itu berhasil melenyapkan semua kesedihannya akibat semua penyiksaan yang dia terima dan patah hati yang dia rasa.

Setiap sentuhan memang Kai memiliki keajaiban yang mampu memunculkan kembali perasaan cinta Baekhyun kepada dirinya, meski dia sudah acap kali menyakiti gadis itu dengan kata-kata kejam maupun pukulan kasar.

Sayangnya, sentuhan semu itu tidaklah abadi.

Beberapa detik dilingkupi kebahagiaan kecil yang manis, Baekhyun membuka matanya dengan sangat tidak rela ketika merasa kehilangan berkas hangat yang mengunci bibirnya. Saat itulah, dia baru menyadari bahwa Kai sudah tidak berada di depannya.

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Kyungsoo akhirnya bisa masuk sekolah lagi. Kondisi mentalnya sudah lebih stabil dan jiwanya kembali tenang, sehingga aura yang terpancar dari tubuhnya juga menjadi cerah seperti biasa. Hal itu membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya bersikap wajar karena tidak pernah tahu kebingungan macam apa yang tengah dia sembunyikan di dasar hatinya.

"Aku senang kalau kau baik-baik saja." Luhan memainkan ujung rambut hitam Kyungsoo yang mulai memanjang –_bagaimana bisa secepat itu?. _"Namun, ada banyak tugas dan jadwal bimbingan belajarmu yang terbengkalai. Apa hari ini kau akan sanggup menyelesaikan semuanya?"

"Jika hatiku berniatan untuk sanggup, tentu ragaku akan mengikuti dengan sendirinya."

"Tenang saja, Kyungsoo pasti bisa!" Suho menghampiri dua sahabatnya dengan senyum cerah yang mengalahkan pijaran sang Matahari. "Seminggu lalu, kelas kita hanya melakukan penelitian mengenai fenomena _pembekuan benua _di gedung Pusat Penyelidikan Antartika. Sayang sekali kau tidak ada, karena seorang gadis nekat bernama Luhan pada saat itu secara terus-menerus meneliti sebuah balok raksasa yang di dalamnya berisi mummi dingin Antartika."

"Dia masih hidup jadi jangan memanggilnya mummi, Suho!" Luhan mengerang frustasi. "Namanya Sehun, dan dia adalah sahabatku. Jika balok esnya sudah mencair, pasti detak jantungnya akan segera muncul kembali!" Luhan mengangguk penuh keyakinan atas sesuatu yang dia yakini seorang diri.

"Kau terlalu banyak berharap, Lu." Suho memandangi Luhan dengan tak habis pikir, kemudian menatap Kyungsoo sembari menjelaskan layaknya seorang guru pembimbing sungguhan. "Nanti sepulang sekolah, kau harus mengejar tugas yang tertinggal dengan cara melakukan penelitian ke Pusat Penyelidikan Antartika, Kyung. Apa kau butuh bantuanku?"

"Terimakasih, tapi aku akan berusaha menyelesaikannya sendiri. Jika kau tetap ingin membantu, cukup tuliskan apa-apa saja yang harus aku teliti di sana. Terimakasih atas petunjuknya, Suho. _Semoga kebahagiaan selalu menyertaimu_!"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terbiasa melakukan segala hal sendiri sejak baru memasuki bangku sekolah. Prinsip hidup Lemurian yang membangun dirinya menjadi pribadi yang mandiri adalah, '_setiap manusia mengawali hidup dengan lahir dalam keadaan seorang diri, namun kenapa masih ada manusia yang mengandalkan orang lain untuk hidup?'_. Sungguh kata-kata singkat itu menjadi penyemangat Kyungsoo dalam mempertahankan nilai dan ketekunannya belajar.

Di dalam ruang isolasi Pusat Penyelidikan Antartika, Kyungsoo berdiri sendirian di hadapan sebuah balok es setinggi dua meter lebih yang punya ketebalan setara dengan batang kayu besar. Benda itu beku dan putih, namun secara samar Kyungsoo masih bisa melihat jika ada seorang manusia yang terperangkap di dalam sana. Pemuda itu memejamkan mata, bertubuh polos dari pakaian apapun serta tidak bergerak apalagi bernapas. Dia bagaikan seorang pesakit yang sedang mati suri.

"Hmm..., menurut Suho, yang harus aku teliti adalah, mungkinkah ada kehidupan untuk manusia di balik kebekuan yang mematikan? Astaga, tugas akhir kali ini cukup sulit juga..." Kyungsoo memainkan ujung jemarinya di atas permukaan indah nan mulus _Kristal Baca_ sebelum kembali memandangi balok es di hadapannya dengan bingung.

Tapi demi nilai akhir yang memuaskan, apalah kuasa Kyungsoo untuk menolak? Apapun akan dia lakukan demi mendapat hasil terbaik. Gadis ini memang sedikit ambisius, kalau kau ingin tahu.

Awalnya Kyungsoo mencoba untuk mulai memecahkan balok es di hadapannya hanya dengan ketukan kecil dan tendangan pelan. Namun setelah hal itu dia lakukan dalam waktu lama tanpa hasil berarti _(yang ada kaki dan tangannya malah kedinginan!)_, gadis ini memutuskan untuk menggunakan sedikit unsur kimia.

Entah bubuk putih macam apa yang dia masukkan ke dalam cairan etanol hingga menimbulkan hawa sepanas kerak bumi, yang jelas Kyungsoo si pemberani segera menggunakannya dengan hati-hati. Tangan kanannya langsung menyiramkan cairan reaksi itu ke atas balok es, untuk kemudian disambut dengan kepulan asap putih dari bagian atas es batunya. Tapi Kyungsoo tak lantas menjadi panik, karena dia tahu benar jika apa yang baru saja dia lakukan tidak sampai membunuh makhluk beku yang sedang terjebak di dalam es (_mandi dengan C__10__H__16__O sekalipun tidak akan pernah membuatmu mati!_).

Balok es raksasa di hadapan Kyungsoo mencair dengan durasi waktu yang setara lamanya pergeseran kerak bumi. Mungkin sudah enam puluh menit lebih Kyungsoo gunakan untuk berdiri memandangi es balok dengan cengo seperti makhluk pengangguran, namun bagian es yang leleh bahkan belum sampai kepala pemuda yang ada di dalamnya. Proses ini bisa menghabiskan waktu berbulan-bulan memang, sayangnya Kyungsoo sedang tidak berada dalam mode sabarnya. Dia ingin segera pulang dan duduk di depan perapian yang hangat sebelum tulang-tulangnya yang sudah kedinginan ini retak seperti kaca.

Berbalik, gadis cantik ini menemukan sebuah kursi di depan jajaran bahan-bahan kimia. Dia memutuskan untuk duduk sejenak dan berpikir, sebaiknya pulang sekarang atau menunggu si Makhluk Beku sialan di belakangnya mencair.

Kalau Kyungsoo pulang, nilainya akan kosong dan dia bisa tidak lulus. Tapi jika dia tinggal, tubuhnya yang terancam _hipotermia _ekstrim. Dua-duanya sama-sama terlalu beresiko untuk dipilih hanya salah satu.

Pikiran Kyungsoo mendadak berhenti bekerja saat kulitnya merasakan kehadiran kulit lain yang bersuhu jauh lebih rendah. Sepasang lengan kurus nan rapuh melingkari dadanya, sementara deru napas tak beraturan berlomba-lomba menginvasi sisi kanan telinganya. Satu lagi sentuhan dingin mendera kepala belakang Kyungsoo hingga gadis ini merinding sendiri.

Ini bukan hantu, karena dia memiliki wujud solid sama dengan manusia.

Ini adalah, Makhluk Beku yang sudah Kyungsoo bebaskan setelah gadis itu mencairkan balok es abadi yang mengurungnya.

Hey, tadi balok es itu tak kunjung cair, kenapa sekarang malah meleleh dengan cepat hingga mampu membuat organisme multiseluler _koma_ di dalamnya terbangun?!

Menoleh ke samping kanan, mata Kyungsoo langsung bertemu dengan sepasang iris biru terang yang begitu jernih, misterius sekaligus indah.

Antartikan itu menatap Kyungsoo dengan begitu polosnya, seperti bayi manis yang tidak berdosa. Meski terlihat lelah dan lemah, wajah pemuda Antartika ini sangatlah tampan. Hidungnya tinggi runcing, kulitnya seputih salju Antartika dengan tekstur yang lebih lembut dari sutera manapun di dunia, sementara bibir mungilnya yang pucat bergetar lirih. Abaikan saja tubuhnya yang tidak memakai penutup apapun, karena dia belum sadar sepenuhnya akibat pengaruh dari _hipotermia _yang membekukan otaknya.

Namun, ketika bibir beku Antartikan tampan itu menyentuh bibirnya dengan lembut, Kyungsoo segera sadar bahwa mulai sekarang dia tidak akan pernah bisa mengabaikan keberadaan si Makhluk Beku ini.

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Maaf ya gue updatenya selalu molor T_T

Setidaknya Chapter ini udah gue perpanjang dengan penambahan konflik panas di sana sini, jadi sama sekali ga ada alasan buat sebel sama gue hehe!

Buat semua yang bingung "Apa sih konflik di FF ini?", jawabannya sederhana saja "Perbedaan budaya dalam menjalani hubungan bakal membuat KaiSoo banyak mengalami masalah, dan masalah itu melibatkan orang lain yang cintanya pada mereka bertepuk sebelah tangan".

Kalo semua pada udah tahu si Baekhyun suka sama Kai, maka Sehun kelak bakalan suka juga sama Kyungsoo. Padahal posisinya, Kai bekerja buat seorang Pangeran yang mencintai Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersahabat sama Luhan yang udah lama naksir Sehun. Kebayang bakal serumit apa FF ini ke depannya? Gue aja ga mau bayangin, pusing pala Ace =_= _(gak deh, canda)_

Maka dari itu, kayaknya FF ini bakalan panjang banget, sepanjang badan Chanyeol. Endingnya juga masih lama kok, jadi gue sarankan ga usah dipikirin dulu _(daripada stress sendiri)_. Meski ada _reviewer _yang menggebu-gebu pengen _Happy Ending_ dan ada juga yang menebak kalo _Sad Ending _karena nanti Atlantis dilanda bencana sementara Lemurian naik UFO buat kabur ke galaksi lain, gue belum bisa mastiin ini _ending_nya bakal kayak gimana. Ntar jadi ga _'surprise'_ dong? :3

Setelah lu pada membaca dan membayangkan hingga membuat perut lapar, gue minta reviewnya ya!

Makasih banget buat _**Black Tea**_ yang sadar _(kamu satu satunya yang peduli, aku sayang kamu! /?)_ , kalo dari Chap.2 kemaren ada aja reviewer yang ngasih gue masukan dengan bahasa paling kasar se jagad. Demi apa, gue cengo loh bacanya _(mata sebulat punya Dio)_.

Gue tahu, tiap orang emang punya kebebasan buat berpendapat. Tapi tolong ya, dijaga dan diperindah sedikit tulisannya kalo mau kasih komentar _'memojokkan'_ ke tulisan orang lain.

Gue seneng kalo dikasih review, tapi gue ga seneng kalo hasil kerja keras gue _dijatuhkan _tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Paham?

Sincerely,

Acetaminophen Kwon

21 Maret 2015

1.11


	5. Chapter 5 : True Love

"_Setiap kata putus yang hendak terucap, selalu berujung dengan keluarnya kata rindu. Semua kebencian yang coba ku tanamkan dalam diri, malah menjadi rasa sayang yang membuatku lumpuh kepadanya. Aku benar-benar mencintai Atlantean tampan itu..."_

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Sehun.

Seingat Kyungsoo, Luhan pernah mengatakan bahwa pemuda beku yang ada di Pusat Penyelidikan Antartika bernama Oh Sehun. Dia merupakan sahabat jauh Luhan dari Antartika yang menjadi salah satu dari sekian juta korban serangan Atlantis di benuanya.

Dan sekarang, si Sehun itu sedang berada tepat di belakang Kyungsoo, menggunakan sepasang lengan dingin nan rapuh untuk memeluk tubuhnya dan bibir yang beku untuk mengecup pelan bibirnya.

Ciuman polos yang sangat lembut ini nyaris membuat Kyungsoo gila akibat sensasinya yang menakjubkan.

Sehun memejamkan mata penuh rasa nyaman. Kehangatan dan kelembutan gadis Lemuria yang dia peluk dari belakang ini berhasil membuat degup jantungnya kembali bertalu setelah sekian lama terhenti secara paksa akibat dinginnya suhu yang melarutkan energi kehidupan. Memberanikan diri untuk memperdalam ciumannya, tubuh Sehun mulai bergetar lirih karena merasakan sebuah debaran aneh yang sangat menyenangkan.

_Hormon_ yang selama ini tertidur ketika Sehun membeku seakan tengah diproduksi lagi oleh otaknya –_yang kembali dapat bekerja dengan benar_. Si _Dopamin_ telah memunculkan adiksi saat Sehun mencicipi manis dan lembutnya bibir Kyungsoo, sementara kawannya yaitu _Oksitosin_ berhasil membuat pemuda itu merasakan keberadaan benang transparan yang menghubungkannya dengan si Lemurian cantik ini.

Mulai detik ini, Sehun bersumpah dalam hati untuk selalu berada di dekat Kyungsoo.

Dia merasa terikat dengan gadis itu semenjak bangun dari koma dan tak menemukan satupun orang di ruangan isolasi, kecuali Kyungsoo. Otak Sehun yang masih agak beku tak dapat berpikir jernih, sementara tubuhnya yang kedinginan segera bergerak tidak karuan menerjang Kyungsoo dalam pelukan dan ciuman demi mendapatkan kalor yang dibutuhkan.

Sehun merasa berhutang ucapan terimakasih pada Kyungsoo. Dan hutang budi itulah yang membuat Antartikan polos ini merasa terikat dengan si Lemurian manis yang sudah berbaik hati menyelamatkan hidupnya.

"P –Permisi..." Kyungsoo berusaha mati-matian untuk menggerakkan kembali tulangnya yang tiba-tiba terasa lebih lembek daripada bubur akibat sentuhan Sehun. Dia memundurkan kepalanya, membuat tautan bibir mereka terlepas dan munculnya serangan tatapan polos dari pemuda itu. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Memiringkan kepalanya, Sehun tetap menatap Kyungsoo layaknya bayi baru lahir yang belum tahu apa-apa mengenai dunia fana. Bibirnya yang biru akibat kedinginan dalam waktu lama menutup, sementara mata kecilnya berkedip pelan seperti boneka manekin yang terlalu indah untuk menjadi pajangan.

Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo keheranan, tentu saja. Apa mungkin Antartikan ini tidak dapat berbicara karena lidahnya masih beku?

"Kau...," Kyungsoo meluruskan jari telunjuknya ke arah ujung hidung Sehun, kemudian menggerakkannya ke kiri dan kanan. " –tidak mengerti ucapanku?"

Si polos Sehun tetap tidak menunjukkan reaksi yang berarti.

"Demi Langit, aku baru ingat jika kau baru saja bangun dari koma _Hipotermia_!" Kyungsoo segera bangkit dari kursinya dan berdiri tepat di depan Sehun. "Aku harus memeriksakan kesehatanmu! Ayo, kita ke Professor Siwon!"

Namun sedetik kemudian, Kyungsoo baru menyadari jika Sehun _benar-benar _makhluk bertubuh dewasa namun memiliki kemampuan mental yang sama dengan balita.

Badan pucat nan ringkih milik pemuda itu sangat putih seperti salju dan tidak tertutupi satu potong pakaian pun. Memamerkan dadanya yang bidang, perutnya yang dikencangkan oleh serangkaian otot padat, serta kejantanan besar nan panjang yang terkulai lemas. Walau area segitiga emas di selangkangannya terpampang dengan nyata di hadapan seorang gadis, ekspresi wajah Sehun terlihat santai-santai saja. Kedua mata kecilnya yang menyimpan iris besar berwarna _light blue_ bahkan masih setia mengerjap polos.

Ketampanan Antartikan ini sungguh manis dan teramat menggemaskan, juga sensual dan menggoda di saat yang bersamaan.

"Astaga, dimana pakaianmu?!" Sepasang mata bulat nan indah milik Kyungsoo bersiap untuk meloncat keluar dari rongganya.

Sehun lagi-lagi diam, sama sekali tidak mengerti ucapan Kyungsoo dan tidak tahu harus balas mengatakan apa agar gadis itu tenang. Selambat itukah kemampuanmu menggunakan nalar, Oh Sehun?

Bergerak dinamis ke sana ke mari, Kyungsoo menghela napas lega ketika menemukan sebuah kain tebal yang terbuat dari bulu Mammoth cokelat tergeletak di sudut ruang isolasi. Berlari secepat yang dia bisa, gadis itu pun menyelimutkan kain hasil temuannya itu ke tubuh Sehun.

Sekali dayung dua tiga pulau terlampaui. Sebuah selimut super hangat dan tebal itu mampu menjadi penutup segala area privasi milik Sehun sekaligus penghangat bagi tubuhnya yang masih berada dalam pelukan suhu rendah.

"Lebih baik?" Tangan-tangan mungil Kyungsoo memegangi kedua bahu Sehun sembari tersenyum.

Sehun berani menyatakan sumpah jika ini adalah senyum paling indah yang pernah dia lihat seumur hidupnya.

Jadi, meski tidak mengerti ucapan Kyungsoo secara jelas, Sehun bisa merasakan jika gadis itu sedang menanyakan apa dia baik-baik saja. Dan senyum cantik itu, seakan menjadi penyemangatnya agar kembali menjalani hidup seperti sedia kala.

Sebagai balasan karena sudah bermurah hati mau memberinya semangat, Sehun pun mengangguk dan menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Kyungsoo lagi.

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Para ilmuwan terkaget-kaget melihat keluarnya Kyungsoo dari ruangan isolasi bersama seorang pemuda yang tubuhnya hanya berbalutkan selimut bulu Mammoth.

Setelah mengetahui bahwa dia adalah orang yang selama ini terjebak dalam balok es beku, rasa terkejut mereka berkembang jadi lebih besar lagi. Banyak yang kebingungan bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo melelehkan balok esnya _(yang notabene sangat keras seperti baja beku)_ dan membebaskan Sehun dengan selamat _(padahal koma selama beberapa hari dan terkurung oleh suhu di bawah normal bisa membuat makhluk hidup manapun mengalami kematian mengerikan)._

Daripada menjawab keingintahuan para ilmuwan Lemuria yang membuatnya terganggu, Kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk meminta Siwon melakukan pemeriksaan atas tubuh Sehun. Mulai dari otak, mata, saraf, sendi, paru-paru, jantung, sampai pembuluh darahnya, semua harus diperhatikan secara rinci. Untuk berjaga-jaga, siapa tahu efek dari pembekuan yang terjadi pada Sehun selama ini telah membuat darahnya ikut menggumpal atau yang lainnya.

Untungnya, hal mengerikan itu tidak terjadi. Setelah pemeriksaan menggunakan cahaya _Kristal Penjernih_, Siwon menyatakan bahwa Antartikan yang berhasil lolos dari maut itu sehat-sehat saja. Kulitnya yang memiliki kecerahan berlebih adalah asli dan habitus tubuhnya yang tinggi kurus merupakan genetik. Tidak ada komplikasi apapun di dalam tubuh Sehun, namun dia masih merasa terguncang sehingga belum bisa berkomunikasi dengan orang lain secara normal.

"Ini, minumlah." Kyungsoo memberikan satu gelas besar kepada Sehun. Pemuda itu sedang duduk di _Ruang Penyembuhan_. Tubuhnya yang kedinginan akhirnya mendapat busana berupa celana dan baju serba biru.

Dalam pandangan Kyungsoo, entah kenapa Sehun jadi terlihat seperti orang sakit keras yang sedang menunggu kematian datang menjemputnya. Kulitnya pucat laksana tulang, tatapan mata indahnya begitu sayu dan kebisuan mutlak yang mengunci mulutnya membuat Kyungsoo jatuh kasihan kepada Antartikan ini.

"Adakah hal lain yang kau butuhkan, Sehun-ah?" Kyungsoo mendadak melayangkan tepukan pelan di sisi kepalanya sendiri saat mengingat jika Sehun belum kuasa berbicara.

Kalau seperti ini, bagaimana caranya berkomunikasi dengan si Makhluk Dingin ini?

Sebelum Kyungsoo menemukan jawaban paling tepat, Sehun sudah menjawab pertanyaannya secara non-verbal terlebih dahulu. Pemuda itu memejamkan mata sembari menghirup udara segar yang bertebaran di sekitarnya sedalam mungkin, kemudian menjatuhkan kepalanya pada bahu Kyungsoo. Kedua lengannya pun ikut bergerak mencari pinggang gadis yang sama untuk dipeluk erat.

Dengan demikian, suhu tubuh Kyungsoo yang hangat pun dapat berpindah secara konduksi menuju tubuh Sehun.

"Oh, jadi kau butuh kehangatan?" Kyungsoo menoleh pada Sehun kemudian tertawa kecil –_astaga, Antartikan ini manis sekali!_. "Baiklah, kau boleh mendapatkannya dariku."

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Mengabaikan jam malam yang sebenarnya melarang keras seorang gadis untuk keluar dari rumah tanpa alasan penting, Luhan memakai gaun sutera terbaiknya dan sebuah mantel bulu putih super hangat sebelum berpamitan pada orang tuanya untuk pergi ke Pusat Penyelidikan Antartika. Kiriman telepati dari Kyungsoo membuat gadis bermata indah ini senewen untuk segera memastikan keajaiban yang dimaksud oleh sahabatnya menggunakan indera pengelihatannya sendiri.

_Benarkah, si Makhluk Dingin itu sudah bangun? Tidak meninggal –seperti prediksi banyak orang? Mungkinkah Tuhan sebaik ini padaku?_ Kira-kita itulah beberapa pertanyaan yang menggelayut penasaran di benak Luhan.

Dan ternyata, keajaiban itu memang nyata.

Luhan tersenyum riang melihat Sehun sudah dapat membuka mata, bergerak dan bernapas di _Ruang Penyembuhan_ milik Pusat Penyelidikan Antartika. Dia sedang duduk di atas ranjang dan menatap lurus ke arah jendela, sementara Kyungsoo di sebelahnya sibuk dengan _Kristal Baca_ kesayangannya _(Luhan tahu benar jika yang sedang Kyungsoo lakukan adalah menyelesaikan tugas sekolah yang menumpuk akibat tidak masuk selama beberapa hari)._

Tubuh pemuda pucat itu tampak rapuh dalam lapisan pakaian biru gelap yang melambangkan jika dia sedang berada dalam kondisi sakit –_Sehun masih belum dapat berkomunikasi karena mengalami trauma, ingat?_

Embun yang tertahan di pelupuk mata Luhan menetes, namun dia tidak mau mengambil pusing. Yang ingin Luhan lakukan hanya menjadi lebih dekat lagi dengan si Antartikan tampan yang telah menawan hatinya.

"Terimakasih Tuhan! Terimakasih juga, Kyung!" Luhan menghambur sembari melebarkan kedua tangannya, melaju kencang demi memeluk sahabat yang sudah menyelamatkan pujaan hatinya. "Professor Siwon sudah menceritakannya padaku. Kau hebat sekali!"

"Aku hanya perantara. Tuhan adalah satu-satunya yang telah menyelamatkan Sehun dari kematian." Balas Kyungsoo diplomatis. Senyum di bibirnya begitu tulus, sifatnya yang sederhana dan bersahaja membuat dia tidak mau repot menyombongkan diri seputar pujian Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk, mendudukkan tubuhnya di sisi ranjang Sehun dan menatap pemuda itu dengan hangat. Seperti perlakuan manisnya pada Kyungsoo tadi, kini dia mengaplikasikan kedua lengannya untuk memeluk tubuh Sehun. Setiap sentuhannya sarat akan perasaan berhati-hati, takut akan menyakiti sahabatnya yang sedang trauma.

Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, pelukan Luhan menjadi lebih erat lagi. Menyalurkan semua perasaan rindu dan sayang yang selama ini dia pendam dan nikmati sendiri.

"Lu..., Han?"

Pupil hitam nan kecil di tengah iris mata Luhan melebar berkat kata sederhana yang baru saja keluar secara terbata dari bibir Sehun.

"Akhirnya dia dapat berbicara!" Kyungsoo berseru heboh dan gembira karena kondisi Sehun yang setiap detiknya semakin membaik. "Selamat, Lu! Namamu adalah hal pertama yang diucapakan oleh Sehun!"

Setelah sekian lama tidak berbicara, yang pertama kali Sehun ucapkan adalah namanya. Bukankah ini cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa Luhan adalah seseorang yang selalu diingat dan dijadikan sebagai prioritas utama oleh Sehun?

Melepaskan pelukannya perlahan, Luhan melayangkan tatapan takjub pada Sehun. Pemuda itu membalasnya dengan kerjapan mata yang lambat bagai boneka Ken, sebelum kembali berceloteh seperti bocah kecil sedang belajar mengeja. Menggemaskan!

"Te..., Man..., Ku?"

Menangis bahagia, Luhan kembali menerjang tubuh ringkih Sehun dalam pelukan yang lebih erat lagi. Sementara di dekat mereka, Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil karena merasa ikut bahagia sambil terus mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya.

Hanya saja, konsentrasi gadis itu pudar akibat ingatan acak mengenai kekasih Atlantisnya.

Dia, sangat merindukan Kai...

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Setelah tadi sang Ibu mengunjungi rumahnya, kini Kai berinisiatif untuk membalas dengan kegiatan serupa. Dalam balutan celana hitam dan jaket yang bertaburkan emas murni, Atlantean itu memasuki rumah besar beratap melengkung yang dulu pernah menaungi masa kecilnya.

Taemin dan Sungjong kebetulan sedang berada di ruang tengah, terlihat cukup sibuk dengan kegiatan menyenangkan yakni merangkai mutiara dan permata menjadi kalung-kalung cantik. Melihat si Bungsu datang, dua gadis ini segera bangkit dan menyambut Kai penuh sukacita.

"Ini adalah pertemuan pertama kita semenjak dirimu mulai Pubertas, Kim Kai." Taemin mengacak rambut pirang milik sang adik, yang sama persis dengan miliknya dan Ibu mereka. Lain halnya dengan Sungjong, yang rambutnya merah seperti punya Ayah.

"Eonnie benar. Lihatlah, si Bayi Hitam yang dulu jelek kini telah berubah menjadi pemuda tampan yang jantan dan mempesona!" Sungjong mengerlingkan sebelah matanya penuh aksen jahil, membuat Taemin tertawa ringan sementara Kai hanya memutar bola matanya jengah.

Karena selalu menjadi korban kejahilan para kakak perempuannya sejak kecil, Kai pun seolah sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah usil para gadis cantik yang memiliki mata nyaris sama dengan miliknya ini.

"Tadi Ibu mampir ke tempatmu, Kai." Irene datang, tangannya terbuka lebar saat Kai bergerak memeluk dirinya. "Tapi Baekhyun bilang, kau sudah berangkat latihan sejak pagi buta."

"Ya, aku tahu. Baekhyun-noona juga mengatakan padaku jika Ibu datang dan menitipkan Meonggu. Terimakasih banyak, aku akan merawat pudel manis itu dengan baik!" Kai melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum gembira pada Irene.

"Wah, _calon pasangan hidup_mu itu lumayan juga. Kalian tampak serasi, dan Ibu sangat menyukainya. Kenapa kalian tidak segera mengikat janji untuk bersama selamanya saja?"

"Aku masih terlalu muda untuk memiliki ikatan konyol seperti itu, Kim Taemin." Kai melirik salah satu kakak cantiknya dengan ketus.

"Taemin benar, Kai. Baekhyun bahkan lebih dari sekedar pantas untukmu. Dia sempurna, dan kesempurnaan adalah hal yang Ibu sukai. Ibu ingin menjadikan kesempurnaan itu, sebagai menantu." Baru kali ini sepasang iris hijau milik Irene membuat Kai merinding. Perasaan tidak enak melingkupi dadanya, berkaitan dengan Baekhyun dan kelangsungan hubungannya bersama Kyungsoo.

"Mereka sudah menjadi _pasangan ranjang_, Ibu. Apa itu masih kurang? Status macam apa lagi yang Baekhyun inginkan dari Kai?" Kali ini Sungjong mencoba untuk berdiri di pihak sang adik.

"Ya. Lagipula, sejak kapan Atlantean seperti kita mengenal istilah _'komitmen'_? Bahkan meski Ibu merupakan _Istri_ nya Ayah, kalian _tidak pernah benar-benar menikah_, kan?"

Wanita beranak tiga itu menghela napas panjang, kemudian menyingkirkan helaian rambut pirang yang jatuh di kedua sisi dahinya yang lebar nan halus. Kali ini Irene harus menyetujui, jika semakin besar anak maka akan semakin berani dia membantah ucapan orang tuanya.

"Baiklah Kai, kau benar. Atlantean memang tidak terbiasa berkomitmen suci dengan lawan jenis karena kesucian adalah omong kosong. Tapi, intinya, bisakah kau mencintai Baekhyun seperti dia mencintaimu?"

"Tidak bisa, Ibu." Kedua mata Kai menyipit tak senang. Pikirannya merefleksikan dugaan sementara bahwa Baekhyun tadi sudah mencuci otak Ibunya. "Aku hanya butuh tubuhnya, bukan hatinya."

"Tanpa hati Baekhyun yang tulus mencintaimu, kau _tidak akan pernah_ melihat masakannya yang lezat tersaji di atas meja tiap hari, Kim Kai. Kau juga _tak akan pernah_ melihatnya bersedia untuk kau sentuh setiap waktu, membereskan rumahmu yang maha luas, merapikan penampilanmu serta menghujanimu dengan semangat sebelum kau berangkat ke medan perang. Gunakan akal pikiranmu sebaik mungkin, Anak Muda!" Jemari cantik Irene yang berhiaskan cat kuku merah dari serbuk batu Safir mengetuk pelipis Kai pelan. "Utamakan kebutuhan daripada keinginan. Meski kau tidak menginginkan Baekhyun, kau sangat membutuhkannya, bukan?"

Penjelasan Irene tepat sekali, menusuk sanubari Kai hingga membuatnya merasa telah bersikap buruk selama ini. Baekhyun menghujaninya dengan kelembutan cinta sementara dia menjadikan kekasaran napsu sebagai balasannya.

Tapi bagaimanapun, sebaik apapun Baekhyun pada dirinya, tetap tidak pernah mampu membuat hati Kai berpaling. Pemuda itu masih mencintai seorang Lemurian bermarga Do, dari dulu, kini, hingga nanti.

Kai memang membutuhkan Baekhyun, namun dia lebih membutuhkan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu merupakan alasan terbesarnya untuk bernapas dan tetap membuka mata.

Tatapannya teduh dan tenang, mampu meredam emosi yang membeludak dalam dada Kai ketika baru kembali dari medan perang. Suaranya merdu, selalu berhasil memanjakan indera pendengaran Kai yang nyaris lumpuh karena selalu mendengar tangis jerit kesakitan dan ledakan nuklir di peperangan. Wajahnya yang cantik sekaligus menggemaskan membuat Kai bahagia dan sentuhannya yang halus malu-malu membuat Kai gemas setengah mati.

Namun jika ditinjau kembali, bukankah Baekhyun _nyaris satu tipe_ dengan Kyungsoo? Dia juga memiliki tatapan mata yang teduh dan suaranya tak kalah merdu. Wajahnya bahkan lebih cantik dan sentuhannya lebih menggoda daripada si gadis Lemuria. Lantas kenapa Kai malah lebih memilih Kyungsoo?

Entahlah, Kai juga tidak tahu. Sepertinya, cinta yang membuatnya jatuh kepada Kyungsoo tidak memiliki alasan logis untuk dijabarkan dengan kata-kata atau dihitung menggunakan rumus matematika.

Cinta Kai kepada Kyungsoo begitu besar, bahkan galaksi Bimasakti sekalipun tidak bisa menyamainya. Perasaan agung itu selalu mengalir deras bagaikan arung jeram di dalam pembuluh darahnya. Setiap tarikan dan hembusan napasnya hanya ditujukan untuk Kyungsoo. Meski tubuh mereka sama sekali tak pernah menyatu _(karena Kyungsoo adalah Lemurian yang harus menjaga keperawanannya)_, Kai tidak keberatan. Cintanya lebih besar daripada hasrat lelakinya yang menggebu, membuat tubuhnya tak kuasa menjamah Kyungsoo yang suci demi kebaikan gadis itu sendiri.

Astaga, betapa Kai sungguh-sungguh mencintai Lemurian cantik itu...

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Setelah mengantarkan Kyungsoo menyerahkan tugasnya kepada guru pembimbing, Suho berinisiatif mengajak gadis itu untuk singgah sebentar di puncak gedung SMA Lemur. Ini masih pagi dan matahari yang baru setinggi siku sangat baik guna menghidupkan energi di dalam _cakra_ mereka.

"Selamat atas keberhasilanmu membangunkan Sehun dari _koma beku_nya." Suho menepuk kepala Kyungsoo perlahan dan tersenyum bangga, turut senang karena sahabatnya berhasil melakukan hal baik yang membuat satu nyawa terselamatkan. "Guru Pembimbing benar-benar harus memberikan nilai sempurna pada tugasmu."

"Terimakasih, dan semoga saja mereka mau berbaik hati melakukannya." Kyungsoo hanya mengiyakan. "Aku akan menjadikan ini sebagai pelajaran, agar tidak berpikiran untuk tak masuk sekolah lagi di masa depan. Sungguh, aku hanya absen tujuh hari dan tugas yang harus ku selesaikan begitu banyak dengan tingkat kesulitan selangit!"

"Memangnya apa alasanmu tidak masuk? Jongdae bilang, kau terus mengurung diri di kamar. Jadi, ku pikir kau sedang sakit, tapi ternyata dugaanku salah." Kondisi segar yang Kyungsoo tampilkan membuat Suho yakin jika gadis ini sama sekali tidak pernah sakit tempo hari. Belum lagi rambut hitamnya yang secara ajaib menjadi lebih panjang dan terjuntai mencapai pinggang.

Shampo macam apa yang sudah Kyungsoo gunakan hingga rambutnya tumbuh secepat ini? Suho mencium keberadaan hal tidak beres yang harus dia selidiki secepatnya.

"Hatiku terlalu kalut hingga tubuhku ikut lemah untuk sekedar masuk sekolah." Menghela napas panjang, gadis bermata bulat itu menatap Suho dengan nanar. "Aku memikirkan kekasih Atlanteanku dan kelanjutan hubungan kami. Kau tahu, ramalan tunanganmu benar-benar membuatku kehilangan akal sehat!"

Suho mengangguk penuh pengertian. Dia sangat mampu memahami kalau sahabatnya ini sedang dalam masa perenungan yang wajar. Pasti semua wanita juga pernah frustasi seperti Kyungsoo ketika mereka beranjak dewasa –_Yixing yang menceritakan ini padanya_.

Jika Kyungsoo rela memikirkan kekasihnya dengan begitu keras sampai melemahkan dirinya sendiri, bukankah itu membuktikan bahwa cintanya kepada pemuda itu sangat dalam? Suho selalu menghormati siapapun yang memiliki perasaan dalam dan tulus seperti ini.

"Aku menghargai cintamu dan Atlantean itu. Namun, ramalan Yixing juga merupakan sesuatu yang patut dipertimbangkan. Tanpa pernah kau sadari, kelak hubungan cintamu dengan dia malah akan menimbulkan kehancuran bagi orang lain yang tidak berdosa." Memandangi sang Mentari yang berpijar dengan terangnya, Suho membatin bagaimana bisa Tuhan menciptakan semesta yang luas, luar biasa serta penuh misteri. Sampai-sampai, _Dia_ tega menjadikan kisah cinta sahabatnya sebagai bibit drama romansa yang kelak memiliki akhir tak terduga.

"Aku hanya manusia biasa, bukan Cenayang yang dapat melihat masa depan. Kalau tahu jadinya akan rumit begini, mungkin dari dulu aku sudah menghindari pemuda itu. Tapi sekarang, semuanya sudah terlanjur berjalan seperti roda yang berputar di atas bara api." Mencengkeram pinggiran jas hitam yang menjadi lapisan seragam terluarnya sembari menunduk, Kyungsoo berusaha menjadikan tangisnya sepelan dan sesamar mungkin.

Sayangnya, Suho tidak cukup bodoh untuk bisa tertipu oleh akting Kyungsoo yang terlampau amatir. Getaran semu di bahu gadis itu seakan memberitahu pada dunia bahwa dia tengah dirundung kesedihan.

"Ramalan Yixing mengerikan, sangat mengerikan." Menatap lurus ke depan dengan ketegangan mutlak, Kyungsoo menggigil berkat hawa dingin yang tiba-tiba datang dan memicu ketakutannya. "Bagaimana bisa hal sepele seperti hubungan cinta antara seorang Lemurian dan Atlantean, dapat memicu perselisihan keluarga, hancurnya persahabatan, timbul wabah penyakit mematikan, hingga pada puncaknya terjadilah perang antara Atlantis dan Lemuria. Dan penyebab dari semua kekejian tak beradab itu adalah, diriku dan kekasihku?!"

Beban mental yang Kyungsoo tanggung lebih besar daripada beban _Atlas_ saat mengangkat bumi menggunakan kedua tangannya.

Tangis yang ditahan itu akhirnya runtuh, menuruni pipinya sebagai indikator betapa sedihnya gadis ini. Dia merasa ikut bertanggung jawab akan semua petaka yang kelak terjadi di masa depan, namun semuanya terlalu berat untuk dia pikul sendiri hingga membuatnya seakan dicekik oleh tambang berbahan dasar kawat.

"Itu semua bukan salah kalian."

Mendongak, Kyungsoo menatap Suho dengan kebingungan.

"Sungguh?"

Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum dan mengangguk, mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan berbahan dasar Sutera lembut dari saku jasnya untuk digunakan sebagai pengering pipi Kyungsoo dari air mata.

"Tentu. Tidakkah kau mempercayai Takdir Tuhan? Sejak dulu, Dia sudah menciptakan seluruh alam semesta ini secara detail, lengkap dengan data kelahiran dan kematian. Apabila kelak kita semua terbunuh akibat wabah atau perang, berarti Tuhan memang menakdirkan waktu hidup kita untuk habis. Tak ada yang perlu disesalkan atau disalahkan mengenai hal itu, jadi kau tidak perlu takut lagi." Menggunakan ibu jari dan telunjuknya untuk mencubit pipi tembam Kyungsoo, Suho tersenyum mendapati binar harapan kembali bersinar dari mata indah sahabatnya.

"Terimakasih, Suho!" Kyungsoo membungkuk dalam di hadapan Suho, menunjukkan rasa syukur sebesar-besarnya karena diberi seorang teman yang begitu baik dan penuh pengertian seperti ini. "_Semoga kebahagiaan selalu menyertaimu_!"

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Meski perangkat teknologi tinggi berbentuk persegi di tangannya sedang menampilan permainan perang paling seru dan kamar masa kecilnya –_yang masih sama megahnya dengan beberapa waktu lalu-_ diwarnai oleh dentuman musik keras berdominasi gitar elektrik dan gebukan drum, Kai sama sekali tidak dapat menikmati kemudahan ini.

Hatinya gelisah, pikirannya susah, dan itu karena tiada satupun kabar dari Kyungsoo. Mereka sudah tidak bertemu selama beberapa hari. Gadis itu tidak mengiriminya telepati atau membalas Merpati Pos yang dia kirimkan. Tentu saja ini semua nyaris membuat kewarasan Kai sirna karena kerinduan luar biasa yang meledakkan otaknya.

Memegangi dadanya sendiri, jantung Kai berdebar tak karuan beberapa detik sebelum seekor Merpati Putih terbang memasuki jendela kamarnya. Burung cantik itu menjatuhkan sebuah perkamen yang terikat di kaki kecilnya pada permukaan telapak tangan Kai, kemudian mengepakkan sayapnya untuk terbang keluar jendela.

Dengan sedikit terburu-buru, Kai melepaskan juntaian tali pada perkamen cokelat yang merupakan kiriman dari kekasihnya.

'_Temui aku di Pantai Icemu, sekarang. Ada hal penting yang harus kita bicarakan.'_

_._

_._

_._

Pantai Icemu Lemuria di sore hari tetap menawan berkat deburan ombaknya yang lincah dan pasir cokelatnya yang hangat. Langit menampilkan _aurora_ jingga yang cantik dan bergelombang layaknya selendang, menandakan jika sang Surya hendak kembali ke tempatnya bersembunyi di belahan bumi yang lain.

Kai datang setengah jam sejak Kyungsoo mengirimkan Merpati Pos tadi, dan gadis itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi keberatan meski harus menunggu lama seorang diri. Pemuda itu nyaris menyerangnya dengan pelukan dan ciuman manja, namun dia segera menghindar. Dalam balutan seragam sekolah serba panjang nan hitam –_karena belum sempat pulang ke rumah untuk ganti baju_ Kyungsoo berbicara pada kekasihnya setelah menetapkan _jarak aman_.

"Apa menurutmu, kita harus meneruskan hubungan ini?"

Rahang Kai mengeras, kedua tangan yang tersembunyi di balik jaket emasnya mengepal kuat sementara tatapan matanya atas diri Kyungsoo berubah menjadi sangat garang nan menakutkan.

"Kau, menyuruhku ke mari hanya untuk membicarakan omong kosong, hm?" Balas Kai dingin. Jika saja jarak di antara dirinya dan Kyungsoo tidak terbentang sejauh delapan kaki, pasti dia sudah membungkam bibir gadis itu dengan ciuman agar berhenti mengatakan hal yang menyebalkan.

"Aku hanya bertanya. Apa itu membuatmu marah?"

"Ya, pertanyaanmu membuatku marah. Bagaimana bisa kau masih mempertanyakan hal yang sudah jelas jawabannya adalah _IYA_, Do Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian menatap Kai dengan kelembutan mutlak ala wanita Lemuria yang mempesona.

Rambut hitamnya yang panjang nan halus bergerak ringan dibelai angin pantai, membuat Kai menggeram buas karena ingin membenamkan hidungnya di sana dan menghirup dalam-dalam keharuman dari rambut indah itu.

"Kita sudah tidak bertemu selama beberapa hari, dan dalam kurun waktu tersebut aku banyak merenungkan kembali hubungan kita." Jemari mungil Kyungsoo bergerak naik demi menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga dengan gaya anggun nan manis, tanpa mengetahui jika Kai sangat ingin melakukan hal tersebut.

"Apa yang kau renungkan, _Cintaku_?"

Detak jantung Kyungsoo seakan terhenti. Menatap mata Kai sedalam mungkin, dia bisa menemukan jika amarah kekasihnya telah lenyap. Yang ada di dalam sana hanya cinta tak terbatas dan pemujaan atas dirinya yang membuat Kyungsoo merona. Di matanya, Kai terlihat seperti anak anjing menggemaskan yang sedang memohon perhatiannya.

"Aku merenungkan tentang..., _mengapa kau membuatku merindukanmu setengah mati..._"

Lidah Kyungsoo bergerak diluar kuasanya. Sungguh, yang hendak dia ungkapkan adalah pemutusan hubungan cinta mereka, namun yang keluar malah sebaliknya. Mungkinkah, ini merupakan suara yang dikehendaki oleh hati kecilnya?

"Sungguh? Demi Neptunus, itu adalah hal yang aku pertanyakan setiap harinya ketika kita tak bertemu." Tersenyum riang, mata kucing Atlantean itu melengkung indah hingga Kyungsoo ingin mendekat dan membelai bagian tubuh Kai yang paling dia sukai tersebut "Mungkin, karena _kau sangat mencintaiku_ dan _aku lebih mencintaimu_?"

Kata-kata manis nan tulus yang menyergap telinganya membuat rencana awal Kyungsoo buyar seketika.

"Aku baru tahu jika prajurit perang sepertimu bisa merayu." Tertawa kecil, Kyungsoo berusaha meredakan debaran jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat karena memandangi seseorang yang dia cintai. "Kau tahu, akhir-akhir ini aku mendapat beberapa tekanan dari _Ratu Peramal Masa Depan _mengenai hubungan kita. Itu membuatku..., _malah semakin menyayangimu dengan setulus hatiku.._."

Memandangi Kyungsoo dengan pemujaan murni seorang kekasih, Kai melangkahkan kakinya mendekat.

Kyungsoo membeku, tidak memperdulikan tubuh Kai yang sudah menempeli tubuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat yang dia rindukan sejak lama.

"Terimakasih atas kesetiaan dan rasa sayangmu padaku, Kyungie..." Dua insan itu memejamkan mata dengan damai sementara lengan-lengan mereka berusaha memenjarakan satu sama lain lebih erat lagi. "Katakan padaku, siapa yang berani menekanmu. Aku akan memberinya sebuah pelajaran yang pantas, tidak peduli meski dia seorang wanita sekalipun!"

Kyungsoo tak menjawab, getaran hebat di bibirnya membuat dia kesulitan berbicara. Daripada menggunakan kata-kata, akhirnya dia menumpahkan semua keluh kesahnya menggunakan air mata.

Dan metode ini, sangat efektif untuk membuat hati baja seorang Pemimpin Pasukan Elit Atlantis seperti Kim Kai, luluh bagai cokelat yang dilelehkan.

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Notes : Ini adalah hari spesial, _Guys_! Setelah sekian lama dan sekian banyak lawsuit, akhirnya para _Alien – GGS – Bocah Sakaw_ – milik kita semua kembali. _Here they are, EXO!_

Meski cuma OT 10! _(Bodo lah, yang penting kambek -_-)_

Rasanya agak nyesek sih gegara Teasernya bias utama gue kagak ada _(baca : WYF). Y_a sudahlah ya, mau gimana lagi.

Realistis aja. Dia udah bahagia di sana. Luhan juga. Mana Filmnya Luhan bagus lagi (?). Jadi sekarang, gue berinisiatif buat menerima semua yang udah terjadi ama _BB tiga huruf_ ini dengan santai. Selama gue masih bisa menikmati hasil karya mereka, _it's okay_! Walau mereka udah ga ber-12 lagi, _everything's gonna be alright_!

Maaf ya updatenya ngaret banget. Pendek lagi. Moga Chap selanjutnya bisa lebih cepet!

Diharapkan buat bersabar ya kalo mau liat KaiSoo moment ato Kai digalaukan (?) di FF ini. Semua kan butuh proses, dan proses yang baik biasanya memakan waktu lama (?).

Intinya, minta review ya? Sepanjang badan Chanyeol kalo bisa, hehe...

Sincerely,

Acetaminophen Kwon

30 Mar. 2015


	6. Chapter 6 : Disbelieving the Princess

"_Perbedaan seperti uang logam, yang memiliki dua sisi di saat yang sama. Di satu sisi, dia sangat indah. Namun di sisi yang lain, dia sangatlah buruk."_

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu luang di sore hari yang dia miliki bersama Kai. Duduk berdua di atas lembutnya pasir putih milik tepi pantai Icemu, si Atlantean tampan yang _masih_ berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu dengan begitu manja memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang layaknya anak Koala.

"Demi Tuhan, kau jadi terlihat seperti bayi jika bertingkah seperti ini." Menoleh ke samping, Kyungsoo tertawa kecil hingga Kai tidak tahan untuk menjatuhkan kecupan polos di pipi lembutnya.

"Ya, aku memang bayi. Bayi besar yang selalu meminta curahan kasih sayang darimu." Kai tidak tahu kenapa pribadinya yang terbiasa untuk garang dan jantan mendadak berubah jadi manis dan manja begini.

Pasti _virus rindu_ yang menggerogoti hatinya merupakan dalang utama.

Mengingat kembali hari-hari menyebalkan yang sudah dia lewati tanpa kekasihnya, membuat Prajurit Atlantis ini memejamkan mata erat-erat kemudian membenamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Kyungsoo. Yang paling dia butuhkan saat ini adalah tekstur lembut milik kulit Kyungsoo, aroma _Stroberi Mint _yang menguar dari tubuh Kyungsoo, serta suara indah yang senantiasa mengalun dari bibir Kyungsoo.

Hanya Kyungsoo...

Demi Neptunus, Kai harus merasakan semua yang ada pada diri Kyungsoo _segera,_ seakan jika terlambat maka dirinya _akan_ terbunuh.

"Geli, _Skippai_!" Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan diri sebelum menyadari bahwa pelukan Pemimpin Prajurit Atlantis ini terlampau erat laksana penjara atas dirinya.

"Jangan memanggilku menggunakan nama Pemimpin Pinguin itu!" Tindakan Kai semakin jauh, jika dilihat dari pergerakan lancang bibirnya yang menghisap tengkuk Kyungsoo perlahan hingga menimbulkan bercak merah.

"Kau memang Pemimpin, kan? Lagipula, sifatmu juga sama seperti Pinguin –_yang manis dan menggemaskan_. Yak! Lepaskan bibirmu dari tubuhku!" Rasa geli yang menggelitiki tengkuknya secara menyebalkan memicu keluarnya protes dari bibir Kyungsoo.

"Tidak akan, _Privet_! Aku terlalu merindukanmu untuk sekedar melepasmu." Ujung hidung Kai menggesek sebelah pipi Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Mata pemuda itu terpejam, membuat wajah tampannya yang kerap dihiasi garis kemarahan tampak polos layaknya anak-anak. "Apa saja kesibukanmu minggu ini? Kenapa tidak ada satupun dari Merpati Pos kirimanku yang kau balas?"

Kyungsoo terdiam, kemudian tanpa sadar menggigiti bibirnya sendiri. Sebagai Lemurian, tentu saja dia tidak pernah bisa mengucapkan kebohongan. Namun, rasanya tidak mungkin kalau dia harus mengatakan dengan jujur jika kegiatannya selama berjauhan dari Kai beberapa hari ini adalah memikirkan bagaimana cara terbaik untuk memutuskan pemuda itu.

"Aku butuh istirahat, jadi yang ku lakukan hanya meditasi kecil di kamar."

"Aku tidak percaya."

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo terdiam sementara Kai bangkit dan berpindah posisi menuju tepat di hadapannya. Pemuda itu mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas pasir putih yang halus, kemudian menghujankan semua tatapan matanya yang tajam nan mempesona kepada gadisnya tercinta.

"Aku tidak hanya mengirimkan Merpati Putih yang membawa perkamen, tapi aku juga menyelipkan sebuah alat perekam di salah satu mata burung itu." Mengangkat telunjuknya, Kai mengusapi area bawah mata Kyungsoo yang berubah menjadi lebih hitam dari sebelumnya. "Mana ada meditasi yang melibatkan adegan menangis, Noona?"

Tatapan mata sendu itu, lengkap dengan nada bicara penuh kelembutan serta sentuhan hati-hati di wajahnya membuat Kyungsoo terenyuh. Kesedihannya segera membeludak, menjadi bulir-bulir air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipinya. Untung Kai memiliki refleks gerakan yang baik, sehingga dapat memeluk gadisnya segera setelah tangis itu tumpah.

"Maaf Kai, aku terlalu takut untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya kepadamu." Kyungsoo membenamkan wajahnya di permukaan dada Kai yang terasa hangat dalam balutan jaket berlapis emas. "Seminggu ini, aku berusaha untuk melupakan dirimu dan mengakhiri hubungan kita..."

Napas Kai memburu, tenggorokannya pun seperti tercekat. Kepiluan yang mengalun bersama pengakuan kekasihnya membuat hati Atlantean ini remuk layaknya kertas rapuh yang diremas keras-keras. Mengetahui bahwa dirinya merupakan penyebab atas begitu banyak kesedihan yang dialami Kyungsoo, segera menyadarkan Kai jika selama ini dirinya bukanlah sosok kekasih yang baik.

"Karena Putri Yixing bilang, hubungan terlarang di antara kau dan aku tidak patut untuk dilanjutkan. Dia meramalkan malapetaka besar yang akan terjadi di masa depan, dan penyebabnya adalah kita, Kai! Aku tidak mau melukai orang lain jika kita egois dan terus melanjutkan cinta ini! Cukup aku saja yang terluka selama mencintaimu. Cukup aku saja..."

Memejamkan mata, bulir cairan yang lebih banyak pun keluar dari sela-sela bulu mata Kyungsoo yang lentik. Tak lama kemudian, gadis itu tersentak kaget karena usapan jemari bertekstur kasar di permukaan pipinya. Dan ketika membuka mata, Kyungsoo langsung disambut oleh sepasang mata kucing milik Kai yang sedang menatapnya dengan berkaca-kaca.

"Aku baru tahu jika mencintaiku membuatmu terluka. Maaf ya..." Memegangi kedua sisi kepala gadisnya, Kai memejamkan mata dan menjatuhkan kecupan manis di permukaan kening Kyungsoo dengan sayang. "Mulai dari sekarang, aku berjanji akan memperbaiki semuanya, Noona. Kumohon, jangan pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkanku hanya demi _ramalan kosong_."

"_Ramalan kosong_?! Demi Langit, Kai, Putri Yixing merupakan seorang _cenayang_ yang mampu melihat masa depan!" Kyungsoo menatap Kai menggunakan sepasang mata besarnya yang keheranan dengan cara yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Dan hal itu membuatmu dengan mudah percaya pada setiap perkataannya? Demi Neptunus, _Privet_ cantik yang sangat aku cintai! Dia juga manusia seperti kau dan aku. Lantas, untuk apa kau menggantungkan seluruh kepercayaanmu padanya?" Ujar Kai realistik. Iris hitam pekat miliknya membalas tatapan Kyungsoo dengan pemujaan penuh cinta nan ketulusan.

Kyungsoo mendiamkan dirinya demi mencerna kata-kata Kai. Pemuda itu memiliki prosentasi kebenaran lumayan besar yang tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja.

Kai membicarakan sesuatu yang masuk akal, perihal Yixing hanya merupakan manusia biasa meski memiliki kemampuan meramal. Yixing pun baru saja mendapatkan kekuatan istimewa itu di usianya yang masih muda. Berarti, ramalannya bisa salah karena kemampuannya yang belum terasah, kan?

"Hey, kau benar juga, _Skippai_! Ramalan Putri Yixing tidak valid karena dia bukanlah seorang profesional. Lagipula, dia juga bukan Tuhan yang memiliki kuasa untuk mengatur hidup kita, kan?"

Mendapati binar bahagia yang terpancar dari mata indah kekasihnya, Kai tersenyum lembut dan kembali mengecup kening Kyungsoo dengan manisnya.

"Itu baru gadisku."

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

"Aku mendapatkan jatah cuti untuk seminggu ke depan." Ujar Skipper milik Pasukan Elit Atlantis yang kini sedang bersandar di bahu kekasihnya dengan manja –Kim Kai.

"Syukurlah." Kyungsoo mengacak surai pirang milik pemuda itu. "Dengan begitu, dirimu bisa memiliki waktu untuk beristirahat sejenak. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu jika penyerbuan yang dilakukan Atlantis ke Antartika tempo hari membuatmu tidak tidur selama hampir satu bulan? Astaga, kau benar-benar harus bersyukur karena tidak mendapatkan _kantung mata jelek_ sebagai akibatnya, _Skippai_ ku sayang!"

Meraba area bawah matanya sendiri, Kai terkekeh tanpa sadar. Pernyataan Kyungsoo mengenai kantung mata tadi sebenarnya meleset. Sentuhan ajaib _Cairan Conceal_ yang telah Kai oleskan pada wilayah kantung matanya berhasil menyamarkan warna hitam mengerikan yang melekat di sana akibat kelelahan ekstrim yang dia alami.

"Aku tidak mau istirahat."

"Lalu, maumu apa?"

"Bersamamu."

Satu kata yang terucap dari bibir Kai laksana batang korek api yang membakar rona merah di pipi Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu senggang kali ini bersama _Privet_ yang cengeng, lamban dan pasif." Kai terkekeh jahil melihat bibir Kyungsoo mencebik sebal akibat ulahnya. "Karena _Privet _ku itu, adalah seorang kekasih yang sangat aku cintai..."

"Sudah cukup ya, acara menggombalnya untuk hari ini." Tangan Kyungsoo berusaha menyingkirkan kepala Kai dari bahunya selembut mungkin sebelum membangkitkan dirinya dari permukaan pasir yang sudah dia duduki selama beberapa jam terakhir. "Baiklah, aku terima ajakanmu. Sepulang sekolah, kita bertemu di –"

"Sebentar Sayang, mari kita tetapkan _aturan mainnya_ dulu." Senyuman miring penuh sensualitas yang Kai umbar membuat Kyungsoo –_tanpa sadar_\- menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"A –Aturan? Hey, kau pikir kebersamaan kita adalah permainan?!" Kyungsoo nyaris meledakkan emosinya. Semua yang telah dia alami sore ini membuatnya menjadi lebih sensitif daripada Singa Betina manapun.

Tubuh Kai bangkit, lalu melepaskan jaket emasnya dan memasangkannya di tubuh Kyungsoo yang bergetar lirih akibat serangan suhu dingin.

"Bukan begitu, Noona. Sebagai Atlantean, aku merasa jika aturan akan mampu membuat jadwal kebersamaan kita menjadi lebih rapi dan lancar. Jadi, bolehkah aku selaku _Lelakimu_ menetapkan _aturan mainnya_?" Menangkup wajah cantik nan imut milik gadisnya, Kai tersenyum mengetahui jika Kyungsoo merona berkat perkataannya.

Karena di mata Kai, ketika pipi tembam nan halus Kyungsoo bersemu merah, gadis itu akan semakin mempesona seperti dewi.

Kyungsoo pun memberikan ijin dengan mengangguk pelan.

"Mulai besok, kita akan berpacaran layaknya para Atlantean pada umumnya. Apa kau masih mengingat ucapanku tempo hari? Kau bisa memeluk, mencium atau bahkan menyentuhku lebih dulu, jika kau menginginkannya."

"Eh eh?!" Rona merah yang mempercantik pipi Kyungsoo semakin banyak dan menyala seperti makanan laut yang dipanaskan. "B –Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melakukannya, di negara seperti Lemuria?"

"Oleh karena itulah aturan ini dibuat, agar kau tetap dapat bersekolah dengan baik sekaligus menjadi kekasih sempurna untukku." Kai tersenyum riang layaknya bocah yang sedang berbahagia. "Pada siang hari, kita kencan di Lemuria dengan gaya pacaran ala Lemurian. Malam harinya, kita berkencan di Atlantis dengan gaya pacaran ala Atlantean."

Tubuh Kyungsoo menegang, lehernya mengeras seakan kekurangan kalsium agar tidak melakukan gelengan penolakan. Berkencan dengan pemuda yang dia cintai memang hal yang sudah lama Kyungsoo impikan. Hanya saja, untuk berada di benua yang bahkan telah merusak arloji teleportasinya, membuat Lemurian ini ketakutan sendiri.

Bagaimana kalau nanti air Atlantis tidak hanya akan merusak arlojinya lagi, tapi juga merusak tubuhnya hingga mati perlahan?

"Sekalian, aku ingin membuktikan keseriusan cintaku dengan memperkenalkan dirimu pada keluargaku."

Untungnya, sebuah kalimat lanjutan yang terucap dari bibir Kai itu berhasil menjadi _sedatif _bagi Kyungsoo, sehingga dia bisa tenang dari pemikiran serba takut yang sejak tadi mengganggu kepalanya.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau setuju dengan _aturan main_nya?"

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Kai sungguh tidak bermain-main dengan ucapannya. Nyatanya, pada keesokan hari pemuda itu sudah berada di depan rumah Kyungsoo, menyambut kekasihnya yang baru saja keluar dari rumah sambil terus membaca _Kristal Baca_ dan memberinya sebuah ciuman selamat pagi.

"Kau mengejutkanku!" Kyungsoo memekik saat merasakan sentuhan familiar yang menghajar bibirnya tanpa permisi. Kedua matanya pun sadar, jika sosok asing yang menggunakan celana serta jaket hitam bertudung itu merupakan kekasihnya sendiri. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Kim Kai?"

"Tentu saja, menjemput kekasihku." Salah satu lengan Kai terangkat guna berdiam di bahu Kyungsoo, kemudian merangkulnya santai. Mengabaikan beberapa pasang mata pejalan kaki yang melirik mereka seraya bergumam _'Sejak kapan bermesraan dilegalkan di Lemuria?!'_. "Bukankah kemarin aku sudah bilang, kalau kita akan berkencan sepanjang hari? Siang di Lemuria, malam di Atlantis."

"Aku tidak tahu jika waktu pagi malah kau hitung sebagai waktu siang, _Skippai_." Kyungsoo memberengut, namun itu malah membuat tampilannya pagi ini semakin menggemaskan seperti bayi besar. "Aku masih harus belajar di sekolah hingga lima jam ke depan. Lantas apa yang akan kau lakukan? Menungguku?"

"Tentu, bahkan tanpa kau minta."

Mau tak mau, Kyungsoo pun tersenyum mendengar jawaban itu.

"Anak baik." Tangan kanan Kyungsoo terangkat, mengacak rambut Kai gemas kemudian menyentuh pipi pemuda itu –_yang selalu terangkat dengan menggemaskan ketika pemiliknya tersenyum_. "Berarti, sekarang kita sedang berkencan ala Lemurian, kan? Kumohon, jangan menyentuh, memeluk, apalagi menciumku sembarangan di depan Lemurian lain. Mau ya?"

Mengerang frustasi seperti Cheetath kelaparan yang dilarang melahap makanan di hadapannya, Kai menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang mendiami pipinya.

Ayolah, selama ini Kai sudah berusaha kuat menahan gairah lelakinya yang buas ingin menyentuh Kyungsoo pada seluruh titik sensitifnya di atas ranjang. Namun sekarang, dia masih harus menahan diri lagi bahkan untuk sekedar memegang tangan, memeluk dan mencium kekasihnya sendiri? Kesabaran Tentara Atlantis ini sepertinya sedang diuji.

_Negara macam apa Lemuria ini?!_, batin Atlantean ekspresif itu pundung.

"Baiklah, Noona. Aku akan berusaha menahannya hingga sepuluh jam ke depan."

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Hari baik bagi Kai, karena hari ini jadwal belajar Kyungsoo adalah di Ruang Baca SMA Lemur. Jadi, kini dia bisa selalu mengekori Kyungsoo seakan dirinya seekor anak Ayam dan gadis itu merupakan induknya.

"Selamat pagi, Kyungsoo!" Melalui matanya yang sedikit terhalang bagian atas dari masker hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, Kai dapat melihat seorang gadis cantik berambut cokelat menyambut Kyungsoo dengan senyuman ramah yang menggemaskan. _"Semoga kebahagiaan selalu menyertaimu!"_

"Pagi, Luhan. _Semoga kebahagiaan selalu menyertaimu juga!_" Kyungsoo membungkuk sebentar, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di samping Luhan.

Kai pun segera mengambil inisiatif untuk duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo tanpa banyak bicara.

"Hey, siapa itu?" Luhan memekik ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan milik Kai. Sepasang mata Kai yang runcing seperti mata kucing terasa sangat familiar bagi gadis ini. "Dia adalah pemuda yang fotonya terpajang di layar depan _Kristal Baca_mu, kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk seadanya. Memandangi sang kekasih melalui sudut matanya, dia pun segera mengirimkan pesan telepati kepada Atlantean ini. Walau jarak di antara mereka sangat dekat, namun Kyungsoo merasa akan sangat berbahaya jika dirinya dan Kai berkomunikasi secara verbal di hadapan orang-orang.

'_Kai-ya, kumohon, jangan berbicara pada orang selain aku, ya?'_

'_Kenapa?'_

'_Karena, Atlantean dan Lemurian memiliki logat yang berbeda saat berbicara. Jika Lemurian di sini tahu dirimu adalah seorang Atlantean, mereka pasti akan menjauhkanku darimu.'_

Menatap gadisnya dalam-dalam, akhirnya Kai mengangguk samar. Matanya pun memerah dan mulai berair melihat ketulusan serta perjuangan Kyungsoo dalam mempertahankan dirinya.

"Salam kenal, namaku Luhan!" Sahabat Kyungsoo yang imut tadi tersenyum ramah pada Kai. "Siapa namamu?"

"Namanya Kai." Kyungsoo mendadak beralih profesi sebagai juru bicara dari kekasihnya.

"Wah, terdengar begitu kuat dan berkarisma!" Luhan berdecak kagum. Ketidaktahuan membuatnya memperlakukan bagian dari _kaum yang dia benci_ ini seperti temannya sendiri. "Dari kota manakah kau berasal, Kai? Mengingat dirimu bukanlah siswa SMA Lemur, tidakkah kau bersekolah di tempat lain? Apa kau sedang liburan, sehingga kemari demi menemui Kyungsoo? Oh, astaga! Apakah ini pacarmu, Kyung?"

"Hmm, Luhan, saat ini Kai sedang mengalami kelelahan ekstrim yang membuatnya jatuh sakit. Sehingga, tidak seharusnya dia berbicara banyak demi memuaskan keingintahuanmu, kan?" Kyungsoo mencoba beralibi semeyakinkan mungkin.

"Oh, begitu? Maafkan aku, Kai." Luhan tersenyum kikuk dan segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada buku lembaran _Kristal Jernih_ yang terjilid menjadi satu hingga berbentuk seperti buku tebal.

Tersenyum lega, Kyungsoo pun perlahan meraih tangan Kai dan menggenggamnya lembut, seakan tengah berusaha meyakinkan pemuda Atlantis itu bahwa dia akan selalu berusaha melindunginya dari bahaya apapun.

Hal itu sukses membuat Kai tersenyum kecil dengan sudut mata yang mengembun.

'_Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo-noona...'_

Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum, mengeratkan genggaman tangannya atas tangan kekasihnya kemudian membalas telepati yang baru saja Kai kirimkan sembari membuka satu jilid _Kristal Jernih_ yang tergeletak di hadapannya dan mulai belajar.

'_Aku juga mencintaimu, Kai-ya...'_

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

'_Badanku ngilu.'_

'_Kenapa?'_

'_Aku sudah tidak bergerak selama dua jam!'_

Kyungsoo melirik sebentar ke arah Kai, kemudian tersenyum kecil. Pemuda bermasker hitam itu pun mendengus sebal.

'_Apanya yang lucu, Privet?'_

'_Banyak bergerak membuatmu lelah, tidak bergerak membuatmu sakit. Lalu maumu apa, Skippai?'_

'_Memeluk, dan menciummu...'_

Gadis Lemuria itu segera mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku demi menatap mata Kai. Pemuda itu memberinya pandangan penuh arti, yang mulai meruntuhkan moral yang dia miliki sebagai seorang Lemurian yang suci.

'_Bersabarlah. Malam ini, kau boleh mendapatkan semuanya...'_

Kedua mata Kai melengkung, menandakan jika sang pemilik sedang tersenyum. Harapan yang berkobar di dadanya membuat kadar kesabaran pemuda Atlantis ini meningkat drastis.

"Besok, Sehunnie akan mulai bersekolah di sini!" Luhan membisiki Kyungsoo dengan antusias tinggi.

"Sungguh? Berarti, kemampuan bicaranya sudah lebih baik? Astaga, aku hanya dua hari tidak mengunjunginya, dan dia sudah berkembang secepat ini." Kyungsoo tersenyum senang pada Luhan yang mengangguk-angguk penuh semangat.

"Tenang saja, aku selalu mengunjungi dan merawatnya, kok! Jadi kau tidak perlu cemas."

"Sangat kentara jika kau sedang mendekatinya, Lu."

Luhan menunduk, pipinya menjadi lebih merah dan senyumannya terlihat lebih menggemaskan daripada yang kemarin. Efek jatuh cinta begitu dahsyat bagi Lemurian ini, hingga membuatnya jadi semakin cantik setiap harinya.

"Habisnya, perasaan itu begitu sulit untuk dikendalikan. Lagipula, Sehunnie yang sekarang lebih tampan dan ramah daripada yang dulu. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menolak pesonanya yang memabukkan ini?" Diam-diam Luhan menggigit lidahnya sendiri, takut kelepasan berteriak di tempat yang seharusnya bersih dari bising.

"Aku bisa, buktinya."

"Karena kau kan sudah punya Kai." Luhan menunjuk pemuda di sebelah Kyungsoo menggunakan dagu runcingnya dan tersenyum jahil. "Dia juga tampan, makanya kau tidak bisa mengabaikan pesonanya."

Kyungsoo dan Kai tersenyum, rona memenuhi pipi mereka akibat pujian tulus dari Luhan. Menatap kekasihnya sejenak, Kyungsoo jatuh kasihan begitu teringat bagaimana memelasnya wajah si tampan itu ketika mengirimkan telepati bahwa dirinya sedang kelelahan karena tidak bergerak dalam waktu lama. Akhirnya, Lemurian ini memutuskan untuk menarik kursinya dan bangkit.

"Mau ke mana, Kyung?"

"Aku lapar, beberapa potong apel adalah hal yang sedang ku butuhkan. Kau mau ikut Lu? Kai?" Kyungsoo menatap Luhan dengan gesture biasa, namun sebelah matanya mengedip ketika berbicara kepada Kai. Memberi sebuah kode, ya?

"Tidak, terimakasih. Pergilah lebih dulu bersama Kai –lihatlah! Betapa menggemaskannya dia saat mengangguk-angguk seperti itu!" Luhan tertawa kecil sembari menunjuk Kai, yang hanya menunjukkan ekspresi paling polos se daratan Atlantis.

Mengabaikan antusiasme Luhan akan pacarnya, Kyungsoo mengangguk dan segera menarik tangan Kai meninggalkan perpustakaan. Pemuda itu diam-diam tersenyum, tangannya balas menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo lebih erat lagi.

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tidak berbohong. Dia memang membutuhkan cemilan, jadi wajar jika kini sepotong apel telah bernaung di telapak tangannya. Dengan sedikit pemaksaan, akhirnya dia berhasil membujuk Kai untuk memegang benda yang sama.

Lemurian cantik itu mengajak kekasih Atlantisnya ke halaman belakang SMA Lemur, di sana terdapat sebuah kolam mungil berisi sepasang lumba-lumba yang sangat menggemaskan –Kyungsoo menyukai mereka dengan amat sangat! Setiap lembaga di Lemuria wajib memelihara paling tidak dua ekor lumba-lumba di wilayah kerjanya, karena makhluk manis itu merupakan hewan bijak yang dapat memberikan banyak nasihat berharga.

Kai terdiam, kedua matanya mengamati si lumba-lumba seakan tengah berusaha mencari hal yang membuat binatang air itu begitu menarik bagi kekasihnya. Sementara di sebelahnya, Kyungsoo mulai menggigiti apel merah dengan nikmatnya.

"Aku tiba-tiba penasaran pada sesuatu." Kyungsoo menatap Kai, begitu pula sebaliknya. "Bagaimana bisa, kau dan Baekhyun menjadi '_pasangan ranjang_'?"

"Eh? Kau ingin tahu? Hmm, apa kau yakin akan sanggup mendengarkan semuanya? Aku hanya takut, kau akan sedih, Noona. Aku juga tidak suka jika kau berulang kali meragukan kesungguhanku."

"Aku sudah terlalu dewasa untuk merasa sedih secara berlebihan, Kai." Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut. "Tenang saja, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku cuma ingin tahu, oke?"

Tentu saja, Kai tidak punya pilihan, selain menceritakan yang sebenarnya.

_._

_._

_._

_Flashback..._

_._

_Sejak mendapatkan mimpi basah pertamanya di usia tiga belas tahun, Kai langsung dipersiapkan untuk pindah dari rumah keluarganya yang nyaman dan ramai ke rumah pribadi yang biasa disebut Dom._

_Peraturan yang berlaku di Atlantis saat itu mengharuskan para pemuda kecil yang baru memasuki masa pubertas untuk segera melakukan senggama dengan seorang gadis, agar hormon Dopamin yang mendiami otak mereka bisa lepas dan memicu kelincahan saat berperang._

_Dan sebagai warna negara yang baik, tentu saja Kai yang masih kecil dan polos memilih untuk menurut._

_Sepertinya hidup tanpa para kakak akan menyenangkan, batin Kai riang._

_Memiliki dua kakak perempuan yang terlampau jahil seringkali menyebabkan dia jengkel sendiri. Maka dengan semangat berkobar yang nyaris membakarnya, Kai pergi ke rumah baru yang sudah disediakan oleh sang ayah (terimakasih, Kim Yesung!). Meninggalkan Taemin dan Sungjong yang sedih akibat kehilangan mainan hidup mereka._

_Setelah kebutuhan rumah terpenuhi, masih ada satu hal penting yang nyaris Kai lupakan –seorang gadis. Yang benar saja jika dia harus melepas keperjakaannya pada lubang di tembok!_

_Ketika itulah, seorang teman satu sekolah yang selama itu tidak pernah Kai perhatikan karena sikap cueknya, muncul. Dia memperjelas statusnya sebagai kakak kelas Kai, dan memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Byun Baekhyun._

_Dengan senyum manis yang seakan dapat meningkatkan kadar gula dalam darah, tatapan mata yang membuat siapapun lupa cara berkedip serta suara indah yang menggelitik birahi, Baekhyun datang ke hadapan Kai untuk menawarkan sebuah hal yang sedang pemuda berkulit cokelat itu butuhkan._

"_Aku bisa menjadi pasangan ranjangmu, jika kau mau."_

"_Apa keuntungan yang akan ku dapat jika menolak? Jadi lebih baik, cepat masuk dan ayo segera kita mulai." Ujar Kai dengan nada memerintah yang arogan dari setiap perkataanya. _

_Sembari membuka pintu, kedua mata kucing itu tidak bisa lepas dari raga sintal yang Baekhyun miliki. Saat gadis itu melepas mantel bulu putih yang dia pakai, Kai menelan ludahnya sendiri akibat lingerie putih yang melingkupi tubuh Baekhyun memamerkan buah dada dan pantatnya yang besar dan nampak kenyal._

_Pikiran pubertas semi mesum yang Kai miliki refleks membayangkan semua adegan menyenangkan yang ingin segera dia lakukan bersama Baekhyun._

"_Tunggu! Dengan lekuk tubuh seperti itu, apa aku hanya akan mencicipi barang bekas?" Kai meminta klarifikasi sebelum tangannya menyentuh tubuh Baekhyun seujung kuku pun._

_Pemuda kecil yang imut sekaligus tampan ini tidak pernah mendapatkan barang bekas sejak lahir dikarenakan statusnya sebagai anak seorang Tentara Perang yang terhormat membuat dia mampu hidup mewah serba berkecukupan sejak lahir. Dan sampai sekarang pun dia tidak akan sudi menerima sesuatu –atau seorang gadis- yang sudah dipakai –atau disetubuhi- oleh orang lain._

_Putra bungsu Jenderal Perang Atlantis ini memang memiliki arogansi yang begitu tinggi, meski usianya masih sangat muda._

"_Barang bekas yang jika dibuka ternyata masih baru." Baekhyun meletakkan mantel bagusnya di atas sofa, kemudian duduk dengan pose melipat kaki yang begitu menggoda. Mampu meningkatkan kadar Dopamin di dalam otak Kai hingga membuat saraf-saraf dalam tubuhnya terasa panas._

_Bagaimana mungkin gadis yang baru berusia lima belas tahun memiliki bentuk tubuh seksi dan pesona menggairahkan seperti ini?! Astaga, Atlantis memang surganya gadis nakal!_

"_Kau akan menjadi yang pertama dalam menyentuh semuanya, Kim Kai. Percayalah padaku. Dopaminmu akan membanjir setelah kita melakukannya."_

"_Baiklah, aku mempercayaimu, Noona." Sebuah tradisi lain mendiktekan tangan kanan Kai untuk merogoh saku mantel bulu abu-abu yang dia pakai._

_Satu buah kotak merah berisi sepasang cincin pun tersodor di hadapan Baekhyun. Gadis berambut cokelat itu mengerjapkan matanya dengan takjub, kemudian menatap mata Kai sedalam yang dia bisa._

"_Dengan cincin pengikat ini, apa kau bersedia menjadi pasangan ranjangku, Byun Baekhyun?" Si gadis tampak dipenuhi bunga kebahagiaan, sementara pemuda di hadapannya bersikap biasa saja._

_Ketidakhadiran perasaan agung bernama cinta membuat ritual manis ini terasa hambar, di mata Kai._

"_Aku bersedia, Kim Kai."_

_Kai pun memasangkan cincin berhiaskan berlian murni itu ke jari tengah Baekhyun –yang terasa begitu halus saat dia pegang. Dia tidak mau ambil pusing dengan rona merah di kedua pipi pasangan ranjangnya ketika gadis itu memasangkan cincin ke jarinya pula._

_Rumah pribadi sudah, seorang gadis sudah, ritual pun sudah. Sekarang tinggal melakukan kegiatan utama dari semua persiapan itu._

_Ciuman pertama di antara Kai dan Baekhyun sangat kasar, terkesan buru-buru, dan cukup berantakan. Namun bagi Baekhyun, itu merupakan ciuman yang paling berkesan seumur hidupnya. Membuat kadar Oksitosin di kepalanya membeludak, membanjiri dirinya dengan semua tentang kepercayaan dan kasih sayang kepada Kim Kai, kemudian menumbuhkan satu perasaan agung yang ingin dia persembahkan kepada pemuda itu._

_Yaitu, cinta._

_._

_Turnback_

_._

.

.

Notes : Booya! Apa kabar, gansis? _(agan sista) (emangnya di kaskus -_-)_

Apakah update gue ini kelamaan _(suara readers dari kejauhan : IYALAH! PEAK LU! -_-)_

Maaf! I'm sorry! Jeosonghamnida! Gomenasai!

Mood yang naik turun dan ide yang semrawutan adalah penyebab utamanya! _(tunjuk ide dan mood/?)_

Adakah yang mau bantuin gue?

**Enaknya, adegan pacaran ala Atlantean yang berani dan bebas itu kayak gimana aja? Terus, pacaran ala Lemurian yang pemalu dan tanpa sentuhan itu dibikin gimana biar terasa manis?**

Karena gue sedang menjanda_ (read : jomblo)_, gue bener-bener ga bisa ngebayangin dan mikirin idenya T_T _(peluk Cunyul) (digorok Tjabaek)_

Kirim bantuannya di kotak review ya!

Semoga Chap ini memuaskan!

Oh ya, yang kemaren ngirim PM ke gue buat update FF lain, maaf banget gue ga bisa bales dan belum bisa update FF pesenanmu! Ditunggu aja ya!

Selamat hari minggu! Mari kita nikmati hari ini seakan besok ga ada yang namanya hari senin! ^^

Sincerely,

Acetaminophen Kwon

10 Mei 2015

7.25


	7. Chapter 7 : Two Side of Love

"_Kau adalah pemberani, Skippai Nakal! Ide gilamu yang mengusulkan agar kita melakukan kencan dengan metode Lemurian dan Atlantean, membuatku dapat melihat sisi indah dari perbedaan budaya yang kita miliki. Terimakasih..."_

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

**Gedung Lanta, Kota Chleto, Negara Atlantis.**

Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki-kakinya yang bertumpu di atas sepatu emas berhak tinggi dari pintu masuk menuju persegi panjang lift yang terbuka. Kotak yang bergerak akibat energi _Kristal Hitam_ di bagian terdalam Gedung Lanta itu membawa tubuh Atlantean ini menuju lantai dua puluh tujuh, tempat tertinggi yang merupakan ruang kerja milik Raja Muda Atlantis.

Sebenarnya, Baekhyun sedikit enggan untuk bertemu dengan Sang Pangeran. Segala kenangan masa lalu yang selalu timbul kembali tiap menatap mata Chanyeol begitu menyesakkan hatinya. Daripada berhadapan dengan seorang Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun seribu kali lebih memilih untuk digagahi oleh Kim Kai secara brutal saja.

Tetapi, kini dia tidak punya pilihan. Sudah dua hari Kai tidak kembali ke _Dom_. Meski di hari terakhir pemuda itu berpesan agar jangan khawatir, Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun –_yang akan selalu khawatir kepada orang yang dia cintai_. Satu-satunya ide yang melayang-layang di dalam kepala gadis cantik ini adalah bertanya kepada atasan Kai. Pasti dia tahu di mana Kai berada.

Karena datang tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya, Chanyeol pun menyambut kedatangan Baekhyun dengan ekspresi kaget. Wajah tampannya sangat menggemaskan ketika sepasang mata besar miliknya melebar. Kenampakan yang kekanakan itu sedikit kontras dengan jubah megah bertaburkan batu mulia dan stelan jas cokelat yang dia pakai. Sebisa mungkin, Baekhyun berusaha mengabaikan semua pesona yang menguar dari diri Pangeran Atlantis ini dan menyelesaikan tujuannya.

"Jika kau jauh-jauh kemari hanya untuk menanyakan hal tidak berguna seperti itu, bersiap-siaplah kecewa. Karena, aku tidak tahu, Baekhyun." Jawab Chanyeol cuek dengan nada sok ketus yang menjengkelkan.

Tapi entah bagaimana bisa, jawaban tidak bersahabat ala Chanyeol barusan malah terdengar seperti rajukan yang menggemaskan di telinga Baekhyun. Apakah perasaan cinta di masa lampau sedang mencoba untuk kembali berulah dan mempermainkan hatinya?

_Oh tidak, jangan lagi! _Batin Baekhyun pundung.

"Jangan coba membohongiku bahkan meski itu adalah hakmu, Pangeran Park." Baekhyun melipat kedua lengannya yang sangat putih dan lembut tepat di bawah dadanya, menyebabkan sepasang payudara besar nan indah kepunyaannya seakan menyembul ke hadapan Chanyeol dengan manja.

Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Entah karena suhu ruangan yang memanas atau gaun _one piece_ berbahan dasar benang emas yang Baekhyun pakai memang terlalu _panas_, yang jelas Chanyeol mulai merasakan sekujur tubuhnya dibakar oleh gairah.

"Kau pasti telah melakukan sesuatu yang membuat dia suntuk dan memutuskan untuk mencari hiburan dengan jalan meninggalkan _Dom_-nya, Tuan Muda Park."

"Dia suntuk atau tidak, itu bukan urusanku, Nona Byun." Kecuekan Chanyeol secara resmi berhasil membuat Baekhyun menggigit lidahnya sendiri demi menahan jerit sebal. "Sekali lagi kau membicarakan Kim Kai, akan ku gendong dirimu ke pintu keluar."

"Sungguh? Kurasa kau tidak akan menggendongku ke pintu keluar, Pangeran..." Tersenyum kecil hingga kedua pipi tembamnya terangkat secara menggemaskan, Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan jahil.

Kejahilan, yang disalah artikan oleh seorang Park Chanyeol sebagai suatu godaan.

"Melainkan, ke ranjangmu, mungkin?"

"Apakah ditinggal oleh seorang _Skipper _Perang Atlantis selama dua hari saja telah membuat libidomu banjir, Baek?" Chanyeol bangkit, memegangi kedua sisi meja dan mencondongkan tubuhnya kepada Baekhyun. Nada suaranya terdengar lebih berat dan ekspresi wajahnya tak terbaca, antara tegang, murka atau malah bergairah. "Benar-benar sedang butuh sentuhan, hm?"

"Aku sedang bergurau, Pangeran, jadi tak usah ditanggapi serius begitu!" Tawa Baekhyun meledak, menyebabkan kedua mata kecilnya melengkung sempurna hingga Chanyeol membatin betapa cantiknya gadis ini.

"Sayangnya aku terlanjur menganggapmu serius, _Peri Byun_."

Dengan tenaganya yang begitu besar, kedua tangan Chanyeol berhasil menarik diri Baekhyun, mengangkat dan mendudukkannya di atas meja. Bagian depan tubuh mereka bertabrakan secara menyenangkan sebagai imbasnya.

Awalnya Baekhyun berontak habis-habisan. Dia sangat terkejut karena tiba-tiba diperlakukan seperti ini sekaligus kesakitan saat tempurung lututnya bertabrakan dengan sisi meja yang terbuat dari kayu keras. Namun saat bibir Pangeran tampan itu mencium tepat di belahan bibirnya, ketenangan mendominasi Baekhyun dalam sekejap.

Berbanding terbalik dengan penolakannya di awal tadi, kini Baekhyun malah mengalungkan lengan kurusnya di leher Chanyeol dan berusaha mengimbangi ciuman panas nan membakar yang memanjakan bibirnya.

"Kau tampak sama seperti enam tahun lalu, Baek..." Chanyeol melepas pagutannya demi menatap sepasang iris cokelat jernih milik gadis berusia dua puluh satu tahun itu dalam-dalam. "Dan perasaanku pun masih sama seperti enam tahun yang lalu..."

"Huh? Perasaan yang mana, Chanyeollie?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu dan penasaran hingga membuat pemuda di hadapannya merasa gemas.

"Tidakkah kau ingat?" Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya, kembali meraup bibir Baekhyun dengan tidak sabaran sebelum melumatnya dengan gerakan cepat yang membuat kepala gadis itu sedikit terdorong ke belakang.

Baekhyun melenguh hingga dadanya bersentuhan dengan dada Chanyeol, menimbulkan sensasi menyenangkan untuk keduanya. Lengan Baekhyun pun semakin erat dalam memeluk leher Chanyeol sementara bibirnya terus berusaha mengimbangi permainan pemuda yang sama.

"Tentu saja perasaan cinta, _Peri Byun_-ku sayang. Aku mencintaimu –"

"Hentikan." Menjauhkan wajahnya secara sepihak, Baekhyun tiba-tiba menatap Chanyeol dengan dingin.

"Baek, aku sedang berusaha mengulang lagi –"

"Aku bilang hentikan!" Baekhyun berteriak lantang. Suaranya menyiratkan keputusasaan, sementara kedua matanya memerah dengan begitu menyedihkan. "Jangan membicarakan omong kosong, Pangeran Park Chanyeol yang Terhormat. Aku sudah muak mendengarnya bahkan sejak enam tahun silam!"

Mendorong lengan kokoh sang Pangeran yang mengunci tubuhnya, Baekhyun akhirnya dapat turun dari meja. Tanpa membenahi penampilannya yang sedikit kacau, Atlantean cantik itu segera mengambil langkah seribu dari ruangan yang nyaris dia gunakan untuk _berlengket-lengket _ria dengan pemuda yang merupakan cinta pertamanya.

Meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian, meratapi kepergian gadis yang juga menjadi cinta pertama sekaligus cinta abadinya.

"Maaf, aku telah mengecewakanmu, Baekhyunnie ..."

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

**SMA Lemur, Kota Mu, Negara Lemuria.**

Mendengarkan paparan cerita tentang masa lalu Kai dan Baekhyun dari sang pelaku sendiri membuat Kyungsoo terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Banyak hal berkecamuk di dalam pikirannya laksana permen nano-nano yang rasanya berkecamuk di dalam mulut.

Di satu sisi Kyungsoo merasa sangat bersyukur karena Kai sama sekali tidak menyimpan perasaan cinta kepada Baekhyun sejak awal. Namun di sisi lain, dia begitu iri pada gadis Atlantis itu karena memiliki banyak waktu bersama kekasihnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mencintaiku yang hanya mengenalmu selama dua tahun, dan mengabaikan gadis yang sudah enam tahun lamanya bersamamu?"

Meski pertanyaan ini mengandung muatan bahwa Kyungsoo masih belum bisa sepenuhnya mempercayai cinta Kai, Lemurian cantik itu terlalu penasaran untuk menahannya.

"Diriku sendiri bahkan tidak mengetahui jawabannya, _Privet_." Atlantean itu tersenyum, ketampanannya tak lekang meski masker hitam sedang bergelantungan di telinga kanannya. "Bukankah, cinta yang tulus adalah cinta yang tak bersyarat?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, mengangguk kecil lalu kembali menggigit apelnya dengan lahap. Kai terus memperhatikan betapa manisnya tingkah laku gadis itu, tanpa sedikitpun berniat untuk ikut memakan apel yang sejak tadi menganggur dalam genggamannya.

"Kyungsoo!" Suho datang ke hadapan Kai dan Kyungsoo sepersekian detik setelah suaranya terdengar.

Kyungsoo refleks membangkitkan tubuhnya yang semula duduk nyaman di atas rumput hijau sementara Kai segera memasang maskernya kembali.

"Ke mana saja kau? Tidak biasanya dirimu meninggalkan perpustakaan yang merupakan tempat favoritmu di sini. Dan, hey, kau sedang bersama seorang teman?" Suho menatap Kai dengan antusiasme ramah yang menyenangkan. "Siapa dia? Dari mana asalnya?" 

"Namanya Kai." Kyungsoo kembali mengambil alih sebagai juru bicara. Tersenyum lembut, Lemurian cantik ini berusaha keras agar air mukanya tidak menampakkan ketegangan berarti. "Dia datang dari jauh."

"Ah, nama yang penuh dengan karisma. Tempat jauh manakah yang kau maksud? Hmm..., Atlantis?" Suho memang tersenyum, namun setiap lengkungan matanya seakan tengah mengatakan _'aku–tahu–segalanya'_.

Tubuh Kyungsoo menegang. Tanpa sadar tangan kanannya mencari-cari, berpegangan erat begitu merasakan tangan Kai telah lebih dulu menggenggamnya. Seribu satu macam kepanikan segera memenuhi benak Kyungsoo hingga jantungnya mengalami _takikardia _yang menyebalkan.

"Suho-oppa, kumohon –"

"Salam kenal, Kai! Namaku Kim Suho, senang bertemu denganmu!" Suho menjabat salah satu tangan Kai, gayanya sangat menyenangkan seakan dirinya bersedia menjadikan pemuda Atlantis itu sebagai sahabatnya.

Rahang Kyungsoo jatuh. Reaksi Suho sangat kontras dengan ekspektasi buruk yang melayang-layang di dalam kepalanya. Tapi jika dipikir-pikir lagi, hal ini memang wajar. Bukankah sejak awal Suho memang tidak pernah menyimpan dendam kepada Bangsa Militer Atlantis?

Dengan segala rasa syukur yang memenuhi dadanya, Kyungsoo merunduk dan berterimakasih kepada Suho karena bersedia menerima kehadiran Kai secara bersahabat. Suho ikut merunduk, mengatakan sama-sama lalu menambahkan bahwa inilah guna dirinya sebagai teman.

"Kau adalah teman terbaik yang pernah kumiliki, Suho-oppa. Aku menyayangimu..."

Sejak menjalin hubungan cinta dua tahun silam, ini adalah kali pertama Kai merasa geram ketika senyuman cantik kekasihnya ditujukan untuk pemuda lain. Sekalipun pemuda itu hanyalah teman bagi Kyungsoo.

Salah satu sifat buruk Kai yang belum pernah Kyungsoo ketahui adalah ; _Kai merupakan seorang dominan yang posessif._

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Para siswa-siswi SMA Lemur memiliki kebiasaan untuk menyantap makan siangnya di taman belakang sekolah. Mereka akan menggelar sehelai alas yang terbuat dari untaian daun menjari berwarna cokelat, kemudian meletakkan berbagai jenis makanan di atasnya. Setiap helai alas akan ditempati oleh empat orang, dan mereka biasanya makan sambil bercanda ria atau membahas sebuah mata pelajaran yang terasa sulit.

"_Semoga makanan ini dapat bermanfaat bagi kami!_" Setelah berucap salam secara kompak, Kyungsoo dan Suho mencium kedua ibu jari mereka yang terlipat, kemudian mulai mengambil buah-buahan yang berjajar di hadapan mereka.

Alas daun menjari yang Suho gelar sudah diduduki oleh tiga orang. Sebagai satu-satunya gadis di tempat, Kyungsoo dengan baik hati menyiapkan menu makan siang yang begitu sederhana ; _apel, jeruk, stroberi, alpukat dan pir_.

Lemurian hanya melakukan sedikit kegiatan fisik, sehingga mereka terbiasa mendapat asupan nutrisi yang didominasi oleh vitamin dan mineral saja. Sangat kontras dengan santapan para Atlantean, yang malah didominasi oleh lemak dan protein akibat kegiatan berperang yang memerlukan banyak energi.

Maka dari itu, sekarang Kai mengalami sesuatu yang dinamakan 'Culture Shock' –_itu merupakan sebuah julukan untuk keadaan dimana kau merasa terkejut pada perbedaan antara budaya orang lain dengan budayamu sendiri_.

Memandangi buah-buahan di hadapannya sekali lagi, pemuda Atlantis ini sedikit kecewa karena tidak menemukan satupun yang cocok dengan lidahnya. Melirik kekasihnya yang sedang makan dengan tenang, akhirnya Kai mengirimkan sebuah telepati untuk gadis itu.

'_Harusnya aku memberitahu dirimu lebih awal jika aku merupakan Karnivora sejati, Noona.'_

'_Sungguh? Aku tidak pernah mengetahuinya, Kai-ya. Maafkan aku...'_

"Bukan salahmu jika kau tidak mengetahui bahwa Kai adalah pemakan daging, Kyung." Suho menyahut sembari mengupas kulit jeruk besar di tangannya. "Dan Kai, atas nama bangsa Lemuria aku mohon maaf karena tidak dapat memberimu makanan yang sesuai."

Kesopanan luar biasa yang ditunjukkan oleh Kyungsoo dan Suho sukses membuat Kai merasa sangat bersalah. Bagaimana bisa ada bangsa sebaik ini?!

Kalau di Atlantis ada satu keluarga yang tidak mampu menjamu tamunya dengan baik, pasti mereka akan membunuh tamunya –_atau malah dibunuh oleh tamu tersebut_. Kehidupan di Negara Militer Atlantis memang keji, bahkan hal sepele saja bisa menimbulkan kematian. Sekali lagi, kontras dengan Negara Ilmu Pengetahuan Lemuria yang menjunjung tinggi perdamaian.

"Jangan seperti itu Noona, Hyung!" Kai tersenyum canggung sembari melepas maskernya. "Lagipula, aku sedang tidak lapar. Jadi, tidak akan ada masalah!"

"Pantas saja tadi kau menolak apel pemberianku." Bibir Kyungsoo memberengut lucu. "Rupanya, kau tidak bisa makan buah. Jadi, seumur hidupmu kau tidak pernah makan buah?!"

Gelengan polos sang kekasih membuat Kyungsoo memekik gemas.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kau memiliki mata seindah dan sejernih ini?!" Jemari cantik berhiaskan kuku bening itu meraba lipatan mata Kai perlahan. "Ku pikir kau adalah penyuka sayuran!"

"Tidak, aku tak pernah makan sayur untuk bisa menyukainya." Kini giliran bibir Kai yang memberengut lucu. "Di Atlantis, tanaman hanya dijadikan sebagai makanan bagi hewan herbivora, meski ada sebagian kecil yang digunakan untuk bumbu masak. Kemudian, hewan herbivora itulah yang biasa dimakan oleh Atlantean."

"Oposit dari keteranganmu, di Lemuria tidak pernah ada yang namanya 'memakan binatang'." Suho menggerakkan telunjuk dan jari tengah milik kedua tangannya secara bersamaan. "Karena, sesama makhluk hidup tidak boleh saling membunuh. Kecuali, ada binatang yang terbunuh dengan sendirinya, baru Lemurian berani untuk memanfaatkan gading, tanduk atau kulitnya."

Kai menggaruk tengkuknya dengan kikuk. Kecanggungan yang dia rasakan semakin tebal seiring dengan penjelasan Suho yang kontras budaya di negaranya. Pemimpin Tentara Perang yang super galak ini akhirnya mati gaya.

Untungnya, Kyungsoo segera menyadari situasi dan berusaha menjadikannya lebih baik.

"Belum pernah bukan berarti tidak bisa, bukan? Cobalah, buah ini baik untuk kesehatan!" Kyungsoo membelah sebuah alpukat menjadi dua, membuang bijinya, kemudian menyendok buahnya yang halus untuk disodorkan ke sisi mulut Kai yang mengatup rapat.

Kai menggeleng ragu, tatapannya begitu memelas seperti anak kucing yang kehilangan induknya. Kyungsoo malah tertawa, terus membujuk hingga tak lama kemudian berhasil memasukkan sendok buahnya ke dalam mulut si Atlantean Karnivora.

"Bagaimana?" Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan binar harap memenuhi kedua matanya.

Awalnya, ekspresi wajah Kai masih tampak aneh karena tidak nyaman dengan makanan asing yang dipaksa masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Namun setelah beberapa percobaan mengunyah dan lidahnya mengecap rasa gurih semi manis milik buah hijau itu, pemuda Atlantis ini memekik riang.

"Astaga, ini luar biasa!" Tangan Kai yang tidak sabaran merebut sendok di tangan Kyungsoo guna menyendok lebih banyak alpukat untuk dimakan. "Terimakasih atas saran dan percobaannya, Noona!"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan mengacak surai lembut kekasihnya, yang pagi ini berubah pigmen menjadi hitam. Demi rencana kencan dua metode yang mereka lakukan, Kai bersedia berkorban dengan cara mengecat rambutnya menggunakan warna gelap agar tampak seperti Lemurian pada umumnya.

'_Aku lebih suka gaya rambutmu yang seperti ini.'_

Sambil bertelepati, Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan pemujaan seakan pemuda itu merupakan sumber kehidupannya.

'_Kau terlihat lebih tampan, menggemaskan, dan yang terpenting, ini membuatmu tampak seperti malaikat polos yang baik hati.'_

Kai balas menatap Kyungsoo, kemudian tersipu malu.

'_Terimakasih.'_

"Oh iya! Suho-oppa, dimana Luhan?"

"Pergi ke Pusat Penyelidikan Antartika, tentu saja." Jawab Suho sembari memasukkan sebuah stroberi ke dalam mulutnya. "Dia akan selalu ke sana demi makan siang bersama Sehun."

"Astaga, sepertinya dia sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta kepada Antartikan itu." Kyungsoo menggeleng tak habis pikir.

"Antartikan? Bukankah, mereka semua terbunuh dalam penyerbuan Atlantis ke Antartika beberapa waktu silam?" Kai terjun ke dalam pembicaraan yang membuatnya tertarik.

"Tidak semua. Para ilmuwan Lemuria menemukan sesosok tubuh beku saat mengadakan perjalanan kemanusiaan di Antartika. Setelah mereka membawanya pulang dan aku membantu melelehkan esnya, Sehun pun selamat dari maut"

"Apa?!" Kai menatap Kyungsoo dengan garang. "Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Kenapa kau marah, Kai?" Si pemilik nama dan kekasihnya refleks menoleh ke arah si pemanggil. Suho menatap dua sejoli ini dengan mata curiga yang membuat Kyungsoo gugup. "Kau sedang cemburu, atau, geram karena tidak semua dari Antartikan yang kau serang terbunuh seperti kehendakmu?"

Sepertinya, Yixing telah menularkan kemampuan cenayangnya pada sang kekasih.

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Tebakan Suho benar, dua-duanya. Hanya saja, Kai tidak mengakui secara langsung dan malah menjawab pertanyaan tadi dengan sebuah kebisuan.

Sebagai penduduk Atlantis, kecerdasan emosional Kai sangat rendah sehingga amarahnya mudah terpancing. Melihat kekasihnya tersenyum kepada Suho saja membuat Kai geram, apalagi membayangkan Kyungsoo menyelamatkan seorang Antartikan? Bisa dipastikan seratus persen jika Kyungsoo akan menyentuh, menatap, kemudian memberikan Antartikan sialan itu senyuman yang cantik secara cuma-cuma.

Demi seluruh angkatan perang yang dimiliki Atlantis, Kai tidak akan sudi kalau hal itu terjadi. Kyungsoo adalah miliknya. Hanya Kai-lah yang boleh disentuh, ditatap serta diberi senyuman oleh Lemurian cantik itu, kini hingga nanti.

Kemudian, persoalan Antartikan juga membuatnya murka. Sangat murka sampai-sampai kepalanya terasa seperti benar-benar pecah!

Jika kau lupa, Kai merupakan seorang Pemimpin Pasukan Perang Atlantis yang tempo hari melakukan penyerangan ke Antartika demi mengeruk seluruh biota alam dan melenyapkan nyawa semua penduduknya. Namun sekarang, muncul seorang pemuda polos nan dungu bernama Sehun yang ternyata adalah satu-satunya Antartikan selamat. Tentu saja peristiwa ini membuat Kai merasa gagal dalam menjalankan tugas.

Kyungsoo kembali berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan jalan membereskan makanan serta alas daun di bawah mereka dan menyerukan jika matahari sudah turun beberapa derajat, indikator sederhana untuk mengakhiri makan siang dan memulai kegiatan pembelajaran lagi.

Suho beranjak pergi lebih dulu, meninggalkan Kai dan Kyungsoo dalam keheningan yang menyiksa. Tapi sekali lagi, Kyungsoo menjadi pihak penengah yang menetralkan segalanya. Meraih dan menggenggam tangan Kai dengan lembut, gadis ini pun tersenyum pada kekasihnya seolah tengah menenangkan emosi tinggi pemuda itu.

Untungnya, usaha Kyungsoo tidak berakhir sia-sia. Kai balas menggenggam tangannya lebih erat, kemudian mendekat dan membisikkan sebuah mantra sederhana yang menjadi penguat bagi cinta mereka.

"Kau adalah milikku, _Privet_ ..."

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Di bawah langit sore Lemuria yang berhiaskan _aurora_ jingga, Kai dan Kyungsoo berjalan beriringan dalam sebuah cahaya merah jambu yang selalu memancar dari diri mereka. Dengan tangan-tangan yang saling bertaut, sepasang kekasih beda kewarganegaraan itu tampak sangat menikmati acara jalan-jalan santai mereka. Apalagi, sekolah baru saja berakhir. Masih tersisa dua jam lagi sebelum acara kencan ala Atlantean yang akan Kai dan Kyungsoo praktikkan.

"Tadi kau tampak marah, Kai. Itu hanya karena cemburu, atau hal lain?"

"Karena ini di Lemuria, aku tak punya pilihan selain menjawab jujur, bukan?" Mendudukkan kekasihnya di bangku taman dari kayu bermotif lingkaran yang indah, Kai menghela napas sebelum menyatakan jawabannya. "Aku tidak terlalu suka mendengar kabar bahwa ada seorang Antartikan yang selamat dari penyerangan yang tempo hari dilakukan oleh bangsaku."

Tercengang adalah reaksi yang sangat wajar untuk Kyungsoo lakukan. Anehnya, dia malah memasang ekspresi wajah datar seakan pembicaraan ini tidak mempengaruhi dirinya sama sekali.

"Aku mendapat tugas dari Pangeran Atlantis untuk melenyapkan seluruh Antartikan, tanpa menyisakan satupun. Awalnya, kukira aku telah berhasil. Namun kini, rasanya aku sudah gagal." Tidak adanya perubahan raut di wajah gadisnya membuat Kai jatuh penasaran. "Hey, kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu? Apa kau kecewa padaku karena sikap keji ini?"

"Tidak." Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan, kemudian menatap Kai tepat pada iris gelap penuh hipnotis yang menghiasi mata indah Atlantean itu. "Sebaliknya, aku malah terkesan dengan sikapmu yang terkesan sangat tegas dan kuat. Seandainya saja aku bisa bersikap sepertimu, pasti aku bisa melarang Sehun memeluk dan menciumku ketika dia baru saja sadar dari koma bekunya."

"Apa?!" Kai menggeram tidak suka. "Antartikan itu harus mati di tanganku."

"Sudahlah, _Skippai_. Itu dia lakukan karena kedinginan saja, kok! Lagipula, aku sama sekali tidak membalas ciumannya atau merasakan debaran meresahkan saat bersamanya." Kyungsoo tersenyum ringan.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka untuk sejenak. Kyungsoo sibuk memandangi bunga-bunga mawar cantik yang bergerombol di sekitarnya sementara Kai asyik mengagumi keindahan _Aurora _yang teraplikasi di permukaan langit sore Lemuria.

Tak lama kemudian, pihak terkuat di antara mereka akhirnya buka suara.

"Kau yakin, tidak merasa kecewa pada pernyataanku soal Antartikan tadi?"

"Aku sangat yakin, Kai. Aku tak memandang hal itu sebagai kekejian, melainkan sebagai suatu kekuatan yang tegas dan tak terkalahkan. Aku menyukai sesuatu yang tegas dan tak terkalahkan." Jawab Kyungsoo tenang.

"Berarti, kau menyukaiku? Aku kan tegas dan tak terkalahkan." Kerlingan manja di mata Kai membuat Kyungsoo kehilangan kendali atas tawanya sendiri.

"Hey, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Ujar Kai riang setelah kekasihnya berhenti tertawa.

Kyungsoo memegangi salah satu sisi bibirnya sembari menatap Kai.

"Lemuria, ternyata merupakan negeri yang indah di luar dan dalamnya. Pemandangannya bagus, langitnya cerah, bahkan sikap penduduknya pun baik." Ujar Kai tulus, kemudian menatap Kyungsoo dengan dalam. "Kelak, aku ingin tinggal di sini, bersamamu dan anak-anak kita."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, pipinya merona karena malu dan sedikit air mengembun di pelupuk matanya karena haru.

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Dua jam terasa singkat ketika Kai menggunakannya untuk membawa Kyungsoo pergi menggunakan Motor Jet-nya menuju Hellas, sebuah pulau di antara Lemuria dan Atlantis. Dia merupakan pulau pribadi milik Kai yang tak seorangpun Atlantean lain mengetahuinya. Di sini, Kai berencana untuk sedikit mendandani Kyungsoo agar bisa membaur di Atlantis nanti.

"Kau bisa mendandani?" Kyungsoo terkejut akan pengakuan Kai. "Bukankah, kau adalah seorang Tentara Perang yang sangat jantan?"

"Meski begitu, dandanan yang bagus dan penampilan yang keren adalah segalanya bagi Atlantean, Noona. Tidakkah kau lihat penampilanku tadi lebih modis daripada temanmu yang bernama Suho?" Kai tersenyum ponggah. "Sekarang, kau hanya tinggal dia dan menurut, oke? Biarkan aku yang bekerja."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, Kai memuji sifat penurutnya yang menggemaskan.

Kai memberikan satu perkamen kecil berisi bubuk-bubuk yang tidak pernah Kyungsoo lihat sebelumnya, kemudian menyuruh gadisnya menggunakan benda itu untuk mencuci rambut.

Ketika keluar dari kamar mandi dan bercermin, Kyungsoo sangat terkejut mendapati warna rambutnya telah berubah –bukan lagi hitam, melainkan merah seperti mawar. Gadis itu merajuk pada Kai dan menuduh pemuda itu sedang mengerjainya. Namun, Kai segera menjelaskan bahwa bubuk-bubuk tadi memang berfungsi untuk merubah warna rambut sementara. Mengetahui rambutnya akan berubah menjadi hitam lagi dalam dua belas jam ke depan, Kyungsoo pun menghela napas lega. Sedikit kekecewaan terbesit di benak Lemurian cantik ini saat menyadari rambut Kai telah kembali ke warnanya semula –pirang.

Rambut hitam tadi membuat mereka tampak seperti pasangan domba manis yang saling mencintai dengan malu-malu. Sementara kini, rambut merah dan pirang membuat mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang bebas dan penuh gairah.

Setelah membersihkan diri, Kai berganti pakaian dengan celana hitam panjang dan kemeja motif kotak-kotak berwarna dasar keemasan dan hitam. Setelah memoleskan _eyeliner_ di sudut mata kucingnya yang runcing dan _krim conceal_ di bawah matanya yang hitam seperti milik panda, Kai tersenyum mendapati tampilan dirinya di permukaan cermin yang begitu tampan.

Kesibukan Kai berganti jadi menyiapkan pakaian yang pantas untuk gadisnya. Awalnya, Kyungsoo terkejut melihat gaun yang Kai berikan padanya. Model seksi tanpa lengan dengan panjang rok yang hanya menutupi seperempat bagian pahanya serta warna keemasan bertabur berlian di bagian dada membuat gaun ini terlihat cantik sekaligus mewah. Kyungsoo tidak pernah menyukai dan menggunakan sesuatu yang mewah sejak lahir, karena tidak sesuai dengan budaya bangsanya.

"Bisakah kau melupakan bangsamu sejenak demi menyatu dengan bangsaku, seperti yang tadi telah ku lakukan?" Kai mencium pipi Kyungsoo lama-lama sembari meletakkan gantungan gaun tadi di tangan kanan gadisnya. "Jadi sekarang, pakai ini dan tampillah cantik di mataku, _Privet _sayang!"

Kyungsoo pun menurut, memakai gaun itu sesuai kehendak kekasihnya. Benar saja, Kyungsoo jadi terlihat berkali-kali lebih cantik dari biasanya. Lekukan tubuhnya yang indah tampak menggoda, namun sikapnya yang tenang membuatnya terlihat anggun. Mengamati wajah polos gadisnya sekali lagi, Kai menyadari ada sesuatu yang masih harus dia lakukan.

Mengambil _eyeliner_, dengan hati-hati Kai memoleskan cairan hitam kental itu ke sudut mata Kyungsoo. Menggenggam ujung gaunnya sendiri, Kyungsoo berusaha mati-matian untuk tetap tenang. Keberadaan Kai yang terlalu dekat darinya, hembusan napas hangat pemuda itu yang menerpa wajahnya serta tatapan mata yang tajam itu atas tubuhnya membuat dada Kyungsoo berdebar keras.

"Selesai! Kau tampak menakjubkan, _Privet_!" Kai menutup tabung kecil _eyeliner_-nya, kemudian meniup sudut mata Kyungsoo perlahan. "Nah, kau sudah tampak seperti Atlantean sungguhan. Demi Lautan, kau sangat cantik, Noona!"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum seakan dirinya senang, meski sesungguhnya segala riasan dan pakaian yang melingkupi tubuhnya membuat dia tidak nyaman.

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

**Kediaman Kim, Kota Chleto, Negara Atlantis.**

Kyungsoo gemetaran tidak karuan disebabkan oleh banyak faktor. Rumah Kai yang terlalu besar dan mewah seperti istana khayalan (cat rumahnya saja dari emas cair dan lampu tamannya dari berlian!) dan perasaan rendah diri yang membuatnya tidak siap bertemu dengan keluarga Kai yang lain serta adalah penyebabnya.

"Bagaimana kalau mereka tidak menyukaiku?" Bisik Kyungsoo pelan di sisi telinga kekasihnya. "Aku takut ..."

"Selama kau ada di sisiku, tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan, Kyungsoo-noona." Kai meraih pinggang Kyungsoo, kemudian memeluknya dengan mesra.

Ketika membuka pintu, seorang gadis telah siap menyambut mereka. Tubuhnya tinggi dan ramping, rambutnya pirang sedikit lebih terang daripada rambut Kai, namun matanya sama persis dengan milik Kai. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo menggumam betapa cantiknya gadis ini.

"Terimakasih." Si cantik versi wanita dari Kai tersenyum manis. "Aku adalah kakak pertama Kai, Kim Taemin. Siapa namamu?"

"Do Kyungsoo. Senang bertemu denganmu, Eonnie." Kyungsoo merunduk dengan atensi kesopanan yang nyata.

Taemin terdiam, keningnya mengerut bingung kemudian ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi lebih datar. Logat bicara Kyungsoo yang berbeda dengan logatnya membuat Taemin tidak suka pada gadis ini. Belum lagi, sikap sopan Kyungsoo yang dia salah artikan sebagai suatu tindakan sok baik yang menggelikan.

"Masuklah!"

Meski mulutnya berucap mempersilahkan Kai dan Kyungsoo untuk masuk, nada ketus yang dia gunakan benar-benar kentara.

"Tenanglah, _Privet_." Kai mengeratkan pelukannya atas diri Kyungsoo, kemudian mengecup pipi gadis itu. "Taemin-noona memanglah gadis yang labil. Ku harap kau memakluminya."

"Aku paham, kok!" Kyungsoo tersenyum, suaranya sedikit bergetar namun Kai tidak menyadarinya.

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

"Kemana saja kau, Kim Kai?" Sungjong menyerang adiknya dengan pertanyaan langsung dan ekspresi sebal. "Menurut Baekhyun, dua hari ini kau tidak pulang ke Dom. Si Jalang itu jadi terus kemari dan berbincang dengan Ibu demi mengambil hatinya. Cih, aku benar-benar jijik melihatnya!" Kalimat terakhir Sungjong bisikkan pada Kai dalam volume kecil agar tidak terdengar oleh Taemin apalagi Irene.

"Abaikan saja, anggap dia tidak ada, Noona." Kai tersenyum jahil kepada Sungjong. "Hey, tidakkah kau melihat seseorang di sampingku?"

"Halo, Eonnie. Aku Do Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo memberi salam dan bungkukan hormat tanpa diminta.

"Astaga, manis sekali!" Pekik Sungjong gemas. "Aku adalah kakak kedua Kai, Kim Sungjong."

Tangan cantik Sungjong meraih tangan Kyungsoo, kemudian menjabatnya santai. Senyum ramah di wajah gadis itu membuat Kyungsoo bernapas lega. Setidaknya, sudah ada satu orang yang bersedia menerimanya dengan baik di rumah ini.

"Makan malam sudah siap, Adik-adik! Mau bergabung bersama kami?"

.

.

.

Meja makan panjang nan lebar di ruang makan Keluarga Kim terasa penuh. Kedatangan Kai dan Kyungsoo yang diluar perencanaan serta kunjungan tiba-tiba dari pasangan-pasangan Sungjong dan Taemin menjadi penyebabnya. Namun, Yesung tak mempermasalahkan hal ini. Dia malah terus tersenyum senang sambil mempersilahkan tamu-tamunya untuk mengambil lebih banyak makanan.

Hidangan yang disajikan di atas meja didominasi oleh lemak dan protein hewani. Daging ayam dan sapi disulap oleh Irene menjadi masakan super lezat dengan bumbu pekat yang sangat banyak. Tak heran para pria (Yesung, Kai, Minho –kekasih Taemin, Myungsoo –kekasih Sungjong) jadi tidak bisa berhenti mengunyah.

Semua tamu makan dengan lahap, kecuali Kyungsoo. Dia hanya memandangi lembaran daging sapi di atas piringnya tanpa ada niatan untuk memakannya. Pikirannya berkecamuk, cakra di tengah dahinya merefleksikan suara binatang-binatang malang yang menjadi menu makanan keluarga Kim hingga hatinya ikut jatuh kasihan.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu, Minho?" Irene bersuara demi memecah kesunyian.

"Setelah dilakukan ekspedisi, aku berhasil menemukan tambang emas di Gunung Eldo. Tak lama lagi, aku akan membawa peralatan yang lebih canggih ke sana untuk menggambil emas-emas itu." Jelas Minho bangga.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Myungsoo?"

"Aku hanya berhasil menemukan energi alternatif yang jika dikombinasikan dengan Kristal Hitam bisa menghasilkan listrik yang mampu menyalakan lampu di seluruh negeri." Jawab Myungsoo malu-malu.

"Kalian hebat sekali. Beruntung putri-putriku bisa menjadi pasangan kalian." Irene tersenyum, kecantikan serta gayanya yang lemah lembut membuat wanita ini tampak begitu anggun.

"Omong-omong, aku belum pernah melihat gadis ini sebelumnya, Kai." Ujar yesung. "Tidakkah kau berniat untuk memperkenalkannya pada kami?"

Kyungsoo baru saja akan menjawab, namun Kai segera menyela ucapannya.

"Namanya Kyungsoo. Dia, adalah gadis yang ku cintai. Aku sudah menjalin hubungan dengannya selama dua tahun belakangan ini." Kai menatap Irene dengan sungguh-sungguh hingga Kyungsoo terharu melihatnya.

Taemin menatap adiknya dengan kaget sementara Sungjong tersenyum senang. Yesung pun mengangguk seolah tidak keberatan akan tindakan putranya, namun Irene malah menyatakan keberatan dengan keras.

"Darimana asal gadis ini? Bagaimana bisa Ibu tidak mengenal dan bahkan tak pernah melihat dia sebelumnya?"

Kai dan Kyungsoo bertukar pandang. Kyungsoo menggigiti belahan bawah bibirnya sendiri akibat ketakutan yang dia rasakan, namun Kai terus menggenggam tangannya di bawah meja seolah sedang menyalurkan semua kekuatan yang dia punya.

"Dia berasal dari –"

"Ibu bertanya padanya, bukan padamu, Kim Kai." Irene menyela ucapan Kai dengan ketusnya, lalu menatap Kyungsoo secara sinis. "Apakah mulut gadismu itu tidak dapat berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya?"

"Tidak, Bibi Kim." Kyungsoo berujar gugup sembari melirik ke segala arah, mana saja asal bukan pada mata Irene yang terus menatapnya tajam.

"Apa matamu juga tidak dapat berfungsi dengan baik? Kenapa kau tidak melihat padaku ketika aku sedang berbicara padamu? Dasar tidak sopan!" Sebelah tangan Irene menggenggam gelas kaca dengan kuat, pertanda sederhana jika ibu tiga anak ini sedang menahan amarah.

"Maafkan aku." Kyungsoo menunduk sejenak, kemudian menatap mata Irene. Kebencian yang terpancar dari sepasang iris hijau wanita itu membuatnya sangat ketakutan. "Aku berasal dari, Lemuria ..."

Seluruh penghuni meja terkejut mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Gelas yang sejak tadi Irene pegang pun pecah, remuk akibat genggaman tangan wanita itu. Melempar serpihan gelas di tangannya ke arah Kyungsoo, Irene memundurkan kursinya dan pergi meninggalkan meja makan tanpa banyak bicara. Mengabaikan teguran keras Yesung yang memintanya kembali atau kepanikan Kai saat pecahan kaca tadi menggores permukaan pipi Kyungsoo yang tak bersalah.

Kemarahan seorang Atlantean adalah yang paling mengerikan di dunia. Karena, Atlantean marah tidak melalui kata-kata panjang tak berguna atau umpatan nista pengotor bibir. Melainkan, melalui tindakan nyata.

"Aku minta maaf, Noona, aku minta maaf!" Kai berusaha menyingkirkan pecahan gelas yang bertaburan di area leher dan bagian depan gaun Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati. "Ibuku memang sensitif akhir-akhir ini. Percayalah, sebenarnya dia adalah Ibu yang baik. Aku harap kau mau memaafkannya meski dia telah tega melukaimu..."

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kai, tenang saja!" Kyungsoo mengulum senyuman, kontras dengan matanya yang memerah menahan tangis. "Ibumu tidak salah. Mungkin saja sikapku tadi tanpa sengaja telah menyakiti hatinya. Aku memang pantas mendapatkan ini..."

Sungjong, yang berada di sebelah Kyungsoo demi mengobati luka di pipi gadis itu menggunakan cairan_ antiseptik_, tersentuh. Kebaikan Kyungsoo yang luar biasa membuatnya kagum pada gadis ini.

"Kau beruntung memiliki dia, Kai." Ujar Sungjong sungguh-sungguh. "Maka, jagalah dia dengan sepenuh hati dan sekuat tenagamu. Jangan biarkan dia terluka lagi, meski pelakunya adalah Ibumu sendiri."

"Aku tidak yakin kau serius mencintai gadis Lemuria ini, Kai." Taemin menyela pembicaraan sembari menatap Kyungsoo dengan remeh. "Kau pernah melindungi Baekhyun dari pukulan Ayah namun membiarkan Kyungsoo dilempari pecahan gelas oleh Ibu? Kekasih macam apa kau ini, Kim Kai?!"

"Jangan ikut campur, Kim Taemin!" Kai bangkit dari kursi dengan urat leher yang menonjol, wajahnya pun memerah padam akibat perpaduan sempurna antara malu dan murka. "Urusi saja kehidupan cintamu sendiri."

Menarik lengan Kyungsoo dengan kasar, Kai membawa gadis itu meninggalkan meja makan. Semua tekanan dan kebencian dari keluarga membuatnya jengkel, dan satu-satunya solusi yang ada di pikiran Kai adalah menyingkir jauh dari mereka, bersama gadis yang dia cintai.

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Notes : Akhirnya update juga! Eoeoeo! (?)

Apa Chapter ini memuaskan? Apa KaiSoo moment nya udah banyak?

Maaf ya, buat scene yang pacaran di Atlantis belum ada. Soalnya, gue maunya memunculkan konflik dulu, hehe!

Padahal, konflik di FF ini udah banyak banget, ya. Mari gue susun :

Perbedaan budaya dan ideologi antara KaiSoo

Kebencian Chanyeol pada Kai, kebencian Kai pada Sehun

Cinta segienam Chan – Baek – Kai – Soo – Hun – Han (tunggu tanggal mainnya, dijamin seru ^^d)

Ramalan di masa depan akan kehancuran negeri karena cinta terlarang KaiSoo

Tidak adanya restu dari Mama Irene

Meski update lama, harap bersabar ya, pecinta BALA (?) semuanya.

Selamat libur!

Sincerely,

Amphetamine Kwon

24 Mei 2015

8.24


	8. Chapter 8 : Tryin to Kiss His Neck

"_Semanis apapun sikap si Antartikan tampan yang menyukaiku, dan semengerikan apapun perlakuanmu padaku saat dilanda cemburu, itu semua tidak akan merubah satu hal ; Aku hanya mencintaimu dan tetap mencintaimu apa adanya."_

#

Irene melangkah ke depan jendela besar di kamarnya yang berhadapan langsung dengan halaman depan kediaman keluarga Kim. Taman yang didominasi oleh patung kucing berwarna emas bersinar kuning dengan cerahnya, tak kalah cantik dengan cahaya bulan purnama pada malam itu. Namun semua keindahan yang memenuhi pandangan mata Irene sama sekali tidak mampu melemaskan sarafnya yang menegang murka.

"Irene, apa yang kau lakukan pada kekasih putra kita –"

"Dia tidak layak menjadi pendamping Kai!" Geram wanita cantik berambut pirang itu sebelum mengatupkan bibirnya seakan tengah berusaha menahan amarah. "Dia cuma seorang Lemurian sok baik yang menggelikan!"

"Kau bahkan sama sekali tidak mengenalnya, bagaimana bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu?" Yesung mendekat, menarik bahu Irene agar menatap dirinya. "Memangnya kenapa kalau dia berasal dari benua seberang? Apa itu salah?"

"Tentu saja salah!" Tegas Irene. "Karakter Atlantean dan Lemurian saja sudah berbeda, bagaimana mungkin bisa disatukan? Putra kita terlalu aktif untuk gadis pasif yang lembek dan penakut seperti Kyungsoo!"

"Menilai orang lain terlalu cepat itu tidak baik, Sayang." Yesung menarik ujung hidung Irene sembari tertawa jahil, yang segera dapat mencairkan kemarahan si ibu dari Kim bersaudara.

"Kita lihat saja sampai sejauh apa hubungan mereka. Kalau cocok, biarkan saja berlanjut. Tapi jika tidak, masih ada Baekhyun, kan? Dia adalah _Barang Cadangan_ yang sudah aku persiapkan sejak jauh-jauh hari untuk menjadi pasangan bagi Kai. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Irene mengangguk kecil, kemudian menjatuhkan kepalanya di dada Yesung.

#

Pipi kanan Kyungsoo yang tergores pecahan gelas lemparan Irene tadi sudah mendapat pengobatan berupa plester agar nyerinya reda dan pendarahannya berhenti.

Situasi kacau yang baru saja terjadi membuat selera makan Kai lenyap. Dia segera menarik tangan gadisnya keluar dari rumah, mengabaikan omelan Taemin atau kemarahan Irene yang tidak jelas sebabnya.

Karena untuk sekarang, yang harus Kai prioritaskan adalah Kyungsoo. Itulah isi saran dari Sungjong, kakak perempuan yang mendadak Kai kagumi berkat sikap baiknya yang luar biasa.

Kyungsoo terus diam sehingga membuat Kai semakin merasa bersalah. Untuk mencairkan suasana, akhirnya Atlantean tampan ini menghentikan Motor Jet-nya di Ansi, sebuah pantai yang letaknya tak jauh dari rumah keluarga Kim. Di sana sedang diadakan pesta dansa menyambut kedatangan sang Purnama, dan Kai pikir pasti akan menyenangkan jika mengajak Kyungsoo ke sana.

"Untuk apa kita ke mari?" Kyungsoo menatap Kai, kemudian beralih memandangi Atlantean lain yang sedang menari di sekitarnya dengan bingung.

"Tidakkah kau lihat mereka?" Kai mengedikkan ujung dagunya ke arah salah satu pasangan kekasih yang sedang menari.

Tiba-tiba, Kai mengambil satu langkah mundur, membungkuk hormat dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Kyungsoo. Skipper Perang tampan itu menatap gadisnya dengan senyum tulus yang mempesona.

"Di bawah cahaya indah sang purnama dan iringan musik yang merdu ini, maukah kau berdansa denganku, Nona Do Kyungsoo yang terhormat?"

Kyungsoo tertawa manis, kemudian menyambut uluran tangan Kai. Pemuda Atlantis itu menempatkan tangan kirinya di pinggang ramping Kyungsoo, sementara si gadis Lemuria meletakkan tangan kanannya di bahu tegap Kai. Tangan mereka yang lain pun saling bertautan.

Kyungsoo menyerahkan semuanya pada Kai karena dia sama sekali tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dia tidak pernah berdansa, bahkan tarian saja tidak pernah ada di Lemuria.

Namun, Kai seolah memiliki kemampuan ajaib untuk mengendalikan tubuh Kyungsoo. Melalui tatapan matanya yang dalam, bimbingan tangannya yang lembut serta pergerakan kakinya yang penuh kecermatan, dia berhasil membuat Kyungsoo mampu mengikuti alunan musik serta pola tarian dengan benar.

"Kau adalah penari yang hebat." Kyungsoo tulus memuji. "Setiap pergerakanmu sangat menakjubkan, bahkan sanggup membimbing diriku yang baru kali ini menggunakan tubuh untuk menari."

"Aku senang bisa menjadi guru yang baik bagi kekasihku sendiri." Kai tersenyum senang.

Kyungsoo menunduk guna menyembunyikan semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Ucapan Kai yang terlampau manis selalu saja mampu membuat wajahnya merona hebat.

Melirik ke samping, ada hal baru yang membuat Kyungsoo tertarik untuk mengamatinya. Sepasang pemuda dan gadis tengah berdansa seperti dirinya dan Kai, hanya saja mereka berdansa dengan cara yang lebih menggoda. Si gadis berambut pirang tampak bersemangat meninggalkan kecupan di leher kekasihnya, sementara si pemuda tinggi sesekali juga merunduk demi mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman basah yang penuh gairah.

_Astaga, pasangan yang jalang sekali!_ Pikir Kyungsoo konservatif, teramat ngeri dengan pola tingkah penduduk Atlantis yang menurutnya terlalu liar.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat, Noona?" Akhirnya Kai menyadari kegiatan kecil Kyungsoo.

Karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Kai memutuskan untuk mengikuti arah pandangan mata Kyungsoo.

"Astaga, itu Kris-hyung dan Tao!" Seru Kai setelah lima detik yang dia habiskan untuk berusaha mengenali pasangan kekasih yang Kyungsoo amati.

"Huh? Kris dan Tao?"

"Iya. Pemuda itu bernama Kris, sedangkan gadisnya bernama Tao. Mereka adalah teman-teman kerjaku. Kris merupakan Ilmuwan termuda di Atlantis yang bertugas membuat senjata biologis untuk perang, sementara Tao memiliki keahlian dalam membaca potensi sumber daya suatu wilayah."

Hati Kyungsoo ciut mendengarnya. Ternyata di balik tampilan mereka yang bebas dan liar, pasangan kekasih yang dia amati merupakan orang penting yang berperan besar bagi kehancuran Antartika. Sepertinya, Atlantis memang ditakdirkan untuk didominasi oleh para jenius yang kemampuannya disalahgunakan.

"Kau harus mencoba untuk melakukan apa yang Tao lakukan, Noona." Ujar Kai seraya tersenyum miring.

"Huh?"

"Ciumlah leherku. Pelan-pelan saja."

"M –Mencium lehermu? A –Aku? Kau yakin?" Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan ragu. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar sendiri membayangkan perintah kekasihnya yang sedikit erotis.

"Tentu saja! Tadi di Lemuria, aku sudah mengikuti tradisi yang ada untuk tidak menyentuhmu. Jadi sekarang, giliranmu yang mengikuti tradisi, dengan menyentuhku lebih dulu sesuka hatimu." Jelas Kai sembari menyelipkan helaian rambut Kyungsoo ke belakang telinganya.

Meski penerangan malam ini hanya dibantu oleh bulan penuh, bagaimana bisa wajah cantik Kyungsoo tetap terlihat sejelas di siang hari? Dalam hati Kai pun percaya kalau gadisnya memiliki kecantikan alami yang tidak akan pernah luntur hingga akhir zaman.

"Aku takut, Skipp ..." Kyungsoo kembali menunduk. "Aku takut melakukan kesalahan ..."

Kai tertawa kecil berkat kepolosan Kyungsoo yang begitu konyol dan menggemaskan.

"Bagaimana tahu dirimu melakukan kesalahan, jika kau sendiri bahkan tidak berani melakukannya?"

Kyungsoo berkedip beberapa kali, menelan ludahnya sendiri dengan gugup, kemudian memejamkan mata. Sembari berjinjit karena selisih tinggi badan mereka yang cukup drastis, Kyungsoo akhirnya berhasil menempelkan bibirnya di permukaan leher Kai. Kulit pemuda itu sedikit kasar, namun terasa begitu hangat dalam kecupannya. Lambat laun, Kyungsoo mulai menyukai kegiatan erotis ini dan enggan berhenti.

"Lakukan lebih, Privet ..." Bisik Kai seduktif sambil mengusapi rambut Kyungsoo dengan lembut. "Lakukan sesuatu yang lebih. Agar aku menjadi semakin bergantung padamu. Agar aku semakin jatuh dalam cintamu. Dan agar aku semakin enggan untuk meninggalkan dirimu ..."

Laksana dimantrai, Kyungsoo pun mencoba melakukan lebih. Lidahnya mulai berani untuk ikut bermain, mengukir pola-pola abstrak yang terasa asing kemudian menyesapi kulit kaya pigmen milik Kai hingga basah dan membentuk tanda kemerahan.

Pergerakan sederhana itu sukses membuat Kai mendekap tubuh Kyungsoo erat dan mendesah pelan.

"Do Kyungsoo memang pelajar yang pintar ..." Kai menekan kepala Kyungsoo di lehernya, seolah meminta kecupan hangat yang lebih banyak dan lebih dalam lagi.

Diam-diam Kyungsoo tersenyum. Dadanya dipenuhi oleh kebanggaan karena berhasil membuat kekasihnya senang.

"Sudah, ya!" Kyungsoo mengakhiri kegiatannya mencumbui leher Kai, menjauh dari si tampan berkulit cokelat dan mengambil napas sebanyak mungkin. "Aku bisa mati kepanasan!"

"Oh, rupanya Noona-ku sedang kepanasan ..." Kai tersenyum jahil, menarik tangan Kyungsoo hingga bagian depan tubuh mereka saling bertempelan. "Aku bisa membantu mendinginkanmu."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Rahasia." Menempelkan kening mereka, Kai memejamkan matanya lembut sebelum menatap lurus ke dalam iris Kyungsoo. "Ikutlah ke Dom-ku, kalau kau mau mengetahuinya."

#

Dering lagu kesukaan Kai terdengar dari pintu depan, menandakan kepulangan pemuda itu. Baekhyun segera melompat dari sofa guna membuka pintu dengan perasaan rindu yang memenuhi dadanya.

Namun saat membuka pintu, kerinduan itu berubah menjadi kekecewaan berkat keberadaan seorang gadis asing di sebelah Kai. Untung saja Baekhyun merupakan pengendali ekspresi yang handal. Dia mampu menutupi kesedihan dan kebenciannya dengan lengkung bibirnya yang manis serta senyum matanya yang menggemaskan.

"H –Halo, Kai. Darimana saja kau?"

"Dari rumah orang tuaku, Baekkie-noona. Maaf aku tak sempat memberimu kabar. Boleh aku masuk?"

Ekspresi Kyungsoo berubah drastis setelah tahu bahwa makhluk cantik yang menggoda nan menggemaskan di hadapannya adalah Baekhyun, teman ranjang Kai. Hatinya seolah mengecil akibat rasa minder berlebih. Karena secara fisik, Baekhyun benar-benar jauh lebih baik daripada dirinya. Lihatlah tubuhnya yang seelok gitar dan wajahnya indah kaya ekspresi bagai patung seni! Sungguh tidak sebanding dengan Kyungsoo yang memiliki tubuh mungil dan wajah minim ekspresi.

"Siapa dia?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan tenang, namun nada suaranya terasa penuh ancaman.

"Pacarku." Kai segera merangkul bahu Kyungsoo sambil melayangkan tatapan tajam kepada Baekhyun. "Omong-omong, aku tidak suka cara bicaramu yang seolah tidak menyukainya."

"Aku memang tidak menyukainya." Baekhyun menggeleng dengan ekspresi dan gaya bicara super polos. "Lihatlah wajahnya, tubuhnya, rambutnya, sangat membosankan! Demi Neptunus, dimana kau menemukan jalang kuno ini?"

Kyungsoo berjengit kaget begitu tangan besar Kai sigap menampar Baekhyun, begitu keras sampai gadis itu terhuyung jatuh ke lantai.

"Kai! Kenapa kau melukai dia?" Kyungsoo segera melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Kai dan hendak membantu Baekhyun berdiri.

"Oh, lihatlah dirimu, Privet Sayang! Kau bahkan masih berusaha membantu gadis jalang yang sudah mencelamu." Kai tersenyum miring. Sebelah tangannya menarik lengan Kyungsoo memasuki rumahnya tanpa mempedulikan Baekhyun yang memaki tiada henti.

"Kalau kau memang Lemurian baik kesayanganku, tolong dengar dan ikuti ucapanku. Jangan pedulikan perlakuan dan ucapan buruk orang lain tentang dirimu karena kau adalah hal terbaik yang kumiliki. Paham?"

Sementara Kyungsoo tersenyum bahagia mendengar penuturan sang kekasih, ada pihak lain yang menangis patah hati setelah mendengarkan ucapan Kai. Dialah, Baekhyun.

Meremas ujung gaunnya sendiri, Baekhyun berusaha menahan bulir-bulir kepedihan agar tak keluar membasahi matanya. Harga diri gadis ini terlalu tinggi untuk menangis di hadapan orang lain, karena hal bodoh itu hanya akan membuatnya terlihat lemah dan tak berguna.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan menangis. Tidak!" Memejamkan matanya erat, napas Baekhyun sampai terengah sendiri berkat kemarahan luar biasa yang dia pendam sendiri. "Aku butuh sesuatu untuk menenangkan diri, akh! Keparat!"

Atlantean memang pemarah, dan tabiat buruk itu memiliki efek yang cukup merepotkan. Apabila kemarahan Atlantean sudah mencapai puncak, mereka harus segera mencari 'pelampiasan' agar tidak kalap dan melukai orang lain. Cara pelampiasannya berupa aktifitas seksual yang berdurasi lebih panjang dari biasanya.

Baekhyun segera berlari keluar, memasuki Mobil Jet kepunyaannya –pemberian dari Irene dua tahun lalu- dan melesat menuju Gedung Lanta di pusat kota. Tujuannya hanya satu orang, yang sudah pasti bersedia memenuhi apapun permintaannya. Siapa lagi dia, kalau bukan Pangeran Park Chanyeol?

#

**P.S (1) : Maaf aku kelamaan ga update ini. Maaf juga karena jumlah words menurun. Makin tua/? bikin pengeliatan aku -_-**

**P.S (2) : FF ini bakal diusahain tamat di chapter dua belas –yaitu empat chapter lagi. Ada yang udah bisa nebak gimana endingnya?**

**P.S (3) : Meski Kai udah taken sama mbak Krystal, aku tetep KaiSoo shipper. Gimana ini? Meski hati sakit masih aja ga bisa berhenti T.T**

**P.S (4) : Terimakasih sudah baca, mohon reviewnya ya.**

**Sincerely,**

**Private Kwon**

**20 Apr 2016**

**9.23**


	9. Chapter 9 : The Fire is Getting Bigger

"_Di atas semua tawa dan tangis yang telah kita bagi, tetap saja cinta butuh pengorbanan, bukan? Hanya saja sampai sekarang masih meragukan siapa yang harus melakukannya. Aku, atau dirimu, Skipper?"_

#

Sehun telah sepenuhnya pulih. Seluruh anggota geraknya dapat digerakkan dengan bebas, pandangan matanya semakin jernih serta kemampuan bicaranya semakin membaik. Kini, dia mampu menjalani hidup seperti pemuda normal lainnya –walau kadar kepolosannya terlampau tinggi sementara kepandaiannya sangatlah rendah.

Meski sulit beradaptasi, keberadaan Luhan di sampingnya mempermudah segalanya. Dengan telaten, gadis Lemuria itu mengajarinya menyesuaikan diri dengan budaya Lemuria meliputi ; cara memberi salam kepada orang lain, kata yang boleh dan tak boleh diucapkan, adab makan hingga berpakaian, dan masih banyak lagi.

Di suatu sore yang dingin, Luhan memakaikan mantel bulu Mamouth warna cokelat –favorit Sehun- lalu mengajak pemuda itu mengunjungi Kuil Murleon, tempat peribadatan terbesar di benua Lemuria. Tempat suci ini berdiri di atas lahan luas dalam balutan cat putih. Bagian penutupnya bulat seperti kubah yang ditopang oleh pilar-pilar kokoh di seluruh sisi kuil. Kemegahan dan keindahannya membuat Sehun terpana seperti orang dungu, hingga Luhan tidak tahan untuk tak menertawakan tingkah polosnya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Sehun memberengut kepada Luhan –yang mana membuat rasa gemas gadis itu padanya semakin besar.

"Demi Langit, kau imut sekali!" Luhan mengacak rambut hitam Sehun perlahan. "Aku tertawa karena kelakuan unikmu. Lucu saja rasanya, melihat seorang pemuda berusia sembilan belas tahun masih bersikap seperti bocah lima tahun."

"Jangan melihatku sebagai anak kecil, Noona!" Sehun kembali merengek seperti bayi.

Luhan baru saja ingin menertawakan Sehun lagi, kalau saja pemuda itu tidak memeluknya dari belakang, menempelkan bibir lembutnya di belakang daun telinga Luhan yang super-sensitif dan membisikkan kata-kata bernada rendah yang membuat tubuh gadis itu meremang.

"Lihatlah aku sebagai seorang pria dewasa. Paham?"

Jantung Luhan berdegup keras seolah memompa seluruh darahnya ke atas hingga menyebabkan kulit wajahnya memerah.

"Hey, ini tempat suci, jangan berbuat yang tidak-tidak!"

Luhan meloncat jauh dari Sehun begitu mendengar suara itu.

Yixing muncul ke hadapan mereka, dengan rambut hitam bergelombang dan tubuh tinggi berlapis gaun biru yang luar biasa cantik. Tak lupa, keberadaan Suho di sebelahnya seolah pemuda itu merupakan bayangan dari sang Putri Lemuria. Sepasang kekasih itu menatap Sehun dan Luhan dengan senyuman jahil –yang mana membuat wajah Luhan semakin memerah malu.

"Kalau ingin berkencan, pergilah ke taman di pusat kota –"

"Jangan menggodaku, Kim Suho!" Luhan memekik sebal. "Aku hanya sedang mengajak Sehunnie melihat-lihat –"

"Boleh kupegang tanganmu, Luhan?" Yixing mengagetkan semua orang dengan pertanyaan dadakannya.

Luhan memang bingung, namun dia tidak menolak permintaan Yixing. Dia menyodorkan tangan mungilnya kepada gadis itu, yang disambut tatapan penasaran dari Suho dan Sehun.

Yixing menggenggam tangan Luhan seraya memejamkan mata. Suasana hening untuk sejenak, sebelum mata Putri itu terbuka secara tiba-tiba dengan tatapan ngeri. Otomatis Luhan menjadi panik dan segera menarik tangannya dari genggaman Yixing.

Selanjutnya, petuah Putri Kebijaksanaan itu berhasil membuat denyut nadi Luhan membeku dalam kengerian yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan logika, namun membuat hatinya ketakutan.

"Jaga kesehatanmu dari wabah asing, jaga hatimu dari perasaan benci terhadap sahabat dan lupakan perasaan cinta kepada seseorang yang tidak akan pernah bersedia untuk membalasnya."

Luhan menggeleng, menarik lengan Sehun lalu berlari meninggalkan Suho dan Yixing dengan berurai air mata.

#

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

Setelah sampai di puncak tertinggi Kuil Murleon, Sehun melabuhkan kedua tangannya di sisi wajah Luhan. Perlahan, ibu jarinya bergerak lembut menghapus jejak air mata di pipi sahabatnya. Luhan masih terisak, namun matanya senantiasa menatap Sehun yang penuh pemujaan, seolah pemuda yang dicintainya itu merupakan sebuah bintang yang terlampau indah untuk dilewatkan.

"Tidakkah kau mendengar ramalan Putri Yixing?" Balas Luhan dengan suara bergetar. "Itu berarti, aku akan menderita suatu penyakit asing, membenci Kyungsoo dan ditolak oleh seorang pemuda yang sangat kucintai! Siapa yang tidak akan sedih kalau mengalami hal seburuk itu?"

Tangan Sehun berpindah dari pipi Luhan menuju pinggang gadis itu, menariknya mendekat ke tubuhnya sendiri dan mendekap si mungil dalam pelukan hangat.

"Sahabatku tidak boleh menangis ..." Sehun membelai rambut belakang Luhan dengan sayang. "Jangan khawatir. Apapun yang kelak terjadi padamu, yakinlah aku akan selalu bersamamu. Paham?"

"Tapi kenapa?" Luhan menjauhkan wajahnya dari dada Sehun guna menatap si Antartikan tampan yang selalu membuat hatinya berdebar. "Kenapa kau ingin selalu bersamaku, Sehun?"

Luhan benar-benar menanti sebuah jawaban yang membuat batinnya lega –seperti ungkapan cinta atau permintaan untuk menjalin komitmen berpacaran satu sama lain. Namun yang dia dapatkan tidaklah seindah yang dia bayangkan.

"Karena kau sahabatku, dan aku sahabatmu. Sepasang sahabat harus selalu bersama, kan?" Sehun tersenyum kecil seraya menatap mata Luhan dalam-dalam.

Namun Luhan tak membalas tatapan Sehun –dia benar-benar tidak sanggup melakukannya. Gadis itu memejamkan mata bersama sebulir air mata menuruni pipinya dengan cepat.

"Kalau kita selalu bersama –" Luhan menatap Sehun melalui sepasang matanya yang sembab. "Bagaimana kalau pasanganmu kelak merasa cemburu?"

"Kyungsoo-noona tidak terlihat seperti gadis pencemburu." Sehun mengedikkan bahunya santai. "Dia pasti akan mengerti kedekatan kita. Meski sekarang aku belum menyatakan perasaanku padanya, tapi aku akan berusaha mendekatinya lebih dulu. Bantu aku, ya!"

"Tapi, Kyungsoo sudah punya pacar."

"S –Sungguh?!" Sehun nampak kaget. "Lalu, kenapa dia bisa memelukku dan diam saja saat kucium bibirnya?"

"S –Sungguh?!" Kali ini giliran Luhan yang kaget.

Memikirkan kembali betapa mudahnya Kyungsoo dijamah oleh setiap pemuda –apalagi Sehun- tanpa sengaja memicu timbulnya rasa benci di hati kecil Luhan kepada gadis itu.

#

Baekhyun tergesa, berlari di sepanjang koridor seolah kawanan zombie tengah mengejarnya tanpa peduli bahu siapa saja yang telah ditubruknya. Langkahnya semakin cepat saat di hadapannya tampak sebuah pintu yang menutupi ruangan pribadi sang Pangeran Atlantis.

Tanpa repot-repot mengetuk pintu atau mengucapkan salam, Baekhyun langsung membuka pintu dan menutupnya kembali dengan bantingan kasar, lalu menerjang seorang pemuda jangkung yang tengah berdiri menghadap jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan indah kota Chleto di malam hari. Sambil berjinjit, lengan kurus Baekhyun melingkari bahu Chanyeol, jemari cantiknya meremas jubah kebesaran berwarna cokelat yang Chanyeol pakai sementara hidungnya menghembuskan napas berpola acak di punggung Chanyeol yang lebar nan hangat.

"Aku tahu kau akan ke mari, Baekhyun-ah ..." Chanyeol berujar lirih dengan sudut mata tertuju pada si mungil di belakangnya. "Kepada siapa lagi kau akan datang saat sedang bermasalah, kalau bukan kepadaku?"

Mengabaikan sindiran dalam perkataan Chanyeol, Baekhyun tetap memeluk pemuda itu seolah dirinya tak merasa. Merasa diabaikan, Chanyeol pun membalik tubuhnya dengan cepat kemudian mendorong tubuh Baekhyun hingga punggung gadis itu menabrak dinding.

"Yak! Sakit!" Baekhyun memekik nyaring berkat rasa nyeri yang menjalari punggungnya.

"Tapi hatiku jauh lebih sakit!" Bentak Chanyeol murka. "Bagaimana menurutmu rasanya, jika seseorang yang sangat kaucintai selalu mengabaikanmu dan hanya datang kepadamu saat dicampakkan oleh yang lain? Huh? Kombinasi antara sedih, kecewa dan marah yang kurasakan benar-benar membuat hatiku sakit!"

Menghadapi kemarahan Chanyeol, Baekhyun bukannya mengkerut takut. Dia malah tersenyum miring seolah menantang sang Pangeran.

"Menurutmu, hanya kau sendirian yang mengalami hal itu? Aku juga mengalaminya, Pangeran dungu!" Baekhyun menaikkan nada bicaranya sambil mendorong kasar bahu Chanyeol yang menghimpit tubuhnya.

"Tadi, Kai pulang ke Dom membawa seorang gadis –yang bahkan tidak lebih menarik dariku. Dia memperkenalkan gadis itu sebagai pacarnya, lalu menamparku hanya karena aku tidak menyukainya! Setelah menamparku, dia malah mengatakan hal romantis kepada pacarnya –mengabaikan diriku yang tersungkur di lantai akibat tamparannya yang begitu keras. Argh, bajingan! Aku benar-benar merasa terhina dengan sikap Tentara Perang biadab –"

Lidah Baekhyun mendadak kelu saat jemari besar Chanyeol menyentuh pipi kanannya –yang sedikit lebam dan ngilu akibat tamparan Kai yang tak main-main. Meski kasar, jemari Chanyeol terasa hangat menenangkan. Usapan lembutnya membuat Baekhyun tanpa sadar memejamkan mata dengan nyaman seperti kucing penurut yang menggemaskan.

"Apa pipimu masih sakit?" Tanya Chanyeol pelan –menyebabkan suaranya yang berat terdengar ribuan kali lipat lebih seksi dari biasanya.

Baekhyun enggan membuka mata dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya guna menahan diri. Karena secara implisit, sentuhan dan suara Chanyeol benar-benar membuat gairahnya meningkat.

"Ada yang jauh lebih kesakitan daripada pipiku, Pangeran." Baekhyun membuka mata, namun segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke segala arah –asal jangan ke sepasang mata Chanyeol yang berbahaya laksana bandul hipnotis. "Dadaku ngilu menahan semua emosi terhadap Kai yang selama ini kutahan. Amarahku seolah menjadi racun yang menyakiti tubuhku."

"Setiap racun di dunia pasti punya antidotum, Baek." Ujar Chanyeol diplomatis. "Jika Kai adalah racun, maka aku adalah antidotum-mu. Katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan untuk menenangkan dirimu, maka aku akan mengabulkan semuanya –"

"Aku ingin dirimu, Chanyeollie ..."

Chanyeol terdiam. Bisikan lirih Baekhyun, diiringi tatapan mata sendu gadis cantik itu berhasil membuat dunianya berhenti berputar dalam sekejap.

"Aku ingin kembali padamu, Chanyeollie ..."

Sepasang mata Chanyeol berkedip pelan, seolah berusaha mencerna maksud dari ucapan Baekhyun serta menyembunyikan ekspresi 'berharap' yang terlampau kentara. Sudah bertahun-tahun Baekhyun mengabaikannya dan selalu menolak apabila diingatkan tentang masa lalu mereka berdua. Dia selalu bersikeras mengejar cinta Kim Kai yang sudah jelas tidak mencintainya. Apa sekarang gadis itu sudah menyerah?

"Aku tahu kau juga ingin diriku kembali padamu, Chanyeollie, dan aku sangat tahu, kalau dari dulu sampai sekarang, dirimu selalu mencintaiku setengah mati ..."

"Kau benar sekali ..." Chanyeol menempelkan keningnya pada kening Baekhyun. Hasrat dalam dirinya sudah naik ke ubun-ubun dan dadanya bergemuruh mendambakan penyatuan dengan gadisnya tercinta. "Langsung bicarakan intinya saja, Baekhyun ..."

"Aku akan dengan senang hati kembali padamu, asalkan –" Tangan Baekhyun bergerak naik, menarik kerah kemeja hitam yang Chanyeol pakai hingga bibir pemuda itu nyaris bersentuhan dengan bibirnya sendiri. "Hancurkan Kim Kai dan pacarnya! Buat mereka bertengkar seperti zombie dungu, atau buat hidup mereka penuh penderitaan!"

"Hanya itu?" Chanyeol menatap mata gadisnya dengan sayu sambil tersenyum miring, lalu mencuri sebuah kecupan singkat di belahan atas bibir Baekhyun. "Dengan senang hati akan kukabulkan permintaanmu, Peri Byun, tapi –"

"Tapi apa?"

"Buktikan dulu padaku kalau dirimu sudah berhenti mencintai Kai dan hanya mencintaiku seorang –"

"Itu sangat mudah, Chanyeollie. Kita 'bergulat' saja. Jika aku hanya dapat sedikit orgasme, berarti aku masih mencintai Kai karena sentuhanmu gagal memuaskanku. Tapi kalau aku mendapat banyak orgasme, berarti kau adalah pria hebat yang berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta untuk yang kedua kalinya." Jelas Baekhyun seraya menarikan jemarinya di permukaan Chanyeol dengan gerakan seduktif. "Bagaimana?"

"Aku pasti akan menang, Baek. Lihat saja nanti ..."

#

Sekarang, Baekhyun adalah wanita dewasa berusia dua puluh dua tahun –seumuran Chanyeol- yang tergila-gila pada Skipper Atlantis, Kim Kai.

Namun, siapa sangka tujuh tahun lalu, dirinya adalah teman teristimewa Pangeran Chanyeol?

Baekhyun kecil kehilangan kedua orangtuanya dalam sebuah peristiwa kebakaran. Setelah terlunta-lunta di jalan layaknya gelandangan, gadis cilik itu bertemu dengan pemuda cilik lainnya –yang memakai pakaian berbahan dasar emas dan mahkota kecil lambang kerajaan. Dialah Park Chanyeol. Meski masih asing satu sama lain, Chanyeol berani mengajak Baekhyun tinggal di istananya karena sebuah alasan komersial ; untuk merawat Baekhyun dan menjadikannya budak di masa depan.

Namun, waktu yang berjalan membuat Chanyeol harus menelan lagi kata 'budak' yang telah dia ucapkan. Karena tumbuh dan dirawat dengan sangat baik, Baekhyun berubah menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik, bertingkah manis nan menggemaskan, juga bertubuh seksi. Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak jatuh cinta kepada si yatim piatu itu. Dan secara menyenangkan, Baekhyun pun jatuh cinta pada sang Pangeran yang sudah baik hati menolongnya. Mereka menjadi sepasang remaja yang dimabuk cinta kekanakan.

Karena menjalin hubungan serius di usia yang terlalu muda, sedikit masalah pun berhasil memisahkan mereka. Sejak ayahnya meninggal, Chanyeol yang langsung naik tahta menjadi Raja Termuda dilanda banyak kesibukan. Saking banyaknya, sampai dia melupakan Baekhyun. Sebagai gadis labil yang hormonnya sedang melonjak, Baekhyun pun tak bisa diam dan terus menunggu Chanyeol datang padanya.

Akhirnya, Baekhyun kabur dari istana dan pergi ke rumah pribadi Kai, satu-satunya adik kelas yang diketahuinya baru saja pubertas dan sedang membutuhkan 'teman ranjang'. Dengan otak bodohnya yang tidak pernah mau berpikir dua kali, Baekhyun menawarkan diri sebagai partner Kai dalam berhubungan seksual –sekaligus membantunya mengurus rumah, makanan dan sebagainya- hingga jatuh cinta kepadanya secara sepihak. Dia berusaha hidup dengan baik, tanpa pernah tahu kalau Chanyeol nyaris gila akibat kehilangannya.

Setelah enam tahun berlalu, di sinilah mereka. Di tengah ruang makan istana Park. Jangan pernah membayangkan kalau pasangan ini sedang memakan hidangan, karena yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan adalah memakan bibir satu sama lain.

Chanyeol nyaris gila –secara harfiah- setelah Baekhyun pergi. Karena tidak pernah ada yang bisa memanjakan dirinya seperti yang gadis itu lakukan. Meski kemudian dia memakai jasa Park Sooyoung sebagai 'teman ranjang', namun rasanya tidak seperti biasanya.

Dan sekarang, adalah waktu yang tepat untuk 'merasakannya' kembali. Merasakan bibir Baekhyun yang lembut, kenyal dalam gigitannya, dan begitu tipis sehingga pas dalam kuluman bibir tebalnya. Merasakan setiap inchi kulit Baekhyun, yang kelembutannya melebihi sutera manapun, yang berubah warna jadi merah pudar ketika dicumbu. Merasakan tangan-tangan cantik Baekhyun menggenggam batang kesejatiannya dan mengurutnya dengan handal. Dan yang terpenting, merasakan kebanggaan serta kebahagiaan sejati ketika suara merdu gadis itu didominasi oleh jerit kenikmatan, permohonan untuk melakukan lebih dan penyebutan namanya secara seksi.

"Chan –Chanyeol ah ..." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya penuh ekstasi saat bibir Chanyeol menjatuhkan jejak di leher dan area payudaranya –entah sejak kapan gaunnya dilepas oleh pemuda itu.

Lidah Chanyeol begitu hangat, papila-papilanya menyebabkan rasa geli yang candu bagi Baekhyun. Mulutnya menghisap hampir seluruh permukaan kulit Baekhyun hingga tanda kemerahan muncul di mana-mana.

"Wow Baek, enam tahun lalu mereka tidak sebesar ini ..." Chanyeol menangkup kedua payudara Baekhyun, sambil menatap mata gadisnya dalam. Ekspresi nikmat yang mendominasi wajah Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol refleks tersenyum senang.

"Mereka besar karena sentuhan Kim Kai, tentu saja!" Goda Baekhyun. Tangan-tangannya di bawah sana masih setia bekerja mengurut kejantanan Chanyeol dengan cepat hingga pemuda itu tercengang.

"Aku tidak suka kalau seperti ini, Baek." Chanyeol menepis tangan Baekhyun dari miliknya dan melangkah mundur. "Agar tidak terulang, aku akan langsung ke intinya saja."

Pemuda yang masih memakai celana panjang warna cokelat dan kemeja putih itu mengambil sebuah botol kecil dari sebuah lemari, mengambil satu tablet berwarna merah dan secara paksa memasukannya bersama air ke mulut Baekhyun.

"Hey, apa ini?" Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya tidak suka.

"Hanya sebuah obat yang akan membuatmu kecanduan sentuhanku dan melupakan si keparat Kai itu selamanya." Chanyeol menyeringai kecil.

Sejatinya, itu hanyalah tablet pencegah rasa sakit, karena Chanyeol enggan pemanasan lama-lama dan dia tak mau menyakiti Baekhyun dengan ukuran kejantanannya yang berlebih.

Berikutnya, Baekhyun seolah kehilangan akalnya sehingga tidak bisa memahami apa yang terjadi. Yang dia tahu hanya Chanyeol melebarkan selangkangannya, tanpa pemanasan apapun langsung memasukkan kejantanannya dan bergerak dengan tempo pelan. Meski penis Chanyeol memiliki ketebalan dan panjang yang tak main-main, Baekhyun tak merasakan sakit sama sekali berkat efek dari tablet tadi. Yang ada hanya tubuhnya menggelinjang nikmat setiap kali kepala penis itu menusuk titik kelemahannya di dalam sana dengan tepat, tangan besar itu mempermainkan putingnya dengan kasar, dan bibir itu mengulum daun telinganya dengan pelan.

Masalahnya, tempo yang Chanyeol gunakan terlalu lambat dan sentuhannya terlalu nikmat. Itu benar-benar membuat Baekhyun tak sabaran. Pinggang Baekhyun ikut bergerak dan kaki-kakinya pun menekan tubuh Chanyeol untuk merapat, dengan harapan pemuda itu mengerti dan mempercepat temponya. Namun, Chanyeol malah bergerak semakin lambat hingga akhirnya berhenti sama sekali –mengabaikan Baekhyun yang sudah benar-benar kepanasan dan butuh rangsang kenikmatan untuk melepas hasratnya.

"Kumohon, Chanyeollie ..." Baekhyun nyaris menangis merindukan sentuhan luar biasa yang baru sebentar dia rasakan. "Bergeraklah lagi ..., lebih cepat ..., ah ..., ah aku menginginkanmu ..., memenuhi diriku –Akh!"

Baekhyun menjerit senang saat kejantanan Chanyeol kembali menumbuk titik tadi. Kontras dengan beberapa waktu lalu, kali ini Chanyeol mempercepat tempo dengan tusukan kuat nan telak. Tubuh Baekhyun semakin panas, getar rangsangan yang diterimanya semakin banyak hingga kepalanya pusing. Tubuhnya mengejang bersama pusaran rasa nikmat di perut bagian bawahnya membuat gadis itu lemas seketika. Kewanitaannya yang dipenuhi getaran halus sisa orgasme dan cairan bening terasa begitu lembab –meski Chanyeol tidak ejakulasi di dalamnya.

Hebat dan nikmat, itulah kata yang menurut Baekhyun pantas untuk menggambarkan Park Chanyeol saat ini. Hebat, karena dalam waktu singkat dapat memberinya orgasme terbaik. Nikmat, karena sentuhan bibir, lidah, tangan maupun kelamin pemuda itu mampu membuat setiap sudut tubuhnya merasakan nikmat berlebih –jauh melebihi yang pernah Kai lakukan.

"Ini baru hitungan menit dan kau bahkan sudah orgasme sebanyak ini?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan suara beratnya di sisi telinga Baekhyun sementara tangannya menuntun kepala penisnya untuk membuat pola melingkar di permukaan vagina Baekhyun yang basah dan masih sensitif akibat klimaksnya tadi.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dan menatap Chanyeol sayu –seolah butuh sentuhan lagi dan lebih. Tanpa banyak bicara, tangan Baekhyun menarik rambut Chanyeol, menabrakkan bibir mereka dengan kasar dan memagut bibir pemuda kesayangannya penuh nafsu.

Hey Byun Baekhyun, kesayanganmu itu si Pangeran atau si Pemimpin Pasukan Perang?

"Aku mau dirimu, Chanyeollie ..." Gumam Baekhyun di sela-sela cumbuannya. "Aku butuh dirimu, aku hanya ingin dirimu, jadi jangan pernah berhenti mencintaiku karena –"

Baekhyun melepas ciumannya, menatap Chanyeol melalui sepasang mata jernih lambang kesadaran penuh, lalu mengecup ujung hidung Pangeran kesayangannya dengan polos.

"Aku telah jatuh cinta kepadamu, lagi ..."

#

"Kita berdua sudah bekerja keras hari ini." Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Kai yang tengah bersantai di atas sofa.

Atas inisiatifnya sendiri, gadis itu meletakkan tangannya di atas permukaan lengan Kai dan memijatnya pelan –seolah paham bahwa kekasihnya itu sedang kelelahan akibat menyetir Motor Jet dalam jarak sejauh Atlantis–Lemuria–kembali lagi ke Atlantis.

Kai memandangi gadisnya sembari tersenyum kecil, menyiratkan kebahagiaan serta kebanggaan mempunyai pasangan seorang Do Kyungsoo.

"Apa rencanamu untuk besok, Skipper?"

"Hmm ..., mengulangi apa yang sudah kita lakukan hari ini?" Sebelah mata Kai mengerling jahil. "Mendandanimu dengan riasan Atlantean yang menawan, mengajakmu menari di bawah sinar bulan dan –"

"Diberi tatapan tajam oleh Taemin-eonnie lagi, dihina oleh Byun Baekhyun lagi, tak lupa juga dilempari pecahan gelas oleh ibumu lagi. Begitukah maumu?"

Senyum Kai luntur mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang terkesan sinis. Atmosfer ruangan mendadak pekat oleh aura dingin penuh keseriusan dan ketegangan.

"Apa maumu, Do Kyungsoo?" Kai bangkit dari sofa, berdiri tepat di hadapan Kyungsoo dan menatap gadisnya dengan tajam.

Mendapati nada bicara dingin serta tatapan murka sang kekasih yang ditujukan kepadanya membuat Kyungsoo sadar bahwa ucapannya tadi kurang tepat. Mungkin saja kata-katanya telah menyinggung perasaan Kai.

Menunduk dan menghela napas, Kyungsoo pun membalas tatapan Kai dengan sepasang mata besarnya yang berbinar lemah, dihiasi bulir-bulir air mata tertahan yang siap membasahi wajahnya kapan saja.

"Aku mau dirimu, Kim Kai ..." Lirih Kyungsoo, rasa putus asa menguar dari setiap kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. "Aku mau dirimu menjadi milikku secara resmi, tanpa perlu disembunyikan atau ditentang oleh orang lain –"

"Resmi?" Alis Kai mengerut bingung. "Seperti, pernikahan?"

"Ya, seperti pernikahan." Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. "Agar semua orang tahu bahwa aku adalah milikmu, dan kau adalah milikku. Agar kau tak perlu cemburu buta kepada Sehun. Agar kau tak perlu meminta Baekhyun untuk melayani kebutuhan biologismu setiap malam. Agar cinta kita abadi dalam sebuah ikatan yang baik di mata Tuhan ..."

"Bukan maksudku mengecewakanmu, Noona, tapi –" Kai menghela napas ragu sebelum melanjutkan. " –Aku tidak pernah tahu apa itu pernikahan, karena ikatan sakral semacam itu adalah omong kosong bagi masyarakat Atlantis ..."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, antara ingin tertawa dan ingin menangis. Lucu sekali, bahwa dirinya baru saja membicarakan pernikahan dengan seseorang yang bahkan tidak tahu 'pernikahan'. Namun, menyedihkan sekali karena dirinya telah meminta komitmen kepada seorang pemuda yang menganggap pernikahan hanya bualan padahal itu merupakan tahap terpenting bagi setiap pasangan yang saling mencintai.

"Pernikahan adalah, proses bersatunya sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai, dalam sebuah ikatan sakral yang sah di mata masyarakat maupun Tuhan." Sembari tetap mempertahankan senyumnya, Kyungsoo menjelaskan kepada Kai seringkas mungkin agar pemuda itu mudah memahaminya. "Jika sudah menikah, tidak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan kita –kecuali kematian."

Kai terlalu fokus menyimak segala penjelasan Kyungsoo, tanpa menyadari bahwa lututnya telah jatuh ke lantai hingga terlihat seolah dirinya tengah berlutut di hadapan sang kekasih.

"Oh, kalau seperti itu, tentu saja aku ingin menikah denganmu ..." Kai tersenyum antusias sembari menggenggam kedua tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, sangat bersyukur karena Kai dapat memahami penjelasan serta menerima idenya tentang ajakan menikah.

"Pernahkah kau mendengar 'Daftar Permintaan' yang boleh dimiliki jika seorang anak sudah tumbuh dewasa?"

"Ya, aku pernah dengar." Kai mengangguk pelan. "Beberapa tahun lalu, saat Akademi Antar Benua digelar kan materi 'Daftar Permintaan' pernah dibahas. Apa kau ingat ketika daftar permintaanku tertukar dengan milikmu, kemudian kita berdebat dan bahkan bermusuhan sampai perlombaannya selesai?"

Kyungsoo menepuk bahu Kai dengan sebal, "Jangan diingat, Skipper! Itu memalukan!" Wajah manisnya pun merona malu.

"Tidak, itu mengesankan!" Kai malas terus menggoda Kyungsoo dengan jahilnya. "Kalau kita tidak bertengkar, kita tidak akan menjadi dekat kemudian menjadi sepasang kekasih seperti sekarang ..."

Kyungsoo memang memutar bola matanya seolah bosan, namun kedua pipinya semakin memerah. Dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau filosofi kuno memang benar, bahwa musuh bisa memiliki cita rasa jodoh dan membuatnya jatuh cinta sedalam ini.

"Sudahlah, ayo kembali ke topik! Masihkah kau mengingat isi 'Daftar Permintaan' milikku?"

"Maaf Privet, tapi aku benar-benar memiliki memori ingatan yang buruk." Sesal Kai.

"Dengar baik-baik, ya!" Kyungsoo menunjukkan jari-jari mungilnya ke hadapan Kai. "Pertama, aku ingin menikah di bawah cahaya bulan, dengan sanak keluarga serta sahabatku sebagai saksi. Kedua, aku mau mempunyai anak laki-laki yang wajahnya mirip dengan suamiku. Ketiga dan terakhir, aku ingin selalu bersama suamiku dalam situasi apapun –entah itu susah, senang, hidup, mati –"

Penjelasan Kyungsoo terhenti saat tangan besar Kai menangkap jemarinya yang sedang terangkat memperagakan nomor satu, dua dan tiga. Kyungsoo bingung dan bertanya, namun Kai tak menjawab. Pemuda itu sibuk memegangi jari manisnya sambil mengambil sesuatu dari saku jaketnya. Mata besar Kyungsoo semakin membesar saat Kai memasangkan sebuah cincin di jarinya –perhiasan kecil super indah dari emas putih berhiaskan berlian puluhan karat.

"Apa ini cukup untuk menjadi langkah awalku dalam mewujudkan Daftar Permintaan-mu, Privet?" Kai menatap Kyungsoo dan berujar dengan tegas.

Auranya yang begitu jantan namun romantis di saat bersamaan membuat Kyungsoo semakin jatuh cinta hingga air mata bahagia jatuh di pipinya.

"Lebih, Skipper. Ini bahkan lebih dari cukup." Kyungsoo menyeka air matanya secepat mungkin, lalu kembali menatap kekasihnya dan tersenyum tulus. "Terima kasih, Skipper-ku."

Iris hitam kelam milik Kai melebar manakala Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya. Ujung hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Kyungsoo pun berhenti mendekat dan menatap Kai dalam-dalam –seolah berusaha menghipnotis Atlantean tampan itu agar semakin mencintainya lagi dan lebih.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat ..."

Kedua mata sepasang kekasih itu terpejam, bibir mereka bertemu dalam satu ciuman manis sebagai penutup hari yang berat ini.

#

**PS (1) : Maaf kalau ini terasa lama dan sedikit buat kalian, tapi semoga menghibur**

**PS (2) : Kalau NC-nya ChanBaek kurang panas, silahkan baca di sebelah kompor terdekat (?)**

**PS (3) : Tinggal NC-nya KaiSoo yang belum. Itu bakal jadi adegan naena terakhir di FF ini sebelum end**

**PS (4) : Ada reviewer yang bilang pengen KaiSoo punya banyak anak. Hmm? (posemikir)**

**PS (5) : Selamat buat SEVENTEEN sama TWICE yang udah comeback! Moga pada dapet 1st di acara musik! (pelukCoups&amp;Nayeon)**

**PS (5) : Minta review, fav sama foll nya ya. Makasih udah view~ !**

**Sincerely,**

**Private Kwon**

**Apr 27, 2016**

**2.10**


	10. Chapter 10 : The Evil Planning

"_Entah aku atau dirimu yang berkorban sekalipun, itu tak akan mengubah keadaan –bahwa kita terlalu berbeda hanya untuk saling menyakiti satu sama lain dengan pengorbanan konyol. Perbedaan kita terlalu banyak, mulai dari hal terkecil –seperti selera makan- sampai hal terbesar –ideologi dan agama- sehingga sulit untuk dikorbankan._

_Belum lagi seiring dengan terungkapnya hubungan kita di masyarakat, mereka malah bergunjing betapa sesungguhnya kita harus dipisahkan._

_Namun, semua itu tak mampu merubah keyakinanku, akan cinta kita yang murni dan mampu membuat kita berdua menjadi satu ..."_

_#_

Setelah mendapatkan banyak klimaks dari sentuhan Chanyeol yang tak kenal lelah, Baekhyun jatuh tertidur lelap namun terbangun di kala fajar berkat rasa haus di kerongkongannya. Turun perlahan dari ranjang agar tak membangunkan Pangeran tampan-nya, Baekhyun bergegas menuju dapur, mengambil wine anggur sebanyak yang dia inginkan dan meminumnya hingga tandas.

Baekhyun baru hendak kembali ke kamar Chanyeol saat mendengar Kristal Komunikasi miliknya berdering berisik. Benda persegi panjang besar seukuran ponsel masa depan itu dipenuhi ratusan pesan singkat dari Taemin dan Irene mengenai banyak hal. Awalnya, Baekhyun tidak tertarik karena matanya terlampau mengantuk. Namun, satu judul pesan berhasil membuat atensinya berkumpul dan kantuknya lenyap seketika.

Pengirim Pesan : Kim Taemin

Judul Pesan : Lemurian Dungu sebagai Pacar Kim–Bodoh–Kai

Isi Pesan : Baekhyun!

Kau mungkin tidak akan percaya tapi sungguh, fakta konyol ini adalah nyata.

Tadi, Kai mengajak seorang gadis kolot bernama Do Kyungsoo makan malam di rumah kami, kemudian memperkenalkan jalang membosankan itu sebagai pacarnya!

Ibu marah, dan langsung melempar pecahan gelas ke wajah polos si Lemurian jalang itu.

Bagaimana pendapatmu?

Kalau kautanya pendapatku, aku seribu kali lebih memilih dirimu sebagai adik iparku, Byun!

Baekhyun tersedak, mengerutkan alisnya murka, kemudian membanting gelas wine kosong ke lantai. Kebisingan kecil yang dia ciptakan berhasil membangunkan Chanyeol, membuat pemuda itu turun dari ranjangnya untuk sekedar memeriksa apa yang sedang gadisnya lakukan. Setelah berhasil melangkahi serakan gelas di lantai, Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh mungil Baekhyun dari belakang dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

"Ternyata, Kim Kai keparat itu tega menamparku hanya demi seorang Lemurian!" Baekhyun menjerit tidak terima. "Ini adalah penghinaan, Chanyeollie! Aku tidak akan membiarkan pemuda jalang yang selalu menyakitiku dan tak menghargaiku setelah mengambil banyak keuntungan dariku hidup bebas! Biarkan aku membunuh Kim Kai dan pelacur yang dia sebut pacar, Chanyeollie! Biarkan aku membunuhnya!"

Baekhyun benar-benar kalap dan Chanyeol nyaris kuwalahan menghadapinya. Setelah mendekap tubuh mungil gadis itu seerat mungkin dan menjatuhkan ciuman kupu-kupu menenangkan di pucuk kepalanya, kemarahan Baekhyun mereda. Gadis cantik itu tak lagi berteriak-teriak kesetanan dan mulai dapat berbicara normal kembali.

"Biarkan aku mewujudkan keinginanmu, Peri Byun-ku ..." Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun dengan sayang. "Biarkan aku membunuh Kim Kai bersamamu, karena tanpa kau pinta sekalipun, sesungguhnya aku sudah memiliki keinginan untuk membunuh prajurit keparat itu sejak lama."

Ucapan Chanyeol tak urung membuat Baekhyun penasaran, karena dia baru mengetahui hal ini. Baekhyun tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa seorang Raja Muda malah membenci Kapten Pasukan Elit yang telah banyak berjasa bagi negara yang dipimpinnya?

Kemudian, jawaban yang Baekhyun terima malah semakin membuatnya penasaran.

"Kalau menurut almarhum ayah aku harus melenyapkan cucu laki-laki dari Kim Youngwoon, apa yang bisa kulakukan selain menuruti kemauan beliau?"

Baekhyun memang tidak tahu dendam masa lalu apa yang dimiliki oleh Park Yoochun terhadap Kim Youngwoon. Yang Baekhyun tahu hanyalah, Kim Youngwoon merupakan Raja Pertama yang mati secara misterius di masa pemerintahan Park Yoochun sebagai Ilmuwan Utama sekaligus Perdana Menteri Atlantis.

#

Setelah sesi lamaran–singkat–tidak–elit–namun–romantis ala Kim Kai, sepasang kekasih ini menghabiskan sisa malam dengan berbaring di ranjang Kai yang diterangi langsung oleh cahaya bulan dari luar jendela sambil berbincang mengenai satu sama lain. Kyungsoo sangat antusias menceritakan tentang keluarganya di Lemuria (Kai baru tahu kekasihnya punya seorang kakak bernama Jongdae yang super bijak) sementara Kai pun ikut menceritakan tentang keluarganya (Kyungsoo baru tahu kekasihnya sejak kecil biasa dijahili secara berlebihan oleh Taemin dan Sungjong).

Kai tertawa mengejek saat Kyungsoo bercerita tentang Luhan (Kai masih ingat siapa itu Luhan. Gadis cantik nan imut bermata rusa yang menjabat sebagai sahabat Kyungsoo, kan?) yang sangat mencintai Sehun namun si Antartikan sangat tidak peka sehingga mengabaikannya. Kyungsoo merengut, memukul lengan Kai dan melarang pemuda itu menertawakan temannya. Kai mengalah, mengecup kening Kyungsoo sembari menggumamkan kata maaf lalu meminta gadis itu melanjutkan ceritanya.

Kyungsoo melipat lengannya di dada, bibirnya cemberut tanda merajuk. Kai tersenyum geli, menarik tangan Kyungsoo pelan guna menggenggamnya erat. Rengutan sebal lenyap dari bibir Kyungsoo saat tatapan Kai jatuh tepat di matanya, melubangi hatinya dan menembus relung jiwanya hingga gadis itu tak akan sanggup lagi berpaling kepada pemuda lain.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka cinta monyet yang dua tahun silam kita jalani, akan naik ke jenjang yang lebih serius seperti ini ..." Ujar Kai dengan suara beratnya. "Sejujurnya, dulu saat kau masih mengikuti Akademi Antarbenua, apa kau pernah membayangkan pemuda tampan ringan tangan nan bermulut kotor ini akan menjadi pendamping hidupmu?"

Saat masih pubertas dan menjadi peserta Akademi Antarbenua, Kim Kai si Atlantean tampan terkenal sebagai pembuat masalah. Tangan dan kakinya selalu gatal untuk menampar dan menendang siapapun yang mengganggunya (dan teman-temannya serta Baekhyun, gadis yang selalu mendampinginya ke manapun), sementara mulutnya selalu menghamburkan sumpah serapah dan olokan menusuk hati kepada siapapun yang menurutnya buruk rupa (Kyungsoo salah satu korbannya. Bahkan, Kai pernah membuat gadis itu menangis dengan mengatainya 'memiliki ukuran mata abnormal' dan 'kulitnya terlalu putih seperti kembang tahu busuk di sudut periuk').

"Tidak." Kyungsoo tertawa jenaka. "Alih-alih membayangkanmu sebagai suami, aku malah membayangkanmu sebagai penjahat karena tidak ada hal lain yang kau lakukan padaku –selain mengejekku. Oh ayolah, kembang tahu busuk yang dulu kau pandang rendah ini sekarang telah menjadi kekasihmu! Kuakui, aku memang tak secantik Baekhyun, seimut Luhan, atau seseksi Zitao. Tapi, aku telah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang manis, dan sejak dulu kau kan selalu mengagungkan kegemaranmu terhadap segala hal manis."

"Kau berujar seolah aku hanya menyukai sikap dan tampilan manismu saja, Privet ..." Kai merengut –tidak menyadari bahwa tindakannya itu membuat Kyungsoo merona berkat tampilannya yang mendadak berubah jadi menggemaskan. "Ayolah, yang kucintai kan bukan cuma sisi manismu. Sisi pahitmu juga kusukai, lho!"

"Oh, benarkah?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada denial. "Sekarang coba sebutkan, apa saja sisi pahit yang ada dalam diriku? Aku yakin sekali, sisi pahit itu sangat sedikit kalau dibandingkan dengan sisi manisku."

"Aku baru bersedia menyebutkannya, kalau kau mau memberiku sebuah ciuman untuk setiap sisi pahit yang kusebutkan. Berani?" Senyuman miring yang diukir oleh sudut bibir Kai memang membuat Kyungsoo merinding, namun diam-diam seringaian tampan itu justru membuat api di sudut jiwanya menyala seolah hendak membakar gairah dan seluruh akal sehatnya.

Setelah Kyungsoo mengangguk, Kai mulai berceloteh seperti beo.

"Sisi pahitmu yang pertama ; kau adalah penakut. Buktinya ; kau takut pada Ibuku, kau takut pada Taemin-noona, kau bahkan takut untuk menyentuhku lebih dulu."

Setelah memberengut, Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya guna menjatuhkan ciuman ringan di pucuk hidung Kai.

"Siapa pula yang tidak akan takut kepada orang yang melemparmu dengan pecahan gelas di pertemuan pertama?" Kyungsoo masih betah memberengutkan bibirnya. "Kalau kau ingin kekasih yang tidak takut menyentuhmu lebih dulu, sana, ke pelukan Baekhyun sana!" Ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada bercanda sambil tertawa kecil.

"Sttt!" Kai menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyungsoo, menatap mata gadisnya dalam jarak terlalu dekat hingga dunia di sekitar mereka seolah berhenti berputar. "Biarkan aku menyelesaikannya, Privet sayang ..."

Kyungsoo menutup rapat mulutnya setelah Kai menjatuhkan lumatan kecil di belahan bawah bibirnya. Pipi gadis itu bahkan masih merona meski Kai telah menjauhkan wajah mereka.

"Sisi pahitmu yang kedua ; kau terlalu rendah diri. Berhentilah mengatakan Baekhyun-noona lebih cantik, Luhan-noona lebih imut atau bahkan Tao-noona lebih menggoda. Mereka memang lebih dari dirimu, tapi, mereka bukanlah gadis yang kucintai. Do Kyungsoo si Privet manis, adalah satu-satunya gadis yang kucintai apa adanya. Paham?"

Dengan sepasang pipi tembamnya yang merona parah, Kyungsoo menerjang Kai dengan ciuman. Lebih panjang, lebih basah, dan lebih bergelora dari yang tadi. Mendapati kekasihnya tiba-tiba bersikap agresif membuat Kai tersenyum di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Atlantean itu ingin tahu seberapa jauh keberanian Kyungsoo, sehingga dia mempasifkan dirinya dengan kedua tangan diam dan pergerakan bibir yang terbatas.

Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak sadar ketika tubuhnya sudah berpindah tempat ke atas tubuh Kai, menindih pemuda itu seolah hendak mengendarainya menjelajah malam dalam hangatnya dekap dan merdunya desah. Kai menyebalkan, benar-benar menyebalkan! Bagaimana bisa dia memiliki bibir kenyal nan berisi yang terasa candu saat dikulum? Bagaimana bisa suaranya yang berat membuat sekujur tubuh Kyungsoo merinding meski jemarinya tidak sedikitpun menyentuh kulit gadis itu? Sepertinya, Kim Kai memang terlahir sebagai aprodisiak berjalan dengan karisma dan daya tarik seksual berlebih sehingga mampu membuat gadis-gadis di sekitarnya terpikat.

Namun kesadaran Kyungsoo sepenuhnya kembali saat kedua lengan Kai memeluk pinggangnya dan bibir pemuda itu berbisik, "Aku tak mau menyentuhmu melebihi batas, sebelum kita terikat dalam pernikahan seperti keinginanmu, Privet ..."

Kyungsoo menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kai. Gadis itu menangis terharu, karena Kai terlalu baik hati dan terlalu memahaminya dengan lebih baik bahkan daripada dirinya sendiri. Setelah semua ini, mana mungkin Kyungsoo bisa melepaskan Kai meski cinta mereka dirintangi banyak perbedaan?

Tidak, Kyungsoo tidak bisa dan tidak akan bisa melakukannya.

#

Keesokan paginya, Kyungsoo bangun dalam pelukan Kai yang erat nan hangat. Dia tersenyum, memainkan ujung jarinya di wajah tampan kekasihnya hingga pemuda itu bangun dan menyerangnya dengan tagihan ciuman selamat pagi.

"Ke mana Baekhyun? Nyaris sehari berlalu sejak kemarin dia pergi dari sini, kan?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada Kai setelah sesi ciuman pagi mereka –yang membuat wajahnya merona parah dan dadanya sesak kehabisan napas.

"Biarkanlah dia pergi kemanapun dia mau. Dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk menentukan keputusannya sendiri, kan?" Balas Kai retoris sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Dan kau pun cukup dewasa untuk tidak terlalu manja padaku seperti bayi koala." Kyungsoo merengut dan menarik ujung hidung Kai. "Ayo kita bergegas! Aku ada kelas siang ini, dan kau punya kewajiban mengantarku semenjak Arloji Teleportasi-ku masih belum bisa digunakan."

"Kau masih ada kelas? Kukira, laporan kelulusanmu sudah terbit beberapa hari lalu." Kai tetap bersikeras memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang, mengistirahatkan dagu di leher gadisnya dan menikmati aroma kulit Kyungsoo yang segar bagai mawar baru mekar.

"Aku dan beberapa relawan lain ikut berpartisipasi dalam Akademi Antarbenua tahun ini, sehingga kami mendapat kelas tambahan untuk bekal saat membimbing para peserta akademi kelak."

"Baiklah. Beri aku satu ciuman lagi, dan aku akan mengantarmu ke Lemuria lebih cepat dari ombak lautan manapun."

#

Di dunia lampau, hanya ada empat negara besar yang berdiri di atas benua mereka sendiri-sendiri : Lemuria, Yucatan, Antartika, dan Atlantis. Karena jarak antar negara yang cukup jauh dan kebudayaan tiap negara yang kontras berbeda satu sama lain, Kerajaan Lemuria (selaku pemerintah pertama dan tertua di muka bumi) bekerja sama negara-negara lain untuk mengadakan sebuah acara perkumpulan muda-mudi antarbangsa, agar setelah dewasa kelak mereka memiliki sikap tenggang rasa dan dapat hidup harmonis meski berbeda satu sama lain. Kemudian, terciptalah Akademi Antarbenua.

Akademi Antarbenua yang diadakan setiap tahun mengalami banyak perkembangan. Bukan hanya menjadi tempat berkumpulnya para remaja, melainkan juga sarana bertukar budaya antarnegara, wahana menjalin relasi dan persahabatan antarras (bahkan ada sebagian kecil yang sempat menjalin romansa antarras seperti yang Kai dan Kyungsoo lakukan). Semuanya berjalan lancar, sempurna, dan sesuai dengan harapan pemerintahan Lemuria.

Namun, semua itu tidak akan bertahan lama. Sungguh.

Karena, Pemerintahan Atlantis sedang menyusun rencana rahasia untuk meruntuhkan kekuasaan Lemuria dan menggulingkan kedudukan negara senior tersebut sebagai pemimpin dunia yang tertinggi.

"Wow, tujuan yang ambisius sekali." Zitao berkomentar dengan nada remeh ketika Chanyeol mengajak dirinya, Kris dan beberapa penasehat kerajaan untuk rapat dadakan bertema 'Sasaran Penghancuran Kedua Setelah Antartika : Lemuria'.

"Jadi, kita tidak lagi fokus mengeruk sumber daya alam mereka seperti yang kita lakukan pada Antartika dulu, melainkan fokus menghancurkan kerajaan dan kehidupan sosial Lemuria saja?" Kris menanyakan kesimpulannya sembari menatap Chanyeol dengan serius.

"Begitulah. Karena itu, aku telah menyusun beberapa rencana. Tolong kalian dengarkan dan pahami, karena aku tak akan mengulangi ucapanku, aku tidak menerima penolakan apapun dan aku menerima saran yang cukup masuk akal sekaligus keji untuk dilakukan." Tegas Chanyeol sembari melayangkan tatapan tajamnya ke seluruh peserta rapat. "Bisa dimengerti?"

Kris, Zitao, dan sederet penasehat kerajaan lainnya mengangguk patuh.

"Pertama-tama, mari kita lenyapkan para tetua Lemurian karena kepandaian spiritual mereka bisa mengacaukan rencana ini. Jangan menggunakan kekerasan, sebab akan memicu kemarahan Lemurian lain dan jumlah mereka yang jauh lebih banyak daripada Atlantean dapat membuat kita kalah sebelum berperang."

"Bagaimana kalau kita gunakan senjata biologis?"

Pria tampan berambut pirang cepak itu menyentuh tombol kecil pada bingkai kacamata yang sedang dipakainya. Hologram imajinatif langsung muncul di hadapan Chanyeol, menggambarkan botol-botol bahan kimia yang diracik menjadi sebuah serum, kemudian disuntikkan ke tubuh seorang Lemurian hingga dia jatuh tak berkutik.

"Dengan ini, kita hanya perlu seorang Lemurian untuk diinfeksikan, kemudian penyakit buatan itu akan menular sendiri ke Lemurian lainnya. Dan dalam sekejap, mayat-mayat mereka akan bergelimpangan secara mengenaskan."

"Ide bagus, Profesor Kris Wu. Dirimu kutunjuk langsung sebagai peracik dan pengamat virus buatan yang akan kita gunakan." Chanyeol tersenyum bangga. "Lalu yang kedua, setelah para Lemurian tua bijaksana terbunuh, kita akan mengacaukan rakyat Lemuria melalui pemerintahannya."

"Pembunuhan Putri Yixing terdengar bagus, kan?"

Sekarang giliran Letnan sipit nan cantik berambut cokelat yang menekan tombol jurnalnya hingga muncul hologram imajinatif di hadapan sang Pangeran. Gambar animasi menunjukkan seorang gadis bergaun panjang dengan tiara di atas kepalanya tengah meringkuk ketakutan akibat keberadaan beberapa prajurit Atlantis yang mengelilinginya sambil membawa senapan laras panjang.

"Ketika semua tetua pengurus Kerajaan Lemuria tewas, Tuan Putri yang lemah dan tak berdaya ini akan tertinggal sendirian. Sedikit dari prajurit elit kita pasti dapat melenyapkannya dengan mudah dan kematiannya otomatis akan membuat rakyat Lemuria kebingungan –"

"Aku tak mau melihat Putri Yixing mati dengan mudah, Letnan Kang Seulgi." Chanyeol tertawa remeh –suaranya yang dalam dan penuh ancaman membuat seluruh penghuni ruang rapat menunduk bungkam. "Di mana letak kesenangan yang kudapatkan jika cenayang jalang itu cepat mati? Letnan, aku menunjuk dirimu langsung –bersama beberapa prajurit biasa- untuk menculik Putri Yixing dan membawanya ke hadapanku kelak."

Chanyeol mencentang jurnal transparan di atas mejanya, menandai pokok bahasan yang penting dan mengira tanggal yang tepat untuk pelaksanaan tugas.

"Terakhir, kita perlu mencuci otak generasi muda Lemuria yang dungu dan masih mempercayai takhayul dengan sedikit fiksi. Melalui Akademi Antarbenua yang akan diadakan dalam waktu dekat, kita harus memasukkan orang dalam ke acara itu, agar dia bisa mendongengkan cerita persuasif kepada para remaja seolah semua kekacauan yang terjadi adalah hukuman dari Tuhan karena hubungan terlarang yang dilakukan oleh salah seorang Lemurian dan Atlantean. Poin hukuman Tuhan-nya memang fiktif, tapi poin Atlantean berpacaran dengan Lemurian itu fakta. Bisa dimengerti?"

"Tunggu dulu –" Zitao yang memiliki rasa ingin tahu tingkat tinggi segera angkat bicara. "Maksud Yang Mulia, sesungguhnya ada seorang Atlantean yang saat ini sedang menjalin asmara dengan, Lemurian?!"

'Siapa?' adalah kata tanya yang sekarang terucap dari mulut para peserta rapat yang mendadak diserang oleh rasa penasaran. Kebanyakan dari mereka kemudian memberi komentar dengan nada tidak senang seperti : 'Atlantean sinting macam apa yang tertarik dengan manusia-manusia primitif macam Lemurian?' , 'Pasti dia gila dan punya kelainan!' , 'Bagaimana bisa ada Atlantean menyukai Lemurian yang membosankan dan sok baik?' , dan masih banyak lagi.

"Kalian ingin tahu siapa dia?" Akhirnya, Chanyeol buka suara setelah beberapa saat membiarkan para bawahannya menebak-nebak. "Kalian semua pasti sudah mengenalnya, kok! Jadi, aku tak perlu memperkenalkan dia kepada kalian lagi, kan?"

Seperti permainan Amnesia yang tidak akan seru kalau hantunya muncul di awal, Chanyeol menggunakan prinsip serupa. Agar ketegangan semakin memuncak dan rencananya sukses, dia memilih untuk menyimpan nama 'Kim Kai' saat ini.

Karena kalau saat yang tepat telah tiba, Chanyeol tak akan segan menunjuk Kai sebagai penghianat bangsa di hadapan seluruh warga Atlantis karena berani menjalin hubungan romansa dengan penduduk dari negara yang dibenci oleh seluruh Atlantean setengah mati.

#

**PS (1) : Maaf update yang ini kelamaan. Notebook-ku mulai eror dan itu sangat mempengaruhi produktifitas gue dalam menulis. Maklum, usianya udah mau enam tahun :')**

**PS (2) : Maaf kalau chapter ini terlalu pendek atau konfliknya terlalu sedikit. Gue ga berani manjangin karena takut ga kebaca atau bahkan bikin ngantuk T.T**

**PS (3) : Apa penjabaran dari rencananya Chanyeol dkk bisa kalian pahami? Apa itu sudah cukup mengerikan atau masih biasa aja?**

**PS (4) : Akademi Antarbenua adalah ide lawas, itu kayak semacem Acara Internasional yang isinya perlombaan, diskusi dan interaksi antar remaja dari seluruh benua. Acara ini diadakan di Lemuria (selaku penyelenggara) dan diikuti oleh semua remaja di seluruh negara tanpa kecuali. Makanya Luhan bisa sahabatan sama Sehun yang asalnya dari Antartika dan Kyungsoo bisa kenal dan pacaran sama cowok Atlantis.**

**Di Akademi Antarbenua tahun ini /?, para remaja-nya mau gue ambilin cast dari Sebeuntin (oh yeah!)**

**PS (5) : Ada yang mau tau gimana lucunya interaksi KaiSoo dan HunHan pas di Akademi Antarbenua dulu? Kalau banyak yang minta, mungkin gue bakal bikinin prekuel-nya ff ini.**

**PS (6) : Buat view, apalagi review, fav dan follow-nya, makasih banyak!**

**Sincerely,**

**Private Kwon**

**11 Mei 2016**

**21.37**


	11. Chapter 11A : Intercontinent Academy

"Kai-hyung, kenapa aku harus mengikuti acara konyol itu?" Seorang remaja tampan berambut cokelat yang warna kulitnya secokelat kulit Kai merengek di hadapan sang Kapten Tentara Atlantis seperti bayi. "Untuk apa aku mengikuti acara perkumpulan bersama para Lemurian yang membosankan? Aku tidak mau!"

"Yak, Kim Mingyu, tenanglah sedikit!" Kai memukul kepala belakang keponakannya itu dengan agak keras. "Acara ini diadakan cuma setahun sekali, dan kau mengikutinya hanya sekali dalam seumur hidup –yakni di usiamu yang ke empat belas tahun ini. Jadi, jangan banyak protes dan cepatlah pergi. Paham?"

"Paham, tapi malas." Mingyu yang bandel menjulurkan lidahnya dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Apa yang membuatmu malas, Jagoan?" Tanya Kai sembari menarik kedua telinga Mingyu hingga si bocah memekik ngilu.

Mingyu melepaskan tangan-tangan Kai dari telinganya dan mendengus sebal, "Lemurian."

"Konyol sekali!" Kai ikut mendengus sebal lalu memutar bola matanya bosan. "Memangnya Lemurian kenapa, huh?" Prajurit Perang ini merasa tersinggung karena kewarganegaraan kekasihnya seolah dinistakan oleh bangsanya sendiri.

"Sifat baik mereka menggangguku, sungguh!" Gerutu Mingyu. "Kebaikan yang terlalu banyak membuat mereka terlihat seperti orang-orang dungu yang menyombongkan hal kasat mata, dan itu sungguh menyebalkan! Hyung paham maksudku, kan? Hyung pasti juga pernah mengalaminya, ketika seseorang terlalu baik padamu hingga kau merasa jijik sendiri –"

" –Hyung pernah mengalaminya, Ming, jadi Hyung paham apa maksudmu." Kai tersenyum, mengacak surai cokelat Mingyu yang menutupi dahi bocah itu hingga si pemilik ikut tersenyum lebar –memamerkan taring lucunya pada dunia. "Tapi, ada satu hal yang belum kau ketahui tentang kebaikan yang terlalu banyak."

"Apa itu?" Tanya Mingyu penasaran.

Kai kembali mengulum senyum kecilnya dan menjawab, "Kebaikan yang terlalu banyak akan membuatmu jatuh ke dalam cinta yang terlalu indah untuk diakhiri."

#

Beberapa minggu berlalu, para Lemurian muda telah menerima banyak pembinaan dari para Tetua Lemuria mengenai apa saja yang harus mereka lakukan di Akademi Antarbenua ; cara mengobrol dengan bocah Lemurian penyendiri, cara menenangkan bocah Atlantean pemarah, dan cara mengendalikan bocah Yucatan super lincah. Satu-satunya negara yang tersisa –Antartika- tidak dapat mengikuti acara ini karena seluruh warganya –kecuali Sehun- tak dapat ditemukan setelah penyerangan yang dilakukan Atlantis tempo hari.

Kalau sudah tahu Atlantis merupakan negara keji yang tega menyerang negara dengan warga terbelakang seperti Antartika, seharusnya Lemuria tidak mengikutsertakan Atlantis dalam Akademi Antarbenua tahun ini. Namun, Putri Yixing terlampau baik. Dia bersikeras mengikutsertakan Atlantis dengan tujuan agar para generasi mudanya bisa menjadi sosok yang jauh lebih berperikemanusiaan daripada para generasi dewasa.

Putri Yixing hanya belum tahu, kalau niat baiknya sia-sia saja karena dirinya sedang berurusan dengan para Atlantean bebal –yang seakan memang terlahir jahat dan selamanya akan tetap menjadi jahat sampai ke tulang.

#

Akademi Antarbenua diadakan dalam durasi empat bulan, dan selama itu seluruh peserta maupun pembina akan ditempatkan di Wisdorm, yaitu kompleks asrama terbesar di Lemuria.

Wisdorm yang maha luas dibagi lagi menjadi tiga area. Wisdorm pertama yang disebut Lito digunakan sebagai pemukiman Lemurian, Wisdorm kedua –Pyro- untuk Atlantean, dan Wisdorm ketiga –Woter- untuk Yucatean. Meski arena tidur mereka dibagi berdasarkan negara masing-masing, setiap dua hari sekali akan diadakan 'pertukaran kamar' di mana seorang Lemurian bisa saja mendapatkan seorang Atlantean atau Yucatean sebagai teman sekamar.

"Bagaimana? Sudah paham pembagian kamar para peserta Akademi nanti?" Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Kyungsoo dan berbicara dalam jarak yang terlampau dekat.

Pemuda Antartika itu ikut berpartisipasi menjadi pembina Akademi Antarbenua, dan selama pelaksanaan bimbingan dia selalu menempeli Kyungsoo seperti lem pada kayu.

"Sudah. Apa ada bagian dari penjelasan Ketua Lee yang belum kau pahami?" Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil tanpa menyadari Sehun berdebar karenanya (sepertinya niatan Kyungsoo beramah tamah telah disalah artikan oleh Antartikan itu sebagai pertanda cinta).

Antartikan memang punya ketampanan luar biasa dan sisi polos yang menggemaskan sehingga mampu membuat siapapun jatuh cinta pada mereka dengan mudah. Sayangnya, mereka memiliki kemampuan berpikir yang cukup lamban sehingga tumbuh menjadi bangsa yang terbelakang. Dan Sehun termasuk di dalamnya.

Meski kebodohannya membuat pemuda ini sulit bergaul di ranah sosial Lemuria, tapi dia tak menyesal sama sekali. Karena kebodohannya, dia bisa leluasa mendekati Kyungsoo untuk memohon bantuan atau sekedar minta diajari (padahal niat Sehun sesungguhnya adalah untuk menarik hati gadis itu). Mengabaikan sahabat cantiknya yang selalu ada di sisinya dan siap mengajarkan apapun tanpa diminta sekalipun.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku yang akan mengajarimu, Sehunnie." Sahabat cantik Sehun datang, membawa wajah beraura suram akibat kemarahan yang tertahan di dada dan nada bicara ketus yang tak biasa. "Kenapa kau malah meninggalkanku?"

"Kau dengar itu?" Kyungsoo mengambil satu langkah menjauh dari Sehun, kemudian menatap sahabatnya seraya tersenyum. "Ikutlah dengan Luhan. Siapapun yang mengajarimu tentu tidak masalah, kan?"

Tanpa membalas senyuman Kyungsoo, Luhan segera menarik lengan Sehun dan mengajak pemuda itu pergi. Yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan sekarang hanya menghela napas, karena ini adalah genap empat minggu lamanya Luhan mendiamkan dirinya tanpa alasan.

Padahal, alasannya sudah terlihat jelas sekali. Luhan yang telah dibutakan oleh cinta (bertepuk sebelah tangan) merasa cemburu akan kedekatan Sehun-Kyungsoo, sampai-sampai dia rela menukar persahabatan mereka dengan sebuah permusuhan sepihak.

#

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya ketika dirinya dan Luhan sampai di belakang Wisdorm Pyro. Luhan yang merasa tarikannya semakin berat pun berbalik dan menatap Sehun tepat di matanya.

"Kenapa kau menjauhkanku dari Kyungsoo-noona?"

Padahal, Sehun bertanya baik-baik dalam nada biasa. Namun, Luhan benar-benar ingin meledak mendengar nama seseorang yang membuatnya jengkel terucap dari bibir pemuda kesayangannya.

Bagaimana bisa Luhan melupakan persahabatannya dengan Kyungsoo secepat itu?!

"Kau pernah bilang akan selalu bersamaku, kan?" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan memohon, meski dadanya sedang kembang-kempis menahan amarah. "Maka dari itu, jangan pernah meninggalkanku hanya untuk dia!"

"Aku tidak meninggalkanmu, Noona. Aku hanya mendekati Kyungsoo-noona sebentar. Aku pernah bilang kalau aku menyukai dia, kan? Apa salah kalau aku mendekati gadis yang kucintai?" Sehun mulai tersulut emosi akibat perlakuan abnormal Luhan terhadapnya.

Sahabat macam apa yang posesif kepada sahabatnya sendiri, batin Sehun heran.

"Kalau gadis yang kaucintai sudah punya pacar, tentu saja kau salah jika terus berusaha mendekatinya!" Bentak Luhan bersama riak amarah yang sudah mulai naik ke ubun-ubun.

"Kalau aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu, bagaimana? Mau apa kau?" Sembari menaikkan volum suaranya, Sehun mengambil satu langkah mundur dari hadapan Luhan.

Gadis cantik dalam balutan gaun putih selutut berlengan panjang itu terengah, menatap Sehun dengan nanar kemudian mengangkat lengannya ke depan seolah berusaha meraih Sehun. Namun, pemuda Antartika itu malah mengambil beberapa langkah lebih mundur hingga jarak di antara mereka makin terbentang jauh.

"Mungkin, kau sebagai sahabat telah berusaha memperingatkanku untuk menjauhi Kyungsoo-noona supaya aku tidak merusak hubungan orang ..."

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan pandangan yang sulit dimengerti –antara sedih, bingung, dan kasihan.

" –Atau mungkin juga, rumor yang selama ini kudengar itu benar bahwa kau tengah jatuh cinta kepadaku dan berharap agar aku membalas perasaanmu."

Luhan hanya diam, berusaha menjadi pendengar yang baik bagi Sehun meski lanjutan kalimat yang pemuda itu lontarkan bertransformasi menjadi timah panas yang melubangi hatinya.

"Tapi maaf, kurasa aku terlalu bodoh untuk sanggup melakukannya ..."

Membalik badannya dari Luhan, Sehun berlari meninggalkan sahabatnya sendiri tanpa menoleh ke belakang sedikitpun.

Detik itu juga, air mata Luhan kembali terbuang karena seorang Antartikan dungu bernama Oh Sehun.

#

"Hey, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Pertama kalinya sejak terduduk dan menangis di belakang Wisdorm Pyro, Luhan menoleh ke samping kemudian tersenyum malu karena seorang pemuda tampan yang baru saja duduk di sisinya.

Luhan menggeleng cepat sementara jemari lentiknya bergerak sigap menghapus jejak air mata di sepanjang pipinya. Pemuda itu pun tak kalah sigap, dengan segera mengeluarkan sebuah kain lembut dan mengusapkannya ke pipi Luhan.

"Kau baik sekali." Luhan mau-tak-mau tersenyum setelah si pemuda menarik tangannya. "Boleh tahu namamu?"

"Oh Minhyun." Jawab si pirang sambil tersenyum tampan –senyum yang langsung mengingatkan Luhan pada milik Sehun. "Kalau kau pasti Luhan, kan?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Luhan membulatkan matanya, cukup kaget karena dirinya dikenal oleh seseorang yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya.

"Sehun-hyung banyak bercerita tentangmu sebelum aku –"

"T –Tunggu! Sebenarnya, siapa dirimu dan apa hubunganmu dengan Sehun sahabatku?"

Minhyun menatap Luhan sebelum mengulum senyum kecil –lagi-lagi lengkungan mata dan bibirnya mengingatkan Luhan pada Sehun. Sungguh, Minhyun benar-benar terlihat seperti salinan DNA dari Sehun karena figur mereka bagai pinang dibelah dua.

"Aku Oh Minhyun, adiknya Oh Sehun. Kau Luhan sahabatnya, kan? Ya, ini pasti Luhan yang Sehun-hyung maksud, yang cantik dan bermata jernih seperti bambi ..."

(Di Antartika, bambi adalah nama lokal untuk binatang rusa. Saat di Akademi Antarbenua dulu, Sehun gemar sekali memanggil Luhan 'Bambi' karena mata gadis itu lucu seperti mata rusa. Terima kasih Minhyun, kau sukses membuat Luhan terbawa perasaan dan terjebak dalam nostalgia masa lalu bahagia bersama Sehun.)

"Tapi, seingatku seluruh Antartikan terbunuh akibat serangan genosida yang tempo hari dilakukan Tentara Atlantean –kecuali Sehun yang ditemukan dalam kondisi sekarat. Lalu kenapa kau masih hidup?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Kami para Antartikan tidak dibunuh Tentara Atlantean, Noona. Kami malah dibawa ke Atlantis menggunakan kapal besar dan diperlakukan dengan baik. Kami diberi tempat tinggal, pakaian, makanan, bahkan dididik menggunakan teknologi mereka yang canggih. Tapi, Sehun-hyung yang selalu paranoid terhadap Atlantean meloncat dari kapal ke laut es –kakakku memang payah, duh! Mungkin itulah yang membuat kalian menemukannya dalam kondisi sekarat." Jelas Minhyun semangat.

Luhan mengangguk, penjelasan dari Minhyun dapat meresapi otaknya dengan mudah karena begitu masuk dinalar.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu. Tapi, kenapa selama kegiatan pembinaan aku tidak pernah melihat Sehun berinteraksi denganmu?"

"Kurasa, dia sedang kehilangan sebagian ingatannya. Pernahkah dia menceritakan pada Noona tentang hal kesukaannya atau keluarganya?" Gelengan dari Luhan membuat Minhyun mengangguk. "Mungkin saja, suhu dingin laut es telah membekukan otaknya."

"Cara bicaramu sama kasarnya dengan Atlantean, Minhyun ..." Luhan menggeleng tak habis pikir, tapi kemudian malah tertawa. "Andai saja kakakmu bisa seluwes dirimu!"

Meski penampilan mereka sama tampannya, namun Luhan harus mengakui kalau Minhyun yang ramah dan cerewet jauh lebih menyenangkan dibanding Sehun si pendiam yang kaku.

"Sehun-hyung dulu sering bercerita tentangmu, Noona ..." Minhyun kembali membuka pembicaraan sambil menatap Luhan tepat di mata gadis itu. "Dia bilang, 'Aku punya seorang sahabat Lemurian yang cantik dan matanya seperti bambi. Namanya Luhan. Kalau aku sudah besar, aku akan memperkenalkannya padamu, ayah dan ibu.' Kutebak, kau pasti sangat berharga baginya. Benar, kan?"

Luhan mengedikkan bahu dengan lesu, bingung harus tersenyum atau kembali menangis mendengar penuturan Minhyun.

"Itu dulu, sebelum Sehun kini jatuh cinta kepada gadis lain." Menghela napas panjang, Luhan pun memulai sesi curhatnya kepada Minhyun. "Aku sudah jatuh cinta pada Sehun sejak Akademi Antarbenua beberapa tahun silam –sampai sekarang pun aku masih sangat mencintainya. Tapi semenjak diselamatkan oleh sahabatku yang bernama Do Kyungsoo, dia jadi jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. Huft, lalu aku bisa apa ..."

Minhyun mendekatkan bibirnya ke sisi telinga Luhan, lalu berbisik pelan, "Tahukah Noona, kalau di Atlantis ada serum ajaib yang dapat membuat seseorang dicintai oleh pujaan hatinya?"

Luhan menggeleng dengan tatapan antusias, "Benarkah di dunia ada benda seperti itu? Bisakah kau memberikan satu untukku?"

"Aku tidak memilikinya karena aku sedang tidak membutuhkan, Noona." Minhyun menepuk kedua saku celananya yang kosong melompong. "Tapi kalau Noona benar-benar butuh, mau ikut ke Atlantis bersamaku untuk mengambilnya?"

"Haruskah kita pergi ke negara itu?" Luhan cemberut dengan gestur malas. "Tahukah kau betapa antinya aku dengan para Atlantean?"

"Kau tidak butuh Atlantean, Noona, melainkan hanya butuh serum mereka saja. Lagipula, apa salahnya mencoba? Bukankah kau sangat mencintai Sehun-hyung dan ingin segera memilikinya?"

Luhan yang mata, hati dan pikirannya telah dibutakan oleh cinta dengan mudahnya menuruti permintaan Minhyun dan ikut dalam perjalanan Motor Jet yang Minhyun kendarai menuju Atlantis. Perjalanan yang cukup panjang mereka isi dengan obrolan seputar masa kecil Sehun dan Luhan antusias sekali menyimak setiap omong kosong yang didengarnya.

Satu setengah jam berlalu, kini mereka telah sampai di Atlantis. Luhan terpaku sejenak karena keindahan geografis negara superpower itu menyita atensinya secara penuh. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit berlapiskan cat emas, bangunan-bangunan super keren berbentuk binatang khas Atlantis (kucing, elang dan hiu) dan segala gemerlap metropolisnya yang menyilaukan.

Luhan mendadak hilang kesadaran begitu merasakan hantaman benda keras di tulang punggungnya.

#

"Sudah sampai mana perkembangan Rencana A, Prof?"

Chanyeol meluangkan sedikit waktu berharganya untuk mengunjungi Laboratorium Nasional Atlantis guna memastikan kerja anak buahnya secara langsung. Lagipula, nyaris sebulan berlalu sejak Rapat Pemusnahan Lemuria dilakukan, sehingga dia yakin paling tidak virus buatan Kris pasti telah nyaris selesai.

"Semua sudah siap, Pangeran!"

Kris memberi laporan berupa jurnal transparan yang dapat melayang sendiri ke hadapan Chanyeol sementara dirinya tengah sibuk mengacungkan ampul kecil berisi virus ciptaannya agar bisa dilihat oleh penhuni lab yang lain.

"Virus buatan ini kuberi nama LM2. Aku tidak akan panjang lebar menjelaskan bahan maupun proses pembuatannya, tapi aku ingin langsung melakukan sebuah demontrasi saja. Sekarang, adakah yang bersedia menjadi sukarelawan?"

Seluruh penghuni laboratorium tentu masih cukup waras untuk tidak menanggapi penawaran Kris. Gila saja, siapa pula yang mau menjadi kelinci percobaan bagi virus buatan Atlantean jenius yang sudah pasti bersifat mematikan?

"Aku tidak mau mengorbankan rakyatku sendiri dalam misi ini, Professor Wu, apalagi membunuh mereka secara konyol menggunakan virus yang kutujukan bagi Lemurian." Chanyeol merotasikan bola matanya dengan bosan. "Tapi kalau kau butuh sukarelawan, kurasa aku bisa memberimu seekor rusa polos yang sangat layak untuk dilecehkan."

"Huh?" Kris hanya mengerutkan sebelah alisnya –tidak mengerti.

Chanyeol mengulum senyum, menekan sebuah tombol transparan pada permukaan Kristal Komunikasi di tangannya, kemudian berseru tegas, "Bawa dia masuk, Kopral Hwang!"

Seluruh penghuni laboratorium dikejutkan oleh kedatangan seorang pemuda tinggi bersurai pirang dalam balutan seragam tentara warna hijau khas Atlantis yang menyeret seorang gadis berambut cokelat yang nampaknya tengah tak sadarkan diri. Meski gadis yang dibawa oleh si Kopral nampak sangat mengenaskan dengan gaun kumuh yang sobek di sana-sini, bercak darah di sekujur tubuh dan tambang kawat yang mengekang tangan-kakinya, tak satupun Atlantean di sana menunjukkan simpati berarti.

Kita tak perlu susah payah menebak kalau gadis itu adalah Luhan.

Dan pemuda berwajah mirip Sehun yang sukses membodohinya ternyata bernama asli Hwang Minhyun –dia merupakan Atlantean murni yang bekerja sebagai tentara seperti Kim Kai, dia tak bermarga Oh seperti Sehun karena mereka tidak punya hubungan darah dan kemiripan wajah mereka hanya kebetulan unik semata.

"Hormat!" Minhyun mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menempelkannya di sisi pelipisnya. "Kopral Hwang melapor kepada Pangeran Park bahwa tugas telah dilaksanakan!"

Chanyeol melirik kedatangan Minhyun melalui sudut matanya, kemudian berujar tegas, "Laporanmu diterima. Omong-omong, apa saja yang sudah kaulakukan pada benda itu –sampai bentuknya kacau begitu?"

"Saya sudah menarik tubuh pingsan ini dari tepi pantai Alta ke kota Chleto, Yang Mulia. Mungkin batu dan aspal di jalan telah membuat gaunnya rusak dan sekujur tubuhnya luka-luka."

"Baiklah. Silahkan intro."

"Siap!" Minhyun menurunkan tangannya, lalu menarik tali yang mengikat pergelangan tangan Luhan hingga tubuh mungil gadis itu berpindah ke tengah ruangan –otomatis menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang yang dalam diam tersenyum melihat penderitaan Lemurian cantik itu.

"Dia adalah Luhan, seorang Lemurian muda yang baru lulus dari Sekolah Tinggi Lemuria yang menjadi panitia Akademi Antarbenua tahun ini. Raja Park memerintah saya menangkap gadis ini karena dia merupakan seorang Anti-Atlantis sekaligus sahabat dari kekasih Atlantean yang sedang berkencan dengan Lemurian."

Dari penjuru ruangan mulai terdengar bisik-bisik 'Sebenarnya siapa Atlantean yang berkencan dengan Lemurian?'. Seringai yang Chanyeol tahan semakin lebar berkat rasa penasaran yang diutarakan rakyatnya. Karena hal itu, akan membuat permainannya semakin panas dan dijamin menjadi lebih seru di setiap tahapannya.

Kris memandangi tubuh ringkih Luhan dengan datar, kemudian berganti menatap Chanyeol ragu.

"Jadi, ini sukarelawan yang bisa kucoba?"

Anggukan Chanyeol membuat keraguan Kris musnah. Melirik kembali ampul virus di tangannya, ilmuwan tampan itu memasukkan ujung jarum suntik ke bagian atas ampul guna memindahkan seluruh cairan virusnya ke dalam spuit.

Kris melangkah mendekati Luhan, menjongkokkan tubuh di sisi gadis itu guna melepas ikatan di kaki dan tangannya. Setelah meraba permukaan kulit lengan Luhan dan berhenti di pembuluh yang tepat, Kris langsung menyuntikkan jarumnya, mendorong ujung spuit sampai cairan di dalamnya tandas dalam waktu singkat.

Cara menyuntik Kris yang terkesan buru-buru menyebabkan Luhan merasakan ngilu hebat yang membangunkannya dari pingsan.

Pemandangan pertama yang mendera netra Luhan adalah wajah-wajah asing, Minhyun yang berganti kostum menjadi seragam tentara super macho sedang tersenyum keji ke arahnya, dan seorang pria asing yang menginjeksikan entah apa ke tubuhnya. Hal itu refleks membuat Lemurian ini syok dan menjerit histeris.

Kris pada dasarnya bukanlah pria lembut, jadi dia santai saja menampar pipi Luhan bolak-balik ketika teriakan gadis itu dirasa mulai mengganggu. Persetan dengan si Lemurian yang terisak karena wajahnya kesakitan, yang penting tugasnya di sini sudah selesai. Dia bangkit, menggerakkan kaki panjangnya untuk menginjak perut Luhan kuat-kuat (sampai gadis itu batuk darah sekalipun, Kris masih berekspresi tenang seolah yang sedang diinjaknya adalah sebuah boneka mati) lalu meninggalkan gadis itu dan menghampiri sang Pangeran.

"Bagaimana proses virus buatanmu bekerja, Prof?" Tanya Chanyeol sembari fokus memandangi Luhan yang tengah menangis dengan tubuh babak belur yang terkapar lemah.

"Aku sudah memasukkannya ke jalur tercepat dalam metabolisme manusia, yakni pembuluh darah. Virus LM2 akan segera menyerang organ-organ penting di tubuhnya –menimbulkan pembengkakan liver, perdarahan usus, sampai melukai lambung. Meski menghasilkan efek berat, virus pintar ini dapat menipu pengobatan karena hanya menimbulkan gejala ringan di permukaan –seperti demam, nyeri ringan dan kulit mudah lecet. Semakin diberi obat, maka semakin cepat kerja virus ini, semakin berat pula kerusakan organ yang ditimbulkannya, sehingga semakin cepat kematian terjadi."

Setelah memberi penjelasan lengkap tentang mekanisme kerja virus buatannya, Kris mendapat tepukan tangan dari seluruh penghuni lab sementara Chanyeol menepuk punggungnya dan tersenyum bangga.

"Omong-omong, tidakkah sebaiknya kita segera mengembalikan Lemurian ini ke kubangannya?" Tanya Kris sembari memperhatikan Luhan yang masih terbaring di lantai dengan kondisi kulit sepucat mayat dan tubuh gemetar. "Karena kalau dibiarkan di sini, virus di tubuhnya akan menyebar ke lingkungan sekitar melalui udara yang dia hembuskan dalam hitungan jam. Kau tidak mau senjatamu memakan tuannya sendiri kan, Pangeran?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kopral Hwang, kembalikan dia ke Lemuria secepatnya! Professor Wu, siapkan kamera pengawas tak terlacak di sekitar wilayah Lemuria agar aku bisa melihat perkembangan virusnya setiap saat dengan mudah."

"Siap, Pangeran Park!"

Chanyeol berbalik meninggalkan laboratorium, tanpa sedikitpun mempedulikan kondisi Lemurian tak berdosa yang sudah dirusaknya. Karena bagi Chanyeol, yang terpenting adalah proses pembalasan dendamnya pada Kai harus berjalan lancar sesuai rencana –sekalipun harus mengorbankan hidup orang lain.

Sungguh mencerminkan sikap para penguasa pada masa kini!

#

"Seluruh remaja Lemuria dan Atlantis telah berkumpul di aula. Sementara pihak dari Yucatan telah mengirim informasi kalau kedatangan mereka akan sedikit terlambat akibat gelombang Samudera Pasifik yang sedang tinggi. Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, Suho?"

"Kalau kita menunggu Yucatean yang sedang terjebak gelombang, sepertinya remaja-remaja itu akan kebosanan." Suho menggunakan ujung dagunya menunjuk para Lemurian dan Atlantean muda yang sudah duduk manis di aula utama. "Bagaimana kalau kauajak mereka bermain, Kyung?"

"Aku?" Kyungsoo menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan nada denial. "Maksudmu, 'aku seorang' harus mengajak kurang lebih sebanyak empat ratus orang remaja bermain?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Kan ada Luhan, Sehun, Seokjin dan yang lainnya –oh ya! Jangan lupa kalau pembina dari Atlantis juga akan tiba sebentar lagi." Ujar Suho sambil melirik Lingkaran Waktu yang menempel di pergelangan tangannya –benda elektronik itu menunjukkan angka dua belas lebih tiga menit.

"Aku tidak melihat Luhan sejak tadi pagi." Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahunya, kemudian berganti menatap Sehun yang sejak tadi menempelinya seperti anak ayam kebingungan. "Apa kau tahu di mana Luhan? Seingatku tadi, kau yang terakhir bersamanya kan?"

"Tadi, aku meninggalkannya di belakang Wisdorm Pyro."

"Kau meninggalkannya?" Kyungsoo membeo dengan nada sinis yang dimainkan. "Hey, apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi di antara kalian, huh? Firasatku bilang, itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan aku. Benar kan?"

Tatapan curiga Kyungsoo menembus pertahanan Sehun hingga Antartikan itu gugup. Namun, bibirnya mengatup erat seolah enggan membicarakan apapun. Sehun takut Kyungsoo malah akan menjauhinya kalau tahu dia berniat membuat Kyungsoo putus dari kekasihnya.

Akhirnya, Sehun hanya menggeleng pelan sembari mengulum bibirnya seperti bayi. Keimutannya mampu membuat Kyungsoo merona dan memalingkah wajahnya (karena terlalu gemas). Gadis itu pun melupakan pertanyaannya tadi dan kembali ke proposal kegiatan yang terbentang di mejanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat permainan yang mampu membuat remaja-remaja Lemuria dan Atlantis ini cepat akur?" Usul Kyungsoo sambil menatap orang-orang yang ditunjuk Suho sebagai anak buahnya dalam Tim Edukasi dan Hiburan : Kim Seokjin si gadis tinggi berambut pirang yang super cantik ; Jung Hoseok si pemuda jenius dengan sejuta senyum ; Park Jimin si pemuda bungsu yang gemar bertingkah imut dan tentu saja ; Sehun si Antartikan lemot tapi tampan.

"Ide bagus, Noona! Tapi, permainan apa ya?" Jimin memegangi dagunya dengan pose berpikir yang menggemaskan.

"Kau yakin?" Seokjin menatap Kyungsoo ragu-ragu. "Sepertinya, remaja Atlantis terlampau anti dengan kita. Karena, tadi aku mendengar beberapa bocah berambut warna-warni mengatakan bahwa Lemurian adalah bangsa yang kuno, membosankan dan dungu."

"Sudah kuduga." Kyungsoo menanggapi keluhan Seokjin dengan tersenyum –hingga menimbulkan reaksi heran di wajah anggota Tim-nya. "Maka dari itu, kita perlu menjelaskan kepada para remaja Atlantis kalau bangsa kita bukanlah apa yang selama ini mereka pikirkan. Tapi karena mereka masih anak-anak, kita pun tidak boleh menjelaskan secara kasar dan buru-buru. Satu-satunya cara mengajar yang mudah dipahami bagi anak seusia mereka hanyalah dengan permainan ..."

"Metode yang kauajukan masuk akal juga, Noona." Hoseok ikut mengutarakan pendapatnya. "Baiklah, kita coba saja. Tapi, permainan seperti apa yang sebaiknya digunakan?"

Kyungsoo kembali mengulum senyum kecil. Tatapannya seolah tengah menerawang jauh ke masa lalu. (Lebih tepatnya, ke masa Akademi Antarbenua bertahun-tahun silam, dimana dirinya dan Kai masih asing satu sama lain.)

"Pernahkah kalian mendengar permainan 'Menyusun Daftar Permintaan'?"

[Flashback Start]

_Aula utama ricuh. Delapan ratus remaja (yang rata-rata berusia tiga belas hingga lima belas tahun) dari seluruh penjuru dunia tengah berkumpul jadi satu seperti koloni semut di sarangnya. Meski telah disediakan bangku memanjang yang dikelompokkan berdasarkan asal negara masing-masing, tapi anak-anak dari Atlantis itu masih saja keluyuran dari meja-ke-meja._

"_Kyung, telingaku sakit."_

_Gadis-gadis cilik Lemuria nampak lucu dan polos dalam balutan gaun putih lengan pendek yang roknya jatuh pas di lutut mereka. Di antara semuanya, terdapat seorang anak perempuan berambut cokelat sependek bahu yang nampak sedang mencicit kepada teman sebangkunya yang sedikit lebih mungil (namun berwajah lebih manis) sambil sesekali melirik ke arah sekumpulan remaja laki-laki di barisan bangku tengah yang sejak tadi menimbulkan keributan._

_(Ada yang ngobrol dalam suara keras, bermain pesawat terbang dari lembaran daun kertas, bahkan ada juga yang sibuk pacaran. Duh!)_

"_Telingaku juga sakit, Lu." Bisik si mungil pada si cantik yang matanya besar seperti mata Bambi. "Aish, deret tengah itu berisik sekali! Apa kau tahu siapa mereka?"_

"_Kata kakak pembina, merekalah yang disebut Atlantean. Mereka adalah anak-anak dari Atlantis, Kyung –kamu tahu negara Atlantis, kan? Itu loh, negara yang baru berdiri tapi sudah berkembang pesat dengan teknologinya yang canggih ..."_

"_Oh, benarkah! Tapi Lu, kata Ibuku, penduduk Atlantis punya perilaku yang buruk. Setiap pasangan di sana tidak pernah menikah meski sudah punya anak, mereka memakan hewan yang tidak berdosa bahkan membunuh saja dilegalkan –"_

"_Do Kyungsoo, Xi Luhan, sudah selesai mengobrolnya?" Seorang pembina Lemurian tersenyum menghampiri mereka. "Kalau sudah, bisa kulihat Daftar Permintaan kalian?"_

"_Belum, Oppa!" Kyungsoo dan Luhan kompak menjawab sebelum menuliskan entah apa di atas lembaran mereka –padahal helai daun papyrus super lebar berwarna hijau muda yang Kyungsoo dan Luhan gunakan sudah terlihat penuh. "Tolong tunggu sebentar lagi, ya ..."_

_Donghae hanya tertawa gemas melihat tingkah lucu adik-adik tingkatnya, kemudian pergi. Membiarkan mereka menghela napas lega lalu kembali berbisik-bisik mengenai Atlantean dan segala keributan yang mereka timbulkan._

"_Adik-adik, kalian akan diberi waktu istirahat selama satu jam –kalian boleh makan, ke toilet, atau bermain sesuka hati kalian sampai tanda masuk dibunyikan. 'Daftar Permintaan' yang sudah kalian buat harap jangan ditinggal, mohon agar terus dibawa ke manapun. Paham? Selamat beristirahat!"_

_Seluruh anak penghuni aula utama langsung keluar dari tiap-tiap pintu yang tersedia. Meski teman-temannya dari Lemuria, Antartika dan Yucatan mampu berbaris dengan rapi, para bocah Atlantean dengan seenak perutnya mengacaukan barisan dengan keluar secara berebutan. Tak urung beberapa anak terluka karena terinjak oleh temannya sendiri hingga harus dibawa kakak pembinanya ke ruang pengobatan._

_Melihat keributan seheboh ini membuat bokong Kyungsoo makin erat menempeli tempat duduknya. Meskipun Luhan sudah keluar lebih dulu bersama seorang bocah Antartika bernama Oh Sehun, dia tak mau ikut. Dia terlalu takut bertemu Atlantean badas di luar sana._

"_Hey, Kembang–Tahu–Busuk–Di–Sudut–Periuk, tumben kamu sendirian di sini. Tidak punya teman, ya?"_

_Seorang remaja laki-laki berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo sambil membawa gulungan kertas daun Daftar Permintaan dengan gaya angkuh –yang sangat cocok dipadukan dengan wajah tampannya yang berlekuk tegas seperti tokoh antagonis, rambut pirangnya yang tersisir rapi ke belakang, dan pakaian mewah dari ujung kepala sampai kaki. (Celana hitam super licin, kemeja putih berbahan dasar sutera, serta jas dari benang emas pasti mahal harganya.)_

_Bibir Kyungsoo bergetar menahan tangis dan amarah (siapa yang tidak akan sakit hati dipanggil seburuk itu oleh orang asing?!). Dengan tangan kanan yang senantiasa menggenggam gulungan kertas daun Daftar Permintaannya, dia menoleh ke samping kanan dan refleks membulatkan mata akibat terkejut ketika si pembuat onar dari Atlantis tiba-tiba duduk di sebelahnya._

"_Hey, kenapa kamu duduk di sini? Ini bukan tempatmu, kembalilah ke sana!" Kyungsoo berusaha menyingkirkan si Atlantean dengan menepuk-nepuk tubuhnya (tapi gagal karena punggung dan bahu bocah Atlantis itu entah kenapa terasa sekeras baja)._

"_Memangnya kenapa kalau aku duduk di sini, Nona Kembang–Tahu–Busuk–Di–Sudut–Periuk? Aku kan punya hak asasi manusia." Si Atlantean menyebalkan tersenyum miring –menimbulkan rona merah di pipi Kyungsoo yang berarti ambigu (antara marah dan malu)._

"_Omong-omong, namaku Do Kyungsoo ya, bukan Kembang–Tahu–Busuk–Di–Sudut–Periuk." Kyungsoo berusaha sabar menghadapi Atlantean di sampingnya dengan mengulum senyum kecil (guna memperbaiki suasana hatinya). "Siapa namamu, wahai Atlantean yang Terhormat?"_

_Sedikit salah tingkah dengan senyum menggemaskan Lemurian di sampingnya, pemuda kecil asal Atlantis itu menjawab, "Namaku Kim Kai, Nona Kembang–Tahu–Busuk–Di–Sudut–Periuk."_

"_Ayolah, kulitmu yang terlampau putih mengingatkanku pada kembang tahu di sudut periuk. Jadi biarkan aku tetap memanggilmu Nona Kembang–Tahu–Busuk–Di–Sudut–Periuk, oke?" Lanjut Kai seenaknya hingga Kyungsoo merengut sebal._

_Kai tersenyum puas melihat wajah Kyungsoo kembali merona berkat ucapannya (entah gadis itu marah karena diejek atau malah malu karena diajak ngobrol oleh bocah setampan dirinya). _

_Entahlah, hanya saja di matanya Kyungsoo akan terlihat ribuan kali lebih manis saat wajahnya memerah. (Dalam hati Kai bahkan sampai bersumpah, kalau mulai sekarang dia akan berusaha untuk mempertahankan rona cantik di wajah Kyungsoo dengan cara apapun!)_

"_Jadi kamu benar-benar tidak punya teman ya, makanya menghabiskan waktu di sini sendirian –"_

"_Aku punya, tapi dia sedang ke luar sementara aku sedang ingin di dalam sini." Kyungsoo benar-benar lelah hati menghadapi si Atlantean berkulit cokelat yang bawel dan menyebalkan itu. "Kamu sendiri kenapa tidak ke luar, huh?"_

"_Makanya, lihatlah orangnya saat berbicara. Kakiku cedera setelah Pertandingan Bola Persahabatan melawan negaramu kemarin." Sungut Kai sambil menaikkan ujung celana panjangnya dan menunjuk betis kanannya yang dibalut perban. "Huh, Lemurian memang menyebalkan!"_

"_Hey, kemarin kan kamu memang berbuat curang karena sengaja menjatuhkan Suho. Kalau kemudian kamu malah terluka, anggap saja hal itu sebagai akibat dari kejahatanmu." Balas Kyungsoo diplomatis._

_Merasa perkataan Kyungsoo terlalu bijak seperti orangtua, Kai segera menarik gulungan lembar daun di tangan Kyungsoo, lalu menggunakannya untuk memukul kepala gadis itu._

_Kyungsoo nyaris menangis saat Kai berlari dari bangkunya sambil membawa gulungan 'Daftar Permintaan' miliknya. (Atlantean yang aneh. Mengaku terluka tapi masih bisa berlarian ke sana ke mari.)_

_Setelah sesi kejar-kejaran selama setengah jam lebih, akhirnya Kyungsoo mampu memukul Kai mundur dan mendapatkan gulungan kertasnya kembali. (Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk melempar tongkat kayu ke kaki kanan Kai hingga pemuda itu tumbang kesakitan.)_

_Bel khas Lemuria yang terdengar seperti runtuhan air terjun terdengar –tanda waktu istirahat telah berakhir. Para pembina bergerak sigap mengumpulkan para peserta agar berkumpul di barisan negara mereka masing-masing kemudian segera memulai sesi 'Pembacaan Daftar Permintaan'._

_Awalnya, semua berjalan lancar. Sampai kemudian, si Atlantean Kim Kai membacakan kepunyaannya._

"_Daftar Permintaan versi Do Kyungsoo si Lemurian Baik Hati –Heeh?!"_

_Anak-anak di Barisan Lemurian membulatkan mulutnya karena terkejut atau melayangkan tatapan heran kepada Kyungsoo (yang wajahnya langsung memerah parah karena serangan rasa malu), sementara anak-anak di Barisan Atlantean refleks tertawa keras melihat kekonyolan Kai._

_Menyadari betapa hebohnya reaksi teman-teman dan betapa meronanya wajah Kyungsoo di seberang sana membuat iblis jahil dalam diri Kai terbangun. Sambil menyembunyikan seringainya, remaja tampan itu terus membaca gulungan kertas daun di tangannya –bahkan dengan suara yang lebih nyaring daripada yang tadi._

"_Pertama, aku ingin menikah di bawah cahaya bulan, dengan sanak keluarga serta sahabatku sebagai saksi –"_

_Para Atlantean cilik berseru 'Whooahoo!' sementara para Lemurian cilik bertanya dengan nada denial 'Apa Kyungsoo terlalu banyak membaca syair pujangga yang romantisnya sulit dinalar?'._

"_Kedua, aku mau mempunyai anak laki-laki yang wajahnya mirip dengan suamiku –"_

_Para Atlantean cilik kembali berseru 'Whooahoo! Kalau begitu saat proses peleburan (dalam tanda kutip) suamimu harus menjadi pihak yang paling bernafsu!' hingga para Lemurian cilik yang mendengarnya memasang ekspresi gagal paham._

"_Ketiga dan terakhir, aku ingin selalu bersama suamiku dalam situasi apapun –entah itu susah, senang, hidup, mati –"_

"_MATI SAJA KAU, KIM–ATLANTEAN KEPARAT–KAI!"_

_(Setelah mengutarakan umpatan pertama seumur hidupnya, Kyungsoo langsung dipanggil untuk menghadap Raja Yixuan dan mendapat wejangan berupa ini–itu sampai telinganya terasa kebas. Sementara Kai malah bebas dari hukuman dan dapat terus hidup di Akademi Antarbenua sesuka hatinya.)_

_(Kyungsoo sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjadi anak baik, namun Kim Kai masih terus saja mengganggunya setiap saat. Mereka bertransformasi menjadi Tum dan Jarry versi Akademi Antarbenua sebelum tiga tahun kemudian berubah lagi menjadi Romeu dan Julliatte.)_

[Flashback End]

#

"Sialan! Lemurian memang sialan!" Entah sudah berapa kali Jun melancarkan umpatan dari mulutnya –karena sekarang dia sedang kesal sekali. "Kenapa aku harus dipindah tempat duduk denganmu, sih?!"

Gadis Lemuria di samping Jun hanya mengedipkan mata besarnya beberapa kali, kemudian memiringkan kepala dengan lucu, "Sebenarnya, aku juga tak mau duduk denganmu, Atlantean Wen Junhui yang terhormat. Tapi kan kamu dengar sendiri tadi, para kakak pembina yang menyuruh. Jadi, diamlah dan tulis Daftar Permintaan-mu sekarang."

Jun memberengut –meski pada akhirnya menuruti ucapan si Lemurian dan mulai menulis Daftar Permintaan-nya di atas lembaran daun papyrus.

"Nah, kalau sedang kalem begini kan kamu jadi kelihatan tampan –"

"Diamlah, Lemurian Xu Minghao yang cerewet!" Ketus Jun pada teman sebangkunya. Melirik ke samping, mata Jun bertemu dengan salah satu sahabat Atlantisnya –yang kelihatan sama menderita dengan dirinya. "Psttt! Jihoon-ah!"

Gadis berambut pink panjang itu menoleh dengan ekspresi cemberut yang begitu imut, "Apa?"

Jun menunjuk pemuda berambut cokelat di sebelah Jihoon sementara bibirnya mengatakan 'Bagaimana dengan teman sebangkumu?' tanpa bersuara.

Jihoon menjawab pertanyaan Jun dengan acungan jari tengah tanpa bersuara.

"Nona Lee Jihoon dari Atlantis, dimohon agar tidak mengumpat di dalam aula utama –" Dari depan, Jimin langsung melayangkan teguran dan berjalan menuju bangku Jihoon.

"Tapi aku tak mengatakan apapun –"

"Tapi jarimu sudah mengumpat, dan aku melihatnya." Jimin meraih jemari lentik Jihoon dan meremasnya pelan. "Jadilah anak baik dan jangan mengumpat lagi. Mengerti?"

Jimin pun meninggalkan Jihoon –yang masih betah menekuk wajahnya- dan menghampiri Kyungsoo di depan aula.

"Situasi terkendali, Noona! Anak-anak Lemuria tidak kesulitan berbaur dengan anak-anak Atlantis meski masih ada Atlantean yang tidak bersikap ramah kepada mereka. Tapi paling tidak, semua anak sudah mulai menulis Daftar Permintaan mereka ..."

"Baiklah, kalau sudah selesai bilang pada mereka –"

"Mereka datang! Mereka sudah datang!" Seokjin berlari dari pintu depan bersama Hoseok. "Adik-adik, kakak-kakak dari Atlantis sudah datang. Ayo kita semua memberikan hormat kepada para pembina dari Satuan Elite Keamanan Atlantis!"

Bocah-bocah Atlantis langsung berdiri dengan semangat (diikuti teman-teman Lemurian yang ikut berdiri meski tidak memahami situasi). Aula utama yang luas pun dimasuki rombongan tegap berseragam hijau dengan corak loreng khas tentara Atlantis. Ada kurang lebih lima orang tentara yang hadir, dan mereka diketuai oleh seorang Skipper Perang yang sedang menjajah hati Do Kyungsoo.

(Diam-diam, Kyungsoo menggeram sebal mendapati Kai malah datang ke acara ini –padahal sebelumnya mengaku akan ditugaskan ke Atlantis Selatan.)

"Semuanya ..." Seorang bocah Atlantis bertubuh paling tinggi –itu Kim Mingyu, keponakan Kai yang sangat terobsesi menjadi tentara saat besar nanti- memimpin seluruh temannya untuk melakukan penghormatan. "Hormat!"

Para tentara Atlantis di hadapan mereka membalas hormat itu, kemudian menurunkan tangan dengan kompak.

"Tegap!" Mingyu kembali menjadi pemimpin dan semua anak mengikuti instruksinya dengan baik. "Duduk!"

Setelah bocah-bocah Atlantis dan Lemuria kembali duduk, Hoseok si periang mengajukan dirinya sebagai pembawa acara dadakan dan memperkenalkan para Tentara Pembina di hadapan seluruh peserta Akademi Antarbenua.

Tentara-tentara yang memperkenalkan diri antara lain : Kim Namjoon si Sersan keren ; Kang Seulgi si Letnan murah senyum ; Lee Yoongi si Mayor wanita berwajah dingin ; Hwang Minhyun si Kopral angkuh dan tentu saja ; Kim Kai yang sudah kita semua kenal.

(Dalam sesi perkenalan, si Kim-Atlantean Keparat-Kai secara implisit menggoda Kyungsoo dengan cara menatap gadis itu terus menerus sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya, namun kemudian dengan polosnya menanggapi pertanyaan 'Apa Oppa sudah punya pacar?' dengan kata 'Belum'. Ingatkan Kyungsoo untuk membalas perbuatan Skipper jahil itu nanti!)

"Baiklah, cukup untuk sesi perkenalannya ya. Sekarang, mari kita berpindah ke agenda selanjutnya~" Hoseok membuka catatan kecil ditangannya sebelum keributan asing terjadi.

"Luhan ketemu! Luhan ketemu!"

Sehun berlari masuk tanpa permisi. Dadanya tampak bergemuruh demi menarik napas, wajahnya dibasahi peluh sementara kemeja dan celana putihnya dinodai bercak darah yang diduga berasal dari tubuh penuh luka gadis yang sedang digendongnya.

"Luhan kutemukan tak sadarkan diri di belakang Wisdorm Pyro! Gaunnya sobek-sobek, tubuhnya penuh luka dan suhunya panas sekali!"

Mendapati sahabatnya dalam keadaan mengenaskan membuat Kyungsoo refleks menjerit. Dia langsung menghampiri Sehun, membantu memapah Luhan dan berseru kalau dirinya akan pergi ke Ruang Kesehatan untuk beberapa saat. Sementara Hoseok, Seokjin dan Jimin (dibantu para tentara Atlantis) segera berusaha menenangkan bocah-bocah Lemuria dan Atlantis yang mendadak ricuh akibat kejadian barusan.

Namun, Kai sama sekali enggan peduli dengan keributan bocah-bocah si sekelilingnya. Satu-satunya hal yang mengganggu pikirannya adalah pemuda tadi. Pemuda tampan asal Antartika yang terlihat jelas kalau sedang berusaha menarik perhatian kekasihnya.

(Meski kedua tangannya sibuk menggendong Luhan, namun tatapan Sehun selalu tertuju pada Kyungsoo sementara bibirnya tak berhenti tersenyum tipis setiap kali gadis itu bicara. Untung saja Kai memiliki pengelihatan yang baik sehingga dapat melihat kejadian sedetail ini.)

"Itukah bajingan yang bernama Sehun?" Kai bermonolog dalam suara rendah –antara menahan emosi dan supaya tidak ketahuan tentara lain kalau dirinya sedang bicara sendiri. "Aku harus menunjukkan pada bocah tengik itu tunangan siapa yang sedang coba dia rayu!"

#

PS (1) : Chapter ini udah lumayan panjang, dan chapter depan bakalan jadi panjang banget -_- (kretekin tangan /?) . Kemungkinan besar, Chapter ini dan terakhir bakal gue bagi jadi 2 ato 3 part ._.v . Lagian, aku ga tega bikin kalian nunggu kelamaan, makanya Chapter ini buru-buru tak-post :D

PS (2) : Gue ga yakin masukin NC KaiSoo di chapter depan itu pilihan tepat ato engga, soalnya udah terlalu banyak konflik di sini yang kalo ditambahin NC mungkin malah bakal bikin readernim salah fokus :v

PS (3) : Apa HunHan-nya sudah cukup nyesek? :') Maap di sini ga ada ChanBaek moment dan KaiSoo moment-nya cuma dikit. Btw si Hwang Minhyun itu aku ambilin dari Nuest, yang emang mukanya ada kemiripan sama Sehun (cek Google kalo ga percaya).

PS (4) : Yang minta prekuel 'Akademi Antarbenua' ada banyak, tapi ada juga yang kasih saran kalo masa lalunya KaiSoo mending dibikin flashback aja. Flashback yang kamu minta udah aku cantumin di atas yaa!

PS (5) : Aku jatuh cinta sama yang GS-GS. EXO di GS udah jelas cantiknya, BTS sama SVT juga ga kalah! Seokjin pasti cantik banget kalo jadi cewek, sementara Yoongi dan Jihoon (yang mukanya cem anak kembar) bakal jadi cewek imut tapi galak :3

PS (6) : Akhir-akhir ini aku ketagihan drama DOTS, jadi ada banyak deh adegannya yang masuk di FF ini (caranya tentara ngasih hormat lucu, sih). Mana ada coba tentara unyu' cem Song Joongki dan Letnan cantik cem Kim Jiwon?!

PS (7) : Dimohon review, fav sama follow-nya yaa! Makasih!

Sincerely,

Private Kwon

May 28, 2016

19.58


	12. Chapter 11B : Dark Past

Sebelum masuk ke cerita, kali ini aku mau ngoceh dulu sebentar yaa ...

Kemarin, ada seorang reviewernim tanpa akun (yaitu Insoolove-nim) yang nanya hal 'urgen' ke aku, makanya aku bales di sini. Kurang lebih seperti inilah pertanyaannya :

"Kak mau nanya, boleh kan?

Jadi gini kak, salah satu temen FB-ku post katanya kalau baca fanfic NC bisa merusak otak.

Dan lebih parahnya lagi baca NC lebih banyak merusak otak daripada mengonsumsi narkoba.

Terus gimana kak?

Oh ya, jujur aku baru baca fanfic yang ada NC-nya ya punya kakak ini.

Pas baca fanfic yang ada gituan, rasanya kok aneh ya kak?"

Begini ya, adek-adek sekalian yang masih polos ...

Itu emang bener. Fakta copy-an yang beredar di TL kamu tentang bahaya fanfic NC emang bener –karena pornografi dalam bentuk apapun (baik visual, audio maupun tulisan) bisa memicu otak memproduksi hormon 'kesenangan' yang bikin kita merasa 'nyaman'.

(Aku ga akan nyebutin nama-nama hormon karena itu pasti bikin kamu makin puyeng.)

Makanya, kamu pas baca fanfic NC ngerasain gimanaa~ gitu. I know how you feel, kok. Hehehehe ...

Tapi, karena fanfic ini udah aku taruh di golongan M –yang artinya adalah Mature, dan ditujukan bagi pembaca berusia minimal lima belas tahun atau diatasnya.

Jadi, kalau sampai ada 'adik polos' yang nyasar ke sini, baca FF ini (apalagi yang pas adegan NC), dan merasakan 'sesuatu' , itu bukan salahku karena aku pun ga bisa memfilter pembaca FF-ku satu per satu.

Lagian, FF ini bukan fanfic yang isinya cuma 'anu-anu ena-ena'.

FF ini aku taruh di M sebenernya bukan hanya gegara adegan NC KaiBaek dan ChanBaek yang hanya sedikit –tapi karena temanya yang berat meliputi cinta beda agama-ideologi-ras-kepribadian, kekerasan eksplisit, umpatan di mana-mana, gaya hidup hedonis, dll.

Aktivitas seksual di FF ini pun ada karena memang sudah alur ceritanya seperti itu –bukan semata demi 'menarik minat' pembaca.

Semoga kamu bisa lebih memahami fanfic ini dengan perspektif yang lebih luas, yaa ...

Sekian ocehan dari saya, kembali ke laptop~!

#

"Privet ..."

Kyungsoo nyaris menjatuhkan Batang Suhu di tangannya karena tepukan Kai di bahunya terasa cukup mengagetkan. Menoleh ke belakang, gadis ini memberengut sebal pada kekasihnya kemudian lanjut memeriksa Luhan yang masih betah tak sadarkan diri.

"Setidaknya, kau bisa menjadi tunangan yang baik dan menyambut kedatanganku dengan sebuah pelukan hangat, kan?"

Kyungsoo mendelik pada Kai –yang malah menampilkan senyum seolah dirinya adalah makhluk polos tanpa dosa.

(Kyungsoo mengira senyuman Kai berarti meledeknya, padahal Atlantean itu tersenyum karena rona merah di pipi Kyungsoo terlalu manis hingga membuatnya merasa gemas sendiri.)

"Haruskah aku menyambutmu dengan baik setelah dirimu mengaku masih bujangan di hadapan bocah-bocah tadi? Bermimpilah, Kim–Atlantean Keparat–Kai!"

"Hey, siapa yang mengajari bibir ini mengumpat, hm?" Kai mendekat pada Kyungsoo, berniat menyapukan jemarinya di belahan bibir bawah gadisnya namun segera ditepis oleh si Lemurian cantik.

"Kau."

"Apa?"

"Kaulah yang mengajariku mengumpat selama empat tahun kita berteman dan dua tahun kita berkencan, Kim–Atlantean Keparat–Kai ~." Jawab Kyungsoo seraya memainkan nada bicaranya dengan riang.

"Berarti aku adalah guru yang baik, bukan begitu, muridku yang pandai?" Kai tertawa bangga sembari mengacak pucuk kepala Kyungsoo gemas.

Atlantean itu pun mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kyungsoo dari belakang dengan manja.

"Ayolah Privet, tadi aku cuma bercanda. Kan tidak seru kalau Kapten Tentara Atlantis yang tampan ini langsung menunjuk Lemurian di sebelahnya dan mengatakan kalau itu adalah pacarnya. Atau, kau mau aku melamarmu lagi di depan bocah-bocah itu? Baik, akan kulakukan!"

"Kau begitu menyebalkan, Skippai. Aku heran bagaimana bisa aku jatuh cinta padamu." Kyungsoo melepaskan lengan Kai dan melengos, namun kemudian Kai menarik dagunya dan menjatuhkan kecupan manis di pipi kekasihnya.

(Kai-Kyungsoo sama sekali tak menyadari tatapan menyelidik Sehun kepada mereka dan terus bermesraan seolah di Ruang Kesehatan ini hanya ada mereka berdua.)

Tidak tahan menjadi 'roda ketiga', akhirnya Sehun buka mulut sehingga keberadaannya disadari oleh sepasang kekasih beda benua.

"Ehem, Noona, apa kau sudah menemukan penyebab Luhan-noona jadi seperti ini?"

"Ah, Sehunnie!" Kyungsoo tersenyum kikuk dan berusaha menyingkirkan tangan-tangan Kai yang ngotot memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

Mengambil Batang Suhu yang telah ditempelkannya di sisi leher Luhan, Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya mendapati angka lima puluh derajat celsius. Sungguh nominal yang terlalu besar untuk ukuran suhu tubuh manusia yang normalnya sekitar tiga puluh derajat celsius.

"Luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya mungkin disebabkan oleh hantaman benda tumpul atau gesekan dengan benda kasar, sehingga cukup dibersihkan, diberi Aethacridini Lactas dan salap analgesik saja. Namun, aku masih belum bisa menemukan korelasi antara pingsan dan suhu tubuhnya yang tinggi. Maukah kau bantu membersihkan luka Luhan sementara aku akan memanggil Dokter Seo?"

"Noona, aku maunya bersamamu –"

" –Pergilah Privet, biar kubantu temanmu ini mengurus Luhan." Kai menyela ucapan Sehun sembari melirik si pembicara dengan senyum miring di sudut bibirnya.

Kyungsoo menatap Kai curiga. (Tapi kemudian menunduk malu karena Atlantean super keren itu membisikkan kalimat 'Akan kuberi tahu si culun ini kalau kau adalah milikku' tanpa suara.)

Akhirnya, gadis itu berlari meninggalkan Ruang Kesehatan –membiarkan Kai dan Sehun berdua saja dalam satu selimut rasa canggung.

#

Sehun melakukan tugasnya tanpa banyak bicara ; membersihkan darah di sekujur tubuh Luhan, mengompreskan cairan Aethacridini Lactas di luka-luka yang parah sampai pulih, dan mengoleskan salap pereda nyeri di bagian-bagian yang memar seperti siku dan lutut.

"Luhan memiliki wajah yang mirip denganmu." Celetuk Kai sambil mengembalikan obat-obatan yang sudah dipakai Sehun ke tempat semula. "Pepatah lama Atlantis berbunyi, 'Kalau sepasang kekasih memiliki wajah serupa, berarti mereka adalah jodoh' ..."

"Tetapi, aku dan Luhan-noona bukanlah sepasang kekasih, Kapten Kim –"

"Bukankah lebih baik kau menjadikan dia sebagai kekasihmu daripada terus mengejar kekasihku?"

Kai berhasil melumpuhkan Sehun dengan satu kalimat itu. Si Antartikan pun nampak gugup menghadapi sikap Kai yang terlampau agresif kepadanya.

"Aku tahu kau menyukai Kyungsoo-noona, Tuan Oh." Kai mendekati Sehun, melipat kedua lengannya di dada sembari menatap si Antartikan dengan tajam. "Dan aku tahu, kau masih berani menyukainya meski tahu kalau dia sudah punya kekasih."

Tangan kanan Kai beranjak menuju leher belakang Sehun (yang sedang membeku ketakutan sehingga tak mampu bergerak cepat). Jemari Kai memberi tekanan penuh sementara kuku-kukunya mengukir cakaran yang langsung menancap di kulit ari Sehun sebagai tanda 'peringatan'.

"Aku –Kim Kai– adalah kekasih, tunangan, sekaligus calon suami dari Do Kyungsoo. Gadis itu adalah milikku. Jadi, jangan pernah berpikiran untuk mencintai kepunyaanku atau aku akan meremukkanmu menjadi serpihan tulang dalam hitungan detik. Bisa dimengerti?"

Sehun menggeram ngilu –cengkeraman jari dan kuku Kai terasa sangat menyakitkan di lehernya. Setelah beberapa saat berlalu dan wajah Sehun memerah hebat karena menahan sakit, akhirnya Kai bersedia melepaskan tangannya.

Melihat Sehun merengek kesakitan sambil mondar-mandir mencari kapas guna membersihkan bercak darah di lehernya, Kai tersenyum mengejek.

"Kau terlalu lemah, Oh Sehun –tidak cocok untuk gadis tangguh seperti Kyungsoo. Kau akan sangat serasi apabila bersanding dengan Luhan –karena kalian sama-sama lemah sehingga bisa melengkapi satu sama lain."

Kai melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Sehun sendirian dalam kondisi bimbang dan Luhan yang tak kunjung sadar.

#

Dokter Seo dan beberapa perawat memasuki Ruang Kesehatan tak lama setelah Kyungsoo memanggil mereka. Gadis itu pun langsung kembali ke Aula Utama guna meneruskan tugasnya mengawasi para peserta akademi tanpa repot-repot untuk menyusul Kai (karena Kyungsoo tahu Kai-lah yang akan mencarinya lebih dulu).

Benar dugaannya, karena sekarang pemuda Atlantis itu sedang berdiri di depan pintu menunggu dirinya.

"Kau lama sekali!" Kai memberengut sok imut –padahal nyatanya memang imut.

(Mungkin Atlantean tampan itu punya kepribadian ganda yang membuatnya mampu menjadi garang dan menggemaskan di saat bersamaan. Duh!)

"Maaf, tapi aku hanya menggunakan kedua kakiku dan bukannya Motor Jet yang melaju seribu kilometer per jam." Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Kai. "Di mana Sehun?"

"Di Ruang Kesehatan. Sedang merenung, mungkin?" Kai tertawa aneh hingga memancing tatapan penasaran dari gadisnya. "Tenanglah Privet, aku tidak menghajarnya, kok!"

Mata Kyungsoo yang semakin memicing seolah mengatakan 'Jujur saja atau aku akan benar-benar marah padamu!' membuat Kai tertawa garing.

"Baiklah, aku memang nyaris mengelupas kulit lehernya. Tapi aku melakukannya demi kebaikan kita bersama ..."

Alis Kyungsoo mengerut bingung, "Bisa kaujelaskan?"

"Aku tak mau bicara panjang lebar di sini. Tapi satu yang harus kauketahui –"

"Kapten Kim! Senior Do! Kenapa kalian mengobrol di luar? Masuklah!" Ucapan Kai disela oleh teriakan melengking Park Jimin si pengacau suasana.

Kyungsoo langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari sepasang mata hitam Kai yang seolah tak lelah menatapnya, dan beranjak memasuki Aula Utama.

Namun, Kai segera menarik lengan Kyungsoo sembari mendekatkan bibir di sisi telinga gadisnya dan berujar lirih melalui suaranya yang berat (hingga Kyungsoo merinding sendiri mendengarnya).

" –Kau adalah milikku, dan aku takkan membiarkan orang lain melukai serta menyukai kepunyaanku tersayang, apapun alasannya ..."

Jantung Kyungsoo berdegup lebih cepat, sekujur tubuhnya bergetar lirih, wajahnya pun memanas. Tapi, dia tak keberatan sama sekali –kalau penyebab dari semua komplikasi menyebalkan itu adalah Kim Kai.

Karena Kim Kai adalah kepunyaan Kyungsoo yang tersayang sejak dulu, kini dan nanti.

#

Seohyun tidak mendapati keanehan apapun pada diri Luhan setelah melakukan pemeriksaan. Di samping luka-luka dan suhu tubuhnya yang tinggi, tak ada masalah lain. Sehingga dokter wanita itu hanya meletakkan sebuah Kristal Penyembuh di meja sebelah ranjang Luhan (bentuknya seperti pecahan berlian, warnanya biru terang, biasa disimpan di dalam kotak kaca kecil dan pancaran cahayanya dapat menyembuhkan berbagai macam penyakit). Lalu keluar bersama beberapa perawat supaya gadis itu beristirahat dengan tenang.

Melihat Ruang Kesehatan sudah sepi, Sehun segera bangkit dari kursi tunggu dan masuk ke dalam tempat Luhan berada.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan nanar. Goresan luka di tubuh gadis itu memang sudah hilang (efek dari radiasi Kristal Penyembuh). Namun, suhu tubuhnya masih sepanas bara dan kedua matanya tak kunjung terbuka.

"Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu, Noona ..." Sehun bermonolog sembari merapikan helaian rambut cokelat Luhan yang jatuh berantakan di kening si cantik. "Cepatlah bangun dan ceritakan padaku, siapa yang menjadi penyebab atas semua kesakitanmu ini ..."

Sehun hanya belum tahu, kalau jawaban atas rasa ingintahunya adalah dirinya sendiri.

Ya, siapa lagi yang sanggup membuat Luhan tersenyum, menangis, sekaligus sekarat, kalau bukan seorang Oh Sehun si Antartikan tidak peka?

#

Tengah malam di Wisdorm Pyro. Anak-anak peserta Akademi Antarbenua (mayoritas) sudah larut di alam mimpi, sementara kakak-kakak mereka masih betah melek sambil mempelajari buku panduan atau mengobrol ditemani segelas anggur.

Dari kelima tentara yang menjadi pembina, Lee Yoongi adalah boss-nya. Gadis imut dengan tubuh mungil dan kulit terlampau putih bak albino itu memang terlihat manis di luar. Namun jangan salah, kemampuan beladirinya mampu meremukkan lima belas pria kekar dan kemahiran menembaknya dapat mengenai sasaran bahkan sambil menutup mata.

Atlantis beruntung sekali bisa memiliki Lee Yoongi.

Dan Lee Jihoon pun beruntung sekali bisa memiliki Lee Yoongi.

"Eonnie, tadi ada pembina Lemuria yang mengomeliku!" Adu bocah manis itu pada wanita yang memiliki rupa sama persis dengannya. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku mengangkat jari tengahku di aula? Kenapa semua Lemurian bersikap sok mengatur dengan melarang penggunaan gaya komunikasi tertentu, sih? Menyebalkan!"

Yoongi mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku ke Jihoon si bawel, "Siapa orang itu?"

"Park Jimin namanya. Pemuda tembam sok imut yang selama pembinaan sok akrab denganmu itu loh!" Jihoon menjawab sambil cemberut (nampak jelas kalau bocah ini tidak suka melihat kedekatan Yoongi dengan Jimin). "Kalau besok Eonnie masih dekat-dekat dia lagi, akan kuadukan pada Eomma!"

Yoongi tersenyum sinis, kemudian mengacak rambut pink Jihoon dengan kasar, "Dialah yang mendekatiku, Pendek. Bukan sebaliknya."

Jihoon (yang rambutnya berantakan namun membuat tampilannya jadi lebih menggemaskan) sudah bersiap untuk mengumpati sang kakak karena tega menyebutnya 'pendek'. Namun, kalimat lanjutan dari Yoongi berhasil membuatnya tersenyum senang.

"Setelah Akademi-Tak Berguna-Antarbenua ini selesai, aku akan membunuh bajingan itu untukmu. Puas?"

Jihoon langsung memeluk Yoongi erat sambil menggantungkan badan pada kakaknya seperti bayi koala. Mayor cantik nan galak itu pun berusaha menyingkirkan adiknya dengan mendorong kening bocah itu sambil mengabsen nama seluruh penghuni kebun binatang dan mengumpatkannya keras-keras.

"Dasar –"

"Hey, Mayor Lee yang Terhormat, tolong jangan bicara kasar di depan anak kecil ya!" Kai memasuki bilik gadis-gadis ini bersama sebuah gelas berisi minuman dingin.

"Tutup mulut sialanmu, Kai-oppa, dan jauhkan tangan jelek Eonnie dari kepalaku!" Sahut Jihoon yang meringis ngilu karena Yoongi menjambakinya seperti orang kesetanan.

(Atlantean memang punya cara berkasih sayang yang unik. Mereka bisa jadi semanis pujangga, tapi kemudian berubah jadi seganas Iblis Tasmania bahkan kepada orang yang paling disayanginya. Seperti Lee bersaudara –Yoongi dan Jihoon, dan Kim bersaudara –Taemin, Sungjong dan Kai. Juga seperti cara berpacaran Kai-Kyungsoo yang terkadang romantis namun seringkali penuh gejolak amarah.

Tapi, sesungguhnya hubungan yang dinamis begini terasa jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada hubungan monoton yang berjalan terlalu mulus sehingga lama-lama terasa membosankan –seperti cara pacaran Suho-Yixing, ahem!)

"Wow wow wow, tahan dulu Adik Manis." Tangan Kai mencubiti pipi tembam Jihoon yang sembari tersenyum gemas. "Aku tak mau membantumu karena ini salahmu sendiri."

Kai menjulurkan lidahnya, membuat Jihoon merasa diejek. Yoongi pun tersenyum menang melihat muka kusut adiknya.

"Siapa suruh mengganggu kakakmu yang galak ini malam-malam? Seharusnya kau sudah tidur pulas sambil memeluk guling –atau juga memeluk Kwon Soonyoung mungkin- Yak! Jangan menggigit jariku!" Kai memekik tidak elit begitu gigi Jihoon mengapit telunjuknya kuat-kuat.

(Setelah berhasil lepas, Kai melotot syok mendapati jarinya sudah mengelupas dan berdarah. Jihoon memang benar-benar Yoongi versi anak-anak –karena sama galaknya, duh!)

(Untung saja Jihoon juga bertanggung jawab seperti Yoongi. Setelah melihat akibat perbuatannya yang cukup parah, dia segera turun dari gendongan Yoongi, mencari kotak obat dan mengobati luka si Kapten. Kai hanya tersenyum memandangi betapa lucunya wajah serius Jihoon saat ini –dia jadi berkhayal kalau di masa depan anaknya dan Kyungsoo bisa selucu Jihoon, aw manisnya!)

"Terimakasih, Lee kecil yang super imut!" Kai mengacak poni mangkok Jihoon setelah bocah itu mengikat perban di jarinya. "Omong-omong, apa yang membuatmu ke Ruangan Pembina malam-malam, huh?"

"Aku cuma mau curhat sama Eonnie, kalau tadi ada pengawas Lemurian yang membuatku sebal. Dan Eonnie pun sudah janji kalau mau membunuh Park-Sialan-Jimin itu setelah akademi tidak penting ini berakhir. Baiklah, urusanku di sini selesai. Aku pamit pergi~!"

Jihoon melompat turun dari ranjang Yoongi, kemudian berjalan ke pintu keluar dengan riang.

"Selamat malam para kakak. Semoga tidurmu tak lelap~!"

Gadis kecil itu membanting pintu, menyisakan Kai dan Yoongi berdua di kamar si Mayor dingin.

"Apa itu anggur?" Yoongi penasaran dengan cairan merah di gelas yang sedang Kai minum.

"Bukan, ini teh melati. Kau tahu sendiri kan aku tak pernah bisa minum anggur?" Kai tersenyum kecil membicarakan keanehannya.

(Dari seluruh teman sesama tentara Kai, hanya Yoongi yang paling dekat dengannya. Sehingga hanya Yoongi-lah yang mengenal dirinya dengan baik, mengerti sifatnya dan bagaimana cara menanggapinya, serta tahu semua kekurangan yang selama ini dia tutupi dari publik atau bahkan keluarganya sendiri –begitupun sebaliknya. Intinya, Yoongi dan Kai benar-benar sahabat sehati.)

"Seandainya aku bisa jadi kau. Kecanduan anggur sungguh menggangguku!" Keluh Yoongi sambil memegangi kepalanya yang pening. "Namjoon tadi ke mari dan memberiku sebotol. Gilanya, aku menghabiskan semua itu dalam sekali teguk."

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Kai menatap sahabatnya dengan cemas.

"Sekarang, iya. Namun besok, bisa kupastikan aku takkan bisa berhenti memuntahkan isi perutku."

Kai mendadak bangkit dan keluar dari kamar Yoongi tanpa mengatakan apapun. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia kembali membawa sebotol besar susu murni dan menyodorkannya kepada sang Mayor.

"Cepat minum sebelum aku menyiramkannya padamu." Kai tersenyum jenaka. "Jangan biarkan aku menjadi kantong muntahmu selamanya, Noona. Kumohon."

Yoongi mendelik sebal, tapi kemudian tertawa dan menerima minuman dari Kai dengan senang hati. Ah, segarnya susu murni memang selalu berhasil menjadi antidotum bagi alkohol dalam tubuhnya.

(Yoongi adalah peminum handal, namun alkohol memicu efek samping berupa gangguan pencernaan baginya. Tak heran tubuhnya begitu kurus, karena makanan yang ditelannya nyaris selalu keluar dalam bentuk muntahan –dan muntahnya selalu di baju seragam Kai pula, duh!)

(Makanya, setiap Yoongi selesai minum anggur, Kai akan selalu menjadi orang pertama yang memberi penawar racun berupa susu murni. Esok paginya, Yoongi yang segar dan sehat akan berterimakasih dengan cara memberinya berbotol-botol teh melati favoritnya.)

"Noona, kudengar tadi Jihoon bilang, kau akan membunuh seorang Lemurian ..." Kai membuka percakapan sembari menunggu Yoongi menghabiskan susunya. "Bukannya, kita Tentara Atlantis dilarang membunuh siapapun warga negara asing tanpa instruksi dari Pangeran Chanyeol?"

"Siapa bilang kita tak punya instruksi, Kai?" Yoongi menyeka sudut bibirnya, kemudian meletakkan botol susu yang sudah habis ke tangan Kai.

Gadis bermata sipit itu melanjutkan ucapannya dengan nada datar.

"Kita sudah punya. Pangeran Chanyeol memberikannya padaku tepat sebelum keberangkatan kita ke mari. Lagipula, apa kau tidak tahu kalau dia berencana menjadikan Lemuria sebagai objek genosida yang kedua setelah Antartika?"

Kai melebarkan matanya dan berteriak tanpa sadar, "Apa?! Hey, aku sama sekali tidak tahu tentang itu!"

Yoongi mengedikkan bahunya santai dan berujar sarkas.

"Kau benar-benar ketinggalan berita. Siapa suruh terlalu sering pergi entah ke mana? Makanya, kalau kuajak main ke Gedung Lanta itu kau harus mau, supaya bisa tahu banyak berita terbaru seputar kebijakan kerajaan."

Kai sama sekali tak dapat berpikir jernih sekarang. Kekhawatiran pada nasib Kyungsoo mendominasi otak dan hatinya sementara amarah yang meletup di kepala membuatnya ingin berenang ke Atlantis untuk membunuh Chanyeol sekarang juga.

"Kenapa Pangeran Chanyeol memilih Lemuria?"

"Karena Lemuria adalah Pemimpin Peradaban di muka bumi –sepertinya dia ingin Atlantis yang menjadi Pemimpin Peradaban, atau semacam itulah. Intinya, dia sudah menyiapkan beberapa rencana untuk menghancurkan kerajaan serta kehidupan sosial di Lemuria –begitulah kira-kira yang kudengar dari Zitao si Dewi Gosip."

Diam-diam tangan Kai mengepal kuat. Dalam pikirannya, pasti ada hal lain yang membuat Chanyeol bertindak sejauh ini. Dan pasti itu berhubungan dengan Baekhyun –gadis ranjangnya, Kyungsoo –kekasih Lemuriannya, serta kebencian terpendam Pangeran sialan itu terhadapnya.

"Lalu, Zitao juga bilang kalau ada seorang penghianat negara yang terlibat dalam misi penghancuran ini." Lanjut Yoongi melaporkan semua hal yang dia ketahui pada sahabatnya.

"Penghianat negara?" Tubuh Kai mendadak dingin mendengarnya.

"Ya, penghianat negara. Bukankah Atlantean yang berkencan dengan Lemurian adalah sebuah bentuk penghianatan kepada bangsa kita –yang notabene membenci Lemuria?" Tanya Yoongi retoris dengan alis berkerut marah.

Kai hanya diam, tak sanggup mengatakan hal lain berkat perasaan tidak enak yang menjejali dadanya. Rasa waspada akan tindakan Chanyeol yang nekat, rasa khawatir pada Kyungsoo yang mungkin sedang berada dalam bahaya, dan rasa takut kepada Yoongi sahabatnya.

Atlantean memiliki sikap terbuka yang keterlaluan. Pada orang asing yang baru dikenal saja mereka tak sungkan membicarakan persoalan pribadinya, apalagi pada sahabat yang sudah lama dikenal.

Atlantean membenci sifat 'tertutup'. Mereka akan sangat kecewa kalau orang yang dipercaya dan mengetahui semua rahasia mereka diam-diam menyembunyikan sesuatu dari mereka.

Itulah yang sedang Kai takutkan. Dia takut mengecewakan sahabat yang sangat berarti baginya –Lee Yoongi.

"Kai ..." Panggil Yoongi sembari menatap Kai dalam.

"Hmm?"

"Menurutmu, siapa ya penghianat yang dimaksud Pangeran Chanyeol?"

Jantung Kai seolah berhenti berdetak. Rasa takutnya semakin mencekik sampai rasanya bernafas saja terasa sulit.

Yoongi yang tak kunjung mendapat jawaban akhirnya meneruskan perkataannya.

"Karena tak ada dinding di antara kita, aku akan secara terbuka menyatakan bahwa itu bukanlah aku." Yoongi menggeleng kuat. "Kautahu sendiri kan betapa dinginnya aku pada lelaki dan betapa posesifnya Jihoon kepadaku. Makanya tak ada satupun pria yang berani mendekat –kecuali kau, tentunya!"

Kai merespon gurauan Yoongi dengan tawa canggung yang sebisa mungkin dia usahakan agar terlihat alami.

"Dan akupun berharap, itu bukan kau –"

Kai tersenyum kecut, walau dalam hati sibuk mengumpati dirinya sendiri yang saat ini tengah menghadapi masalah dengan cara diam saja seperti seorang pecundang.

" –Karena kalau sampai kau penghianatnya, kau bukan hanya telah menghianati bangsa Atlantis, Kai. Tapi, kaupun telah menghianati aku –sahabatmu, yang selama ini telah menjadikanmu sebagai orang kepercayaanku ..."

Jemari lentik si Mayor meraba tangan Kai, kemudian menggenggamnya erat. Binar harap yang bersinar dari iris kelamnya membuat Kai makin larut dalam perasaan bersalah.

"Aku mengenalmu dengan sangat baik, kau juga. Aku tahu semua rahasiamu, kau juga." Yoongi menatap Kai dengan penuh makna sebelum sepasang matanya meredup sendu.

"Aku tahu kau menderita trauma masa kecil akibat kekerasan yang pernah dilakukan ibumu –Bae Irene –"

Tubuh Kai menegang dan berkeringat dingin begitu teringat perlakuan keji ibunya di masa lalu.

" –Sementara kaupun tahu aku pernah hamil di usia muda akibat ulah bejat kakak tiriku –Park Chanyeol, sehingga lahirlah Lee Jihoon yang selama ini kukenalkan pada orang-orang sebagai adik ..."

Mata Yoongi mendadak merah dan basah mengingat betapa kejam cara Chanyeol memperlakukannya saat mereka masih tinggal bersama sebagai keluarga.

"Dua hal itulah aib terbesar yang selama ini kita berdua simpan sendiri ..."

Tanpa sadar jemari Kai telah membalas genggaman tangan Yoongi sementara matanya terpejam. Sekarang dadanya semakin sesak oleh rasa sakit dari masa lalu yang mendadak muncul kembali dan mengacaukan akal sehatnya.

"Jangan pernah merusak kepercayaanku padamu Kai. Aku mohon ..." Yoongi mengakhiri curahan hatinya dengan sebuah pelukan.

Pelukan Yoongi terasa dingin dan rapuh karena tubuh ringkihnya. Kai balas melingkarkan lengannya di punggung sang Mayor, menepuknya pelan guna menenangkan gadis itu dari kesedihannya kemudian menjauhkan tubuh mereka setelah beberapa mood-nya terasa sedikit membaik.

Yoongi pergi tidur dengan mata sembabnya, sementara Kai pergi ke kamar dengan mata mengingat perjalanan panjang masa lalu kelamnya.

[Flashback Start]

Upacara kematian Raja I Atlantis berlangsung khitmat. Semua Atlantean datang guna memberikan penghormatan terakhir mereka kepada sosok pemimpin terbaik yang pernah dimiliki. Pria bijak yang sudah memimpin Atlantis selama seratus tahun itu meninggal dengan sejuta kebaikan yang niscaya akan selalu dikenang oleh rakyatnya.

Kim Youngwoon –Raja I Atlantis- sejak awal memang memiliki masalah kesehatan sehingga kematiannya tak terlalu mengejutkan banyak pihak.

Namun, ada seseorang yang sangat mencurigai penyebab kematian beliau.

Dialah Kim Yesung –putra tunggal Kim Youngwoon yang langsung diusir dari kerajaan begitu ayahnya mati dan tidak berkuasa sebagai raja lagi.

Bagi Yesung, kematian sang ayah jauh dari kata wajar. Youngwoon memang memiliki kelainan pada sistem limfanya. Namun, pria berusia dua ratus tahun itu tewas karena infeksi bakteri asing di sistem peredaran darahnya. Apa itu wajar? Tidak sama sekali.

Yesung yang saat itu sudah menjabat sebagai Kapten Tentara Atlantis pun diam-diam menyelidiki penyebab kematian ayahnya. Berkat beberapa orang kepercayaannya di dalam kerajaan serta kecerdasan saudara angkatnya –Lee Chaerin- dalam bidang teknologi membuat keingintahuannya terjawab dengan cepat.

Penyebab kematian Kim Youngwoon yang sebenarnya adalah virus buatan. Dan penciptanya, adalah ilmuwan ternama Atlantis sekaligus perdana menteri yang sedang aktif –Park Yoochun.

Yesung dapat segera menyimpulkan bahwa Yoochun telah sengaja membunuh ayahnya agar bisa merebut posisi sebagai Raja Atlantis tanpa perlu buang-buang tenaga dan massa.

Kemarahan tak berakal yang menguasai Yesung menuntun pemuda itu untuk berbuat nekat. Dia tak bisa membiarkan pembunuh ayahnya hidup bahagia sementara dirinya dan saudaranya menderita. Dia pun bertekad ingin menuntut balas pada Yoochun dengan cara sekotor mungkin agar pria itu merasakan apa yang dia rasakan.

Mengetahui Yoochun punya seorang istri cantik yang baru saja melahirkan seorang anak laki-laki, Yesung awalnya berencana untuk membunuh bayi itu agar Yoochun menderita dalam kesedihan.

Namun kemudian, rencana Yesung berubah haluan ketika hatinya jatuh dalam cinta kepada istri Yoochun –Bae Irene namanya.

'Menculik bayi Yoochun dan membunuhnya akan terasa membosankan, tapi merebut istri Yoochun dan menidurinya pasti akan terasa menyenangkan!' Pikir Yesung.

Yesung dapat dengan mudah menjerat hati Irene dengan ketampanan, sikap macho dan pekerja keras serta keromantisannya. Irene pun dibutakan oleh cinta lalu tanpa pikir panjang kabur meninggalkan suami dan putranya.

(Tak lama kemudian mereka tinggal bersama, membangun tempat usaha penambangan emas yang sukses dan mendapatkan anak-anak yang lucu –berurutan mulai dari Sungjong, Taemin, dan si bungsu Kai yang masing-masing punya jarak usia dua tahun.)

Putra Irene saat itu masih balita berusia satu tahun yang diberi nama Park Chanyeol. Dan sepeninggalan Irene, Yoochun yang galau ditinggal wanita kesayangannya tetap berusaha menjadi ayah yang bertanggung jawab dengan merawat Chanyeol kecil sebaik mungkin.

Saat Chanyeol berusia dua tahun, Yoochun mengajak wanita garang yang bermata sipit bernama Chaerin untuk tinggal bersama (ya benar, Lee Chaerin saudara angkatnya Yesung). Meski tampilannya sedikit gahar, Chaerin dapat memperlakukan Yoochun dengan baik sehingga pria itu merasa nyaman dan jatuh cinta padanya.

(Itu juga bagian dari rencana Yesung. Dia meminta Chaerin untuk menggoda Yoochun supaya bisa memanfaatkan pria itu, kemudian di saat yang tepat dia harus membunuh Yoochun dengan cara yang kejam –sama kejamnya dengan cara Yoochun membunuh Youngwoon.)

Chanyeol baru berusia tiga tahun ketika adik tirinya lahir. Seorang bayi perempuan yang wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Chaerin itu diberi nama Park Yoongi. Chanyeol kecil pun menyayangi adiknya dan terus memanggilnya 'Peri Yoong' karena wajahnya imut nan manis seperti peri.

Waktu terus berjalan tanpa terasa. Pemerintahan Yoochun baru berlangsung dua belas tahun saat pria itu tewas dalam kecelakaan helikopter yang dikemudikannya sendiri. Kosongnya posisi Perdana bocah anak dua belas tahun yang telah tumbuh menjadi individu jangkung, tampan dan jenius. Buktinya, dia mampu mengurus pemerintahan kerajaan meski belum punya pengalaman apapun (bahkan menjadikan Atlantis lebih maju dari sebelumnya).

Seperti remaja kebanyakan, Chanyeol masihlah labil. Dia belum bisa menentukan pilihan dan terkadang dikuasai emosi sehingga menjadi agresif. Hanya karena ditinggal kabur oleh kekasihnya –Byun Baekhyun (gadis jalanan yang dipungutnya karena punya wajah peri seperti Yoongi), Chanyeol menggila dan buta sampai-sampai tega meniduri adik tirinya sendiri.

Yoongi yang masih berusia tiga belas tahun tak berkutik dengan perlakuan Chanyeol. Meski sang kakak mengasarinya dan berkali-kali memaksanya, dia tak berani cerita kepada siapapun karena takut pada ancaman Chanyeol. Hingga dua bulan kemudian Yoongi dinyatakan positif hamil, barulah kerajaan inti geger.

Chaerin syok, antara marah pada tindakan bejat Chanyeol dan sedih pada nasib putrinya yang naas begini. Dia berpikir mungkin inilah karma yang pantas dia dapatkan setelah tempo hari mensabotase helikopter yang Yoochun tumpangi sampai tewas.

Akhirnya, Chaerin memutuskan untuk pergi dari kerajaan bersama Yoongi. Mereka pindah ke Atlantis Selatan yang jauh dari keramaian kota, mengubah marga Yoongi menjadi Lee, kemudian menunggu kelahiran anak Yoongi dengan was-was.

(Sebenarnya Chaerin sudah menyarankan supaya Yoongi minum obat penggugur kandungan saja, tapi dia tidak mau. Yoongi bersikeras ingin mempertahankan kehamilannya karena dia tak mau membunuh keturunannya sendiri.)

Tak lama kemudian, lahirlah Lee Jihoon, yang kemudian Yoongi besarkan sendiri bersama sang ibu dan dianggapnya sebagai adik (karena usianya masih terlalu muda dan dia tak mau anaknya menjadi buah bibir masyarakat sebagai 'bayi hasil incest tanpa ayah').

Mereka menjalani hidup dengan tenang seolah tak pernah menjadi bagian dari keluarga kerajaan –Yoongi pun bersikap biasa seolah tak pernah mengenal Park Chanyeol secara pribadi seumur hidupnya.

Sementara di tempat lain, Irene menderita depresi setelah mendengar berita kematian Yoochun. (Kombinasi perasaan bersalah, menyesal dan masih cinta membuat kewarasan wanita ini berkurang, duh!)

Parahnya, dia malah melampiaskan kegilaannya pada putra bungsunya sendiri. (Karena anak-anak gadisnya sudah mulai tinggal bersama pacar-pacar mereka dan Yesung terlalu sibuk bekerja di tambang sehingga satu-satunya yang tersisa di rumah –selain dirinya- adalah Kai.)

Meski punya sikap berandal dan tampilan gahar, siapa yang menyangka kalau Kim Kai kecil pernah mendapat ribuan pukulan, siksaan, serta perlakuan tidak menyenangkan dari ibu kandungnya sendiri.

(Irene benar-benar hilang kendali saat itu. Dia seolah tak menyadari tindakannya yang membahayakan keselamatan anaknya sendiri –mulai dari meneteskan lelehan lilin panas ke punggung Kai, membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding, memberinya makanan berisi potongan silet dan jarum tajam sampai lidah bocah itu terkena infeksi, bahkan menenggelamkannya di kolam renang malam-malam sampai dia terkena hipotermia.

Untung saja Yesung cepat menyadari situasi dan membawa istrinya ke tempat penyembuhan. Kalau dia terlambat sedikit saja, pasti Kai sudah mati dari dulu.)

Waktu yang berlalu memang membuat Irene melupakan kegilaannya dan Kai mengabaikan traumanya. Namun jauh di lubuk hati, remaja tampan itu masih benar-benar ketakutan sehingga muncullah sikap arogan dan dominan dalam dirinya –guna menutupi rasa takutnya itu.

[Flashback End]

#

Kai langsung mengirim telepati mengajak Kyungsoo bertemu malam ini juga. Sudah setengah jam Atlantean itu menunggu kekasihnya di atap Wisdorm Woter (yang masih kosong karena Yucatean belum sampai).

Dinginnya angin malam mulai membuatnya gentar, namun dia enggan menyerah sebelum membicarakan permasalahan ini dengan gadisnya.

"Maaf, tadi aku harus menunggu Seokjin tidur dulu supaya dia tak curiga." Itulah hal pertama yang Kyungsoo katakan begitu tubuhnya sampai di sebelah tubuh Kai.

Memahami pemuda kesayangannya sedang kedinginan (siapa suruh kau hanya memakai kaos tanpa lengan dan celana doreng hijau, Kai) Kyungsoo tanpa bersuara segera melepas mantel bulu Mammoth hitam besar yang dipakainya, kemudian memakaikan sebagian di punggung Kai sehingga mereka berdua kini bernaung dalam satu mantel yang sama.

Kai tersenyum melihat perlakuan manis Kyungsoo, "Terimakasih," tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak mengecup pipi lembut kekasihnya.

"Langsung saja, apa yang ingin kaukatakan tengah malam begini, hm?" Balas Kyungsoo cepat sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang terasa panas.

"Kuharap setelah apapun yang kaudengar ini, kau akan tetap mencintaiku, berada di sampingku dan percaya bahwa semuanya akan berakhir baik-baik saja." Kai meraih tangan Kyungsoo untuk digenggam sebelum melanjutkan.

"Pangeran Atlantis sekarang sedang bersiap-siap untuk menghancurkan Lemuria. Dia melakukannya karena dia punya dendam kepadaku dan karena menentang hubungan kita. Aku takut kau berada dalam bahaya, Privet! Biarkan aku saja yang mati asal kau selamat –"

Kyungsoo membungkam mulut Kai dengan ciuman, kemudian menyela ucapan Atlantean itu.

"Kalau kau mati, aku akan menyusulmu." Balas Kyungsoo santai. "Untuk apa aku hidup tanpamu, huh?"

Kai nyaris meneriakkan betapa seramnya ucapan Kyungsoo. Namun, gadis itu langsung mengatakan hal lain yang membuat hatinya menghangat.

"Semuanya akan berakhir baik-baik saja, Skippai. Berarti kalau keadaan kita tidak baik, maka segalanya belum berakhir. Intinya, tenang sajalah!" Kyungsoo tersenyum optimis (membuat Kai membatin kalau senyuman Kyungsoo adalah hal utama yang ingin dilindunginya di dunia).

"Entah apapun yang akan terjadi pada hubungan kita, mari dihadapi dengan tenang. Toh pada akhirnya semua akan baik-baik saja. Paham?" Kyungsoo menatap Kai sembari memiringkan kepalanya lucu.

"Paham, Nyonya Privet!" Kai ikut memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

"Anak pintar!" Kyungsoo mengacak surai pirang Kai sambil tersenyum gemas. "Aku jadi ingin memberimu hadiah."

Belum sempat Kai bertanya, bibir berbentuk hati yang selama ini selalu dia puja telah kembali menempeli bibirnya dengan lembut.

Kai tidak tahu sejak kapan Kyungsoo berubah menjadi pemberani dan agresif begini –tapi dia tak keberatan karena dia menyukainya.

Dia menyukai bagaimanapun Kyungsoo bersikap –karena dasarnya dia mencintai Lemurian cantik itu apa adanya.

Kai baru hendak menjulurkan lidahnya di belahan bibir bawah Kyungsoo saat sebuah urgensi tak terduga mengganggu mereka dengan telak.

"Kyungsoo-ya! Kim Kai! Kekasihku hilang!"

"Apa?! Putri Yixing hilang?!"

#

PS (1) : Aduh kokoro ini kelamaan apa kecepetan yaa? Au ah gue ga bisa mikir gegara aus nunggu buka sama inspirasi yang ngalir terlalu cepet bikin gue buru-buru pengen nulis sebelum lupa /?/

PS (2) : Duh kokoro kambeknya Ekso kece amat sih! Kai mana balik ke warna rambut pirang lagi duh, jadi tambah ngefeel ke ff ini kan :3

PS (3) : Tolong cek ff baru gue yang judulnya Monster yaa! Kalo itu responnya kurang bagus gue bakal publish ff baru lain aja deh sebagai penggantinya ini. Ato, mau gue lanjutin ff lain aja (Cambion, Penguins, dll)

PS (4) : Gue selalu baca review dari kalian semua (tapi gapernah sempet bales karena kuota yang bahkan masih nebeng Eonnie, hehe) . Makasih banget! Moodboster banget! Kasih view, review, fav, follow lagi boleh dong ya hehe.

PS (5) : Kalo ntar prekuel Akademi Antarbenua gue campur di ff ini boleh ga?

PS (6) : Welcome to my Fairy, Yoongi aka Syuga Bangtan! Duh, ni bocah ucul banget :3 . Apa kemunculannya dia bikin ff ini tambah ruwet? Berarti gue udah berhasil dong, yey! (Maapkeun crackpair Chanyeol-Yoongi di masa lalu ya!)

PS (7) : Duh banyak ngoceh gue padahal lagi puasa. Yaudahlah selamat puasa semuanya! Terimakasih buat perhatiannya! Gue cinta elu, muah!

Sincerely,

Private Kwon

Jun 16, 2016

9.03


End file.
